Ron Weasley and the Curse
by MysteriousWitch64
Summary: What happens if Ron gets bitten by a werewolf? How would that affect him? Years 1-7! (First fanfic! :D) RW/Hr (Romione) and a bit of H/G (Hinny). Rated M for mild language, violence and adult situations (later on the chapters). *READ CHAPTER 56 FOR IMPORTANT A/N*
1. Bitten!

Chapter 1 ~ Bitten

* * *

March 4, 1980

"Get away from my son!" A short and plump shaped with red flaming hair mother warned to the werewolf. The werewolf's name was Fenrir Greyback, a terrible Death Eater that escaped from Azkaban a couple of months ago.

The mother's name was Molly Weasley. She just gave birth to her youngest son, Ronald Bilius Weasley 3 days ago. The mother was out in Diagon Alley buying things for her baby, but it just so happens for the nasty werewolf out and about on the streets of Diagon Alley. The werewolf dragged Molly into a dark and gloomy alleyway where they were alone.

"Can I see your baby?" Fenrir Greyback grinned as Molly flashed daggers at him.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" She warned him once more. The werewolf just laughed at her. Molly then pointed her wand at him. She was ready to aim and fire away at his ugly face.

"AVADA-" Before Fenrir could finish his spell, Molly shouted out, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Fenrir's wand flew out from his grasp with a blink of an eye. He then snarled at her and turned into a black mist, evaporating away. Molly panted and panted in relief her little baby was very well, alive.

Safe and sound.

What the protective mother didn't know was that a boggart had appeared right in front of her.. Molly spotted it and pointed her wand at it ready to get rid of it. The boggart started changing shapes and forms until it found transformed into Molly's fear.

There laid the dead body of her husband, Arthur Weasley, and her other 5 children. She quickly became vulnerable. She started sobbing at the horrific sight. While sobbing, a shadowed appeared right behind here. Its eyes were fixed upon the baby Molly carried.

What she didn't know was that Fenrir had bitten Ronald without haste.

Molly heard her baby crying giving her a wake-up call that this was all fake. Molly took a deep breath to calm down while wiping her tears. How could she be so gullible?

'Damn it to Merlin!' She said to herself and took another deep breath. "Riddikulus!" The 6 dead bodies turned into 6 balloons floating up in the sky. The mother took a deep breath then exhaled. She did it repeatedly until she looked at her baby. When she thought that everything was alright and her baby was safe, her eyes widened in horror. The baby's loud cries were subsided with fear, anger, and confusion.

Her baby had been bitten by that vicious monster!

Molly rushed out of the alley to the Floo network covering her bleeding baby with a jumper she was planning to give to her relatives all the way from Bulgaria.

"The Burrow!" She quickly said and ran to the kitchen to find her husband,

"Arthur! Ron's been bitten by Fenrir! Arthur!" Molly sobbed while panicking. She had failed in protecting someone so dear to her, for the first time. She felt like the worst mother in the whole wizarding world!

"What was tha- Bloody hell…" The tall and lanky man wearing glasses with flaming red hair said to her wife as he saw Ron bleeding from his chest. Without haste, Molly rushed Ron to the couch taking off his pajamas.

"OH MY!" Molly shouted out in genuine horror as she saw a major proportion of the baby's chest as bitten. Her eyes were wide open from the sight of the deep bite mark. She couldn't stop sobbing, and soon she was crying with the baby in anguish.

"Fenrir did this to my son?" Arthur questioned with hidden rage in his voice. Molly shook her head for yes.

"That bloody git who escaped from Azkaban! UGH!" He threw his arms in the air frustrated. Then all of a sudden, the huge bite mark healed to reveal a scar that was diagonally across his chest and it scar stopped at his left nipple.

"Then that means. He's a werewolf.." Molly heard Arthur said in horror. The plumped woman looked at her precious child, and she started to tear up a bit.

"We can't tell the kids! They'll tease him or either be scared of him! We have to report this to Dumbledore!" Molly said and got out her quill and a parchment paper. Arthur carried his youngest son hugged him.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" The father said with a strained voice as the baby finally stopped crying and went to sleep. He then heard the owl flap away to Hogwarts.

"Only Dumbledore and we can now this. Not even Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred or George can know about this. Got it?" Molly said to her husband in a serious manner. He nodded his head in response. The house was completely silent because their thoughts were buzzing around them. They had to accept this new responsibility.

"When he's about to go to Hogwarts, I'll tell him." She said ending the silence. They nodded their head in agreement and accepted Ron's faith.


	2. Telling Ron

A/N: How's your guys or how was your Spring Break? So far for me, I've done nothing but essays and essays and more essays! Sounds fun.. Right? Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Feedback is always welcomed! ;3

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Telling Ron

* * *

August 29, 1991

11-year-old Ron was playing with the youngest sibling and the only girl in the family, Ginerva Weasley or better known as Ginny.

"No fair! You're faster than me!" Ginny said enraged by the clear advantages Ron had.

"Oh come on Ginny! Stop whining! Come and get me Ginny or should I say, Ginerva!" Ron exclaimed in a cocky tone as he kept on running around the field near the quidditch field that his older brothers played there for quidditch.

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD!" Ginny said coming after Ron. Ron just kept on laughing with running away from her. Ron's laughter stopped suddenly as he stopped running. He fell on his knees clenching on the hem of his shirt. He was gasping for air.

"Gotcha! You're it!" Ginny said with pride but soon realized Ron was in pain. Ginny panicked as she says his favorite and older brother in pain.

"MUMMY!" Ginny yelled out for her mother. Molly came running down to the backyard to see Ron on his knees gasped for air.

Molly carried him to his bedroom. While on her way, Ginny came running for her.

"Mummy, what happened to Ron?" Ginny said with tears in her eyes. She was worried and scared for his brother. Seeing him in pain made her sad.

"Ron had a bad stomach ache from eating so much so fast." Molly lied to her daughter.

"Oh.. Tell Ron I said hi." Ginny then rushed back downstairs to get a glass of water. Molly (obviously) felt guilty lying to her daughter. She laid Ron on his bed and locked his door. She closed the window and put on the curtains. She turned on the lamp and got out a potion.

Ron's eyes widen open still gasping for air. It felt like he was suffocating under Aunt Muriel's corn beef which he despised greatly. He looked at his mom and saw that she poured a green liquid in a teaspoon.

"Ron opens up, that'll help you.." Ron obeyed to Molly's surprise. Ron gulped it up and stopped panting and panting.

"Mum, why did it happen to me?" Ron said as he took another deep breath.

"Ron, there's something dad and I hid from you.." The mother said to her son.

"Huh? Wh-what is it?" Ron questioned looking confused.

"You're a werewolf.." Molly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was waiting for her son's response.

"Mum, you're mental! I'm not a werewolf!" Ron exclaimed looking at her mom. Ron regretted calling her mental. Ron just gulped in fear for the worst.

"Ron, do you ever wonder why there's a nasty scar across your chest?" His mom questioned him. He nodded his head in response. "That's because, when you were a baby, you were attacked by a werewolf. From now on, every month on the end or beginning of a month you will experience this pain.." Ron's eyes in shocked as he heard this information.

"Does Ginny or anyone else knows about this?" Ron questioned his mother. "Only your father and I. Oh, and Dumbledore." Ron gulped when he heard Dumbledore's name. The wise old headmaster of Hogwarts knew he was a bloody werewolf!

"Mom, can you leave me alone for a while. Thanks." Molly understood how her son must be feeling by now. She went out and closed the door behind her.

Ron laid on his bed having a terrible headache from all the information his mother had told him. He tried accepting the truth, but he couldn't believe it. He was confused and scared at the same time. He was a bloodthirsty monster! When Ron was 5 years old, Fred and George would always tell him stories about werewolves which ended him into making him wee in his pants. Fred and George would just laugh and laugh at him.

What would happen if his secret was out to his loved ones? If everyone he cared deeply knew about his horrible secret, he would be nothing but a monster in their very eyes. Ron was so wrapped around his worries and thoughts that his eyelids became very heavy.

He drifted into sleep.


	3. Harry and Hermione

A/N: Another chapter, yay! Feedback is always appreciated. Happy readings! ;3

EDIT: 4/5/16 I changed a few things :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does :D !

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Harry and Hermione

* * *

Ron couldn't believe it! He was friends with the famous young wizard, Harry Potter. The- boy-who-lived for crying out loud! He even accepted his friendship and bought one of everything from the trolley. They quickly became close from all the talking and laughing that filled their compartment. He was so happy that all his worries of having friends as a werewolf were completely eliminated.

He stopped smiling. He just realized that he made a friend. It was a step closer to him finding out he was a monster, a werewolf! Harry noticed the sudden change of expression.

"Everything alright?" Harry said concerned for Ron.

"Y-yea, I think I just had a stomach ache.." Ron said with a smile. Harry smiled back and went back to eating the candy. He sniffed the air to smell someone approaching to their compartment. The scent was a smell of vanilla and cinnamon. The compartment slides slid to the side to reveal a witch with a bushy brown hair and big front teeth. She was already in her robes.

"Sorry for the brief interruption but have you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." The witch said. She then spotted Harry with his broken glasses lenses, and she quickly sat in front of him.

"Here let me help you fix those eyeglasses of yours," Hermione said and whipped out her wand and pointed it directly to Harry's glasses.

"Oculus Reparo." A sudden pop came from her wand and it fixed Harry's eyeglasses lenses in a flash. Harry was clearly amazed and took off his glasses to see that his glasses were fixed! "Woah, you're Harry Potter!" She remarked in amaze. Before she could introduce herself, Ron interrupted her.

"Pfft, you're not the only one who knows how to do magic!" Ron blurted out to her. Hermione heard him and turned her head over to him. Ron took out his pet rat, Scabbers, and pointed his point at it.

"Sunshine, lion furs, and buttermilks. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron pointed his wand and nothing happened. Ron's ears turned red in embarrassment. She just rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure that's a spell?" She questioned him. Ron responded to her answer with a scowl. Hermione just ignored his rude attitude and went on to introduce herself to the both of them.

"Anyways, I'm Hermione Granger.." Hermione said to Harry and then faced Ron. "And, you are?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley.." Ron said as he ate a licorice wand. Hermione looked at him in disgust of his manners and then finally said with a tone of disgust, "Pleasure.." She then stood up but before she left she said, "You guys should really get in your robes. We're about to arrive." She then took a last glance at Ron. "By the way, you've got dirt on your nose. Have you noticed?" Hermione indicated where the nose was. Ron wiped it away as his ears turned pink in embarrassment. With that, Hermione went away.

"Bloody hell, she's completely mental!" Ron said to Harry. Harry sniggered and went to dress into his robes along with Ron.

'She's going to be a nightmare for sure..' Ron said to himself as the train stopped to their destination.


	4. Through Her Bushy Hair

A/N: I decided to write this chapter long, because why not! Special thanks to JeanAndBilius for the amazing feedback. You deserve a free cookie! Anyways, remember that feedback is always appreciated. Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Through Her Bushy Hair

* * *

"Wake up Ron!" Harry threw pillows at Ron until he woke up. Ron slowly opened his eyes feeling groggy. Yesterday, he had stayed up until midnight to finish his bloody homework for Potions and Transfiguration, while Hermione kept on nagging him that he should've done his homework earlier. Ron finally got up and got ready for yet another day.

When they made it to the Great Hall, they were greeted with a lonely Hermione sitting alone reading and reading while she drank a glass of milk. Ron rolled his eyes at the sight of Hermione reading.

"Honestly, how does she bloody do that? One look at a 3 paragraph paper and I get bored easily." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Well, that's Hermione for you.." Harry grinned as the sat kinda close to Hermione. She didn't even notice their present until Ron's stomach grumbled. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"Well, did you finish your homework?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yea.." Ron looked at her.

"You better have had finished those essays or else Snape will give you detention." Hermione then went back reading, Hogwarts: A History. Ron went back eating his food like a pig not caring if he was going to have a horrible stomachache. Hermione looked at him with disgust trying to avoid looking at him because if she did, she would puke.

After breakfast, they went straight to Potions class with nonother than, Professor Snape. Everyone despised his class, well except the Slytherins of course. Ron sat in the seat next to Harry and Harry sat next to Hermione. Ron hated this class even more because they had Potions with the Slytherins. Snape emerged from the shadows of his bookshelf looking at his class emotionless. Before classes started, Snape collected all the essays. To Hermione's surprise, Ron actually did his essay.

"Page 104, chapter 21.." Snape said coolly as the room was filled with noises of flipping pages. Ron looked at it and instantly got bored. Hermione however, already knew all about the potion.

"Can anyone tell me what are the 3 most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potion?" Snape staring at his class to see Hermione raising her hand already. Snape looked at Hermione for a brief second and scowled a little.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us?" Snape said appearing in front of Harry suddenly. Harry remained silent. Snape sighed.

"Anyone else, besides Miss Granger?" Snape said and looked around the room.

"Fine, I would like an essay about the forgetfulness potion for homework. Get started." Snape went back to his desk to do some paperwork from Dumbledore. Hermione facepalmed herself and went straight to work. Ron just pretended to read the book.

"Mr. Weasley, you better be reading or else I'll have to give you a detention..." Snape said as he did his paperwork. He heard the Slytherins sniggered at him. Ron's ears turned scarlet and went back to reading. Hermione looked at Ron. Deep down, she actually wanted to help Ron with his assignment but he really needed to learn about his responsibilities so Hermione shunned the idea of helping him.

After having Herbology and-and Charms, they went to Flying lessons with Madam Hooch. Today, they were going to know the basics in flying a broom.

"Alright class, I want you to stick out your left arm or right arm and say 'up'", Madam Hooch instructed the class. Ron looked at the crooked old broom and stared at it.

"UP!" Ron said and it went up and hit his face. Harry say it and sniggered at it.

"Shut up Harry," Ron said teasingly with a lopsided grin. Harry smiled back and picked up the broom with ease. Ron looked over at Hermione who had a difficulty with her broom. Deep down, Ron wanted to help her out but he shunned the idea because of how annoying she was to him with all her nagging.

"Now, everyone ride on your broomstick. On a count of three, I want you the kicked off from the ground and you'll start floating." Madam Hooch said and the students went up on their brooms.

"One, two-", Madam Hooch was interrupted with a student crying out for help. It was Neville Longbottom. That klutzy made himself fly on his broom without control over it. He started flying around without control of his broom and he ended up injuring himself. The whole crowd of first years went around the injured student and Madam Hooch went up to carry him to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll be right back class, if I see anyone riding their broom they'll be out of Hogwarts!" Neville's groaning can be heard as it echoed through the halls of the castle. Draco saw an odd looking sphere and picked it up. Ron quickly sensed it and turned around to see Draco looking at it as he smirked.

"Oi, Malfoy! Give back Neville's rememberall!" The weird transparent tennis ball shaped that contained a mystical smoke was Neville's rememberall.

"Why should I listen to you, Weasel?" Draco then launched himself into the air. Harry went and flew on his broom chased Malfoy.

"That idiot.." Ron heard Hermione mumbled as he looked at Harry and Draco as they flew around. After a few minutes of flying Malfoy threw the sphere up in the air. It came falling down in a flash, Harry snatched it but she accidentally let it slip away from his sweaty palms. Ron came running in a flash catching the sphere he threw it up in the air and Harry firmly caught it again.

Harry came down to to the crowd of students cheering for him. Harry blushed from all the attention he was getting and looked at Ron with a big smile. Ron smiled back and felt someone gripping onto his shoulder.

"How did you run that fast?" Draco looked at Ron with a confused expression on his pale face.

"Well, I'm the fastest runner in my family so. Yeah," Ron said lying to him.

"I got an eye on you, Weasel.." Malfoy then walked away from him. Ron sighed in relief and went to join the crowd of people complimenting Harry. His triumph was quickly subsided when Professor McGonagall came busting out of the big and sturdy wood doors.

"Mr. Potter, please come and follow me.." Harry gulped fearing for the worst. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle looked at Harry and with smirked. Ron gave Draco and his "friends" a murderous glare and they stopped smirking.

"He said he would be here," Harry said clearly frustrated. The trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Trophy Room awaiting Malfoy's arrival for the midnight duel.

"I guess he chickened out," Ron said and smirked.

"Or maybe, he tricked Harry into coming here so he would get in trouble.." Hermione said to Ron. Ron opened his mouth to retort back to Hermione, but he smelled a man with a really bad odor.

"Who's there?" Filch said with his lantern looking around. Ron swore under his breath as the three of them ran swiftly and quietly. They were then, stopped on their tracks to the end of the corridor, where they saw a locked door. Filch's footsteps came closer to them and saw the lantern illuminating his way into them. Hermione quickly took out her want.

"Alohomora.." Hermione whispered and the door was unlocked. The three of them hurried inside not knowing that a giant three-headed dog was upon them drooling and growling. They both yelled out in fear. Ron, however, looked at the beast straight in the eye and growled at it. Ron's eyes turned into a darker shade of his crystal blue eyes. The beast then started to whimper at the sight of Ron. Hermione saw the whole thing looking so confused on how Ron managed to scare Fluffy.

After screaming out in fear, they ran out fast as their little legs could carry them. Well, Ron had an advantage because of how tall and lanky he was. Somehow, they were at the Gryffindor Common room safely. They panted and took deep breaths. They could've been killed back there!

"Well, I'll go and get a good night rest. Hope I don't get nightmares.." Harry said and cringed as the image of Fluffy appeared in his head. Ron followed him but stopped halfway to his dormitory. He heard someone sitting down crying a bit. Ron heard this and stood still.

"Why am I so lonely? Is it because I'm just misunderstood?" Ron knew that voice. It came from the bushy know-it-all witch. She kept on sobbing while running up to stairs to her dormitory as she tried to stop crying. Ron never heard someone so tore down before in his 11 years.

Ron laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking about Hermione and how it must feel like being an outcast. Ron felt a tear fighting to falling down but quickly wiped it away. He moved to his sides and closed his eyes.


	5. The Trio

A/N: Thank you JeanAndBilius, notsing and Cc for the amazing feedback. Since it is Easter today, I figured, why not make a chapter with 3,000+ words? I was really bored during the my Easter party, so I went straight to work in finishing Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. This chapter includes the moments when the trio make an everlasting friendship, their detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest and I added moments between Ron and Hermione after Ron got badly injured from playing on McGonagall's gigantic chess board. I even elaborated on "Ron's furry problem". So what are we waiting for? Happy readings! :D

Disclaimer: I most certainly DO NOT own Harry Potter or anyone of the characters. The one and only J.K Rowling own them, not me! Also, there are some curse words in this chapter!

*Everyone looks at Ron*

Ron: Bugger off, will ya?

Hermione: Ron, just let them read the fanfic.

Ron: Fine!

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ The Werewolf, Bookworm, and The Chosen One

* * *

"She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder why she has no friends.."

Those words rang in Hermione's mind. Ron was right, she hadn't even made a single friend from her 3 last month's attending Hogwarts. She was at the girls loo bawling her eyes out.

"I j-just want friends.." She sobbed to herself as she exited the stall. She wiped her tears with her thumb and saw a tall gigantic troll in front of her. Hermione yelled out in fear of the ugly troll that looked ready to kill her as it rose its heavy wooden bat ready to hit her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hermione heard Ron yell out in anger as his eyes turned dark blue. Harry saw the sudden change from his best friend and stepped back a bit. The troll turned around to see Ron and Harry pointing their wands to the troll. Ron had his brows furrowed in concentration ready to beat up the troll's arse. The troll picked up Harry in its hand.

Ron's eyes widen to see his friends in danger. He started growling in as anger built up within him. He pointed his wand to the troll's bat.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Ron said and the bat flew over the troll as it was about to hit Harry. It landed on the troll and it fell down unconscious. Hermione ran up to Ron and hid behind him. Harry took out his wand from the troll's nose to be surprised with troll boogies. Harry wiped off the boogies on his robes.

Ron turned around to see a terrified Hermione looking up to him. Ron suddenly felt his guilt spreading around him like a wildfire. His dark blue eyes turned back into those recognizable crystal blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ron questioned Hermione with concern in his voice. Hermione nodded her head in response.

"You three! Explain yourselves!" Ron turned around to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell.

"You see-" Ron was then interrupted with Hermione. "It was my fault, Professor McGonagall, I was so interested in trolls that I accidently led one here. These two were just trying to save me." Hermione lied to the professors in order to save Ron and Harry from trouble.

"I'm very disappointed in you Miss Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor. However, you two get 10 points each." Professor McGonagall looked at the trio and her lips went thin. She turned her back from the trio and exited the loo with Professor Quirrell.

The trio then exited out of the bathroom.

"If you didn't keep your thoughts to yourself, we wouldn't be in this mess," Harry said to Ron.

"Well, at least that'll make up for all the horrible things I said about Hermione.." Ron responded back to Harry. Harry kept his mouth shut along the way to the Commons.

"What are friends for?" Ron looked at Hermione and she looked at him. Dark brown chocolate eyes met the werewolf's crystal blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and Ron's ears turned a shade of pink.

It was the second day of December and the trio was at the Commons. Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History as she was curled up in a soft purple blanket in front of the warm fireplace, while Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. Classes were about to start in a moment so the three of them decided to have some free-time.

"Checkmate!" Ron called out in victory.

"How'd you beat me? My defense was looking good.." Harry questioned Ron.

"Better luck next time, mate," Ron said to Harry with a wide smile. Harry just smiled and let Ron have his little triumph. Ron then, sat next to Hermione and Harry followed him. Hermione noticed their presence and looked at them.

"Why do you always read that book?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Well, it's really fascinating. Just look that this.." Hermione responded to Ron as she flipped to the next page. Ron saw a picture of a werewolf and instantly cringed at the sight of it.

"The book here says, that once there was a student that was a werewolf and he would always go to the Shrieking Shack to transform into a werewolf. They don't know who the students were, so their name is written on here.." Ron suddenly felt a headache coming up. It was that time of the month.

"Umm, I'll be right back.." Ron quickly got his satchel and went straight to the hospital wing.

"Ah, Mister Weasley. Please sit over here." Madam Pomfrey instructed Ron to sit on the edge of a hospital bed. She quickly got a teaspoon of the green liquid and poured it into Ron's mouth. The taste made Ron almost regurgitate. The mix of bitterness and a zing of sour filled his mouth. He then heard the doors of the hospital swing open. It was Dumbledore.

"Hello, Ronald.." The man with a long silver beard said to him with a little smile.

"Hi, professor," Ron said feeling a little dizzy.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore questioned him.

"Awful.." Ron responded as he started to rub his stomach. Dumbledore nodded and grabbed a chair to sit in front of him.

"The pain keeps on getting worse as years and months pass by. What's happening to me, professor..?" Ron questioned him while having a sad expression on his face.

"Ah, your body is maturing and your emotions as well, which is perfectly normal. Your body is getting ready for you to transform into a werewolf. By the ages of 11-21, a werewolf may experience this pain every month, because they are ready to transform into a werewolf." He replied back.

"What does the potion even do?" The boy with flaming rain hair said to him as he started playing with the hem of his uniform.

"The potion helps reduce the pain you go through every month and it also reduces the chances of you being a werewolf. That's why the potion is very important." A moment of silence filled the hospital wing. Ron then took a deep breath.

"Why did you even accept me in this school? Can't you see that I'm gonna grow up and become a bloodthirsty monster?" Ron said as he started to become tenser. His breathing becomes more like huffing and puffing.

"I wanted you to come to the school because I know you'll make very close friends that can help you and your problem. I don't want you to feel like an outcast in your family or out there in the wizarding world. Even if are a werewolf, I still want you to experience being a wizard for once, instead of worrying about your current conflict." Ron started to breathe back to normal. He then started to rub his forehead and stood up.

"I wish I was never bitten by a werewolf.." Ron then walked away to Potions class. The headmaster stood up and cleared his throat as he went back to his office.

Ron sat down at his desk. Harry and Hermione came rushing to his side. Harry was to the right of him and Hermione was to the left of him.

"Ron, are you okay? You just rushed out of the Commons without any explanation." Harry told his best mate.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a bit." Ron said to Harry as he forced to keep on a smile, he but failed horribly.

"Whatever it is Ron, I hope you're okay.." Ron turned around shocked to hear those words from Hermione Granger herself. She was never that nice to Ron. All Ron would remember about Hermione was that she was his friend that kept on nagging him about homework. Ron's ears turned pink and looked away from Hermione. Ron then saw Harry smiling widely.

"Shut up Harry." Ron retorted to Harry. Harry just couldn't stop smiling.

"Mister Potter, why are you smiling?" Snape said coolly appearing in front of the three of them. Harry's smile was quickly washed away from seeing the big nosed professor with greasy black hair standing in front of them.

"Well..?" Snape looked directly at Harry's eyes.

"It's n-nothing professor.." Harry lied to him. Snape briefly looked at Harry seeing through his lies.

"5 points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher.." Snape then rushed back in front of the class.

"Bloody hell, I bet Snape was nothing but the basher in a party.." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Oh, Mister Weasley. Care to join Mister Potter for detention tomorrow?" Snape caught Ron whispering to Harry.

"No sir.," Ron replied back. Snape then pointed his wand at the chalkboard. The board had a list of ingredients on how to make the potion called, "Antidote for Common Poisons". Snape heard the sighs and groans of the students but shunned away their noises.

"This'll be taken as a grade, Your finishing product look teal colored. Understood?" The class nodded their heads in response. "You have all of the class period of complete this, but first I need to assign you your partners." Ron knew he wasn't going to be paired with Harry, that's for sure. Hermione was probably going to be the dumbest student in this class.

"Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy.." Snape said out loud. Harry's eyes narrowed and walked up to Draco and sat next to him avoiding eye contact at all times.

"Mister Finnegan and Miss Brown." Ron was shocked to see Seamus, who was (in his opinion) the dumbest student in the Gryffindor side because of all the numerous of times he blew up his potion or it blew up in his face. Lavender on the over hand was a gossip girl along with Patil.

"Miss Granger and Mister Weasley.." Ron's eyes widened open. He was going to partner up with… her? Ron sat next to Hermione. After everyone was called out they began making their potions.

"Alright Ron, we need to make the potion absolutely perfect! I- We need to get a good score or else, I- we'll get a failing grade." Hermione then got out the measurements while Ron got out all the ingredients.

"Here Hermione.." Ron gave her all the ingredients in a neat pile to Hermione's surprise.

"Wow uh, thanks, Ron.." Hermione started pouring the ingredients in with the exact measurements. While Ron read the ingredients up on the chalkboard, he stopped Snape looking at him. Ron didn't even hear Hermione calling for him. He started to growl at Snape, something was suspicious and he could smell it.

"Ron! I told you to stir it!" Ron snapped out of his trance and went to stir the solution.

'Bloody git, he's probably looking at me because he's brewing up a potion for me.." Ron scowled at the idea while stirring and looking down at the potion. "Honestly, Ron, is everything alright?" Hermione looked at Ron. "I'm fine.." Ron snapped at her in a whisper. Her eyes narrowed and felt back to put in the next ingredient. Ron could feel Snape glaring down at him smiling at his mistake.

"Potter, you fool. We're suppose to stir while putting in the ingredients." Ron heard Malfoy talking to Harry in an angry tone.

"Sorry.." Harry mumbled trying to sound apologetic to him.

"You dumbarse.." Malfoy insulted Harry. Ron suddenly gripped onto his stirring stick tightly almost breaking it. His knuckles almost turned completely white. Ron was now stirring the mix in a fast and furious past. Ron's eyes started to turn scarlet in anger.

"Time's up.. Step away from your cauldron," Snape announced to the class. He took out his clipboard. He walked up to Ron and Hermione. They poured their potion in a potions bottle. Snape observed the teal colored bottle and smelled it.

"Perfect Miss Granger, however, Mister Weasley I'll give you 7 marks because of how distracted you were today. You were looking around the room like there was no tomorrow.." Snape said coolly and went away from their table.

"That slimy git.." Ron snarled to himself. "Well, you were pretty preoccupied during the lesson.." Hermione pointed out to Ron.

After class, the trio was on their way to Charms class until they were stopped by Draco and his goons.

"Ello there Potter. I see you got the Weasel and Miss Know-it-all, eh?" Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh like idiots not knowing what the hell they're doing.

"I heard you insulting Harry during Potions class, Malfoy.." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"You're a nasty little eavesdropper, Weasel." Draco retorted back. "Watch your mouth you arsehole. Next time I hear or see you bullying Harry or Hermione I'll beat your sorry arse up!" Ron retorted back as his eyes turned dark blue. This made the three of the bullies run away in fear. Ron was now gripped into the handles of his satchel rather tightly.

He remembered that Harry and Hermione were there behind him and they witnessed the scene. They both looked shocked and worried at what they had just witness.

"Come on, let's go.," Ron mumbled to them while trying to calm down as they went to Charms.

It was December 21st, the day that marked that the full moon was going to make an appearance at night. The students planned on looking out the windows as they admired the full moon in all of its glory.

Ron however, feared the worst. He was eligible in transforming into a werewolf.

After Ron ate his breakfast, he rushed to Madam Pomfrey but heard her talking to someone.

"Minerva, I fear that he might become a werewolf tonight.." She heard the nurse say to Professor McGonagall.

"Poppy, Mister Weasley is a unique type of werewolf. As soon as Dumbledore got the letter about Molly's youngest son, Ronald, who was bitten by a werewolf, paid a visit to the Burrow. He touched the scar on him and sensed something about him. He transforms when his negative emotions get the best of him. Another way would be when there is a full moon, but that's going to be rare for him to transform under the full moon." McGonagall elaborated to Poppy.

"Ahh, very interesting.." Madam Pomfrey saying as she looked out the window to see the sun shining brightly.

"Phew, I thought I was going to transform into a nasty beast.." Minerva and Poppy turned around to see the very relieved young wolf.

"Mister Weasley, what did I say about using your hearing powers for eavesdropping?" Professor McGonagall questioned Ron in a stern tone as her lips turned thin.

"Sorry professor, I'll just leave.." Before Ron could get out of the hospital wing, he heard Madam Pomfrey reminding him something.

"Ron, don't forget to consume the purple potion. I don't want to see a wild werewolf on the loose on school grounds." Ron nodded back.

"But, Professor McGonagall said that it was rare for me to transformed under the full moon.," Ron said to her. "Please just take the potion, I don't want you to risk that chance.." With that last warning from Madam Pomfrey, Ron went back to Harry and Hermione.

"I hate this bloody punishment!" Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco were caught outside of their dormitories past 8 at night ,and they were served detention with Hagrid from Professor McGonagall. The worst part that she had to go in the bloody Forbidden Forest. A forest full of the unknown and strange creatures. Apparently, they were searching for a unicorn's cadaver that laid in the gloomy forest.

Harry and Draco were partnered up as Ron and Hermione went along with Hagrid. "What if there're sp-spiders lurking out in the shadows?" Ron mumbled to himself.

"Man up Ron, come on, let's continue forward!" Hermione declared as they ventured out into the woods. It was near the end the month of May and Hagrid felt like the allergies were getting to him but hid his weakness to everyone but himself.

"Hagrid, do you have the potion?" Ron whispered to Hagrid. "Don't worry, I got it.." The giant showed him the potion bottle. Madam Pomfrey told Ron to only drink the potion when he is at the pain. If he's not in pain, it would cause him serious and severe health issues.

Ron cached up with Hermione as she continued on walking while looking around for the corpse.

"Isn't the moon amazing Ron?" Hermione and Ron looked up to see the half moon illuminated through the dark skies and clouds. "Y-ye.." Just by a quick glance of the moon, Ron felt like cringing. He wished that he could just look at the moon without worry like the others.

"Ah, the half moon, eh?" Hagrid followed the eyes of the children. Ron then sniffed the air and smelled Harry and Draco. He even heard them screaming in fear. He smelt their fear, especially Malfoy's. That git finally got what was coming.

"Guys I know where Har-" Before Ron could continue on, he fell on his knees in anguish. He clenched his uniform under his robes tightly, as he was gasping for air as his eyes slowly turned a darker shade of blue.

"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled out panicking. She had just witnessed her best friend falling in pain. He rushed over and poured a teaspoon of the green potion and Ron drank it. He took a deep breath remembering where he was. His eyes turned back to its crystal blue color. He looked up suddenly to see a worried and frightened Hermione.

"Hagrid, what happened to him?" Hermione asked Hagrid as she kneeled down next to Ron to make sure he was okay. "Uh, the forest can give off some horrible symptoms to people who wonder around here.." Hagrid lied to Hermione. "Uh, alright.." Hermione responded back and helped Ron to get up. Ron stood up and they ventured on forward.

'Something is wrong with Ron and I'm going to figure it out someday, someway..' Hermione said to herself. Ron turned around and they both gave each other reassuring smiles.

"Ron! Please get up!" Hermione was shaking Ron's unconscious body that laid on McGonagall's chess board. "Please, wake up Ron!" Hermione pleaded as tears rush down her cheeks to Ron's face.

Ron's eyes started to flutter open and awoke to see a crying Hermione. "Er-my-nee?" Ron mumbled. "You're alright!" Hermione hugged Ron tightly in a bone crush hug. Ron could feel his eyes turning red. "Uh Hermione, I can't breath.." Hermione pulled away from him as she blushed.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Ron. "He's at the next room facing Snape." She responded to him. "Oh, come on we have to get Dumbledore!" The duo rushed out to find the headmaster.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, why are you two up so late?" They bumped into Dumbledore. "Professor, Harry, he-" Before Ron could finish Dumbledore went straight to where Harry was without any hesitation.

"Bloody hell, come on, let's go to the hospital wing." Ron and Hermione went running to Madam Pomfrey and saw that she was organizing potions and herbs.

"Madam Pomfrey.." Ron said as his voice echoed through the room. "What is-, Merlin's beard! What happened to the both of you?" Before Ron and Hermione could respond, the nurse set them to lay on the bed. Hermione's bed was next to Ron's so they could see each other.

"I'll be right back with some pain reliefs and herbs for you both.." Madam Pomfrey left the two alone. Silence filled the room as Hermione and Ron looked around the hospital wing, waiting for someone to start up a conversation.

"Ron.." Hermione said.

"Yea?"

"You were really brave enough to sacrifice yourself in order for Harry. You really are a true Gryffindor.." Hermione said softly. From hearing those words, Ron's ears turned pink and Hermione just blushed. She could not believe she had just said that but, it was all so true.

"Without you reminding me about what the weakness of the Devil Snare, Harry and I wouldn't've been able to see you alive and well. You're brave and clever." Hermione blurted our another compliment.

"Well, you're brilliant.." Ron said without even thinking what was coming out from his mouth. "Without you, Harry and I couldn't even last a day." Ron chuckled at the thought and so did Hermione. To him, seeing Hermione smile or laugh lightened his world up in a new level. Her smile was so angelic and her laugh was so harmonic to Ron's ears.

"I don't think I'd last a day without you.." Hermione said. "Why so?" Ron asked her. "Without you, I won't laugh anymore and if I don't have some fun every so often, I'll just be a grouchy know-it-all.." Ron smiled at the compliment.

"I wonder how Harry's doing.. I bet he'll beat Snape's arse." Ron said. "I hate it when you swear, swearing is so disgusting and impolite." Hermione retorted back. "Bloody hell, looks like you have to get used to it. Well, since you're my best friend.." Hermione's eyes widened up. "B-best friend?" Hermione croaked out. "Yes Hermione, you're my best friend." Ron repeated seeing her smile brightly, it looked as if she never really had a best friend before.

"Alright you two, I've got everything!" Madam Pomfrey walked up to them and gave them wrinkled up herbs. Ron ate it and it didn't really taste like anything. "Ew! It's all bitter.." He heard Hermione mumbled. "It should taste bitter because that means you still have wounds that still need to be healed." Ron forgot all about his healing factor that he had possessed. He guessed that was the good thing about being a werewolf.

"Well, you two need to get some rest. You'll be all nice and refreshed after breakfast the next day." The nurse left them around and the lights went out. The only illuminating courses were a candle slowly melting away and the moonlight.

"Goodnight Ron.." Hermione yawned out and laid facing away from Ron. "Night Hermione.." He stared up at the ceiling and quickly went to sleep. Hermione however, was having a hard time sleeping. She worried whether or not Harry was okay.

"Hermione. R-run.." She flopped around quickly as she heard Ron sleep talking. "Her-mione.. Run.." Ron then went back to snoring loudly.

'Run? Run away from what?' Hermione questioned to herself. What was she running away from? A monster? A natural disaster? Ron? Nah, why would she run away from Ron? Hermione took a last look at the sleeping Ron and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Diagonally

A/N: I know it's been a week since I've updated this story and all, but I'm really sorry. Anyways, thank you JeanAndBilius, notsing and BlueOcean24124437 for the amazing feedback. I'm sure that I'll be posting a new chapter today later on the day, because I'm still typing it :P.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! It came from the genius knows at J.K Rowling! :D

Let's get on with the story! Enjoy the 1,000+ words chapter and have a great day!

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Diagonally

* * *

Ron and Harry were walking around the enchanted Diagon Alley. The Diagon Alley has shops that sold anything a witch or a wizard needed. It was impossible to just turn around to see no shops up ahead.

"Come on Harry! Hermione told me she would be there in Gringotts." Ron and Harry rushed up to Gringotts. The rest of the Weasleys, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, and George were following them as well.

Ron could smell her. She smelt like lilac with a mix of vanilla which, Ron thoroughly liked. Ron started running towards the smell as Harry followed him. Ron stopped to where the scent had sent him, and here stood the bushy haired girl with her parents as they stood near the lamppost waiting for someone.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed happily. Hermione looked up to see Ron and Harry running up to her looking excited.

After they greeted one another, Hermione introduced her parents. "Mum, Dad, meet Harry," Hermione signaled them to the messy black hair boy. "The other one is Ron." They looked at the boy with flaming red colored hair with a lopsided grin.

"It's very nice to meet you two! My name is Arthur Weasley, and this is my lovely wife, Molly." Arthur and Molly shook their hands.

"I'm Winston Granger, this beautiful lady here with me is my wife, Linda Granger." Hermione's mother blushed by her husband's compliment.

"Uh, Mum, Dad, can I go along with Harry and Ron's family to go to Flourish and Botts?" Hermione asked for her parent's consent.

"You may, but be back here at sunset. Have a great time darling.." With that, Hermione hugged her parents and went off with Ron. The trio entered the shop known as Flourish and Blotts, and they saw a man with dashing blonde hair and peril white teeth.

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" Hermione fangirled. Ron and Harry looked at her as if she was mental. "What? He's a very brave and heroic man! One time, he saved this village from a werewolf." Ron's eyes widened open. This man told to take down a bloody werewolf! The more Ron thought about it, the more he became uneasy.

"Mister Lockhart! Can you please sign my book?" Hermione walked up to him and gave him her book. He smiled brightly showing off his peril white teeth. Ron's eyes narrowed by the sight him.

"Here you go, young lady!" He gave back her book and Hermione squealed in excitement. Ron then, saw his mom running to him and getting an autograph from him as well. Hermione turned around to see an annoyed Ron.

"Whats got Ron's face in a knot?" Hermione questioned Harry. "I don't know, he just started well, acting like that." With a final glance at Ron, Hermione went to look for the required books for the school year. Ron and Harry went to find their books as well. Ron only got 1 book because he already got his hand-me-down books. They looked bloody ancient, it even looked like it was as old as Dumbledore.

Ron then smelt someone approaching him and his family.

"Oi, Potter. Didn't expect to see the muggle-born and the Weasel's family here." Ron spotted a git with blonde combed over hair snarling at them.

"Draco.." The man said to Draco so he could stop. Then, the man with long blonde hair and mysterious gray eyes showed up wearing a finely made black robe and an expensive gold bracelet.

"Ah, Arthur, a pleasure to meet you here.." The man's name was Lucius Malfoy and his son was none other than, Draco Malfoy himself.

"I see we have the odd one if the bunch here. Ronald is it?" Lucius said as he glared at Ron. "Yes.." Ron replied back with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hand me down books and robes I see, a true Weasley at heart. What were you thinking Arthur, raising more kids than you can afford? Talk about ignorance.." Ron's father was about to strangle him but he was held down. Ron however, on the other hand, saw Hermione with a sad expression on her face. When she was sad, he was sad or he either felt guilt.

"Ah yes, Hermione Granger. Top of the class. You're a brilliant individual. Maybe you could've been smart enough to never be friends with the Weasleys and Mister Potter over here." Hermione was offended by the retort she had just gotten from Luscious.

"How dare you! Both of them are my best friends and I'll never leave their sides. No matter what.." Hermione declared with confidence and passion in her voice.

"Pfft, you better watch who you trust Granger. Especially, the Weasleys.." Luscious looked at all of the red hair family, but he looked at Ron with a nastier glare than the rest.

"You better stay away from my friends and family Draco, or else I'll be having you eat slugs." Ron retorted at Draco. Hermione and Harry then, held onto Ron's arm to hold him back. Ron looked at him to see their worried faces. Ron looked at his hand and saw he was growing claws? He started to calm down and went out of the store.

"Ron!" He turned around the see Hermione. "Come on Hermione, let's go and drop you off.," Ron said trying not to sound angry or frustrated.

"Ron, please wait." Hermione pleaded with him. Ron sighed, and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry, I just," Ron paused for a bit. "I needed some fresh air. Come on." Ron and Hermione went to her parents which were standing there looking around for Hermione.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione ran up to her parents and hugged them. They both hugged back. Hermione's mother looked up to see Ron and she smiled at him, he smiled back. "You must be Ron, my daughter has been talking about lately." By what her mother has said, Hermione blushed. Ron just had a lopsided grin on him as he looked at the Granger family.

"Must be difficult to live in a family of 9." Hermione's mom said to him. "Yea, especially when you're the youngest son," Ron replied. "Thank you so much, for being my little princess' friend. She kept on telling me about how happy she was to have a friend like you." Ron's head turned to Hermione's father who wore a smile on his face.

"Now, we must be on our way. Thank you, Ron." Hermione and her parents then went off back home. Hermione turned around for a second to look at Ron who caught her looking at him. She made a weak wave and turned back forward. Ron smiled, and he went back to his family, back to the shop.

After Ron's happiness died out, he started to think about what happened back when he retorted at Draco. He grew claws, but it disappeared when he calmed down. He was ready to transform anytime now. He could be putting his friends and family in danger! Ron ran to the store and tried to act casual around Harry and his family.

"Come on Mum, let's go home now.."


	7. The Month of September and October

A/N: Guess whose back? I am! I've tried to post this story yesterday, but thanks to the rain messing up my internet connection, I couldn't. I'd like to thank JeanAndBilius, notsing and TonyDiNozzo13 for the amazing feedback! Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I most certainly DO NOT own Harry Potter! The brilliant J.K. Rowling does, not me!

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ The Month of September and October

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading to DADA. Hermione joyfully walked the hallways to DADA, because Gilderoy Lockhart was now the new DADA teacher. However, Ron and Harry, couldn't stand her fangirling and how her squeals bounced through the hallways. Hermione was not the only one who was fangirling on their way to DADA. A Hufflepuff named, Hannah Abbot, was also fangirling.

"Bloody hell Harry, these girls are gonna start to annoy me by, gawking over Lockhart. Heck, I think he's nothing more than a selfish bastard. Whenever I looked at him, he keeps on combing his bloody perfect hair, and he keeps on looking at that muggle thingy." Ron whispered to Harry.

"They're called mirrors, Ronald. By the way, I'm sure he'll be a brilliant teacher." Hermione in an irritated voice from what Ron said. "As if!" Ron retorted back. Hermione turned around to give Ron a nasty glare and went walking faster to class.

When the trio arrived, they noticed portraits of Professor Lockhart on the walls of the classrooms, literally everywhere. Everywhere you turn, you'll only see portraits of the selfish professor. Hermione sat at the front desk with Hannah, while Harry and Ron sat right behind them.

There appearing at the staircase to the new, which led to his office, was Gilderoy Lockhart. He wore shiny gold robes and polished shoes.

"Morning class!" He said as he smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Good morning, Professor Lockhart." Ron's eyes narrowed at the sight of the professor as he mumbled curse words under his breath.

"Now class, we are going to take a quiz." He paused at he smiled widely as he saw all the girls gawking over him. "About me!" He announced. Ron groaned in agony. He wanted this class to end already. With a flick of his wand, the quiz was now in front of everyone in the class.

"You have half of this class period to finish this, begin!" Ron looked at the quiz and read the questions.

"Blimey, all of these questions are all about him!" Ron spat angrily at Harry in a whisper. Harry just looked at him and shrugged. Ron mumbled and went on reading the questions. While reading the questions, he saw Hermione vigorously writing and writing on the parchment paper.

Ron admired Hermione's perseverance. It was one of the many traits he had liked about her. Ron's thoughts were quickly subsided when he realized he was thinking about Hermione. After all, Ron had been thinking about how Hermione was doing all summer long during their break.

"Times up!" Ron hadn't realized that it had already been time when he woke up from his thoughts. He was screwed for sure.

Professor Lockhart gathered up all the papers and read them all. "Hermione Granger?" He questioned the class. Hermione raised up her hand proudly. "You've gotten the most points out of the whole class! 5 points to Gryffindor!" With that, Ron gripped onto his quill tightly almost making it break until Hermione turned around to see him. She beamed up until she saw the expression on Ron's face.

"Are you alright?" Hermione questioned him. Ron nodded his head and his anger went away to see the concerned look on Hermione's face. "Just checking.." Hermione formed a small smile at him and quickly looked forward to Lockhart.

Ron blushed by the sudden action and Harry noticed. Harry just smiled and went back to pretending to listen to Lockhart. "Now, since this is the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I'll introduce you to Cornish pixies." Professor Lockhart revealed a cage full of annoying blue pixies.

The cage opened and the pixies came flying around annoying others. A hoard of Cornish pixies came swarming around Neville and let him hung from the chandelier. Lockhart was panicking from the scene like a coward he as. "You three take care of this.." Professor Lockhart said to the trio quickly, while he panicked even more, and locked himself in his office. "SELFISH BASTARD!" Ron yelled out in a fit of rage. and he started to swat the pixies with his old heavy thick book.

"Ron, stop! Now is not the time to be fuming!" Hermione said with irritation in her voice. Hermione then took out her wand and shouted out, "Immobulus!" The pixies froze in midair clearly confused to why they were held back from all their mischief.

* * *

After class, Ron went and took deep breaths to calm his mind from everything. Dumbledore taught him ways on how to calm down. One of them was to take deep breaths. Ron didn't want to transform into a monster. He had always wondered how Hermione and Harry would react to him being a werewolf all this time. They wouldn't even accept him anymore. They would label him as a monster. A bloodthirsty monster.

"Ron.." Hermione softly said as she saw Ron quiet. Usually, Ron wasn't very quiet.. They both knew.

"Sorry, just thinking.." Ron said trying to hide any suspicion he was offering.

* * *

 _You filthy little Mudblood!_

Hermione was sitting in the Commons room in front of the fireplace as she pretended to read her book. The words Malfoy said to her was an insult to her. Hermione saw Ron throwing up slugs in the bucket as he did his Transfiguration homework along with Harry.

'He threw up slugs, because of me..' Hermione said to herself and blushed from the idea. She smiled at the thought as she continued to watch Ron in his concentrated face.

"I'm done, Ron. I'm going to start my detention.." Harry then, exited the Commons, while putting his written essay inside his satchel.

That left Ron and Hermione, alone in the Commons.

"Ron, are you almost done?" Hermione questioned him. He gave her a simple nod and went back to writing. She loved it when Ron was working instead of being an annoying loud git. A relaxed Hermione was a fun Hermione, well, that's what they all say. As Hermione continued to watch Ron, he made a really quick glance at her and he went back to his essay.

Hermione never fully understood how Ron was so, inhumanly fast and how his reflexes were logically impossible to normal. After all, it was great to have Ron as her best friend. He was brave and overprotective when it came to Hermione's safety. At first, Hermione thought of it as a weird thing best friends do, but she got accustomed to Ron's presence.

He even stood up for her, when Malfoy called her that horrid name.

Mudblood..

Hermione felt tears threatening to fall, and they had succeeded into falling down her cheeks. She sniffed out loud, and the bushy brown haired girl caught Ron's attention to her.

Hermione hid her face from Ron as she cried. Ron then stood up and sat next to Hermione taking the book away from her. Ron's eyes were widened to see a crying Hermione in front of her. He had never seen someone in such despair before.

"Hermione. Are you still thinking about what happened earlier?" Ron asked softly to her trying to comfort her. She nodded her head in response.

"Don't let a git like Malfoy put you down. I know you're strong enough to do it, Hermione.." Hermione wiped away her tears with her thumb and smiled at Ron's encouraging words.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione whispered. Ron whispered back, "You're welcome.."

The two of them were left in silence. All they heard was the flickering of the slowly dying fire from the fireplace.

"Ron, I think I should get some rest. Thanks for the comforting.." Hermione ran to the stairs up to the girls' dormitories.

"Goodbye Hermione, see you tomorrow.." Ron waved weakly at her. Hermione formed a small smile and went off.

She got into her pajamas and drifted off to sleep at as her two roommates, Lavender and Parvati, talked about beauty products and such.

* * *

Classes had already ended and Ron planned on meeting Hermione outside alone to greet her a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed happily. Hermione turned around to see Ron running up to her all alone. "Ron!" I was looking all over for you!" Hermione said happily to him. Ron sat next to Hermione, who was sitting on a bench near Hogwarts. "It's so beautiful here. I never really got to experience how this world is so much different from mine." She said as she looked to see a beautiful field full of nice and fresh grass. If you were to step on the grass, you would hear a crispy crunch.

"Sorry, I didn't get you anything Hermione. I couldn't really, uh, afford anything.." Ron said ashamed at himself that he didn't get anything for Hermione. "It's alright Ron, I understand," Hermione responded as she looked at him and he looked back. They looked at each other, before looking away.

"You wanna play the game called Truth or Lie?" Ron whispered to Hermione to break up the awkward silence. She nodded her head in agreement. Ron started off first.

"Is it true that your favorite color is lavender?" Ron asked.

"No, my favorite color is actual, periwinkle. How about you?" Hermione said.

"Mines orange," Ron responded while he looked up at the sky.

"Alright, is it true that you've been keeping a secret from Harry and me?" Hermione asked suddenly in a stern voice. Ron couldn't lie to her, she was his best friend. Ron prayed to Merlin, that someone would just come in, and get him away from his current situation.

'I can't tell her I'm a werewolf! She'll think I'm a monster!" Ron started to panic, while Hermione waited for a response.

"Mister Weasley," Ron and Hermione turned around to see Professor McGonagall with Professor Dumbledore along with her. "Please follow us." Ron thanked Merlin and waved Hermione a weak goodbye. Hermione just glared at him as he walked along with the two professors.

"Dumbledore would like to speak to to you." After the long walk to her office, Ron stood in front of her desk awaiting for any questions to be answered. Professor McGonagall closed all the curtains and doors with a flick of her wand and sat on her chair, while Dumbledore stood alongside her, casting a series of silencing charms around her office.

"Have there been any near-transformations, so far?" He questioned him. Ron shook his head for no.

"Very good.." As Dumbledore said this, he took out a potion that was a clear black color. On the label, it said, Liquid Lunar.

"This is a very dangerous illegal potion when exposed to werewolves. When consumed, the person who is a werewolf is forced to transform into a werewolf, no matter what. Even if there is no full moon or if their negative emotions take over them, they will still turn into a werewolf by force. I want you to stay away from this potion at all cost, don't even accept any offer if the potion looks like this.." He shook the potion as it sparkled along with his glasses. "I believe they banned this potion out centuries ago. They used to use this potion for finding out who was a werewolf or not. If they were, they were to be executed.." Ron gulped and frightened of this information.

"I gotta go.." Ron quickly said and ran away to his dorm never to been seen again for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Bloody hell, did you see how lifeless she was?" Ron asked as the trio walked into the Commons. "Yup.," Harry responded. "Wonder why.." Ron said. Harry shrugged his shoulders not knowing what was happening.

"It's obvious that someone powerful would do this," Hermione said. "Like Voldemort?" Harry added. "Don't say his bloody name!" Ron suddenly spatted out. The two friends looked at their red-haired friend strangely.

"Sorry. Whenever I hear his name, it just makes me cringe." Ron apologized to the both of them. They both smiled to give him a reassuring smile to him, and they went to sit on the couch.

"Did you hear what Malfoy said?" Harry questioned to the both of them as they stared off to the fireplace.

"Why? What did he say?" Hermione questioned him, eager to hear what he said.

"He talked about how Hermione was going to be petrified next," Harry mumbled.

"That bloody prat! The next time I see him I'll kick his arse!" Ron said angrily. He put his hands in his pockets so they couldn't see his growing claws. "Ron, he's not worth it!" Hermione quickly said to Ron before he could say anything else. However, Ron wanted to continue. "That git wants you to get petrified! Did he threaten you? You think I'd accept his insult directly to you? Hell no!" Ron retorted back. "I can handle myself, thank you, Ronald.." Hermione spat at him.

Ron's ears turned scarlet, as strands of hair stuck out from Hermione. "Oh, I'm sorry for being such a good friend!" Ron said sarcastically. "Wow! I didn't know friends could be these uneasy!" Hermione retorted back. "I didn't know I could have a friend, that was a complete know-it-all.." Ron mumbled. He could feel his claws trying to break free from his pockets, as he tried to contain his anger.

"Is that what you think of me? A complete know-it-all? I mean, that's not the first time I've heard someone called me that.." Hermione said in a strained voice. Her eyes glistened as the moonlight shined on her.. "I'll go off to bed." Hermione whispered quietly, as she wiped her tears with her thumb. Ron's angry vanished all of a sudden as guilt filled him up like a stuffed pig for Thanksgiving. He rubbed his head and turned around to see a shocked Harry.

"You guys don't have to row over everything.." Harry said quietly to Ron. "I know.. I just-" Ron paused for a bit to take a deep breath. "I just don't understand, why we have rows.." Ron said sadly, as he slowly went up the stairs to his dorm, as Harry followed him.


	8. Friend to Friend

A/N: What's this? Another chapter posted so quickly? Well, not quite quickly, but you get the point. One more chapter to go, until CoS is over. Then, it's off to the PoA (FINALLY!). Thanks to JeanAndBilius, notsing and arabellagrace for the feedback! This chapter will most certainly give you a taste of.. *drum roll* ROMIONE! Let's get this chapter started!

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters in this story. Well, except for the temporally O.C in the mini dream sequence. Anything but that, J.K. Rowling owns it, not me!

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ Friend to Friend

* * *

Ron snuck out of his dormitory while wearing Harry's invisibility cloak around him as he had a pile of notes in his satchel written for Hermione. He carefully opened the door to the hospital wing and saw that Hermione was still awake. Her eyes were slowly turning back to her chocolate color eyes, but she still looked like a cat. Despite being a cat, Hermione still read and read, until she became sleepy.

Ron took off the cloak and made Hermione gasped a little by his sudden appearance. "Hey.." Ron greeted her with a smile. She smiled back. Ron took out the notes and set it aside her table. "I copied down notes for you.." Ron said with a lopsided grin. "Really? Thank you.." She said as she beamed up to Ron. "Hehe, it was nothing. I just didn't want you to be far behind on your assignments. I mean, it's impossible for you to have missing assignments and not get good marks on them."

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ron turned around to see Madam Pomfrey. "Sorry, I was just delivering Hermione notes and homework for her.." Ron pointed at the pile of homework and notes both in a separate pile.

"Well, it'll be best for you to go back to bed. Miss Granger needs to have her rest, so the potion can do its magic.." She instructed Ron. "Please, Madam Pomfrey, can Ron stay here for a few minutes?" She begged the nurse. "Fine, you two have 5 minutes.." She turned away from the both of them and went back to her office.

"You really miss me, don't you?" Ron teased her. "No, I just needed some company.." Hermione blushed. The tip of Ron's ears turned pink. Whenever Ron smelled her, he wanted to chase her around. It's probably his instinct because she was a cat and he was well - a dog?

He turned his attention to the closed and curtained window to see it raining outside. Ron was enjoying a soothing sound when rain droplets fall on a surface from the skies.

Then, lightning struck. Hermione jumped from the sudden strike of lightning and accidentally grabbed the slender fingers of Ron.

"S-sorry.." She quickly apologized to him. "It's- it's alright.." He accepted her apology. After that, they were left in silence. The sounds raindrops that fell on a surface filled the now dim lighted room.

"G'night Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow.." Ron waved her goodbye.

"Night Ron.." She said softly and waved him a goodbye as well.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed when the trio entered into the Great Hall for dinner. The Great Hall was decorated with decorations that were shades of pink and red. "Welcome, all to the Valentines party!" Professor Lockhart exclaimed proudly, as the trio sat together. They saw Ginny who was there about to puke. "Harry, I think I'm about to puke.." Ron said clearly disgusted and overwhelmed with all the colors in the room. "Same.." Harry agreed.

"What's got the both of your tongues in a knot?" Hermione questioned them, who was clearly enjoying the party. "The bloody decorations and how shi-" "Language, Ronald!" Hermione retorted to him. Before Ron could respond back, they heard a girl with black hair saying,"Happy Valentine's day, Harry.." Harry turned around to see a Gryffindor, by the name of Romilda Vane, giving a card to Harry. Actually, there was a mini line to give Harry a Valentine.

Hermione looked over to see Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. It seemed that she was jealous. Hermione chuckled at the look on her face, and she resumed back to look at Ron. He looked, gloomy? His crystal blue eyes turned dull, as he ate his chicken wings. He caught her looking at him, and his eyes turned back to it's crystal blue

"Ron?" She said softly in a whisper hoping, that Ron didn't hear her, but he did. His eyes softened up, as his muscles became less tense. He looked away from her chocolate brown eyes and resumed back to eating his chicken wing. Hermione stood up to sit next to Ron.

"Hey.." Hermione greeted him. "Hi.." He responded. Ron tried to avoid looking at her, but he couldn't, because Hermione was looking at him with concern. "Ron, is everything alright?" She asked him. "Y-yea.." He lied and looked at Harry getting all the Valentine's. Hermione noticed where he was looking, and felt sympathy for him. She grabbed out a piece of parchment and wrote on it. After she wrote on it, she folded it and left the table so she could go and get some rest.

Ron saw her leaving and turned around to see a parchment paper folded up. He unfolded it and read it to himself.

Dear Ron,

Happy Valentine's Day!

~ From, Hermione

He smiled by his Valentine's and held it tightly in his hand so he wouldn't lose it.

Ron was having a terrible start to his birthday. He woke up feeling like crap and went to the hospital wing, while his muscles were aching. "M-Madam Pomfrey.." Ron said as if he was going to puke any minute. She rushed to her office and had him consume to green liquid. "Ugh, taste like corn beef," Ron said in disgust while wiping all the sweat from his forehead. When he arrived back to the Commons, he saw Hermione sitting on a couch near the fireplace. What he didn't see were the twins, who were having a mischievous grin on their face.

Hermione noticed him walking in and greeted him, "Happy Birthday, Ron!" Hermione closed her book and put it on the table and ran up to him. "Here, it's a slice of cake." She gave Ron a slice of cake and he immediately noticed that the frosting was orange. 'She remembered my favorite color.." Ron thought to himself, and he happily smiles.

"Ready. Fred?" "Ready George?" The two of them whispered. They got a mini confetti cannon they invented and they activated it.

Pop!

Realistic spiders came falling. Ron jumped at the sudden loud noise, and he accidently made the cake fall on his robes. Ron started to fume, as his ears turned to a dangerous scarlet. "YOU BASTARDS!" He yelled out in anger, and he went to tackle them. Feeling his claws starting to grow, he stopped running, and put his hands in his pockets, while still fuming.

"Bye, Ickle Ronniekins!" The twins left the Commons laughing their arses off. Hermione went up to him and wiped, as much of the frosting off of his robes. "Oh, bloody hell. I should've seen this coming.." Ron pouted.

"Sp-spiders!" Ron's voiced crack. "Calm down, Ron. They're fake, see?" Hermione took the fake realistic spider, and she ripped it up. He started to calm down a bit while taking breathers. After he became relaxed, he looked at the mess.

"Sorry about them being total arses. They ruined your present.." Ron apologized. "I think I should be getting a proper apology from the both of them." Hermione corrected him.

He sat down on the couch, as the both of them waited till class was about to start. "Hey, Hermione.." Ron said to her. "What is it?" She asked.

"Promise me you'll stay away from the basilisk."

"I promise.."


	9. I Did It, For Her

A/N: The conclusion of CoS! Next chapter will go on to PoA (FINALLY!). The PoA will be pretty long than the previous chapters (SoS and CoS) because Ron will start to show suspicions to his siblings, classmates and his friends, especially Hermione! We have a long way to go, and I'm looking forward to writing them. Thanks for the feedback! I've noticed my flaws in chapters, so I proof read this chapter to make sure there wasn't any errors. Anyways, let's get this chapter started! Towards the end is when Romione starts to rise in action!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter? Hell no! The amazing J.K. Rowling owns it! No me.

Warning: Swearing

*Hermione looks at Ron, her eyebrows are furrowed to show an irritated expression to her face*

Ron: Bloody hell..

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ The Fraud

* * *

"Her-Hermione.." Ron whimpered at the state of her being. She was petrified from the bloody beast that was on the loose. It was petrifying muggle born here and there.

"Y-you promised me, dammit!" Ron spat to her angrily. "You broke my bloody promise!" He added.

"You're not suppose to be here laying hopeless.. You're suppose to be helping, Harry and I, solving this mystery and saving people's arses from the wrath of the basilisk!" Ron protested even though Hermione couldn't hear him.

"You scared the living shit out of me, Hermione. I can't bear to see you like this.. Shit." Ron mumbled to her still angry. He took a last glance at her lifeless pale face. He tried holding back all his tears with all his might. They were threatening him for them to fall.

"I miss you.." Ron whispered and disappeared into the shadows of the halls.

He knew, he had to follow the spiders.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Harry. I'll never follow those foul spiders ever again!" He exclaimed to his best friend, after their dangerous task.

"At least we survived." The messy jet black haired boy said to his flaming red haired best friend. They finally made it to the Commons to see the fireplace almost dying out.

"Admit it, you did it for Hermione.." Harry said with a smile. "Yea. I did it for her," He paused. "And the others who got petrified," Ron added. "You did great out there, mate. Without you, we wouldn't be standing here.." Ron remembered, that he had to use his superhuman strength to pull the car away from the spiders to get a head start.

"I didn't know you were that strong."

"Y-yea, me too."

* * *

"Mister Weasley! What's gotten into you?" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the whole class. Ron didn't respond, instead, he ignored her and looked at Hermione's empty desk. She briskly walked up to him, and she saw what he was looking at.

"I know Mister Weasley. It must be hard for you, but can you at least try to concentrate?" She whispered to him. He simply nodded his head still looking at the empty space. "Anyways class, try the spell! Remember, Vera Verto!" She reminded to the whole class to what they were doing. The class started trying to cast the spell with little progress.

'If Hermione were here, she would've cast the spell with a flick of her wand.' Ron said to himself still staring at her desk. Lately, Ron's been living through a living hell. His grades were poor and his heart was weak. He realized, he couldn't survive a day without her. She was his motivation. What he didn't know was, that he was also her motivation as well.

He turned to his left to see Harry trying to cast the spell on the snail.

"I miss her.." He whispered to himself and failed in casting the spell, because of his stupid broken wand.

After class, Ron and Harry were on their way to the Great Hall. They were talking about Tom Riddle and who he was. Their conversation was briefly interrupted by Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"Oi Weasel, Potty! Where's the Mudblood?" Malfoy mockingly said to them. Harry held back Ron who was ready to punch him to watch him bleed.

"We heard she was petrified, poor Mudblood. She'll be petrified till the end of her!" Malfoy's goons laughed at his remark.

"LIKE HELL!" Ron's eyes flashed daggers at them, as his eyes turned completely dark blue. "Ron!" Harry yelled out trying to hold him back. All hell was unleashed.

Ron grabbed Malfoy's collar and threw him on the ground. "You bloody little fucker. Think you're so funny, eh? I'll be laughing my arse off when you beg for mercy!" Harry never knew, Ron could be so savage.

Malfoy just winced in pain in response to Ron's aggressiveness, that seemed to increase as seconds went by. Malfoy couldn't bare to see Ron's dark blue eyes. Ron had his hands in his pockets and wore his robe even tightly around his body.

Then, Harry thought of a brilliant idea to subside Ron's anger.

"Ron, if Hermione were here, she'd be really scared and worried about how you're acting right now.." Harry softly said to him. Ron turned his head towards Harry. The red haired boy's eyes softened and his eyes turned back to its crystal blue color.

"Don't you agree?" He asked. Ron took a deep breath, and his anger was replaced with guilt.

'Harry's right.. What am I even doing?' Ron walked away from the scene and went straight to the Great Hall along with his best mate.

"The Weasel will pay for this.." Malfoy mumbled to his two friends.

* * *

"You're a fraud!" Harry cried out to Gilderoy Lockhart, as he was trying to run away like a coward.

"I'll best be off now boys.." He tried to escape, but Ron pushed him back to his place. With that, the DADA professor had his wand out pointed at the both of them.

"Did you know I was brilliant with memory spells?" He asked to both of them darkly. They shook their heads for 'no'. "Did you know I could do, this?" Ron swept the wand from him and broke it in half with his strength.

This time, Harry and Ron had their wands pointed at the fraud. "People like you don't deserve so much fortune. Perhaps, you'll back off on the act and follow us to the chambers?" Ron said darkly, as his eyes grew dull.

Scared of what Ron was capable of, the professor followed the two 2nd years to the girls' loo. "Myrtle! Where are you?" Harry said. "Harry Potter? What are you doing here?" She questioned him.

"Do you remember how you died?" He questioned her. "Oh course I do! I was here at this very spot crying, because of a stupid git making fun of my glasses. So I cried and cried and cried until I heard someone enter the bathroom. He knocked on my stall for me to get out, but I didn't. Instead I-"

"Oh bloody hell, just get to the point!" Ron said impatiently. "Oh, fine ginger!" She retorted at him. "That sink over there," She pointed at one of the sinks. "I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes and when I saw it, I died!" The three of them approached the sink, and Harry saw a snake curved on the side of the faucet. "Speak Parseltongue, Harry.." Ron said to him, and he nodded his head in response.

He hissed out in Parseltongue, _Open._

The sinks broke up and the top of it went up. One sink went down to make an entrance way of the tunnel leading to the unknown. "If you excuse me.." Lockhart said. "You're not going anywhere!" Ron pushed him with all his strength, as his eyes flashed dark blue at the sight of the selfish bastard.

"C'mon, Harry." The two of them were sliding down the dirty tunnel and fell on a stack of bones. "Gah! Bloody hell!" Ron said at the sight of the bones. "R-Ron.." Harry stuttered at the sight of the bones of the basilisk. "Must be over 50 feet!" Ron remarked as the sight of it. He winced at the sight of the sheded snakeskin, that was also over 50 feet.

"If Hermione were here she would've-" Before Ron could finish his sentence, Lockhart snatched his wand away from him. "Stay back!" He shouted at the both of them. "Remember when I said I was brilliant with memory spells? Yea.. I'm about to perform one right now on," He looked at Harry with a mischievous grin. "YOU!" He shouted out. "HARRY!" Ron shouted out to his best friend. "Obliviate!" The cast backfired on him and he fell straight to the cave wall. It starting shaking and stones came tumbling from the ceiling.

The two of them were separated from one another. "Ron! Stay there! Try to clear the pile of stones and boulders. Don't worry, I'll be safe.." Harry ran off to find Ginny. He was now, left with a clueless Lockhart. "Hi, who are you? Who am I? Where are we?" He blathered out questions to Ron, as the red haired boy's eyebrows starting to furrow. Ron hit him with a stone and he fell unconscious.

'That git deserved it.' Ron smirked, and he went on pushing the boulders out of the way. He felt something smooth under his feet, and he reach down to get it out of the pile of bones. It was a long vertical mirror, that was as tall as him. It said on the top,

 _Erise_ d stra ehru oyt _u_ be _c_ afr _u_ oyt _o_ n w _ohsi_.

He looked into the mirror to see Hermione holding his hand even, though he was growing claws. Harry looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. He also, saw his family, professors and classmates accepting him as the monster he is.

What Ron's heart desired was, to be accepted for what he is, a werewolf. He turned to look at Hermione and she hugged him tightly. It was almost like she was there. He started to tear up at the sight of what the mirror showed him.

"Hermione. Harry…" He whispered to himself with a smile. After moments of looking at himself in the mirror, he heard Harry and Ginny making their way back as the boulders were clearing a pathway for them. "Ron! Grab on!" They were flying on Dumbledore's phoenix!

After the DADA professor woke up, he went on to grab the phoenix tail first. It went down from Lockhart, Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Wicked!" I breathed out in amazement as they escaped the rubbished cave. "It's like magic," Lockhart said dreamingly.

'Bloody hell. Wait till Hermione hears about him being a fraud all this time..' Ron said to himself and grinned, as the flew back to the castle.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here, Hermione.." Ron said to her as they headed to the Commons together, after the feast. Harry was left behind, because he was with Dumbledore at the moment.

"It's great to be back." She smiled at him, and they sat on the couch together. "It'll be best for me to burned or destroy everyone book about Lockhart. Which do you prefer, burn or rip?" She asked him. "Just burned the bloody books.." He replied. She smiled at his request, trying to change the subject.

"I can't believe it's almost the end of our 2nd year.." She whispered. "Yea, time flies, when you're worrying about your petrified friend," Ron said in a whisper. She looked at him and held onto his shoulder.

'She's touching me!' Ron squealed to himself. "You and Harry were really brave to go in the chamber. You even solved the mystery! I'm so proud of the both of you!" She said happily. It's been a while since Ron saw Hermione happy and carefree.

Seeing her happy made him forget about all these problems. Being overshadowed, a werewolf and being poor. It was like she was the only one that could truly make him happy till death.

"Anyways, is there anything else I missed out on?" She questioned to him. "Y-yea, Malfoy kept on saying you'll never wake up and.." He paused for a bit. "I lost my temper at him.. I almost made him bleed. Before you scold me, I'm sorry, I really am! He called you the bloody 'm' word and I lost it!" Ron said on the verge of tears that never came down.

"Ron, I'm glad you're very protective of my safety, but please, tone it down a bit. If one of the professors caught you, they'd surely expel or give you a life of detention for your whole year in Hogwarts." She said calmly with a hint of bossiness tone. Ron nodded his head and went to look at the fire, as he was wrapped around in his thoughts.

He then told her she was going to sleep. They waved each other goodbye and went off.

Hermione was the first muggle he was interested in. The only person who would truly capture his heart. She was the cause of this thought swirling around her, worried for her safety. Scared he might get rejected, when he confessed his true feelings for her.

'What's gotten into you, Ron? You're supposed to be a big boy. Not vulnerable to her! Never!' He refused to fancy her out of his right mind.

Ron laid down on his bed tired of thinking about.. her. He just wanted to get some rest.

'I hate growing up..' He said to myself and drifted off the sleep.

* * *

The trio had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ on time, ready to leave Hogwarts at once. Ron saw that Ginny, the twins and Percy already beating him there.

"Hurry up, Ickle Ronniekins!" The twins said in such sync.

"Bloody impatient git." Ron mumbled quietly to meet his family there. "There's my Ronnie!" The plump red haired woman said and hugged her son.

Mrs. Weasley didn't notice Hermione and Harry were present, until Ginny cleared her throat.

"Oh my! My two precious angels!" She hugged the brunette and jet black hair boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Hermione. You look stunning today sweetie. Your hair looks nice a ponytail." Mrs. Weasley said to her with a smile. "Don't you agree, Ronnie?" She turned around to see his youngest son's ears turning pink.

"Y-yea, mum.. S-sure.." He stumbled on his words. The mom checked her watch to see the train was about to head off. Steam came from the big heavy and sturdy train, waiting for passengers.

"You two should be heading off now. You'll see, very soon!" The Weasleys waved them a goodbye. Harry and Hermione were about to head off until..

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron ran up to her. "Ron, what is it?" She asked turning not to blush by his sudden appearance. "Promise to write to me over the summer." He said to her. "Of course I'll wrote to you over the summer, do you think I'm mental?" Hermione said while smiling.

"Yea." The red haired boy teased the bushy haired brunette. She chuckled softly ready to go. 'You know what they say, you only live once..' She said to herself.

Hermione held onto both of his hands. She looked straight up at Ron's crystal blue eyes, as they sparkled in the sunlight. Ron noticed those beautiful chocolate colored eyes. He missed looking at her eyes, as much as Hermione missed looking into his eyes. They both smiled in sync and softly chuckled together. Ron wanted to hug her tightly against his body, to make sure she was safe, forever in his arms. Hermione wanted to wrap her arms around Ron's neck to find enough comfort, that'll last forever.

"Oi! You two live bird are gonna make me puke!" They broke up the hug and turned to face Fred and George grinning like two idiots.

"Don't go snogging around mum, or else she'll ground ya for life!" Fred shouted out, while George burst out laughing their asres off.

"You fucking lots.." Ron growled at them. "Language, Ronald.." Hermione strictly said with a smile. "Sorry about them.." Ron mumbled to her as his ears turned pink.

"RONALD! Come on!" He heard his mother calling for him. "Bye, Hermione.." He ran off to his family, turning around to see Hermione weakly waving to him her final goodbye. He waved back and smiled shyly.


	10. The News

**A/N: *Opens up to check on my fanfic* *Sees 20 reviews* :0!**

 **Holy oreos, this story reached up to 20 reviews. This, it AMAZING! Thank you all for taking to time to give me feedback, so I can become a better writer. This is just my first fanfiction and already, I feel like I've reached a milestone. I never expected Ron Weasley and the Curse to be that successful. When I first started posting my chapters, I was scared this would be a big mess and a failure, but it wasn't. To thank my reviews, I'll give you each a compliment..! To see your individual compliment, it will be located at the end of this story.**

 **This chapter will start off the PoA timeline! Now, let's get on with a story!**

 **Disclaimer: **

**Hemione: Ron?**

 **Ron: What?**

 **Hermoine: Does Bloom own anything from the Harry Potter series?**

 **Ron: Nope.. Have you gone mental, Hermione?**

 **Hermoine: *Facepalms* /).-**

 **Warning: Swearing and a bit of gore!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 ~ The News**

* * *

Ron and his family were at the Leaky Cauldron. They had just returned from their brilliant vacation in Egypt, returning with memorable souvenirs from the place.

"Mum, Hermione wants to come over today. Her parents are allowing her to stay over for the rest of the summer!" Ron said to his mom genuinely happy.

"Actually, your father is picking her up with Ginny, as of right now." She replied, while setting up the large dining table. Ron smiled by the news and saw Pigwidgeon flying towards him, but landed roughly knocking turn the vase full of flowers. With Ron's flexes, he caught the vase from falling just in time.

"Nice flexes, Ronnie. Looks like there are benefits in being a werewolf, eh?" His mother whispered with a smile. He simply nodded his head and saw that it was The Daily Prophet. In big bold words it said:

 **FENRIR GREYBACK**

 **STRIKES**

He continued reading the newspaper.

 _The werewolf escapist from Azkaban, Fenrir Greyback, attacked a worker from the Ministry Magic. The wizard's name will not be identified for the sake of his safety. The victim said, "Fenrir, he was telling me something, to tell the whole wizarding world. He said to me,_ ' _The werewolf with fur red as blood will rise.' He said the person will go berserk killing students from Hogwarts!"_

Ron gulped at the news and dropped the newspaper, unable to continue reading it.

"It was him, wasn't it.." Ron turned around to face his mother with concerned in her eyes. His eyes turned dull a bit. "He's the one who put his curse upon me.." Ron pointed at the moving pictures with a muscular man showing off his sharp yellow teeth growling. The worried mother nodded her head in response, while setting the food on the table. "Am I going to turn out like that? A vicious cold blooded murderer, infecting innocent children?" The red haired boy said in a strained voice.

"Oh, Ronnie."She went up to hug her youngest son. "You choose who you want to be. You can't let some stupid curse control your life." She briefly stopped and took a deep breath. "You're the one who controls the decisions you make. Not me, not Harry, not Hermione, you." She said and kissed her son on the his freckled cheek.

"Thanks mum.." Ron mumbled trying to smile, but failed. He was about to go back to his room to ponder about the recent news, until he heard footsteps approaching him and his mom. That scent was all too familiar. The smell of vanilla with coconut. It was her!

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said happily and they both hugged. She was wearing a bun to keep her wild bushy hair in place. Boy, she was beautiful to Ron. Too perfect in fact. She had grown even beautiful over the summer. He couldn't stop staring or looking like he was drooling.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed happily, taking her hands to his. They both blushed by the greeting and quickly looked away, from each other. The two parents seemed to notice their little affair and grinned happily. Ginny rolled her eyes, while smiling and coughed out to break to awkward silence. "Now children, why don't we eat now!" The mom finally said to them with a smile.

After she announced it, the clan of Weasleys can rushing in. Percy, the twins and Ginny made it to the table. Ron sat next to Hermione, being forced because that was the only vacant seat. He was now sitting in between Hermione and Fred. He sniffed his noses in the air to find chicken wings steaming it's smell into the room. Ron's stomach growled loudly, and Hermione chuckled at it. Ron's ears turned pink briefly and dug in.

He ate with one wing at his left and one wing to his right. It was humanly impossible to eat as fast as Ron ate. He bit and bit into his food, while Hermione ate a single wing as if she was in a restaurant. Hermione was finally getting irritated by Ron's table manners. "Ronald, slow down!" Hermione whispered harshly to him. He just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, as if nothing happened. He proceeded to eat like a pig.

"I agree with Hermione." Ginny said to Ron. He looked at the two girls and his eyes narrowed. Ron rolled his eyes and shunned them. "Good job, Ronniekins!" Fred teased him and chuckled. After dinner, Ron went to take a seat at a couch, Hermione followed him with The Daily Prophet in her hands. She sat near Ron, as she read a newspaper. Her eyes widened in shock with worry.

"Fenrir Greyback! He's that werewolf that infects children to become lycans." She said to Ron. He tried to ignore her but he couldn't. "Ron, this is serious! He's saying a werewolf will go berserk killing students from Hogwarts." Hermione started panicking.

'At least she doesn't know that murderer, will be me.' Ron thought as his eyes turned a darker shade. "Ron, you think the werewolf is a student in Hogwarts?" She asked the red haired boy interrupting his deep thoughts. "I'm not sure.." He briskly said.

Hermione's left brow went down, confused why Ron was acting moody all of a sudden. "Ron, did I say something?" She questioned him. He just shrugged not wanting her to meet his dark blue eyes. "I want a verbal answer, Ronald.." Hermione said getting annoyed by his sudden mood change. "No.." Ron replied grumpily, and he stood up. Before Ron could leave to his room, Hermione grabbed him by the wrist.

"Come on, Ron! Tell me, did I do anything wrong? If I did, I want to apologize. No need to be a moody about it." She asked as her tone softened. "Now's not the great time to talk, Hermione.." Ron rushed up the steps leaving Hermione all by herself, thinking why Ron was acting like that.

* * *

 _Midnight._.

Hermione went to go check on Ron, just to see if he was alright.. She slowly made the door ajar and took a little peak of Ron's room. She saw him shaking and thrashing around in his bed.

"No… Run.. Go away.." Ron mumbled out loud.

* * *

RON'S DREAMSCAPE

 ***This is a kinda gory scene featuring blood. You can skip part this if you don't wish to proceed***

Her face was as pale as snow. Her body started to tremble in fear, in the sight of her friend. Her beautiful locks fell in a disarranged place. She put her left hand over her wide opened jaw. Pools of tears formed around her dark chocolate brown eyes. Her pupils seemed to shrink by the thing or person in front of her.

"N-no.." Hermione whimpered as tears were streaming down her face. She started to step back as the mysterious figure approached her. "Please, don't do this.." She stumbled upon her foot as she was backing away.

The creature swiped it's sharp claws at her stomach. "AHHHH!" Hermione screamed in pain as she gagged up her blood. She looked down to see the warm red liquid soaking in her clothes. She gasped for air, but instead of air, she swallowed her own blood. She fell on the floor, hopeless. She took her last glance at the shadowed figure, as her eyes turned grey.

End of dream

* * *

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed as he woke up from his horrific nightmare. His mother came barging into his room, it seemed that she was the only one to hear him yell out terrified. She closed and locked the door. She put a silencing charm as well. "Ronnie, what happened?" She asked him as he started to pant and sweat, as flashes of his nightmares flashed before him.

He looked up to face the worried red haired mother. "Her-Hermione.. Is she alright..?" Ron said, as he started to uncontrollably tremble.

"Ron, tell me all about your dream. Just spit it out and you'll feel more relieved, trust me." She said to her son. He took a deep breath.

"H-Hermione was trying to get away from this thing, but failed. I-I s-saw her died on the gr-ground.. Sh-she was bleeding and ev-everything. Her eyes lost it's color, it was completely gr-grey." Ron paused briefly taking in another breath. "What was really twisted about the nightmare was that, I felt like I was the one who did it to her."

His mother gave him a nice warm hug. "You'd never kill anyone.. Sometimes, dreams can come true, but that's what the muggles say." The mother replied to him in a soft tone.

"I'm 100% sure, that Hermione is here safe and sound." She heard her son making his first werewolf sound in his human form.

It was a puppy wincing in pain or sorrow.

"I'm just hoping, someday, the both of them will know who I truly am and they'll accept me." The red haired boy said looking out to see the sun rising.

* * *

The groggy red haired boy went down stairs to be greeted with the scent of bacon with scrambled eggs and a croissant. He sat down staring at his food. He then, heard footsteps approaching to the vacant seat next to him.

"Morning, Ron." Hermione greeted him with a smile and went to get a bowl of milk and cereal. She started to eat slowly, while observing him.

'That's weird, why isn't he eating?' Hermione thought to herself. 10 minutes have passed and Ron hasn't moved a single muscle. She didn't even think that he'd blink yet.

 _AHHH!_

Her scream.. He could still hear it. He was having a controversy if whether or not that was her real scream. It was, it would've made him even more miserable. The images of Hermione's dead body kept on flashing in his mind at a violent rate.

Hermione had enough of his unusual behavior, and she decided to make a move. "Oi! Ronald!" Hermione waved her hand in front of Ron's face. Without warning, Ron grabbed onto her wrist very tightly, making her hand almost completely white.

"Ow!" Hermione yelped at his sudden reflexes. Ron woke up from his trance and saw he was hurting Hermione.

"Bloody hell, sorry.." He quickly let go of Hermione's wrist and she retreated it back to her. She rubbed where he grabbed her and winced in pain a bit, hoping Ron didn't hear her, but he did.

"I'm sorry, Hermione.. I just-" Ron couldn't finish his apologize, because of a certain brunette fuming at him. Quite literally.

"Ronald Weasley!" She shrieked at him. "Why are you acting like this? What happened? Just tell me!" Hermione practically yelled at his face.

"I'll bloody tell you, alright.." He said darkly. "You have no right to know any of my fucking business, Hermoine Granger. If you bother to ask me again, I'll give you the cold shoulder. Understand?" Ron didn't know what was coming out from his mouth. He just said it.

Hermione looked at him with daggers. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the insecure red haired boy, known as the secretive Ron Weasley.

"I saw you thrashing around in your bed. I also, heard you.." Hermione said to him. She regretted what she had just said. "You fucking stalker!" Ron hissed at her.

"You don't understand, Ron!" She said trying not the scream at the top of her lungs. At the same time, she tried fighting back her tears. They wanted to fall so badly, but Hermione didn't allow it.

"I think I perfectly understand the whole situation here! You're a bloody fucking stalker. If I catch you ever doing that again, I swear I'll put a hex on you" Ron retorted, his ears were now scarlet. His hands were in his pocket now. He was shaking in angry, the more he looked at his bushy brunette haired girl friend.

"I was worried about you, so I checked on you! I took a peek to see if you were alright, but you weren't. You were practically mumbling things I couldn't understand. You were in a state of nightmare, and I didn't know what was happening to you. If I woke you up, I knew you would just yell at me to get out. So, I went to get your mother to sort out to complications. She told me to get some rest, but I couldn't." Hermione paused to take a deep breath. She was still facing Ron's crystal blue orbs, that was filled with guilt.

"Do you know why?" Hermione asked him, not expecting any answer. "It's because I was worried about you! That's why! I almost cried myself to sleep.. I didn't know what was happening to you, and I didn't know what to do." She wiped her single tear coming from her right eye. "Yes.. I, the Hermione Granger, did not know what to."

Ron stopped looking at her and suddenly became interested in his shoes. Hermione knew she had just shut him up. Ron felt his chest becoming more constricted as if a snake was strangling him, as a pang of guilt ran through him.

'I'm such an arsehole!' Ron inwardly yelled at himself. Hermione went off up the stairs, but stopped midway.

"I just wanted to help you, Ron.. I did." She said in a soft tone and disappeared back to her room.

* * *

"Peter, how do I get to him?" A man with a deep husky mincing voice said to the odd looking rat. "Hurt, Hermione.." It snotted. "Her? How pathetic.." The werewolf grumbled. The werewolf's name was non other than, Fenrir Greyback.

"He fancies her. He probably already found his mate and that's her." The rat said, as it groomed it's face.

"Of course.. The Dark Lord would love to have him as part his army, if he was still alive. Ronald suppose to be the strongest werewolf out there." Fenrir said.

"Oh really? How?" The puny rat wanted more answers.

"Ronald is not an ordinary boy, well obviously. There's something in him, something primal. I want to awaken that part of him, so he can be unstoppable." He replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Brilliant.." The rat commented.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for leaving on such cliffhanger. I couldn't resist :D ! Now on with the individual comments to my reviewers.**

 **JeanAndBilius: What a coincidence! You were the first person to review this story and you are also, the lucky person who is the 20th reviewer! Thank you so such, for your incredible feedback ever since the beginning. You were also, the first one to ever favorite this story and to follow this story. You've really encouraged me to continue on with the story. Every feedback counts! I'll never forgot you!**

 **faint blue: I'd like to thank you for the supportive and positive review! It's motivated me to have the strength to post more chapters for this story, because I'm honestly, a really lazy person! I'm glad you've had the time to give me feedback. Keep up the great work on your story, "Monsters in the Eye of Monsters"! Looking forward for new chapters to be posted.**

 **WeasleyIsMyKing540: Ello! You've just been recognized! Thanks for the awesome feedback. I'm looking forward for you to post more chapters on your fanfiction, "Harry Potter and the Other Side"! Can't wait for the update of the story!**

 **notsing: Thank you for the suggestions and pointing out the mini plot holes I needed to patch up. Without you, this story would be a wreck. As always, I appreciate your feedback on this story.**

 **arabellagrace: I'd like to thank you for the feedback! I now know which moments have a touch of cuteness from Romione in it!**

 **Nanettez: Phew! Thanks for pointing out my horrible flaws! (I mean it in a nice way)**

 **Current followers: JeanAndBilius, Draco5656, Crazytulip, Chrissyblue27, Billybob - csagun36, Beeweezy8, vanchi76, sbolzzz, nickydeuce, chemrunner57, arabellagrace, WitchSorceress49, WeasleyIsMyKing540 and RHr1912**

 **Current readers who have favorite: JeanAndBilius, Lars Griffyndor, WeasleyIsMyKing540, fons19, nickydeuce and vanchi65**

 **HAVE A GREAT AND AWESOME DAY!**

 **~ Bloom** ⭐


	11. Suspicions

**A/N: Thanks to JeanAndBilius, fons19, The K1D and Team A (thank you for the constructive criticism!) for the feedback! Like I said, the PoA is going to have more chapters, than SS and CoS. We stil have a long way to go, before GoF (can't wait for typing up teenage angst :D)! Let's get this chapter started?**

 **Warning: Swearing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ron Weasley, nor any of these characters made by, J.K. Rowling.. *Cries in a corner***

* * *

 **Chapter 11 ~ Suspicions**

* * *

The first thing, Ron heard from everyone was their conversations about the mysterious werewolf that was supposedly on Hogwarts grounds. He made it to the feast and uncomfortably sat on the seat next to Hermione.

"WELCOME BACK!" Dumbledore announced. "I know you've all heard the news of a werewolf, here on the grounds. I assure you, we the staff members, will keep you all from harms away. I will deal with the situation at hand. Now.. LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Dumbledore snapped his fingers and there came the food flying to the long tables.

"Me mum told me stuff about werewolves.." Ron darted his eyes towards Seamus who was talking to Dean and Neville. "She said that they're cold vicious monsters, that prey on humans for the sake of their selfless needs. Me grand dad got killed by a werewolf. Good thing that werewolf died in vain from the killing curse. I swear to Merlin, if see the werewolf here lurking around Hogwarts, I'd want it to be punished for their acts of cruelty to humans."

Ron's muscles start to tense by Seamus' lack of judgement. His blood was near to boiling.

"Not all werewolves are cruel, Finnigan." Ron spat out suddenly. Seamus turned around to see Ron's ears turning scarlet in mere seconds. Seamus' narrowed his eyes at the eavesdropper. "How do you know, Weasley?" He asked him.

"Werewolves are just like humans. They have a soul and they experience emotions, ya know." Ron stood up and walked away into the shadows, never to been seen again all night long.

* * *

"Blimey, this professor is bloody mental.." Ron mumbled over to Harry, who smiled by his comment on the Divination professor, Professor Trelawney. As of right now, they were having a lecture on Chinese sticks. Ron looked over to see a focused Hermione, looking and paying attention to Professor Trelawney.

"How does she do it?" Ron questioned to Harry. Harry followed where Ron was looking, and replied, "I don't know, it's just Hermione, I guess.."

Ron liked it, whenever Hermione wore a ponytail or a bun. Whenever she was passionate about something, or they were in a middle of row, her locks would fall showing she really meant what she had said. Hermione caught Ron looking at her and glared at him to pay attention. Ron however, rolled his eyes and faced the lavish red table cloth.

 _POOF!_

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted out, clearly almost having a heart attack. "Oi Weasley, pay more attention. Bloody lot!" Seamus remarked making nearly everyone laugh. His ears turned a vivid shade of pink and slumped on his desk. He looked to see Chinese sticks in front of them. Two for each person.

"Ronald Weasley, if you'd pay attention, you wouldn't have had made yourself look like a complete fool." Hermione spat. "Oh well.." Ron rolled his eyes and picked up 2 Chinese sticks. Ron broke one of them in half and saw a fortune inside. He grabbed the other one and broke it up in half as well.

 _A boy with a lost heart and a girl who is blind to love, meet at last._

 _New beginnings are ensuing._

"These fortunes are boogie.. Must be rigged or somethin'." Ron scowled, as he observed his fortunes. He easily became bored and looked around the room. He saw Lavender and Parvati giggling like maniacs. 'Girls..' Ron said to himself and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, Mister Weasley. Please come up here." A voice rang to his attention. "Shit.." Ron mumbled under his breath and proceed to walk in front of the class.

"Now, I'd like you to sit down on this seat." She pointed at the stool. He obeyed and slouched on it. Ron wasn't the slightest to what was going on. Trelawney was probably, showing the class some kind of strange magic.

"Watch this class.. His mind will be filled with thoughts beyond reach." Trelawney pushed her wand in front of Ron's forehead. All of a sudden, Ron started to feel a sharp pain in his chest. He was gasping for air.

 _Please.. Don't do this.._

Ron gripped firmly onto the bottom cushion of the stool, as his ears turned scarlet.

 _AHHHH!_

Ron shook violently and he laid his head back, gasping for as much air as possible.

"Stop! Can't you see you're hurting him!?" Hermione yelped out. She was almost to tears to see _her_ Ron in pain. The lunatic professor simply nodded her head for 'no'. Ron shaking and gasping for air filled the classroom.

Ron now had his head down.

 _Ronald.. Kill.._

Ron's eyes snapped to see Hermione's their eyes seemed to bore into one another. The red haired boy's eyes slowly turned to a darker shade.

 _Prey.._

He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and threw the stool at her desk with full force. Dusty heavy books came tumbling down the dull yet psychedelic carpets. He stormed out of class into the hospital wing.

"Potion. Now." Ron demanded and sat still on the bed. He swallowed the bitter flavored green potion. After that, he went off to Hagrid's Hut to his next lesson. Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

Her hands intertwined to Ron's wrist. By this, the two looked at one another, blushing furiously. Ron's ears turned scarlet, while Hermione turned a shade of a peach. The recoiled from one another.

'Ron, h-he..'

'She held on to me..'

They looked at one another, their eyes were widen in shock by their sudden action to one another.

'Get yourself together, Hermoine.. You do not fancy the immature and short tempered, Ron Weasley!' Hermione scolded herself.

'Bloody hell, Ron! You do not fancy the bossy and beauti- bashful, Hermione Granger!' Ron inwardly yelled at himself, trying his best to never make any eye contact with her until the end of class.

* * *

"Ron! Wait up!" Hermione called for Ron. They were heading to the Commons, after the class Care of Magical Creatures. "Y-yea?" Ron said finally making eye contact with her.

"Why did you walk out during Divination?" She asked him, eager for an elaboration. "It's nothing, really." Ron lied to her, instantly feeling guilty. "Nothing? I'm sure someone would need to walk out of class for something, than nothing.." Hermione said getting annoyed to Ron's suspicions.

"Fine! The bloody spell she performed on me.. It showed me things, I didn't want to ever think or even see every again.." Ron snapped at her suddenly. "No need for your knickers in a twist. I just asked a question!" Hermione fought back.

"I'm irritated of all these questions you've asked me! Can't you mind your own business for once?" Ron said to her, with narrowed eyes. Hermione flashed daggers at the fuming red haired boy. "Pfft, you've been awfully secretive all of a sudden. You'd think I haven't noticed this? Come on, Ronald! I know when you're hiding something." She said in a firm tone, retorting back.

"What if I don't wanna share it?" Ron crossed her arms over his chest, wanting this row to end already. "Fine. Have it your way.." Hermione frowned and walked away from him.

'If he doesn't wanna accept any help from me. Then suit himself.." Hermione thought to herself, as she finally arrived at the dorm, alone.

"Page, 393.." Came a cold emotionless voice in the Potions class. Ron had been paired up with Hermione, again.. Brilliant.

"Can anyone tell me what the shrinking solution is?" He questioned the class, looking around clearly not surprised that no one but Hermione raised her hand, the instant he asked the whole class.

"Ah yes.. Mister Weasley." Snape turned around to see Ron's blank face. "Care to explain?" He questioned.

"It shrinks stuff." He simply said. The Slytherins sniggered by his response. His ears turned a shade of pink in embarrassment and slouched on his chair. "A foolish response, indeed. 5 points from Gryffindor.." He spoke, with a smirk on his face satisfied face.

"Start brewing the potion, give me a paragraph based off on the effects on the shrinking solutions. Begin.." Snape went over to his shelf full of potions, rearranging.

"Ron, mind passing me the ingredients?" Hermione instructed her partner. He gave her everything and looked at her with intent. Looking at her, made Ron tepid, all the time. He didn't understand the emotions coming to him in full force. What was his body doing to him?

"Ron! You gave me the wrong ingredient!" Ron sighed and gave her the right ingredient. When he passed it over to Hermione, their fingers touched. They both flinched and dropped the ingredient on the their working table, making it scattered everywhere.

"Sorry.." Ron apologized and grabbed all of the scattered ingredients and gave it back to her. "It's alright.." Hermione whispered to him, and she went straight back to work.

After minutes of brewing, Snape gave each pair an animal. Ron and Hermione had a parrot in front of them. They forced the parrot to drink the potion, with success. It started to shrink and it looked a bit more younger than it had been in it's previous form.

"Perfect 10 marks to Miss Granger.." He said, Snape turned to face Ron's blue orbs. "7 for the ignorant fool.." He coolly said and went off.

"Bloody git gave me a low score, because he clearly hates me.." Ron scowled. "At least that's a passing grade." Hermione made an attempt to cheer him up a bit. "I guess." Ron shrugged. Ron and Hermione were walking together to Defence Against the Dark Arts class. The flaming red haired boy, stopped on his tracks.

 _Ronald.._

He looked around, finding the source of the cold menacing voice. However, it was nowhere to be seen.

 _In your bag.._

He went through his satchel and saw a worn out parchment paper, that was crumbled. He uncrumpled it and read it to himself.

 _No one will ever accept you. You are nothing, but an outcast. Who could ever accept you as the monster you are? Let the beast you've kept in for over a decade out. Can't you see? Use your powers as an advantage._

 _You are the strongest werewolf out there. Such a waste! I shouldn't've never infected you!_

'Fucking Fenrir Greyback..' Ron's face had a scowl on his face, at the threatening letter, that didn't really affect him. Deep down, it actually harmed Ron, more than it was intended to. He simply crumpled up the paper and threw it away.

"Ron! We're going to be late, hurry up!" Hermione whined clearly impatience.

"Yea, yea, I'm comin'" He went with Hermione off to DADA class.

* * *

'Maybe I am nothing, but an outcast. I am the werewolf everyone fears currently..' Ron took a deep breath, he was stuck in his deep thoughts that swirled around him.

"I'm a monster.." Ron quietly said, hoping no one would hear it.

She had heard him...

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to post new chapters in the next 3 days, in a row! You know why? Oh, of course you don't know.. 3 more days till my birthday! Let's get this party started! (\oUo/)**


	12. His Fear

**A/N: As promised, here is another chapter! Thanks to K1D and fons19 for the feedback! 3 more chapters to go for the PoA part of this story. :D Let's get this chapter started!**

 **Warning: Swearing**

 **Disclaimer: Jo owns Harry Potter, not me! **

* * *

**Chapter 12 ~ His Fear**

* * *

"Alright class! Get in a line!" A man with brown hair said to the class with a smile as big as orange slices. He was the new and brilliant Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, professor Remus Lupin. Everyone thought he was the best professor they ever had. He came up with fun lessons to students of all years, and they've all succeeded with flying colors. It's like he was a prankster, when we was still a young lad, but he matured as time went by.

After a few students came and go, it was finally Harry's turn. Ron was right behind Harry and whisper to him, "Good luck, mate." Harry turned around and smiled at Ron's encouragement. He came up to confront his boggart.

"Wand at the ready!" Professor Lupin said. The boggart started to change shapes and forms. It finally found the perfect match, and there came out a Dementor. The black cloaked creature went up to Harry, ready to suck his soul right out of him. Harry just stood there, shocked to see the thing he feared, which sas fear itself.

Before professor Lupin could run up and save Harry, Ron stepped right in front of Harry. This time, Ron was to the one who was going to be confronted by his fear. The boggart started changing it's form.

He saw the full moon and a humanoid figure that was surprisingly taller than him. It was a werewolf with fur, that was the color of blood. The werewolf had dull dark blue eyes. It was tall and muscular. The long thick claws were the color of ebony. It snarled at Ron, showing off it's long sharp dangerous canine teeth, from it's nuzzle.

All of a sudden, Ron thought about that horrid image of Hermione. Her smooth pale skin, covered with tears and an opened mouth.

 _N-No.._

Ron couldn't think of anything funny, at the moment. All he could think about was an image of a frightened Hermione.

'Come on, Ron!' He scolded himself.

"RIDDIKULUS!" The full moon turned into a balloon and the werewolf turned into a small frog hopping back into the closet. Ron took deep breaths panting vigorously. Remus had his eyes wide open and told the class they were all dismissed.

"Ron, please stay.." The professor said to him. Ron waved goodbye to Hermione and Harry, then approached professor Lupin.

He waved his wand at the door for it to shut close, and he casted a series of silencing charms.

"I'm so proud of you, standing up for Harry. Remarkable you are.. 15 points for Gryffindor." He smiled at Ron. The professor cleared his throat.

"It's alright, Ron. I know you're a werewolf.. So am I. You're not alone, ya know.." Remus informed Ron. The red haired boy smiled by the information, wanting to ask so much questions.

"R-really? Brilliant! Show me everything to help me with controlling my powers!" Ron remarked happily.

"I'm afraid, I am a different lycan from you.." He said looking at Ron's disappointed face. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ron questioned him.

"Your inner werewolf is triggered from your negative emotion. Mine is triggered by the full moon. You're an Abnormal

Werewolf, while I am a Normal Werewolf.." He said to the boy with flaming red hair.

"But, you can still teach me, right?" He asked him.

"Yes. Yes I can." Remus said. "Would you like to begin?" Ron nodded _yes_ in response. He was inducted to sit on the ground in front of him.

"Think about a very bad memory. Recent or past.."

Ron thought about his nightmare he dreamt of during his family's stay at the Leaky Cauldron. His expression changed dramatically into an expression being out anger and sadness.

"Replace it with the happiest memory you have."

He thought about the time Harry and Hermione became his best friend. He smiled at the thought. If he could wish for anything, his wish was to relive that moment.

"It's a little technique I was thought from my uncle. My aunt had a short temper and my uncle was prepared to calm her down with the method we just did. It was a success." Remus told Ron.

"Must've been nice being normal for a while." Ron said with sorrow in his tone.

"My life was never normal. It went downhill when I was 5. That's when I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback."

"You too? That bloody Fenrir Greyback's a menace. He should be punished for his horrid crimes on infecting children at a young age." Ron spat out with venom.

"Ronald, take a deep breath.." Ron obeyed.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"I think Hermione's having suspicions about me being a werewolf. She keeps on asking me question, that could obviously lead her to the conclusion of me being a bloody werewolf." Ron said out of the frustrations he had with Hermione for the past weeks.

"Just try not to show any of them." He advised him. Ron nodded his head.

"Well, see you around professor." Ron grabbed onto the handle of his satchel and went off to find Hermione and Harry.

* * *

"There you are, Ron! Why did professor Lupin discuss with you?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, he congratulated me in my bravery for protecting Harry. He gave 15 points to Gryffindor as well!" Ron said to them, not wanting to spill the beans of their real conversation. Werewolf to werewolf.

They were walking to lunch, until they saw Malfoy and his goons, Goyle and Crabbe, right beside him like bodyguards.

"Oi! It's Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood! A mismatched trio of prats." Malfoy remarked. Goyle and Crabbe laughed at his stupid joke.

Ron was starting to breathe heavily at the sight of Draco.

"Aww, the Weasel is afraid of a doggy!" Malfoy smirked.

Ron was about to punch him explicitly to his pale face, but Harry took hold of him.

"Ron, he's not worth it.." Hermione whispered to him softly.

"Get outta the way, filthy little Mudblood." Hermione's lips pursed trying to hold back her tears.

"Get the fuck away from her, arsehole," Ron said darkly, as his eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

"I can do whatever I want, Weasel. I have enough galleons to sue your whole family!" Draco bragged, trying his best not to run away from Ron's glare on him.

"Well, fuck you too," Ron growled at him.

"Your hand-me-downs won't save you now, Weasel!" Draco snarled at him.

"I don't give a single fuck. I won't bow down to the likes of you! Go ahead and fuck my family up. You know us Weasley's will stand tall, even if we are poor." Ron retorted at him. There was a rift of silence between the blonde and the red haired boy.

"My father will hear about this.." With that, Draco and his henchmen went off to the Slytherin Commons.

"Dumbarse.." Ron mumbled and turned around to face his two best friends.

"Ron, that was stupid of you to act like that!" Hermione said with worried in her tone.

"You can thank me later.." Ron walked away from the both of them, both in the mood to interact with anyone.

* * *

He stumbled upon Dumbledore who had a smile on his face.

"Hello, Ronald." He greeted Ron. "Hello, professor." He greeted back.

"Repeat after me.." Dumbledore whispered to him.

"Locus.." He blew on the tip of his wand and teleported. Ron repeated the words, "Locus.." He blew on the tip of his wand and was teleported away into a room.

The room he was teleported in had a fireplace, which was illuminating the whole place up. The flooring was polished over pine wood. There were red carpets as well. There were three study desk and a big comfy couch in front of the fireplace. The room was shaped as a square.

But, the last thing he noticed were the portraits that were hung in the corner of the room.

It was moving pictures of the trio in their first and second year. There were 5 blank picture frames.

"Wicked." He breathed out. "How did you do this?" Ron asked.

"I made the spell with a

"This room is all yours. I figured you needed your own private little room, to clear your thoughts. Harry and Hermione are allowed in this room as well. Just tell them the spell, and they'll arrive here." The wise old man with a long silver bear said to the flaming red-haired boy.

"What if someone attempts to come in here, but they're not allowed?" Ron questioned him.

"Then, they will blast with the spell, confound us charm." He replied. He looks out of the vertical window.

"To get out of this, just repeat the same spell." With that, Dumbledore teleported out of the room.

'Things are about to get interesting..' Ron said to himself and started to explore the room.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Commons flipping through the pages of the Defence Against the Dark Arts book. She landed on page 394. It talked about _werewolves._ She was immediate, intrigued by it and started to read about it.

 _Lycans, or most commonly defined as, werewolves, are those who are half wolf and half human._

 _There are two types of werewolves:_

 _Abnormal Werewolves: A rare type of can. Its transformation is triggered by the user's negative emotions, instead of the full moon. Whenever the person is angry, the color of their eyes will become a darker shade._

Hermione stopped reading at that very spot.

'No. He can't be..' Hermione thought to herself, shocked by the conclusion she had just made.


	13. Flames

**A/N: 31 reviews! Yay! Thank you JeanAndBilus (The lucky 30th reviewer!), WeasleyIsMyKing540 (Happy late birthday! :D) and enihpesoj (Thanks for the positive feedback!) for reviewing the last chapter. 2 more chapters to go till the end of the PoA time in this story! This is kinda like a filler chapter (sadly). On with the chapter!**

 **Warning:** Swearing (Like always)

 **Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters.. *Eats chips to eat out all of my emotions*

* * *

 **Chapter 13 ~ Flames**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ron asked Hermione. She nodded her head for _yes_.

The two were heading off for their very first Hogsmeade visit. Ron's wore a dull long sleeved hand-me-down maroon plaid shirt and a fluffy brown hat that had ear flaps. On the other hand, Hermione wore an auburn sweater and a Gryffindor scarf, along with an auburn beanie.

"I can't wait! Come on let's go!" Hermione tugged on Ron's arm and went forward to see students in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was amongst them, checking the list of students.

"Too bad, Harry, couldn't come.." Hermione said with a sad expression on her face.

"Well, we promised him to get him something." Ron reminded her. She nodded her head and they proceeded in following the crowd of 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years off to Hogsmeade.

"Oh bloody hell, it's snowing out there!" Ron whined.

"Really?" Hermione smiled at the news of the weather.

After the walk to Hogsmeade, the large crowd of students scattered everywhere. Most of them went over to The Three Broomsticks.

"This is splendid! It's much more wonderful than the description in the books." Hermione remarked happily, while a spark of wonder filled her eyes. Ron sniggered by her remark.

"Oh, of course, you'd believe in the description in the book." Ron teased her. Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up." She said with a smile. The both of them went walking around. Ron laid his eyes on a sweets shop.

"Holy hell! It's a sweets shop!" Ron ran to it, leaving Hermione chasing after Ron. They entered into me greeted with the smell of sweets. The welcoming warmth hugged the both of them and the visitors.

"Welcome!" A plump lady with locks of curly sandy hair greeted to the both of them. Ron and Hermione greeted her. Ron's mouth was literally drooling at the sight of sweets galore. Hermione chuckled at Ron's expression. He noticed her laughing at him and wiped the drool off of him, while his ears turned a shade of pink. Hermione's laughter died out, as she scanned the display if sweets.

Her eyes spotted a box full of sugar quills. She grabbed the package of it and went off looking for Ron.

"Alright, Ron. I've got- Holy crickets!" Hermione saw Ron carrying a pile of candy. "I've got everything!" Ron said to her.

"Ugh, Ronald. You're only supposed to get one thing and another one for Harry!" Hermione spat on him. Ron sighed in disappointment. He grabbed two sweet out of the pile of candy. Ron grabbed a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Harry and a box of licorice wands for himself.

Hermione went up to the cashier and paid 3 sickles and went off to their next stop. Ron looked around and saw Malfoy, along with Pansy.

"Shit," Ron mumbled and pulled Hermione out of harm's way. By his sudden action, Hermione pulled off Ron's arm.

"Why'd you do that?" She questioned him. His eyes darted towards Draco and Pansy. She looked to see what he was looking at. "Oh.." She had seen them, laughing. They avoided them at all cost. However, Draco spotted them.

"OI!" He shouted out to them.

"FUCK OFF!" Ron shouted back. He gently tugged Hermione to a gloomy looking alley way.

"That was close.." Hermione commented. Ron nodded his head for _yes_ and looked out to see Draco and Pansy walking around searching for the both for the both of them. Ron and Hermione sat on the cold stone floor of the alley. Whenever they took a breath, the fog came from their mouth.

"When will Draco ever leave us alone?" Hermione murmured to Ron. "I bet you, he won't stop. Not until one of us bows down to the likes of him." Ron spat out. Hermione looked at Ron's crystal blue eyes. They were a dark shade.

"Hey, Ron.," Hermione spoke. "Yea?" He said. "Promise me you won't keep any more secrets from Harry and me." Hermoine said to him. Ron gulped by her sudden promise.

"Y-yea.." Ron lied to her. He then felt a sharp pain in his chest. He bent over, clenching the front of his shirt. He fell, gasping for air.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out, in horror to see Ron in pain. She stepped out of the shadows and saw Hagrid showing some of the third years around.

"HAGRID!" Hermione yelled out for his name. He stopped talking to one of the 3rd year students and saw Hermione, panicking.

He ran as fast as he could to her, worried.

"What happen 'ere?" Hagrid questioned the terrified Hermione.

"It's Ron! Something happened to him." Hermione pointed at Ron's twitching body, still gasping for air.

"Merlin's beard.." Hagrid carried Ron with ease. "Wait! Let me come with you!" Hermione followed Hagrid to his hut.

He settled the red-haired boy on his bench.

"Hagrid, what happened to him?" Hermione breathed out, managing to croak out something.

"I'm not sure 'Ermione." He lied and grabbed out a green liquid potion. He had Ron gulp a teaspoon of it. Then in an instant, the pain stopped. His breathing went back to normal. He looked around his surroundings to see he was in Hagrid's Hut, along with a worried Hermione.

"B-bloody hell.." Ron said, before falling asleep. He snored away the rest of his pain, leaving a relieved Hermione and Hagrid. Hagrid turned to meet Hermione's glistening eyes. "It'll be best for you to go back to Hogwarts.." Hagrid said.

"No.. I don't wanna leave him." Hermione pleaded. Hagrid sighed. "Suit yourself.." Hagrid went out the feed Buckbeak.

Hermione grabbed onto Ron's hand.

"Please be okay," Hermione whispered. She took off the hat he was wearing and fixing his soft red hair. The sensation Hermione had from touching Ron's hair made her feel safe.

Ron woke up, with wide eyes. He turned his head to face Hermione.

"Hey.." He greeted awkwardly. "Hey." She greeted back, uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and sat up. Hermione stood up, looking at his crystal blue eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, Ronald!" Hermione huffed out. Ron rolled his eyes and had a lopsided grin on him. He stopped and stared at her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione thought of a conversation topic.

"You wanna go back, to Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned him.

"Sure.." Ron replied and they went off back to Hogwarts.

* * *

'Stupid cat..' Ron inwardly told himself. 'That cat's planning a scheme to eat bloody Scabbers.' Ron said to himself as he went in DADA class.

He sat next to Harry who was sitting in front of Hermione who was sitting next to her absent partner.

'Oh shit.. That smell is foul!' Ron sniffed the air to the smell of Snape.

He had his wand out, closing the door behind her and closing all the windows. He approached the platform and had the picture of a werewolf of it. He turned around facing the bored faces of the class.

"Page 394.." He coolly said. Ron carelessly flipped through the pages. Snape looked at Ron's face and pointed his wand at his book making it turn to the page of _Werewolves_. Ron gulped of the chapter title.

"Professor Lupin is absent, so I am here to substitute for you all." He briskly said.

"Now, you may all know that there is supposedly a werewolf loose on school grounds. That is why the headmaster has instructed for all students to learn about the foul vicious beast." Snape informed them. He cleared his throat.

"Can anyone tell me what a werewolf is?" He questioned the class emotionless.

"Sir, a werewolf is a person who is half wolf, half human. There are two types of them. Abnormal and Normal. Ab-" Before Hermione could explain any further, Snape snapped at her.

"You insufferable know-it-all! 10 points from Gryffindor!" He shouted her. Hermione bit the bottom on her lips and had her head down, fighting off her tears.

Ron's blood boiled, as his eyes turned a dark shade of blue. He stood from his desk facing the long-nosed greasy black haired scum bag.

"How dare you call here that! Ron shouted from the top of his lungs giving everyone in the classroom a wake-up call.

"Sit down, Weasley. Unless you'd like to spend an hour worth of detention.

"I don't give a damn. Never call Hermione that ever again! Or else I swear to Merlin, I'll come after you." Ron growled angrily.

He put his hands in his pockets hiding away his claws from everyone.

"2-hour detention, Mister Weasley!" Snape retorted back. Ron sat down huffing and puffing. All he could see was red. His ears turned a dangerous shade of scarlet.

After class, Ron stormed out of the class, feeling nothing but tepid.

"Locus.." Ron whispered and blow on the tip of his wand.

* * *

 **A/N:** I _**might**_ post a new chapter today, again.. Who knows, am I right? ;)


	14. The Living Secret

**A/N: Today's my birthday! Yay (April 25th)! Let's celebrate this birthday with another chapter to RWC. Thanks for JeanAndBilius for the positive review! :D ONE more chapter till the PoA part of this story is over. I can't wait to type in the final chapter to conclude PoA. Then, we move to Harry Potter and the Teenage Angst- I mean Harry Potter and the Goblet of FIYAAAAH! Let's get this chapter started!**

Warning: Swearing (Duh :P)

Disclaimer: The lucky J.K. Rowling owns HP not me!

* * *

 **Chapter 14 ~ The Living Secret**

* * *

'Some friends, they are..' Hermione said to herself, as she walked out to the library. She tried holding back all the tears that she kept caged in a bottle within her. Ron and Harry were pissed off at her because she turned in the Firebolt.

'I'll manage to go on without them. I'm strong enough.' Hermione managed to say to herself, wanting to be alone.

"Locus.." She blew on the tip of her wand and teleported into the trio's headquarters. She enjoyed the atmosphere of the square room. It somehow reminded her of home. The warmth engulfed her the instant she made it to the room. She plopped down on her own study desk, reading vigorously on a book about werewolves.

'With just enough proof, I can have a strong position that Ron's a werewolf.' She read about werewolves ever since the beginning of her 3rd year. She didn't want to believe her best friend turned out to be a werewolf this whole time, but if he was, she would have to face the truth. She reviewed her notes one more time.

She discovered that all of the descriptions fitted Ron perfectly-ish. When he was angry, his eyes would turn a darker shade. From her experience, Ron would always know who was coming even though they weren't even near. Before should continue on her little theory, she heard a wisp of air.

Someone was there.

She packed up all of her notes putting them in a neat pile while her book, Hogwarts: A History, was placed on top of the pile of her notes. She looked up to see who it was.

She couldn't believe her eyes for one second.

The tall red-haired boy stood there in the middle of the room. She could see the angry expression on his face, as Hermione stared at him. Ron shot daggers at her, while Hermione did the same. Ron's nose wrinkled in anger to see her.

They haven't spoken in a week, all because of Hermione telling on professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. Hermione knew Harry wasn't mad at her anymore, but she knew Ron was still pissed off at her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron finally spat out.

"Reading. How about you?" She said as her eyes were still narrowed like saucers.

"I came here to have time for myself. I suggest for you to get out." Ron said, taking a step forward. Hermione stood up and carried her books and her pile of notes. One of her notes slipped from her reach, making it float on the carpet. Ron spotted the note and picked it up.

"Researching' about werewolves, are we?" Ron said, looking over it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hermione snatched the parchment paper away from Ron's reach.

"Mind telling me why you're reaching about werewolves?" Ron asked her.

"It's for something, that's none of your business." Hermione hissed at him. He just stood there glaring at her.

"Get. Out." Ron demanded her to leave out of his sight. Hermione looked at Ron for the last time.

"Locus!" Hermione practically screamed at Ron's face, finally letting out all of her fumes out to him. She blew on the tip of the wand as if she was blowing a fire out.

* * *

"Wanna go to The Three Broomsticks? I'd love to try some butterbeer." Hermione suggested to Ron.

"Sure." The both of them went in the building. They ordered butterbeer and went to seat at two vacant seats.

Hermione sipped the butterbeer. The sensation of butter and marshmallows came in full blast to her amusement. She closed her eyes picturing the enjoyment her whole body was experiencing.

"This is the best thing I've ever consumed!" Hermione gulped it up making the white foam a beard on her mouth. Ron looked at her and started to chuckle. Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron chuckling.

"What?" Hermione asked him with her eyes shooting daggers at him. "You've got a beard," Ron said with a lopsided grin. Hermione blushed and wiped the foam off her face, with her sweater.

"Y-you saw nothing.." Hermione said uncomfortably while blushing. Ron smiled by her action.

* * *

After the both of them finished their butterbeer, they went walking around. They seemed to stop by the view of the Shrieking Shack.

"Fascinating, isn't it? They say it's the most haunted building in England." Hermione informed Ron.

"Blimey, I can see why," Ron added. They were left in silence staring off into the distance.

"Would you like to move a bit closer?" Hermione asked Ron hoping for a positive answer.

"Oh-I-uh.." Ron panicked. _This could be my chance,_ Ron thought excitingly.

"I mean to the Shrieking Shack.." Hermione said with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Nah, I'll just stay here, if you don't mind," Ron said, while his ears turned pink. He then heard footsteps. He knew that smell of expensive cologne anywhere.

"I didn't know you guys were browsing around looking a house.." They turned around and saw Draco with his friends.

"Mind if I tag along? Just in case if you're too poor to afford any?" He questioned them with a mocking attitude.

Before Ron could retort back, Hermione stood up for him.

"Leave him alone.." Hermione sternly said. She tugged onto Ron's arm signalling for them to get out of the situation.

"You filthy little-" Draco was then, hit by a snowball that came out of nowhere.

"Oi! Who did that?" He shouted out looking around for the source.

The snowballs came in like a snow storm. Crabbed tripped and fell, while Goyle had his pants down. Malfoy was being dragged along the path of a steep.

Ron and Hermione laughed, knowing Harry was the one doing this. After Harry was done, he went up picking up Ron's hat in the air.

"Harry.." Ron said with a lopsided grin, rolling his eyes. Harry took off his invisibility cloak. They chuckled together, but it only lasted briefly, until Hermione spoke out when the laughter died out.

"Harry, what are doing here?" Hermione asked him with concern eyes. Harry stared down at the ground, avoiding the question at hand. Harry knew they were staring at him, waiting for a truthful answer.

"Sirius, he. He was the one who killed my parents.." Harry said and sat down on the cold ground, slouching.

"Oh, Harry.." Hermione got on her knees trying to comfort Harry. A single tear shed from Harry's right eye. He wiped it away, thinking it was a sign of weakness his friends couldn't see.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll catch Sirius and place him into Azkaban, once more.." Ron said while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Hermione stared blankly at the crystal ball. She saw Ron snoring out loud. She nudged onto Ron's elbow, making him jump. Hermione rolled her eyes, still looking at the crystal ball blankly.

She was about to give up and quit until she saw a girl with bushy hair like her's but it was red. She had a few freckles on her cheeks. "Mummy! Daddy!" She could hear the little girl say happily. Hermione shook her head in disbelief, and the image of the little girl was gone.

'I've gone mental..' Hermione said to herself. She saw Trelawny approaching her. "A shame, isn't it? I knew you weren't the type for this class.." She whispered to her Hermione. Hermione however, was taken to offense. She pushed the crystal ball making the mystical object tumble down the stairs, in a fit of rage. She stormed out of the classroom, never to be seen again for the rest of the day.


	15. The Beast Within

**A/N: I just realized that I made this chapter a lengthy, than expected. Oh well! This si the final chapter for the PoA part of this story, then we move on to GoF! (Yay!) Thanks to JeanAndBilius, arabellagrace, notsing, fons19 and the mysterious Guest, for the amazing feedback! Now, I have exam coming up this upcoming Monday and for the rest of that week. I'll try to write the next chapter right away, unless I have to review my notes.. *Cries* Anyways, let's get this chapter started!** **CONGRATS TO NOTSING, FOR BEING THE LUCKY 40TH REVIEWER!**

 **\\\Get ready for the amount of Romione in this chapter!/**

Warning: Swearing :O

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from HP. Guess who owns them? Queen J.K. Rowling, that's who!

* * *

 **Chapter 15 ~ The Beast Within**

* * *

A boy with wild flaming red hair sat leaning against a tree, staring off at the distance of the Black Lake. His memories were filled when he was in his 1st year. He sailed along the wide area of water, along with his only friend at the time, Harry. He remembered the chilly breeze flying in his face. He closed his eyes, trying to relive the moment.

Ron made an excuse to both of his friends that he had to meet Hagrid, but he didn't. Instead, he wanted some time alone, outside instead of the trio's headquarters.

He ran his hands through his hair and saw someone near the Black Lake. He sniffed the air, trying to find the scent of the mysterious figure near the lake.

He smelled like blood and piss. Ron almost threw up by his inspection of the figure. Instead of staying back, he went to approach the stranger to scare him off of Hogwarts. He used every ounce of his Gryffindor courage to approach him.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing here?" Ron said to the stranger. He turned around.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes.

The man wore a shredded black robe, exposing his abs. He had nasty yellow teeth and black eyes. He had locks of black hairs covering the back side of his neck.

It was him.

"SHIT!" Ron yelled out trying to escape him, but Fenrir got the better of him. He took hold of Ron, who struggled to try and escape from his grasp.

The strong stench of blood and piss filled Ron's poor nose and lungs.

"Hey, kid. Glad to see you all healthy and shit.." He threw Ron on the ground. Ron fell on the rocks and pebbles. He stood up trying to fight back. He threw a punch at Fenrir, but he caught his fist in midair.

He held onto Ron's wrist rather tightly, making him wince in pain. His wince sounded like puppy in pain.

"Come on, lad, It's time you transform!" Fenrir said grasping a hold on Ron tighter.

"Unless, you wanna see her in pain!" Fenrir smiled, showing off his sharp nasty teeth.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Ron broke free and punched an uppercut straight on the face, making him fly in the air. Ron took this chance to run away from him, trying to find professor McGonagall. He spotted him and run to her.

"Professor! Fenrir, he's here.." Ron breathed out. McGonagall looked at Ron with wide eyes.

"Let me tell the trolls to patrol the outside.." McGonagall said briskly, and she disappeared without hast. Ron panted and panted, gasping for air.

'He wouldn't dare to lay a finger on Hermione..' Ron inwardly told himself.

* * *

"That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed with amazement. Hermione blushed and commented on her punching Malfoy, "They felt good.."

After Hermione and Ron were finished blushing at one another, they saw an axe lifted up in the air.

A shriek of a high pitch voice filled the air. If Hermione had a chance to let out all of her leaking emotions, she would've been screaming bloody murder.

Hermione gasped at the sight of the beheaded Buckbeak. She hugged Ron around his neck. Ro, being a tall bloke, slouched down a bit, so Hermione could get the full hugging experience. Hermione cried on Ron's shoulders. He could feel her panting with warm air on his shoulders. Ron held Hermione close to him, leaving Scabbers a nice escape.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled out, chasing his rat. He grabbed Scabbers back. "You bloody rat.," Ron mumbled under his breath. He sat on the grass as he held into his rat tightly.

Hermione gasped at the sight of a black wolf right behind Ron's back. Before Harry was the one to warn Ron, Hermione beat him to it. "Ron! Look out!" Ron however, was too late to run away. He was grabbed by his leg.

The an images form of Sirius Black had his teeth grasping on the helpless red haired boy.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron was being dragged down to the entrance of the Whomping Willow. Harry tried his best to reach out for Ron's sweaty palms, but he was too late.

* * *

"St-stay away from them.." Ron slouched while walking, ready to defend Harry and Hermione from whatever the hell was happening. Ron was losing blood, due to Sirius biting on his leg.

"Then, give us your rat.." Sirius said. Ron offered his rat and Sirius tugged it away. Remus mumbled an incantation and pointed his wand directly at the rat. He transformed into a man with nasty rotting teeth and an ugly face of a daft bimbo. He crouched his back as if he were the Hunchback of Notredame.

"R-Remus? S-Sirius? My old pals!" He attempted his awful escape, but obviously got caught by Remus and Sirius.

"Harry Potter! I was your father's best friend!" Pettigrew said to Harry, as he approached him.

"Get off of me!" Harry pulled Peter's hands away from him. "We'll escort him to the castle," Harry instructed Sirius and Remus.

"Have mercy on you, dear boy!" Peter kneeled before Harry.

"Then, we'll kill him.." Harry snarled. Peter was biting on his long crooked nail, in fear.

* * *

"They might chop it off.." Ron shrugged. They were outside of the Whomping Willow.

"Depends.." Hermione said to him. Peter and Remus were the last to get out of the Whomping Willow.

"Ronald!" Petter grabbed Ron by the neck. Ron struggled, trying to gasp for air.

Everyone had their wands out. It was pointing intently at Pettigrew. "Fenrir would love to see you turn into a wolf. He'd love to see you causing havoc!" Peter maniacally said.

"Wolf?" Hermione breathed out in shock. Her theory was true.

Ronald Weasley was a werewolf.

"Ron, why didn't you tell any of us? I-I thought you promised me to never keep any secrets from Harry and me - I thought I knew everything about you!" Hermione said with sadness taking over her instead of anger.

"I trusted you.." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Her-Hermione.." Ron croaked out, still struggling through Peter's grasp.

"Didn't tell you girlfriend, eh? Well, your friend over here, it a bloody thirsty beast! Fenrir says he's the strongest werewolf out there! He'll kill anyone, just like a mud blood like you!" Peter exclaimed.

Ron's eyes widen in shock of what Peter just said. His eyes turned to a darker shade of blue. He started to shake violently. Pettigrew backed away from his changing form.

Remus saw the full moon and started to transform into a werewolf. He was ready to defend everyone from Ron.

Ron heard popping sounds coming from his body, as his organs and bones rearranged themselves. He groaned out in pain as his muscles expanded. His skin grew fur that turned as red as blood. He grew sharp black claws and toenails. He realized his vocals cords went deeper from him groaning in pain.

"Her-MIONE!" Ron growled out in a deeper voice. Ron's dark blue eyes looked into her glimmering dark chocolate eyes. Her iris shrunk in fear of her Ron transforming in front of her eyes.

Ron grew long teeth and his head started to take shape of a canine. He grew at at least, 8'3". Soon, he became a force not to wreck with. All of his bad memories came flooding in, replacing his happy memories with anguish. He felt unstoppable rage creeping upon him. His ears were perked up, staying alerted of his surroundings.

His anger took over him, whole.

He leaned his body and head back, howling at the moon. His eyes flared with hatred. The werewolf with brown fur and the animagus wolf went to strike at the big and muscular red furred werewolf. However, Ron proved himself to be the strongest werewolf out there. He roared in victory sniffing around. His snout landed in the scent of vanilla and coconut.

He turned around to face Hermione who just stood there in shock. Ron growled at her, making the first step. Whenever Ron advanced to forwards Hermione, Hermione backed away a step. Her eyes were filled with tears that dared to fall down. All Ron could see was nothing, but blurry figures.

'W-Who is she? She- looks familiar..' The confused beast said to itself, as it looked down at Hermione's fidgeting figure. His dark shaded icy piercing blue eyes looked at her, as if she was fear itself. Her mouth was gaped at the sight of him, as her locks of bushy hair came falling by her side. She held her hand over her gaped mouth and tears started to form around her wonderfully delicious chocolate brown eyes.

'She might be a werewolf hunter!' Ron growled to himself, mistaking his best friend as a huntress.

Before Ron could strike at her, Sirius went up to attack him by the back. Ron caught the genuine black-furred wolf and slammed him on the ground, filling the night with the sound of pain. Ron was cautious about his current surroundings and what the figures were trying to do to him.

'They're here to kill me! I just know it..' He said to himself looking and around the place. His pointed ears were still up, waiting for anyone to make a move towards him. Hermione saw his ears still pointed in the air, and went to approach him. Harry tugged her by the sleeves to get her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry questioned her in an urgent whisper.

"Saving our lives, that's what.." Hermione lamely answered.

"He could hurt you.." Harry's emerald eyes were filled his concerned and worried for his bushy brunette haired friend.

"Trust me, Harry. I know Ron wouldn't hurt me.." Hermione resumed back to her plan. She walked slowly up to the werewolf who was looking around frightened of his current situation, ready to attack anyone who came in contact.

"H-hello?" Hermione greeted the werewolf form of Ron uncomfortable. The werewolf's neck snapped to face the source of the voice.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Actually, none of us wants to hurt you. We're here to help you." Hermione said in a hushed voice. She tried holding onto the werewolf's right arm, but it flinched in the contact of her warm hands. The werewolf growled at her, wanting for her to leave him alone.

"Please, I'm here to help.." She said to him truthfully. The werewolf snarled and declined Hermione's offer.

'Trust no one..' The werewolf finally said to himself, raising it's claws up in the air ready to strike her. His dark icy blue eyes pierced through her gentle brown eyes.

'Her eyes. They remind me of someone..' The werewolf's eyes softened a bit at the sight of the unknown blurry figure. Hermione looked up in fear of his next move. Surprisingly, she didn't move out of the way. He dropped his attack stance and his muscles became less tense.

"Good, now relax. Everything's gonna be alright.." Hermione whispered softly. 'I'm doing it!' Hermione happily said to herself. She approached the beast ready to embrace it.

'This human. I- I love her! Who is she?' The werewolf saw the little human approaching him ready to embrace her. Everything was going smoothly until,

"Pitiful, mud blood!" Peter ran up to Hermione and pushed her away from the beast. That word.

 _Mudblood_

The werewolf roared bloody murder and ran straight for the man who smelled like cinnamon with a hint of piss. He grabbed him by the neck, strangling him with inhuman strength. His dark blue eyes pierced with his shallow eyes. All the anger within Ron that have been caged for so long opened. His uncontrollable rage was welcoming Pettigrew to hell.

" _KILL!"_ The red-furred werewolf growled out loud.

'How dare he call my friend that name!' Ron inwardly yelled at himself, wanting to kill the man in the cruelest way possible. Hermione saw what he was doing, and stood up on her feet quickly.

"Stop!" She yelled out. The werewolf looked up to smell the scent of her. He saw the blurry figure with chocolate brown eyes. The werewolf looked down and threw Pettigrew away his sight. The human approached him.

"It's over. Please, stop.." Hermione hugged the werewolf. The shocked werewolf couldn't comprehend by the human's sudden action. He looked down and saw the human sniffing and sobbing on his fur.

Hermione loved the feeling of its fur brushing on her skin. It was exactly like Ron's hair, but a bit softer and silkier.

"Ron, please come back.." Hermione suddenly said, without knowing what came from her mouth at the moment.

'Ron. My name is Ron Weasley!' It said to itself.

"It's me. Harry and I have your back." She in a hushed voice. Harry stepped forward, looking at his best friends embracing. He smiled at the sight. Harry hadn't smiled in a while, but looking at them made him feel like Voldemort didn't even exist.

" _Er-my-nee.. 'Arry..'_ The werewolf said embracing Hermione closer to him, wanting to feel safe. Soon, the blurry figures became crystal clear. The werewolf could see everything now. Ron looked down and broke the hug. He was on all fours looking into Hermione's eyes.

His perky ears dropped down and his eyes turn back to it's crystal blue shade. Ron started to painfully change back into a human. He dropped on the grass, having the darkness welcome him to a slumber.

* * *

Hermione took deep breaths. She opened the heavy oak doors. She was approaching a certain red-haired boy as he laid hopelessly unconscious, after the unforgettable events. She saw Madam Pomfrey near the pale boy's bed. She was rebandaging the bandages that were wrapped around the nasty bites from Sirius.

It had already been 2 days and Ron still hadn't woken up yet. Hermione started to get wary, not knowing when he was going to wake up. She wanted to talk to him about his whole furry problem. She wanted to get to know him even more.

"Ah, Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you. I'd like to inform you, Ronald is almost done healing up." She said to Hermione. Hermione smiled, saying a silent thank you.

"If you're here to comfort Ronald, you may,," Madam Pomfrey went away from the teens, back to her office. Hermione scooted a chair next to his bed, looking at his unbelievable pale face. Even his freckles looked pale. Hermione held her hand on his forehead. She felt the warm sensation spreading throughout her body. Ron was warmer than the last time she visited him. He used to feel cold as if he were dead.

"Oh, Ron.," Hermione whispered, grabbing onto Ron's hand tighter. Hermione understood why Ron had to hide his secret, but still, how could he have held that secret for all those 3 years. Hermione knew at the first sight of Ron, he seemed different from the rest. From the look on his eyes, it showed so much meaning. Like he'd been through tough shit.

"Hey, I'm glad I have a friend like you.. Just please, wake up. I wanna talk to you.." Hermione whispered in his ears. She waited for a while for a response, but nothing come out of the mouth of the freckled teen. Hermione sighed ready to leave until,

"Her-Hermione.." Ron croaked up. His throat felt dry like the Sahara Desert. His head was pounding from all the pain he experienced the last 2 days ago. He fluttered his eyes open and saw he was in the hospital wing. His eyes darted to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Ron, what do you remember from 2 days ago?" Hermione questioned him. Ron eyed her and took a deep breath.

"I remember, seeing you scared of me.." He truthfully said to her. Hermione had a sadden expression on her face. They were left in a rift of silence. Hermione only stared at herself fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Ron just looked at her, waiting for a response.

"You could've told Harry and me about your problem. We could've helped you in any way we could." Hermione said to him, still not facing him directly at his crystal blue eyes.

"I didn't want to.," Ron replied automatically.

"Why so?" Hermione asked him, thirsting for an answer.

"I thought you guys would've just abandoned me. It's not very safe to have your best friend as a vicious monster. I was scared you guys would just leave me, making me an outcast for all to see." Ron replied looking gloom. Hermione took in all of his honest answers. She looked up to finally see his eyes, wanting forgiveness.

"Ron, I don't care if you're a monster or not. I don't care if you're a bloody thirty beast. I don't care if you label yourself as a vicious monster." She briefly paused. "All I care about is you."

Ron was shocked what had just come from her. Ron would've been crying by now, if Hermione hadn't hugged him around his neck in a welcoming embrace.

"I care about you, too.." Ron breathed out and returned the hug. They smiled together.

"I am a werewolf. I am Ron Weasley, the living, and breathing werewolf.."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey told me everything, Ronnie.." Ron's mother said to him as they were in the living room of the Burrow. The whole Weasley's were crowded around Molly and Ron. All were listening with the intent to the conversation.

"I heard about your whole fiasco. Especially, the part with dearest Hermione." She continued. Ron slouched on the couch, awaiting for his mother to yell at his face in front of the family, making him look like a total loser. "I'm betting 4 sickles, Ronniekins will get grounded for life.." The twins whispered to one another with a mischievous smirk, drawn across their face.

"I'M SO PROUD OF MY BABY BOY!" She exclaimed unexpectedly. She was sobbing on her youngest son's shoulders. If left everyone confused by her actions towards Ron.

"Mum, what happened?" Ginny said to the sobbing mother whose eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Your brother over here is a werewolf." She said to all of them.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted out in shock. They had their eyes widened in shock, showing off their dark brown eyes. Ron, Arthur, and Molly stared at each other, not knowing what to do next.


	16. The Burrow

**A/N: I was really bored, so I typed up the next chapter! :D Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, notsing and fons19 for the feedback! Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life, because of stupid exams. Anyways, let's just get this chapter started!**

 **Warning:** Oh, there's not swearing at this chapter, actually. I know, I'm shocked as well.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP! The book covers clearly say that it was made by J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 16 ~ The Burrow**

* * *

Hermione looked out the window, watching the clouds cry. She found it abnormal for it raining during summertime, but she thoroughly enjoyed it, finding it soothing. A smiled crept along her face, waiting for Ginny and Mister Weasley to pick her up. It was not that long ago that she received an invitation from Ginny to the World Cup. Ginny had told her in the letter that she didn't tell Ron nor anyone, but her parents that Hermione was coming over to the Burrow.

Hermione's thoughts were swirling around about how the Burrow was going to be like. It was going to be the first time she'll ever experience a magical house, instead of her normal boring house.

"Hermione! They're here!" Her mother's voice came from down the stairs.

"Coming!" She replied. She grabbed her luggage and went running downstairs, to see the familiar flaming red hairs. She smiled at the sight of Ginny and her father.

"Hello, Hermione.." Ginny greeted her with a hug. Arthur greeted her with a hug as well. He greeted the Grangers a hug as well.

"Well, let's go!" Arthur said after he talked to Hermione's parents. Hermione had a handful of Floo powder, provided by Ginny. She kissed her parent's cheeks as a final goodbye.

"THE BURROW!" She was then, engulfed by green flames.

* * *

Hermione was greeted with the warmth of the living room. The house was filled with wonder. A floating maroon sweater was being knitted. She smelled the scented candles and saw that the house was pretty tidy. She started to wonder around and saw a spiral of stairs leading up to the top of the house.

"Amazing.." Hermione breathed out astonished by the sight.

"Welcome to, the Burrow.," Ginny said with a smile. "I'll go and get mum.." Ginny went to the kitchen along with Arthur. After a few milliseconds, there was a plump woman with flaming red hair approaching Hermione, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome, dear!" She greeted happily. After the meet and greet, Ginny told Hermione that her room was on the first-floor landing, and Ron's room was at the very top. Hermione walked up the spiral of stairs in search of Ginny's room. Her room was painted in a shade of baby blue. She walked in and was greeted by a clean and organized room with a few pair of socks draping down her study table. The room was scented with the smell of marshmallows.

She saw a periwinkle sleeping bag, big enough to fit two people in it. She placed her luggage near her sleep bag and went off to Ron's room. She ran up the stairs and stopped at a brightly painted orange door. The door had a poster of the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled it through her nose. She really wanted to see how he was doing, ever since the.. incident.

She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ron bellowed with irritation in his voice. Hermione shocked by the impulsive reply, stood back from the door.

"Ron.." She whispered quietly. She opened the door to be greeted with a gloomy room, because of it's low lighting.

Hermione saw that Ron's head was facing away from her. She quietly closed the door behind her and then, sat on his chair.

"I TOLD YOU TO-" Ron turned around to see Hermione, looking directly at him with worry in her eyes.

"Hey.." She greeted him uncomfortably. Ron blinked in a rapid pace and pinched himself to see of he was dreaming. Hermione chuckled by his action.

"I'm sure that you're not dreaming, Ron." She said with a smile. Ron's ears turned pink in embarrassment.

"S-sorry you had to hear me like that.." He quickly apologized to her.

"It's alright. I just want to know why you were screaming at the top of your lungs." Hermione replied.

"Fred and George gave me their latest product. That said it'll taste like the drinker's' favorite flavor." He paused for a bit. "Instead, I got a taste of bloody corn beef!" He whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You actually, trusted the twins?" Hermione said to him. He just shrugged in response. They were left in awkward silence.

"Oh! I haven't given you a proper greeting, haven't I?" Ron said. Hermione smiled and hugged him. Ron's ears turn red by her action. He took deep breaths until he eventually hugged her back.

'Blimey, she's short..' Ron commented to himself, on her height.

'Is it me, or did he grow a height taller the last time I saw him?' Hermione said to herself, blushing by her comment on Ron's height. By now, he must be the tallest Weasley in the household. Ron's hair was up to his shoulders, making Hermione having the urge to run her hairs through his hair.

Ron wanted to run his hands through the shiny yet bushy ringlets that formed a halo on her hair. He snapped out of the thought when Hermione broke the hug. The both of them sat on Ron's bed.

"How are you doing?" Hermione questioned him in a serious manner.

"Alright. I guess. I've had this sudden appetite for raw meat." Ron uncomfortably said, not wanting to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Looks like you're maturing," Hermione commented.

"Well, that's a gross way of maturing. Don't you think?" Ron replied.

"I mean you, maturing with your werewolf side.." Hermione added. Ron gulped and put his hands in his pockets. She saw his sudden action and bit her lower lip.

"I remember, seeing you scared. I didn't want to reveal that I was a werewolf that way. I wanted for us to talk it out, not to frightened you." Ron said remembering the events.

"At least, you don't have to worry anymore. You're in good hands, Ron." Hermione said trying to cheer him up.

"Y-yea.," Ron said and then, stood up walking over to his window. He stared into the grey skies, while the clouds cried over the land.

Hermione appeared right next to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The rain.." Hermione said to him in a whisper.

"Beautiful? More like annoying." Ron grumbled. Hermione's eyes narrowed from his opinion.

"Why would you, find the rain beautiful?" Ron said to her confused from her opinion on rain.

"Well, when I was in muggle elementary, I would always stare off looking at the rain, while I read my book in the library." Hermione paused for a bit and smiled. "It was like the rain the only friend I had during that time." She sadly ended her little story.

Hermione's face fell and had a saddened expression on her face. Ron, who listened to her story intently, felt a lot of sympathy towards her.

"Hey, you're not alone anymore.." Ron hugged her by the neck.

Hermione replied with a warm smile. Ron heard steps coming towards his door.

"Ron, mum says dinner is re-" Ginny paused at the state his brother and her best friend was in. They immediately broke the hug. Hermione was blushing furiously, as Ron's ears turn red.

Ginny had the biggest smile on her face.

"Just come downstairs.."


	17. Dark Magic

**A/N: FINALLY! Exams are over. Well, I'm gonna have final exams in 3 weeks. I'm soo excited. I'm glad I'm back to updating this story! I'm so excited to write the Yule Ball chapter which doesn't come until later chapters, sadly. Thanks to JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, mysterious Guest 1, and anonymous Guest 2 (THE LUCKY 50TH REVIEWER!).**

 **I'm currently thinking of what to do because I've just reached 50 reviews. Which I thought was impossible to accomplish, but I guess it wasn't :D Thanks for making this teenager with raging hormones happy and grateful. Thanks to those who have stuck thick and through with me on the adventure of becoming a F.F. writer! I think I improved ever since the first few chapters of this story.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated!**

Warning: Swearing.

Disclaimer: No, just no. I don't own HP or any of these characters in this story. J.K. Rowling does though!

* * *

 **Chapter 17 ~ Dark Magic**

* * *

Hermione sat at the maroon colored couch in the corner of the tent, looking at how happy the Weasleys were, and surprisingly Harry as well. Hermione had never seen them so happy in such a long time. She's never thought that any of them would see the light of the day ever again since they've all learned the truth of Pettigrew. Harry more specifically, kept his feelings to himself over the past few months every since the incident about Pettigrew. A small smile crept along her face at the sight.

The flaming red haired boy stopped laughing along with Harry, to spot a lonely Hermione sitting by herself. He walked up slowly to her. Ron sat next to her on the maroon colored couch. He drank the last gulp of his butterbeer and settled it aside. He cleared his throat, wanting to end their silence.

"Hey.." Hermione greeted him.

"Hey.." He replied, with a lopsided grin.

Ron's stomach started to do flips and turns. He smelled smoke and fear.

"Hermione! We have to get out of here!" Ron screamed out loud.

Confused, she questioned him, "Why?"

"EVERYONE OUT! Fred and George take Ginny! Ron, Hermione and Harry, stick together!" The shout of panic came from Arthur.

The tent started to burn done. Everyone in the campground went to evacuate the place by apparating or some even used a portkey to get out.

There were wizards and witches scrambled about, panicking and running all over the place. The screams of terror filled the once happy land. As soon, as everyone from the tent went out, they were separated from one another. The trio was separated from everyone.

A rush of panic filled the place. Ron sniffed the air to smell the scent of Hermione or Harry. All he smelled was fear.

"RON!" Hermione screamed out while being dragged away from him. Ron's eyes widened at the fear in her voice.

"HERMIONE!" He called back.

* * *

Ron was wandering around hopelessly in search of his family and his two best friends. It must have been hours because the whole camp was burnt to crisp. It left fumes of ashes, entering Ron's lungs.

Ron sniffed around to smell the scent of vanilla. It was Hermione. Ron ran to the scent which leads him to a very weary Hermione and Harry, who were looking and pacing around for Ron.

"Hermione! Harry!" Ron went up running up to them. Hermione and Harry spotted him, relieved to see him alive and well.

Just as about Ron was there to hug the both of them, a shadowed figure appears before him, casting a curse on him. He was struck by a dark green curse. Before he fainted, he saw the man having yellow eyes. He wore a black cloak and a hoodie.

"We've returned.." The husky voice whispered menacingly.

Ron was welcomed to the darkness.

* * *

Ron woke up from the morning rays, from the opened window of his room. His eyes fluttered open, and his eyes started to dart around the room until he saw a very weary plumped woman with flaming red hair.

"Ronnie!" She exclaimed shocked, yet happy to see him awake.

"M-mum. Wha-what happened?" Ron's voice turn out raspy, from his dried mouth. He started to remember a few of the events, as it flashed before him.

"Hermione!" He shouted put. He looked around not caring if his body was in a weak state.

"Ronnie, please calm down. She'll safe. The rest are too.." Ron sighed in relief laying back on his bed. He took deep breaths.

"What happened to me? I remember seeing dark green sparks.." Ron said to his mother.

"Healer Franklin Greenfield will tell you.." A short man with short sandy hair appeared in Ron's room.

"Ah, I see he's awake.." Healer Greenfield said. He approached Ron, and cleared his throat, ready to tell Ron everything.

"Now, how are you feeling Mister Weasley?" He questioned him, while he scooted a stool near his bed.

"Feels like I've been hit by 10 bludgers all at once.." Ron commented. Healer Greenfield chuckled from his response.

"It'll get better, don't worry." The healer flipped through the pages on his clipboard rereading his inspections.

"Ah, yes. You've been cursed with dark magic. A dangerous curse, for the one who had been hit by it.." He said reading the paper.

"Wh-what's gonna happen to me?" Ron said acting a little more weary, than usual.

"This dark magic makes the person more animal like. Your temper will be unsustainable. Whenever you experience this, you could cause harm to the person nearest to you." Ron's eyes were wide open by the information.

He shivered at the thought of hurting Hermione. He'd never!

Ron looked up at his mother, who was also shocked by the report.

"Don't worry, there's a potion the lessen the chances of that ever happening." He said as he showed the vial of dark purple, with a swirl of cyan blue in the middle. Ron had cold sweat dripping down on his forehead.

"Well, I'll leave you two, alone. I must be off to my next patient. The poor wizard had his legs stunned for hours, due to an abnormal curse. Cheers!" The healer disapparated. Ron looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Oh, Ronnie.." Molly said in a saddened voice. She felt sympathy towards the youngest son. He's been put up with too much tough shit. She knew he would lose his innocence at a such a young age.

"Mum, I wanna take a nap. I'm just. Tired." He told his mother. She nodded her head and walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar on her way out.

Ron closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Harry, is Ron alright?" Hermione questioned the boy who had messy jet black hair. He looked at her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sure he's alright. He's just isn't feeling so well. That's all." He gave her a reassuring smile. Just when Hermione was about to comment on his response, Molly came in with a saddened expression on her face.

"Mrs. Weasley! What happened to him?" Hermione immediately asked the mother.

"H-he's fine. He'll prevail.." She replied to her. Hermione however, wanted the truth. She stood up and ran up to stairs to Ron's room. The bushy brunette spotted him and closed the door behind her shut. She scooted a chair near to the side of his bed. He looked at his resting body. The first thing she saw was his unbelievable pale face.

She saw him moving a bit.

'Probably, a bad dream..' Hermione said to herself. He started to mumble under his breath, making Hermione even weary. His resting figure turned to the side where Hermione was observing him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist, tightly as if he were a snake choking his prey.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione yelped out in pain.

"Kill. Kill.. KILL!" Ron tugged roughly onto Hermione, and it made her fall on his bed. Hermione was in a state of panic. Ron growled as if he was in his werewolf form. Hermione saw his teeth getting sharper, and claws were forming.

"HELP!" Hermione yelled out. She dug into her pockets with her free hand, but she soon realized that she had left it downstairs. She was scared of the situation at hand. Ron Weasley, the one whom Hermione fancied, was hurting her? Hermione whimpered in pain, as she saw the angry expression on Ron's face. She heard the door swung open quickly.

"Impedimenta!" She heard Mrs. Weasley's voice saying the spell and pointing her wand directly as Ron's figure. Ron was frozen at his spot. His hand was still grasped around Hermione's wrist. Her hand almost looked completely pale.

"H-he started to lash out, but he was still sleeping!" Hermione said, with her eyes clouded with confusion. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Hermione, dear.. He's been cursed with dark magic.." She said in a soft tone. Hermione's eyes were wide with the information. She looked down to see the unaware Ron. She sighed with sad eyes and tried to retreat her wrist back to her. She looked up at Ron's mother.

"Unfreeze him. I know how to deal with this." Hermione said to Molly. She took a deep breath and mumbled an incantation and pointed her wand at Ron's frozen state.

Ron was once again, lively. He was moving around more violently. Hermione cupped her free hand on Ron's soft pale face. "Ron.." She whispered in a soft tone.

Ron's eyes opened, it was clouded with confusion and hate. However, Hermione knew he thought she was still the attacker in his nightmare. He blinked a couple of times. His eyes softened at the sight of Hermione with her concerned chocolate eyes. It almost looked like she was about to cry. Ron was panting in a rapid pace, sweating as if he ran 50 miles. He saw he was grasping onto Hermione's wrist rather tightly. The terrified red haired boy retreated his hand away from Hermione's wrist, not wanting to cause anymore pain to her.

"Wh-what happened?" Ron managed to croak out. He was trying to avoid any eye contact from Hermione.

"You had a nasty nightmare. I guess you thought I was the attacker in your dream.." Hermione elaborated at the confused red haired boy. Ron swallowed the lump in the throat. His eyes wandered about and it landed explicitly at Hermione's wrist that was glowing a dangerous color of red. Her hands were still pretty pale, but it was soon filled with the same dangerous red color.

"Did I do this?" Ron whispered, as he gently grabbed Hermione's wrist to get a better view of it. Guilt wrapped him up as if he was suffocating to death.

"It's alright. Don't worry." Hermione reassured him with little success.

"It's not alright!" Ron exclaimed unexpectedly, making Hermione jump a bit. "I harmed you! I'll never forgive myself!" He paused. "I'm so bloody stupid.." He said with sorry eyes.

"It's not your fault. You were just consumed by the dark magic in you." Hermione came up with the most logical answer she could come up with. Ron just nodded his head for, no. Molly came in with a vial of Sleep Draught.

"Hermione, let him rest. My poor son has put up with too much and this is just adding to his insecurities." She said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and went off of the stool. Ron noticed she was about to leave him.

"I'm sorry.." He said in a whisper.

"It's alright, Ron.," Hermione said to him with a small smile. Ron returned the smile with a lopsided grin.

"Drink up, Ronnie." Ron drank up all the contents of the vial. His eyes became heavy. The last thing he saw was Hermione wiping away a single tear from her right eye.


	18. Numb

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updating this story. I had to rest for 4 days because I had a fever and a sore throat x_x. Anyways, I'm all better now! As of right now, it's still Friday the 13th (spooky boo). I mean, all the bad luck I've experienced today was having the internet down for an hour. This chapter is just getting ready for grumpy, angsty, insecure Ron. Don't worry, next chapter will have loads of Romione in it! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, notsing, CrazyTulip and fons19 for the amazing feedback! :D**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated. :)**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: *Holds a sign saying, "I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters!"* *Holds up a picture of J.K. Rowling* "She owns it, not me!"

UPDATE: I've decided to make this story rated **M**. So, get ready!

* * *

 **Chapter 18 ~ Numb**

* * *

The trio sat in a compartment in silence. The three of them were preoccupied with whatever they were doing. Harry was rereading the letter he received from Sirius. Hermione was reading an advanced textbook about Ancient Runes. Ron, however, looked out to see the gloomy dark skies pouring over the land. He was deep in thoughts, something no one thought he would ever do.

Ron's gaze turned to Hermione, who so happened to be in front of him, while Harry sat next to him. He wanted to smile at the sight of her concentrated face showing so much passion, but he didn't have enough strength to. He felt numb for some reason.

Hermione closed her book and took a deep breath. She looked to see Ron gazing at her, emotionless. Hermione eyed him with suspicions forming around her bushy hair.

"Abnormal, isn't it? Seeing Ron looks serious.." Hermione said to the both of them. Harry looked up from the letter sniggering at Hermione's comment on Ron's strange behavior. Ron frowned at her comment instead. Harry looked at the expression on Ron's face, and he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, mate. She has a point you know.." Harry nudged on his shoulders playfully. Ron's eyes narrowed and took Harry's friendly gesture as an insult.

"Very funny.." Ron spat out with his eyes still narrowed.

* * *

The feast had begun finally, serving all the hungry students with delicious and delectable food for them. Hermione sat next to Ron, noticing he didn't grab anything for his plate yet. Hermione's eyebrows were knitted in confusion. Ron had his face down, not wanting to face anyone as of right now. Hermione has a saddened expression on her face to see the worn out, Ron.

 _What if he's thinking about was happened between the two of us in the Burrow_ , Hermione thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard the people around her mumbling about werewolves. She turned to Ginny who sat next to her.

"Ginny, why are people talking about werewolves?" She whispered to Ginny. She whipped out the Daily Prophet. Hermione read it to herself.

 **Werewolves**

 **Man or Monster?**

 _Numerous reports from households have started to take cautious about the sight of a werewolf. The most likely victim is Fenrir Greyback. Wizards and witches have spotted corpses of bodies. The investigators had come to a conclusion that werewolf mauled the helpless wizard and witches, due to its bite marks. We've interviewed some of the witnesses of the corpses._

" _It was nasty! Seeing those poor and innocents die because of the cruelest creatures out there! Werewolves.." A witch said._

" _Absolutely, horrible! Whoever did this will pay!" A wizard said._

 _The 10 corpses that have been found are all confirmed dead. 2 were beheaded, 3 lost all their limbs, 5 of them had their face completely mauled. The Ministry of Magic is on the lookout for the most gruesome beast known as, werewolves. Who knows? Maybe your friend or family member is the murderer._

Hermione ripped up the newspaper.

"Rubbish, I say! They've made werewolves look like complete mental prats.." Ginny said to Hermione. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Not all werewolves are gruesome.." Hermione turned around to her red haired best friend. Ron looked up at Hermione, who was looking at him. His eyes softened at the sight of her.

"Are you alright?" Hermione questioned him.

"Just feeling a bit out of the weather.," Ron replied with a lopsided grin. Hermione giggled at his joke, making Ron feel tepid, yet beamed at the same time.

"Hey, if you wanna take the potion, I have it here.." Hermione showed him the vial.

"Nah, I'll take it tomorrow." He said denying her offer. Hermione nodded in agreement and went back to eating her salad.

"Uh, can you pass me the steak?" Ron asked Hermione. "Sure.."

Once Ron had his plate piled with steak, he stuffed it all in. It seemed impossible for someone to have that much food in one's mouth, but not for Ron. All the Gryffindors laughed at Ron's appetite. His ears turned pink in embarrassment. When he heard Hermione chuckle because of him, he lightened up.

* * *

Today just wasn't Ron's day.

At Transfiguration, he was scolded by Professor McGonagall in accidentally making a guinea fowl into a more like a big pig with hair, instead of a guinea pig. After class, he slipped and fell, making everyone laugh at him.

He just needed _her_ to enlighten him somehow.. _Where was she, though, w_ as the only question that popped out of Ron's head. Then, he spotted her walking alone, no Harry in sight.

Ron smiled and walked up to her with confidence.

"Hey!" He said in a happy mood. All that ever did was make her jump slightly.

"You nearly gave me a head attack!" She teased him while catching her breath.

"So, how do you think Mad-Eye Moody is gonna be like?" He questioned her.

"I hope he's as great as Professor Lupin. A shame he resigned due from.. that night." She replied, but made the last part a little quieter. Ron frowned at the thought she still remembered that night.

"Well, let's just hope for the best- arugh!" Ron clenched his chest, grimacing in pain. Hermione's eyes stayed alerted at the sight in front of her.

"Ron, we need to go to the hospital wing! Come on!" She said without hesitation.

"N-no. I'm fine." He lied to her, still grimacing in pain.

"Ron, please. We need to go-"

"I'M BLOODY FINE!"

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes widened at Ron's sudden outburst. He stared at her with daggers, and a growl came from him as well. Did she saw his eyes full of anger, directly at her?

"I-I'm sorry.." She choked out, while her throat formed a small lump. She bit her lower lip. For the rest of the walk, they tried avoiding any interactions. Ron felt the guilt within him spiraling out of control. He stole a glance at Hermione. She was playing around with his thumbs awkwardly, while she was staring at the ground to stare at her shoes. Ron couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione?" Ron managed to say to her. He waited for a response from her.

"Yea..?" Hermione said, as she slowly met his clear ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry.."

* * *

Er- Mister Weasley, stay for a bit, would cha'.." The voice came from the new professor, Professor Mad-Eye Moody. A well known retired Auror. Ron remembered his father talking all about him. He was pretty pumped up to hear he was going to be a professor. Well, until the class has just ended. Ron came up with a simple conclusion, that everyone, including Hermione, would agree on.

Professor Moody was.. Moody.

He looked like he gave a single fuck during his teachings. He was even mental! He let Neville suffer, making Ron pissed off at the professor. _Why does he need me,_ Ron thought to himself. He entered the classroom and sat on a chair near his desk.

"You're Arthur's youngest son if I'm not mistaken." He asked him, as his fake eyes went haywire. Ron replied with a nod for, yes.

"Here, he told me to give this to you." The professor pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it over to the perplexed Weasley.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm going to make this short and simple._

 _I want you to be careful of the potion, Liquid Lunar. There have been cases where anonymous people have brewed the potion. They're still investigating to who is doing such activities like that._

 _Please, be careful_

Ron looked at the professor and walked off with the letter. If he remembered it clearly in his 2nd year, Liquid Lunar could transform a person that is a werewolf, no matter what. He could feel himself shiver at him consuming the liquid, somehow.

Ron went to the owlery and saw Pigwidgeon chirping and chirping.

"Bloody hell.." He mumbled at the sight of the small owl, chirping as if it were mental.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Don't worry. I'll be careful, for sure._

Ron shrugged at the length of his letter, so he gave it to Pig. After his mini trip to the owlery, he went up to his dorm for a good old' sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Currently working on the next chapter. Get ready for the package of Romione for the next few upcoming chapters.**


	19. Asking Her

**A/N: I know, this chapter is really short. It's only like, 850+ words. Also, this chapter is mostly Hermione's POV. I promise you, next chapter will be a lot longer, than this one and it'll be in Ron's POV! Like the last chapter, I'm sorry for the lack of updating this story. There's going to be the hellhole known as final exams approaching, and I'm studying my ass off! Where I live, school will be over in the next 11 days, so that means that the updates will become more frequent (hopefully). Thanks to JeanAndBilius and the mysterious Guest for the encouraging feedback!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Swearing and a little taste of adult situation (Blame Ron)!

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns HP and the characters used here! If you still think I own HP, think again.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 ~ Asking Her**

* * *

Hermione wished that this whole argument between Ron and Harry would just end already! She tried numerous of times, elaborating to Ron, that Harry wasn't even eligible enough to put his name in The Goblet of Fire.

Ever since their bickerings, it left Hermione quite lonely. Yes, she did have Harry to talk to, but he would just be in the mood to want to be alone.

Hermione's last choice was, Ginny. She had grown the fondest of bonds with the youngest Weasley. Sure, she was sassy at times, but that's what really made her stand out. She had a Weasley temper, but overall she's a great companion to have.

She understood Hermione's problems like no other.

"Sorry that my brother's acting like the biggest prick in the whole world. You know him, he's just. Ron." Ginny said as they talked in the Gryffindor Commons.

"It's alright, I suppose. I just miss them. One without the other is like losing the other half of me." Hermione replied.

"Well, whatever happens, I hope that the both of them will make-up by the time the first task comes around," Ginny said. Hermione's eyes were widened in remembrance.

"I forgot all about the first task! I've gotta help Harry with the Summoning Charm!" Hermione said with panic in her voice. Ginny looked at the grandfather clock to see it was already 11 at night.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow. G'night, Hermione." Ginny and Hermione waved each other goodbye. That left Hermione alone in the Commons. She took a deep breath and pulled out her wand.

"Locus.." She blows on the tip of her wand to teleport to The Trio's Headquarters. She took out a book from her shelf and read on about Flutterby Bushes in her Herbology textbook. As she read her book, she heard a wisp of wind and turned around to spot a boy with red flaming hair.

Hermione stood there frozen to see him, Ronald Weasley looking at her with his piercing crystal blue eyes, which reminded her of Christmas ornaments that hung on the Christmas tree. They had never talked in weeks ever since the argument between him and Harry. She quickly placed her Herbology textbook on her study desk and cleared her throat.

Ron on the other hand, slowly walked up to the couch in front of the fireplace to sit on it gingerly. He fixed his long red hair that curled around his ears, to make himself more presentable.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked him, as she proceeded to seat next to him on the couch. Ron's ears turned pink when Hermione sat there. He cleared his throat.

"I couldn't sleep." He responded lamely. Ron tried avoiding eye contact with the bushy haired brunette. Hermione sighed, and played with the hem of her nightgown.

"Same." She responded back.

"Hey uh, I was wondering if you'd like to see the full moon with me tomorrow up at the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore allowed everyone to stay up until midnight, so everyone has the chance to see it." Ron asked Hermione while breaking their rift of awkward silence.

"Sure, why not," Hermione responded with a smile, and she finally looked up to see Ron who was looking straight into the fireplace. Ron sensed her looking at him and turned his head to face her.

 _Her eyes are fucking brilliant. They remind me of melting chocolate,_ Ron commented on her eyes, awestruck. Ron's eyes glanced down to see Hermione's chest.

 _Oh bloody hell, when did she get those perfect breast,_ he thought to himself, almost making himself drool. He snapped out of his trance to face Hermione once more. His ears turned pink, as she blushed. Ron realized that his pants become uncomfortable tight all of a sudden. _Shit,_ Ron grabbed the nearest pillow and settled it on his lap and pretended it to be a table for his hands.

 _I've missed talking to you,_ Hermione almost said it out loud to him but thought that if she said it, it would become far more awkward than what she was experiencing right now with Ron. He shifted uncomfortably under the sight of Hermione.

Hermione's eyes traveled down to Ron's lips.

 _They look so moist and soft. I wonder how they feel like,_ she said to herself. With that, they were left in silence.

"G'night, Hermione. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Locus.." Ron said finally ending the silence between the both of them. He disappeared and wisp away.

Hermione hugged the pillow that Ron placed over his erection tightly, and stuffed her face in it screaming out with excitement.

 _This feeling is unexplainable! I almost wanted to kiss him. Hermione, what's gotten into you,_ she inwardly scolded herself.

* * *

Ron ran up the stairs up to his dormitory and placed his head faced down on his pillow.

 _I fucking did it, holy shit! We're gonna be on a date. Well, a friend date. It's just gonna be Hermione and me, talking to each other,_ Ron said to himself, feeling his ears heating up.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_


	20. Up at the Confession Tower

**A/N: I'm so glad that school is almost over for me! That means, that I have more time to type up chapters for this story! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, Moka-girl, Ron'sLover and Anon for the amazing feedback! Now let's get this chapter started!**

 **Merlin's beard, this story has reached 60+ reviews! This chapter is dedicated for the accomplishment of this story making it this far! Thank you all for the fantastic feedback! I take my time to consider ever review. :D Expect to have a new chapter tomorrow (depends on where you live)!**

 **If you haven't checked my profile info, go ahead if you'd like to. You can learn a little more about me and upcoming project(s)! I'm excited to be posting From Out and Beyond, another Romione story. I'm currently on the 5th chapter of the story. Don't worry, I won't abandon RWC!**

 **Get ready for the amount of Romione in this chapter!**

Warning: Swearing and adult situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters used for this chapter! The fantastic Jo Rowling does! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 20 ~ Up at the Confession Tower**

* * *

Ron felt his heart was beating in a rapid, yet inhumanly rate. Beads of sweat formed around him pale forehead, as he walked quickly up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. He gripped onto his bag full of sweets. In it, there were four chocolate frogs just for him, and a box of sugar quills for Hermione.

Hermione.

The thought of her made Ron's heart explode. It made him sweaty and anxious. He was about to go on a friend date with her, in a matter of seconds. For this special occasion, he wore his best pair of baggy jeans and a simple red shirt, that actually fitted him perfectly, unlike his hand-me-down clothing. Admittingly, Ron hated being poor. At the other hand, he was born in a loving family of gingers who stuck together thick and through. Well, not unless you're bloody Percy, that's for sure.

Wrapped in this thoughts, his lanky legs finally arrived made him to his destination. Every part of him was tepid and stiff. He was really doing this, for real. Taking a more casual demeanor and posture, he entered the mystical room. Their room was full of telescopes, big and small. As his eyes wandered around the room, it landed on a lonely figure at the balcony. The figure was staring out into the starry night full of sparkling stars in the deep midnight skies.

He slowly approached the figure, with anxiousness. His footsteps became louder because the figure turned around.

 _H-holy shit. She's bloody fanfuckingtastic,_ Ron said to himself as he stared at the breathtaking person in front of him. There she stood, looking gorgeous as ever! Ron's mouth involuntarily gasped a little.

"Late as ever.." She said playfully, with a smile. He responded with a lopsided grin.

"What can I say?" He shrugged. Hermione took out a big picnic mat just for the both of them, so they could stargaze at the unbelievable night. She signaled Ron into joining her to look at the midnight skies. Ron's ears turned a shade of pink from the offer he accepted from her. He felt his whole body stiffen and his heart was about to explode into fireworks.

 _I'm laying down with bloody, Hermione Granger,_ he said to himself clearly awestruck. After a brief glance at her face, he looked up at the perfect few of the twinkling stars.

"Beautiful isn't it? The moon." Ron commented at the big silver colored sphere glowing to the land under it.

"If I recalled, whenever the full moon was out, you'd stay up in your dormitory in the dark while the rest of as were outside stargazing," Hermione said to him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you know.. I was well-"

"Ashamed to look at the moon?"

He nodded his head in response and clear his throat.

"Whenever I look at the moon, it reminds me who I really am. It reminds me of being guilty, keeping a secret from my siblings and best friends." Ron paused for a bit and took a deep breath.

"It also reminds me of seeing you scared, because of me."

Hermione's eyes gazed upon the boy she's fancied, since their 2nd year. _He's actually confessing to me, right now,_ Hermione said, amazed by Ron's courage in spilling out his insecurities of being a werewolf. Ron tried avoiding eye contact from his bushy haired friend, as her eyes were filled with concern, by staring at the sky.

"I know I transform into a werewolf, not by the full moon, but from not keeping my negative emotions in check, but still." He finished off his confession to her.

Feeling sympathetic, Hermione grabbed onto Ron's pale large hand. He squeezed her soft smooth hand gently, in response.

"When I saw you transform, I felt my world falling apart. I mean, I was proud my theory was true but," She paused. "I knew if it was true, I had to face the fact you were a werewolf all this time."

She continued on, as Ron listened to her with intent. "I heard you groaning in pain while whimpering in pain. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't stop panicking. When you looked at me with your unrecognizable dark blue eyes, I didn't know who you were anymore."

She started to sob a bit.

"I-I thought I lost you! I've never seen you act so violent before! I-I couldn't bare to see your eyes." A tear slipped from her right eye.

"The scariest part was, the thought of losing you."

Ron sat up pulling Hermione up with him. He embraced the fidgeting Hermione with bloodshot chocolate brown eyes. She buried her face in Ron's chest, crying away.

Ron laid his head on top of Hermione's pillow like hair. The scent of her hair was intoxicatingly addictive to him. He stroke her hair, hoping that'll comfort her.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered into her ears. Hermione responded with a sniff.

Seeing her so vulnerable made Ron more wary, than usual. It was like he had a task to protect her from whatever came in their way, even if he had to be the knight in the situation. The last time the both of them hugged like this was last year when they witnessed Buckbeak's fatal execution in front of their very eyes.

Her sobs reminded Ron back at their 1st year when he was the one who made her cry. _Merlin, I'm the biggest prat out there,_ he said to himself, remembering the harm he had caused to Hermione.

After all his thinking, he felt something soft and squeezable on his chest. He looked down to see Hermione's breast against him. _Shitshitshit. Think about spiders wearing knickers, think about spiders wearing knickers,_ he scolded himself. The last time he had an erection was when he asked Hermione to go on their friend date.

He remembered is brilliant wanking session, last night.

* * *

 ***INCOMING WANKING SCENE!***

After contemplating over the fact he was going to go out on a friend date with Hermione tomorrow, he remembered his current situation. He had to get rid of his throbbing erection.

 _Oh fuck,_ he cast the silencing charm and pulled down his pants. He pulled down his Chudley Cannons underwear to let the beast out. His ears turned pink at the sight of his erection. He spilled out profanities at the sight, lost in the thought of what Hermione would think about his situation at hand if she ever found out. She was the cause of the sexual tension.

Then, Ron started to think about Hermione seducing him. In his fantasy, she would moan in his ears, begging for more to him. Ron moaned in pleasure, as he started to pump his shaft in an erotic pace. He started to think about her swearing, just for him.

 _Oh fuck, Ron!_

He thought it would be sexy as hell to hear her swear. Ron moaned out louder. He was ready. Ron finally let out his sexual frustration on his underwear for Hermione, the girl of his fantasies and the one he has fancied for quite a while.

He fell on his bed, panting nonstop. He carelessly threw his wet underwear in his drawer and got a new pair of his underwear. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted out.

 _Oh, bloody fuck!_

That was the best wank he'd ever had, for quite a while.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ron. It was nice talking to you." Hermione waved Ron goodbye and headed to her dormitory. Ron breathed a sigh with a smile.

 _I love you,_ Ron wanted to say to her.

This was a very successful friend date, indeed.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	21. Rumors

**A/N: WOOHOO! I'm back to updating RWC finally. I just came back from a trip to the Philippines to visit my cousins (it's been so long that I've seen them)! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540 and JeanAndBilius for the feedback (your reviews made me grin like an idiot)! The Yule Ball chapter is coming soon, finally. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters more. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter! :D**

 **Warning:** **Swearing**

 **Disclaimer: If you still think I own HP or any of these characters used in this chapter, you've gone mental. J.K. Rowling those, not me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 ~ Rumors**

* * *

 _Ron Weasley, Man or Monster?_

 _There have been recent reports that Ron Weasley is indeed, a werewolf. Four students caught a young couple up at the Astronomy Tower at midnight to view the full moon, yesterday. They were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The four students heard them confess to one another. Here is what the four students said based off from their observation,_

" _Ron never comes out to view to full moon till now that is. I bet it's because of Granger."_

" _He talked about transforming into a werewolf last year, to Granger."_

" _Granger was even scared to see in as a werewolf!"_

" _Let me tell you, and let me tell you this straight, Ron Weasley is no one we can trust. He's a bloody werewolf. Werewolves are dangerous creatures that feed on human flesh! Just look at Fenrir Greyback for crying out loud."_

 _If you recall from last years Daily Prophet, Fenrir mentioned about a werewolf with fur that was the color of blood would awaken very soon. Could Ron Weasley be the werewolf Greyback wanted us to fear?_

 _Keep an eye out! Beware the beast on the grounds!_

 _Daily Prophet_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

"What the bloody hell is this rubbish?" He questioned Ginny and Hermione with a look of disbelief after he finished reading the excerpt from the Daily Prophet.

"That rubbish is Rita Skeeter. She's a reporter that gives off doubtful information to the public." Ginny said to her older brother.

"Well, I think I know who the fucking eavesdroppers are." Ron scowled over at the Slytherin's table to see Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Language, Ronald." Hermione retorted and went back to eating her cereal. Ron just rolled his eyes and saw Harry approaching their table. He sat next to Ron.

"I read the Daily Prophet. I saw who came up the Astronomy Tower! It was-"

"Malfoy and his cronies." Ron finished Harry's exclaim. Harry nodded his head and went to get a piece of french toast. Ginny, however, wanted to get a piece of french toast, as well. Their hands touched.

"Sorry!" They said at the same time. Harry's genuine emerald colored eyes looked at Ginny's brown eyes. They both blushed briefly, but they went back to eating their breakfast in awkward silence.

"Well, if anyone believes in Rita's statement, they're a gullible idiot," Hermione said getting back to the subject. Ron was about to reply to Hermione but heard voices mumbling about the Daily Prophet.

"Why did Dumbledore allow a werewolf in the school? Has he gone mental?"

"Let's stay away from Ron. He's gonna hurt us all."

"Werewolves like him deserve to die in vain!"

"Werewolves are cruel and vicious animals!"

Ron clenched his hands on his spoon and it bent over. Hermione looked over to see Ron looking angry.

"Ron?"

He looked up to see a concerned Hermione. He looked down to see he bent his spoon down completely. Ron hid the deformed spoon under the table.

"I can hear them gossiping about me," Ron whispered to them.

"Don't listen to them, Ron. Just ignore them, it'll die down sooner or later." Hermione said a reassuring statement.

"If you say so." He said sarcastically.

* * *

It was time for the trio to get to Potions, with the Slytherins. Harry was pulled back by Rita Skeeter for an interview so that left the bushy haired brunette and the red haired boy.

"I reckon Snape's gonna talk about me being a bloody werewolf, so I could be humiliated in front of everyone there," Ron said rather gloomily to Hermione.

"If you'd like, I can sit next to you." Hermione offered.

"Uh, sure," Ron replied with a lopsided grin. Hermione looked up the see his famous lopsided grin.

 _He's so handsome, when he does that,_ Hermione gawked over Ron to herself. Hermione wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Malfoy, as he waited outside the Potion room.

"Watch where you're going! I don't want your filthy Mudblood germs on me!" Malfoy snarled at Hermione. She ignored the ignorant retort, by rolling her eyes. However, the fuming red haired wasn't satisfied.

"G-get away from her, Malfoy.." Ron growled at him, as he took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Oh, didn't see you there, Mutt. I'm sure after this, you two will mate. Imagine a terrifying werewolf like Weasel and the filthy little Mudblood's blood mixed? Your offspring will look fucking ugly." Malfoy sneered at the both of them.

"For your information, Ron is not a werewolf! Only foolish idiots, like you, would believe such vile rumors!" Hermione retorted at the new insult Malfoy spat at them for. Deep down, the insult Malfoy spat out harmed Hermione more than expected. Even Ron could feel the change in Hermione's demeanor. By now, there was a group of students watching the argument.

"Wrong! Weasel is a mutt! There is no denying about it!" Malfoy spat at her.

"Well fuck you too, arsehole!" Ron joined in on the argument.

"Look who's came to play fetch!" Malfoy sneered at Ron. Ron pushed him against the wall.

"You're one of the bloody eavesdroppers," Ron whispered to him. "I know it.."

"W-what are you talking ab-about?" Malfoy stuttered, obviously lying.

Malfoy kept struggling against the wrath of Ron's superhuman strength. " _Protect. Mate_." Ron said in a deeper voice to Malfoy. His eyes turn turned to a darker shade of his crystal blue eyes. Hermione hesitated in pulling Ron back. She gathered all of her Gryffindor courage to pull Ron out of the fight.

"Ron!"

" _Protect. Mate."_ Ron mumbled to himself. Hermione grabbed the freckled forearm of him, trying to pull him away. Ron turned around, and Hermione was greeted with dark blue eyes. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes for a second trying to remember who she was.

" _Mate..?"_ He mumbled in deep vocals. Hermione jumped by his changed voice. It sent shivers up her spine. Ron loosened his stiff hands from strangling Malfoy's unhealthy pale face from the lack of oxygen. His eyes turned back to normal, and he took deep breaths, as he tried to regain control of himself. Hermione looked up at Ron's soften expression, begging for forgiveness of his action towards Malfoy.

Before Hermione went in to embrace Ron, Snape appeared before their eyes. "Detention, Mr. Weasley for harming a student! Meet me here at the dungeon at 6 o'clock sharp." Snape glared at Ron. Snape opened the door and the students entered in.

Ron went to sit at his seat. Hermione quickly went to sit next to him. Ron looked at her and she lipped him a silent, _thank you_. Ron smiled and tipped her, _you're welcome._

"Page 390 on your textbooks.." Snape declared coolly, as he readied himself for the lesson. Ron flipped through the pages and the page number landed on the potion, Liquid Lunar, and Ron gulped. Hermione seemed to have noticed Ron's reaction as an insult.

"Ron, you can cover your ears for this lesson. I can cast a charm on you." Hermione recommended to him.

"N-no, I'm fine. Really, I'm brilliant." He lied. Hermione however, was not satisfied.

"Fine, have it your way." She replied with a pout.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley! Stop talking over there, 5 points from Gryffindor." Ron scowled at Snape.

"Can anyone tell me, what the Liquid Lunar potion does?" He questioned the class. Hermione raised her hand but was obviously ignored.

"Care to answer the question, Mr. Weasley?" He approached him slowly. Ron could've sworn he heard a hint of mock in his voice when he said it.

 _I knew it! That black haired greasy prat was going to humiliate me in front of the fucking class,_ he scowled to himself. Ron could hear people murmuring about him around the classroom.

" _Monster.."_

" _Murderer.."_

" _Animal.."_

He hesitated in answering the question.

"If the person is a werewolf and if they drink it, they'll turn into a werewolf, no matter what." He answered.

"Very good.." He replied. Ron had his head hung low and his eyes were closed. Realizing that Snape didn't give Gryffindor any points, Ron murmured profanities.

"If you can see here. The Liquid Lunar potion is bubbling from the top of this vial. It means that it's been made long ago, probably even a century." Snape continued on.

Ron ignored Snape's lecture, making Hermione stare at him.

"Miss Granger! Pay attention up here. Not at your boyfriend! 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said as he glared down at her. Hermione could hear the Slytherins sniggering. However, she wasn't the only one who could hear them. Ron clenched his fist, tightly. His breathing pattern turned slow and heavy. Hermione felt the change and looked at Ron. She could hear him growling.

 _What's gotten into him,_ Hermione asked herself. She bit her bottom lip and tried to concentrate back to the lesson. After the lecture, Hermione went on taking down notes from the textbook. Ron carelessly wrote the notes word per word. Hermione nudged him on the shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Ron, is everything alright? Is it the curse that's making you like.. this? I have the potion. I can give it to you-"

"IT'S NOTHING!"

Hermione jumped from the sudden outburst. He gained attention from everyone in the room, making his ears turn pink.

"Alright then, I'll move your donations right after class Mister Weasley. Meet me here in this exact spot to earn your one-way ticket to detention with me." Snape snarled at Ron. The red haired boy scowled, in response.

"Hermione. I'm sorry I really am. I didn't mean to yell at you." Ron said miserably. Hermione sighed and accepted his fault.

* * *

After class, Ron went straight back in the classroom again.

"Ron, Harry and I will be at the headquarters. We'll wait for you." Hermione said to him before she walked off into the distance. Ron sighed and walked into the classroom to see Mad-Eye and Snape waiting for him.

"Organize this shelf full of potions in alphabetical order. If I inspect that you've messed up, you must start all over again. Am I clear, Mister Weasley?" Snape said displaying no emotions.

"Yes, sir.," Ron mumbled and went straight to work. As he worked, he heard the hushed voices of Professor Moody and Snape. Little did they know that Ron was eavesdropping on their conversation, as he placed the vials and bottles of the variety of potions on the shelf.

"I'd like the sample of Liquid Lunar for my next lesson with the 6th years. I'm teaching them how to defend themselves from a savage werewolf." Mad-Eye said to Snape.

"Interesting.. Give me back to potion once you're done teaching the class about it." Snape gave the vial of Liquid Lunar to him. Mad-Eye gave his gratification to Snape, and he went back to his classroom. Ron eyed him with suspicion.

 _Something's going in here and I don't like it. Not one fucking bit,_ Ron said to himself, as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Ron arrived at The Trio's Headquarters to see Harry and Hermione talking to one another on the couch in front of the fireplace. They turned around to the sound of a wisp. Ron sat across from them.

"During detention, I saw Professor Noddy getting a sample of Liquid Lunar. I reckon the bugger will do something with it, other than teaching 6th years about werewolves." Ron stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You'd honestly think a professor, that had been appointed by Dumbledore would do something horrible? Honestly, Ronald.. You're just paranoid." Hermione argued.

"It is a possibility." Harry joined in.

"Oh, wake up Harry! Professor Moody has helped you so far in the tournament. Without him, you could've had died!" Hermione pointed out, as she stood up.

"Would you just stop nagging, for once? For crying out loud, Hermione. I'll prove to you that Professor Moody is up to something with that potion!" He continued on, as he stood up from his seat, as well, "Hell, he might be plotting to have me transform into a bloody werewolf." Ron mumbled. Before Hermione could form any retorts to his statement, he beat her right to it.

"You know how much I didn't like being a fucking werewolf! I'm even feared by people now, because of Rita Shitstorm! That fucking bitch is there to ruin my fucking life by framing me as the feared monster I bloody am!" Ron spat in her face. His eyes turned a darker shade.

"C'mon guys, stop this bullshit.," Harry said, as he separated the two of them who still looked at one another, glaring.

"Guess what, Ronald-"

"It's Ron!" He corrected her, clearly despised to be called his full name, but she ignored his correction.

"Would you stop thinking so low about yourself! You were even mad enough to call yourself a monster!" Hermione shouted at his face, as tears threatened to fall. She continued on, "You're not a monster! You're Ron Weasley and you're no monster! Instead, you're the biggest prat I've ever met!" Hermione finished. She wiped away any small tears, that tried to escape from her eyes.

 _More like Ron Weasley, The King of Being a Prat,_ Harry smirked.

Ron saw her eyes glistening, which made him feel constructed with guilt. He became uncomfortable and his throat became dry. His dark eyes faced Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, I-" Ron managed to croak out.

"No, I don't want to talk to you right now.." Hermione said in a small strained voice and disappeared from the headquarters. Ron ran his flaming red hair through his fingers in frustration. Harry grasped onto his shoulders.

"Shit, what am I gonna do now, mate.." Ron asked Harry.

"I'd say to give her a couple of days," Harry responded.

"I can't wait to be given the cold shoulders from Miss Granger, herself." Ron sarcastically. Harry chuckled at his sarcastic response, making Ron happy.

 _Bloody hell, it's been a long time I've seen and heard Harry laugh,_ Ron smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the dorm, mate." Harry waved Ron a goodbye.

Ron laid back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

 _What else could go fucking wrong,_ Ron groaned to himself, as he hid his face with a pillow.


	22. Possibilities

**A/N: Finally another chapter! The Yule Ball chapter is coming soon, yay! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540 and JeanAndBilius for the review! :D**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated!**

 **If you haven't already, check out by new Romione story, From Out and Beyond!**

Warning: Swearing (dur)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does, though! And no. I do not make money out of this.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 ~ Dates to the Yule Ball**

* * *

In the Trio's Headquarters, there were two lively siblings rambling about the upcoming event. Faces and ears turned as red as their hair. Retorts and bets flew around the room. In the corner, a boy with jet black hair was talking to a brunette with bushy hair.

"How long do you think it'll go on?" Hermione whispered over to Harry.

"I'd say til' the next millennium," Harry smirked.

"Bloody fucking hell! She was part Veela? No wonder why people gawk over her nice round-"

"Ronald! I don't wanna hear any of your barmy fantasies!" Ginny punched him on the arm.

"It's not like you have fantasies about Harry," Ron sneered. Ginny turned red as a tomato. Before Ginny could retort back, Hermione and Harry came to sit next to in front of the two red-haired siblings.

"You two have been going at it for nearly an hour. My ears are about to bleed from all the yelling," Harry teased.

"I just need a date for Merlin's sake!" Ron whined.

"Quit whining like the complete arse you are. I'm sure someone is out there, waiting to be asked you to take them to the ball," Ginny said to Ron, as she looked at Hermione. Hermione blushed in response.

"R-really?" Ron croaked out. _Someone wants me to ask them to the ball even if I am a prat,_ he said to himself, awestruck by the idea.

"W-who is it?" Ron said eagerly awaiting for an answer. Was it Hermione?

"Sadly, they're taken already," Harry shrugged.

"W-what?" He said with disappointment. He sighed in defeated and laid back rubbing his temples. Hermione looked over at Ron, feeling guilty.

"R-Ron I-"

"Look who's talking!" Ron glared at her. Taken back from the sudden outburst, she started to fume. Ever since their argument about Ron's suspicions about Professor Moody, Hermione gave him the cold shoulder.

"I bet you haven't gotten a date to the ball," He mumbled lowly.

"Actually, I do! He's much more caring and considerate, unlike a certain prat I know!" She retorted.

"You're lying," Ron accused her, as his ears turn a dangerous shade of red, his eyes slowly turning a darker shade of his normal crystal blue eyes. Hermione almost flinched by the sight.

"She's not lying," Ginny defended Hermione at the blink of an eye. Ron opened his mouth, but Ginny beat him right to it, "And no, you can not know who it is. It's none of your bloody business!"

Ron groaned out in frustration, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I need some fresh air," he growled at them. "Locus," he blew on the tip of his wand and teleported away.

* * *

Ron fumed him away to Gryffindor Tower, thinking about the whole argument.

 _Bloody Hermione and a guy I possibly don't bloody know! You lost your chance in asked Hermione out, you prat! I should've done it earlier and not pronounce like a ferret,_ Ron said to himself. He felt the urge to take Hermione far away from talking to any male, so only he could have her all to himself. The primal emotion made Ron want to punch the walls, so they could crumble in front of Ron's satisfying eyes.

"Screw my Weasley temper to hell," Ron murmured to himself.

He was about to punch the walls, but he heard voices coming from a classroom door.

"Ve came 'ere vor a specivic reason, Karkaroff," Ron heard a familiar voice, trying to progress the thick Bulgarian accent.

"Be vatient, Viktor. Vait vor ze orderz. Then, you may do it," Karkaroff said. _Bloody Krum? What are those blokes up to,_ Ron questioned to himself.

"I can't vait any longer! I have all of zee thingz ready," Viktor said with impatience in his voice. Before Ron could proceed on eavesdropping to the whole conversation, Filch spotted him.

"Oi! Get a move on. Will ya boy?" He snapped at Ron. Ron jumped from the rattling voice of Filch and walked away quickly.

Ron placed his hands in his pockets, wandering around the halls. _Merlin's balls. What the hell were they talking about,_ the red-haired boy thought with frustration and perplexion clouding his mind. He went up the stairs to his dorm, and he laid his stressed out body, in a prone position on his bed. He groans out, feeling as if a headache was coming to bug him.

Ron slept, falling into a dream full of dread.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, the day before the ball. Ron woke up feeling groggy but fresh at the same time. He lazily got dressed in his most "beloved" (as if) maroon colored jumper. He wore it in disgust and went down to breakfast.

He sniffed the air to smell the aroma of his favorite thing in the world over than Hermione.

Food!

He drooled a little, as he proceeded to the Great Hall. He sat himself down and ate as if he was the runt in a horde of pigs. Hermione was next to him, and she flinched in disgust.

"So, are you gonna tell me who asked you to the ball or what?" Ron asked her with a mouth full of cookies in his mouth. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the conversation he made to her.

"It's really none of your business," Hermione stated, then went back to eating her cereal, slowly.

"C'mon, Hermione. It's not like I'm gonna bloody throw a fit, am I?" Ron lied. _Whoever it is, I'm gonna bash their bloody head to pulp,_ he thought darkly.

"Please, Ron. Just let me have a great night. I've actually never been asked to a dance before," Hermione replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Ron noticed it and his eyes softened at the thought. He cleared his throat, uncomfortably and resumed back to eating the remaining of the sugar cookies.

"Hey, uh- If you'd like, after the ball, I'd be glad if we could talk to each other. I promise I'll wait for you, so we could hang out for a bit," Ron shrugged while giving his famous lopsided grin. His ears turned a shade of pink from all his stuttering. He held his breath, waiting for the answer from the girl of his dreams.

Shocked, Hermione blushed a little and said, "Uh, sure.." Ron smiled gleefully at the acceptance of his significant offer.

 _For Merlin's sake, let this turn out as bloody planned,_ he pleaded to himself.

* * *

"Iz the potion almozt ready, Crouch?" A man with a thick Bulgarian accent and shady blue eyes told the fraud of a retired Auror.

"I reckon.. Did you tell the boy not to strike yet?" The imposter of Mad-Eye Moody said to him, as he drank more of the Polyjuice Potion from his pouch.

"Ov course.." Karkaroff simply replied with a grin. "You know Viktor'z vather'z zide conszizt ov zee mozt zuccessful verevolf hunterz and huntrezz around. I know zee boy inherited zat trait from how he huntz with hiz vather," he informed him.

"Excellent. It's time for Weasley to get exposed to all of his fellow peers. He'll be the sentence of execution in no time! Then, The Dark Lord shall have one less of an obstacle to face," Crouch replied with an askew smile drawn across his face. Karkaroff nodded his head, almost hesitating at the name of _him.._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Wow that was so much fun writing Karkaroff and Viktor's dialogues. Can't wait to write Fleur's.


	23. Beauty and the Wolf

**A/N: Thank you guys so much! This story finally has hit 70+ reviews! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, Crazytulip, TinkerLi, Robbie1979 and tryntee13 for the amazing feedback. I am very very grateful! In dedication, I've decided to type up this chapter which is 4,000+ words and it's all about the Yule Ball (FINALLY)! Again, thank you so much, you don't know how happy I really am. I love you all 3 !**

 **Like always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I must certainly do NOT own Harry Potter or any of these characters! *Cries* The words that are underlined doesn't belong to me!

* * *

 **Chapter 23 ~ Beauty and the Wolf**

* * *

"Look at you, mate! You and your fancy arse robes. I get this old rubbish from Mum! They said it was from my Great Aunt Tessie," Ron whined at his appearance. He wore what seemed to be the most ugliest robes anyone would unfortunately dare to lay eyes on. Ron fixed his fringe and tried placing each of his locks symmetrically.

"Bloody hell, what's Hermione going to think of me now," he sighed. Ron really wanted to go out with Hermione. The girl of his dreams and fantasies. He'd fancy her since their 1st year. Ever since he saw her terrified tear stained face, when Ron came in to save the day, he made a promise to himself to always be there for her. At the thought of it, he looked like he was going to be nothing but a pathetic loser to Hermione's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"C'mon, mate. At least you get to see who Hermione's date is," Harry shrugged. Ron huffed in distraught and walked out.

* * *

Ron started to look around for Hermione, along with her unfortunate date, Padma Patil. He was starting to get anxious in seeing who asked her out, instead of him. Ron's werewolf instincts started to kick in, all of a sudden.

 _Who dares touches my mate. She's mine, not whoever the hell she's with,_ he thought possessively. His eyes turned a dark shade of his normal crustal blue eyes. He snapped out of his dark thoughts that started to ponder upon him, because of the sudden sound of several trumpets playing from close distance to the crowd of eager 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years who awaited along with the professors who attended to see the four champions and their dates.

"Attention all!" Professor McGonagall called out for the attentions of the many who attended the ball. "Introducing, the Triwizard Champions!" Ron's head snapped to see the champions entering. He grinned seeing Harry enter in, barely trying not to laugh. Harry caught him and shot him a murderous glare. Before Ron could roll his eyes, it fell upon the most prettiest girl he had ever seen. His mouth gaped open and his eyes felt as if though they bulged out from their sockets.

Her curly brown hair was sleek and shiny like the stars in a dark night. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with genuine excitement. The floaty periwinkle dress robe she was wearing was what stole the show. She wore the broadest smile he'd ever seen as her light pink make-up highlighted her perfect straight white teeth. Ron was practically drooling by now at the sight of her. He was so dazed that he jumped from he heard Padma talking out in shocked.

"Is that Hermione Granger? Along with Viktor Krum?" Padma said in a shocked tone.

 _Hermione?_ Ron snapped out of his trance to see that, that beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on was the one whom he fancied for quite a while. The passionate, bossy and clever girl he adored was there, looking awestruck that Malfoy was there, speechless as well. His eyes softened at the sight of how happy she looked, even carefree. It was so long he's seen Hermione so genuinely happy like that. His heart soon deflated to realize he wasn't Hermione's date. Someone else dkd.

"Im-impossible.." Ron stammered. His old and ancient robes were drenched in his sweat and he felt the hem of his robes literally choking him out.

 _W-what a minute. Hermione's date is THE international quidditch star, bloody Viktor Krum,_ Ron's eyes widened in shock. He wished this was all a dream. Well, expect for that she was completely jaw-droppingly beautiful. Ron pinched himself more than enough to leave a red mark on his shoulders, making sure this was a dream and everything happening right now was all fake.

" _Mate..?"_ Ron mumbled in an unrecognizable deep voice. Luckily Padma wasn't paying attention to him to notice the changes in Ron's demeanor. Hermione turned around right when Ron mumbled in his deep voice. She looked around for the source of the voice, but she was dragged off onto the dance floor where the champions were dancing.

Ron eyed Hermione and Viktor, together, dancing.. His eyes narrowed, confused to why he was feeling this way. He had his fist clenched into tight fists that made his hands more paler than usual. His ears were a dangerous color of scarlet and his eyes were a shade of dark midnight blue. He felt like beating down Viktor 'told his pulp spilled from his pumpkin-shaped head.

Harry on the other hand, was feeling half of the shit Ron was feeling. There he was, waltzing around with Parvati, to soon catch Neville and Ginny dancing together. His face scowled for a brief moment, until he managed to calm down. Once he thought he was completely calmed down, he actually wasn't. Like Ron, he didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He was in love with Cho Chang, not his best mate's sister.

Or was he? So many confusing and new emotions dawned before The-Boy-Who-Lived, making an effort to shun the feelings he was new to.

Harry couldn't lay off on how beautiful Ginny's green dress was on her. Her long red hair Harry liked for some odd reason danced along with her moves as she danced with Neville. Harry silently sighed in defeat, hopefully not to feel that he fancied Ginny.

After the whole opening ceremony, Ron sat down besides Harry, as they drank butterbeer together. Ron rubbed his temples in frustration, at the sight of the girl he fancied and his all time favorite quidditch player, Viktor Krum. He groaned out, trying to relieve his frustration from getting any worse. Harry looked over to see Ron giving a murderous glare at Hermione and Viktor waltzing around. Her unrecognizable appearance made him think it was all for Viktor. He felt cautious with the feelings he was experiencing around Hermione. Ron couldn't take it anymore.

"Randy bloody pumpkin head, isn't he?" Ron asked Harry.

"Viktor?" Harry said his name.

"Yea, that buggering fuck with Hermione.." Ron gnarled. The jet black haired boy stayed silent at how Ron was over reacting to them until he remembered the countless of times Ron gave hints that he fancied Hermione.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. Promise on Merlin's life you'll ever tell anyone," Ron whispered over to Harry. He nodded his head awaiting for whatever may come from the red haired boy.

"I think Hermione's my mate. Werewolf wise," Ron admitted, feeling his body tense up from the confession and his ears turning a shade of pink.

"I can see why, though. Nothing to be ashamed of," Harry simply responded in an unusually calm tone.

"What?" Ron asked to him, confused. "I think it's absolutely abnormal to have her as my bloody mate. She's the most irritating person I've ever met, and yet were somehow friends."

It took a bit for Harry to response to Ron's thoughts of Hermione, but eventually started to form honest words, "Who was the one who managed to calm you down from going mental as a werewolf, last year?" Harry continued on, "That's right, Hermione. She was the one who understood you even when you weren't feeling like yourself. She was the one who stood up against all odds, even if she was risking her life in getting you back in your right mind."

Ron sighed and smiled up at Harry.

"I promised her for her and me to hangout out for a bit after the ball," Ron shrugged. Harry smirked at him. Before Ron could teasingly retort at his smirk, he saw and heard Hermione giggling at whatever Viktor was saying.

"Bloody wanker," Ron mumbled. Harry sighed, _this is hopeless. Even after a mini prep talk for self-confidence, he goes back to whining_. He saw two boys from Durmstrang asking to dance with their partners, the Patil twins, who without hesitation accepted the fournit offer.

Hermione with a smile came over to the fuming Ron and bored Harry, along with Viktor. Ron's eyes darted towards the two so-called love birds and dreaded at the sight.

"Hey!" Hermione greeted the both of them in a cheery tone.

"Hi," Harry greeted with a smile to the both of them. Ron ignored them, which made Hermione's eyes burrow.

"Anyways, Viktor these are my two best friends. Harry, which you already knew and Ron," Hermione said the flaming red-haired boy's name slowly. Viktor gave them each a handshake. Ron lazily shook his hand.

"Don't mind Ron, seems like he has his wand in a knot, currently," Hermione said in a firm tone. He grumbled something incoherently in response. He looked up at Viktor to see him smirk. Ron's eyes slyly lowered to see a handle of a knife secretly stash in his left sock, along with his wand.

 _Why the hell does he have that,_ Ron stood up, furious with suspicion, and he went to get a cup of pumpkin juice. It left Hermione, Harry and Viktor perplexed. However, Viktor smirked a bit at him going to get a cup of pumpkin juice.

"I'm gonna beat his bloody pumpkin head 'til it's pulp," he mumbled in a deep voice. Ron took a cup of pumpkin juice from the table and drank it in one go. He threw the empty cup away.

 _He's up to somethin'. Probably has to deal with me or some shit like that. Maybe he's a bloody werewolf hunter. Pfft, in his dreams,_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach turning and twisting in an erratic way. He started to feel his head getting tepid, as he felt it pounding and pounding. His fingers and toes went completely numb. Ron clumsily limped to the exit of the Great Hall, sensing Hermione's presence. He forced his aching body to position itself in a straight posture, wanting to not show any weakness.

"Ronald Weasley!" She shouted, not knowing the excruciating pain he was going through.

"Why did you act like a foul git in front of Viktor?" She said in a stern voice. Her elegant hair in a knot seemed to be falling apart the more she fumed at the red haired boy.

"Talking about Vicky, are we now?" Ron said through gritted teeth. Hermione's eyes showed Ron how much she was furious at him. Her chocolate brown eyes burned with passion, something Ron found sexy.

"Don't call him that!" She fumed at him. "Back to the situation at large, why did you act so moody around him?"

"He's way too old for you!" He yelled back, his ears were about the same shade of his hair.

"W-what? What's your point here exactly, Ronald?" She questioned him giving a look of unbelief. The both of them started to head up the stairs slowly. Their intense gazes shot daggers at each other.

"He might be a werewolf hunter! He's using you to get to me so I can become a little decoration on his wall!" Ron snapped at her. He felt his blood boiling to its limit.

"Where did that come from? What makes you think Viktor is a werewolf hunter?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I saw em' talking to Karkaroff about their little plan about something. He started to talk about that he had everything ready! Everything ready to hunt me down! " Ron retorted.

"Oh please, Ronald. They were probably talking about the ball," Hermione rolled her eyes." So, have any more pity excuses to tell me?"

" _He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You — you're —" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"_

"H-how dare you! _This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly._

"Pfft, I bet he's got more than friendship on his bloody mind!" Ron replied with the same tone as Hermione. His eyes were completely dark blue, making Hermione flinch a bit.

"Alright, Mister I-Know-Everything, if you're so clever enough you would know the solution," Hermione retorted, as she felt her head being the possible source of a volcanic eruption. The brim of her eyes had tears threatening and begging her for them to fall.

" _Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"_

" _Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes turned bloodshot from the crying she held up until this moment. Ron was about to run up the stairs to his dormitory so he could never make any more contact with Hermione, but the pain he was currently experiencing came in full force. His breathing pattern became more erratic.

Ron felt the beast awakening.

He ran off, leaving a crying Hermione.

 _Gotta get away from everybody,_ Ron said to himself, not realizing a bushy haired brunette was chasing him from behind.

He finally found the way up to the Astronomy Tower. He figured he could jump to the ground and land safely after he transformed. He ran up the stairs, skipping a few or a large amount of stairs along his way.

Ron was on the balcony of the tower. He crutches on his knees waiting for the worst part to come. He groaned out in a deeper voice, from his organs rearranging themselves. He grew hind legs and a head more like a canine along with razor sharp teeth.

"Ron!" He heard a voice coming from the stairs. There he saw the worried look on Hermione. She rushed to get a closer look at him.

"Hermione, listen to me.. You need to g-get away from me," he pleaded to her in his deep vocals. "Please," Hermione shook her head for _no_. She held onto the right hand of the werewolf to see black sharp claws growing. He started to grow out for that was as red as blood. He groan out in anguish, as he felt himself getting taller and more muscular.

Hermione clasped onto Ron's hand tighter, signaling him that she'll never leave him.

"It's my fault, isn't it? This is why you're transforming into a werewolf," Hermione looked up at the changing form of Ron. She looked at him with a sorry expression.

"Drink, Liquid Lunar," Ron said unintelligently, indicating he was almost done with his transformation.

"Sorry.." He whispered to Hermione. She just continued to wipe away the falling tears from her cheek. He helped carefully wiped away the tears falling from what he thinks, the most brilliant face he adored for years. He did it so carefully that Hermione chuckled softly from how ticklish Ron's fur could be. Ron chuckled at the sight of Hermione laughing.

His transformation was almost complete.

He hung his head low. He then leaned his head back and howled at the moon. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't realize she was still clung onto Ron's paw, making the beast aware she was here.

"Ron?" She whispered the name. The werewolf looked down upon the girl with brown eyes.

 _It's the girl with brown eyes,_ the werewolf said excitedly to himself. To make sure, he sniffed her hair, smelling the familiar coconut and vanilla scent. He panted happily as if he was ready to play fetch. Hermione started to pet the werewolf, and he growled gently at the action.

"You do remember me," Hermione said with a relieved sigh.

"' _Ermione scared? Me not like when you scared of me. Me want to you be comfortable,_ " Ron managed to say, despite being in his werewolf form.

"Yes, I'm scared of you. It's just the appearance though that sets off the grim vibe, Hermione admitted, making Ron's eyes traveled down on to the ground and his ears draped down. "But, I somehow feel safe around you," Hermione added with a smile. Ron tried making a lopsided grin with his wolf-like features and succeeded. Hermione chuckled softly at how his expression actually turned out.

Before she could pet him any more, the both of them heard someone coming up the stairs. Taking a more protective approach, Ron was in front of Hermione, in his attack stance. His eyes lowered at the level of the sound. His ears perked up in alert, as his left hind leg was behind him, ready to project himself at the potential threat. He growled menacingly, alerting that he was there to attack if the person or people were to not retreat. He sniffed the air to smell the scent of the person. The smell of vodka and expensive perfume.

Out from the corner of his dark blue orbs, he spotted a bulk figure that was cloaked completely, hiding his face with cloth and everything. His wand was from within his reach and what seemed to be a type of shooter was from within his reach, as well. Though he looked like a Death Eater, he wasn't. Ron knew exactly why the person was here and how he or she found them. The person was a Werewolf Hunter.

The muscular blood red furred werewolf let out a deep growl, seeing the figure almost flinch. Hermione's breathing pattern became more ragged, the atmosphere of the room was too intense for her liking. The werewolf could sense the change of _his mate's_ demeanor, for it was not her cup of tea. The man slowly approached the werewolf. The wolf's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

" _Go. Away,"_ he growled lowly. Hermione instinctively flinched from the sound of Ron's deep unrecognizable voice. Ron turned his head a little, just enough to see the terrified chocolate brown eyes ouf Hermione. His ears lowered at the sight of her. Hermione caught him looking at her, giving him the _everything-will-be-all-right_ look. Hermione stared deeply into his dark blue eyes that slowly turned to his normal cerulean crystal blue eyes. Hermione saw from the peak of the werewolf's left arm, the mysterious man pointing his wand directly at him. Her mouth managed to form out the correct words.

"Look out!" Hermione warned Ron. In a flash, he turned around to dodge a spell the hunter casted. When he dodged the spell, he grabbed hold of Hermione near his hard muscular chest. Ron knew that in this position, he was protecting her from any upcoming spells by covering her with his strong arms and large hands. He growled out loud, giving the man his last warning. The hunter shunned his warning; he took out two daggers from the socks he was wearing. The daggers gleamed in the moonlight, showing off how sharp it was. The blades were pure silver, making Ron wary. Ron needed to do something to not get harmed severely, most importantly, to not get Hermione harmed severely instead of him. From the thoughts that over loaded his mind, he came up with a conclusion of his next move.

Without thinking, Ron dropped Hermione on the ground, to pounce on the cloaked figure. He roared at the mask of the person, sensing the person was terrified of him right now. Ron showed off his razor sharp teeth to the person and gripped onto the hem of the neck hole with his dangerously sharp claws that started to penetrate and rip his cloak. Before Ron could literally decapitate the person's head off, the hunter slashed the hard muscular chest of the werewolf. Ron instantly stood back away from him, roaring bloody murder. Hermione thought that his roar could signal the whole school they were up here.

Well, it did.

Hermione heard students from the ball coming up the stairs, due to the heels and polished pair of shoes were clicking on the cold stone stairs leading them to the scene.

"But Professor Dumbledore, it's too dangerous. We don't know what he's capable of!" Came Professor McGonagall's, warning Dumbledore of the matter at hand.

"Yes, I suppose. We could try at least. It is our job as a staff to keep our students safe from harm's way," the wise words of Dumbledore made McGonagall nod in agreement.

Hermione looked up to see Ron bleeding out from the cut. _Werewolves can't effectively heal, when exposed to silver_ , Hermione panicked. She rushed over to Ron's side.

"Let me see the wound," Hermione said to him, as he tried to stop it bleeding by covering it with his trembling paw. Ron declined her offer, by shaking Hermione off of him.

"They're here! They found us," Hermione said in an urgent whisper. Ron's dark blue eyes widened at the warning. Hermione looked over to see the cloaked man gone, at least that's what the both of them thought.

"Miss Granger, stay away from it!" Professor McGonagall shouted out at Hermione. She turned around to see a crowd of students in their dress and robes, along with the professors. Waves of terrified faces were plastered on all of them. They looked at the werewolf who heavily breathed, afraid of its surroundings and the hundreds of eyes looking directly at him. Ron didn't have enough strength to walk or do anything as of right now.

He collapsed in front of the crowd from his wound. Ron heard the man laugh out in success. He turned around to see the cloaked figure with a satisfied smirk on his face. The cloaked man pointed his wand at the crowd.

" _Bombarda Maxima!_ " He shouted out. Ron's eyes widened at the incarnation that was about to land at the crowd of bystanders. Using all the strength that remained of him, he painfully stood up. The red-furred werewolf took the hit just in time.

The white streak of light went towards the werewolf. Ron looked over to see Hermione yelling out in terror before he became hopelessly paralyzed.

Excruciating pain struck upon the misunderstood creature. His body was blown against the wall to it's left. He yelped out in pain from the extreme impact against the wall, that it almost cracked into smithereens. Ron's body became paralyzed for a moment, his eyes looked up at Hermione's glistening chocolate brown eyes. Hermione took his paw into her hands; she carefully because of his claws. Ron gently cupped Hermione's soft pale face, that reminded him of creamy milk. Hermione placed her hand upon the big paw he cupped her face with. Hermione stared deep into his eyes that slowly turned back to it's normal crystal blue eyes.

"' _Ermione, safe?"_ He managed to croak out. Before Hermione could reply, she heard the cloaked figure apparating away from the scene, but she nor Ron didn't care.

"Yes, I'm all right. Thank you for asking," Hermione replied softly with a small sweet smile that made Ron feel tepid. Ron smiled and started to play with her mass of messy untamed locks of brown hair he adored. Hermione blushed.

"Miss Granger! Step aside from the werewolf!" She heard Mad-Eye demanding her. She turned around to see the crowd of people looking at the both of them in amusement.

"No, you can't make me," she replied stubbornly. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's fur, never wanting to let go of him.

"That's a werewolf. Everyone knows what they are capable of and that is eating the flesh of anything, especially humans," Moody retorted.

"Professor Moody," came the voice of Dumbledore. "Please leave them be. I know this werewolf won't cause any harm to her." Moody's magical eye started to go a little haywire at the demand, but he shortly obeyed.

"Everyone! Report to your dorms!" McGonagall ordered all the students, so they groaned out and whined.

"The werewolf is a hero!" A student chanted out and everyone talked and mumbled in agreement.

"Everyone out!" McGonagall had to push the crowd away until she spotted Harry and Ginny.

"Mister Potter and Misses Weasley! Stay here," the Transfigurations professor said to the both of them. After several minutes, that left Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Mad-Eye.

"What happened to him?" Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

Hermione looked up at them, revealing that she was about to cry out in stress. She managed to croak out in a strained voice, "H-he protected me. He s-said to m-me that someone sp-spiked the pu-pumpkin juice with Liquid Lunar."

Ron looked up at seeing his best friend and sister looking upon him. He nudged Hermione to catching her attention. He looked straight at the two teens who stood upon them. She signaled the both of them to come to Ron's side.

"Ron? Are you alright, mate?" Harry asked him. He sadly shook his head for _no_ , and he showed everyone in the room the bleeding wound from his chest.

"Oh, Ron. Why did it have to be you out of all the people in the world to be a werewolf," Ginny cried out. Ron looked to see his baby sister bawling her tears out. She cried on Harry's shoulders at the sight of her paralyzed brother.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing and fast," Dumbledore concluded. McGonagall did the levitation spell and lifted the injuries body. Hermione was right beside Ron's severely injured body.

She saw him slowly transform back into his human form, seeing his familiar flaming red mop of hair along with his shoulder length locks. Hermione grabbed onto his hand and wrapped it up with hers. She never realized how rough yet soft Ron's hands really were. The texture made her form a small smile. Hermione's dress looked as dirty as Ron's hand-me-down shoes he ripped out of during his transformation. Her magical periwinkle dress must've accumulated all the dust and dirt from the Astronomy Tower, but Hermione didn't care. All she cared about was the severely injured boy who saved a crowd of bystanders from getting as severely injured as him, or worse dead.

"Don't worry, Ron. I've got you," Hermione whispered softly to him, hoping with all her faith Ron was going to be okay. He stirred a bit, at the soft encouragements Hermione was giving him.

 _I'm sorry for everything. I love you, Hermione,_ Ron said to himself.

After being scolded by Madam Pomfrey to go to bed, she went to her dorm and prepared for bed. Ever since that night, it made Hermione remember one of her favorite childhood muggle tales she read every night before she went to bed. As she went to bed, her thoughts replayed the tale in her head. She closed her eyes and smiled.

That tale was _Beauty and the Beast_.

* * *

Underlined Quotes

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 23, The Yule Ball, (pg. 421, 422, 432)


	24. The Confession that Surprised Her

**A/N: Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, Crazytulip, tryntee13, Orange Chicken, Warnamagenta and Ron'sLoverMahima for your amazing feedback! I enjoy and consider ever review! If you haven't checked out my other story, From Out and Beyond, I recommend it. Mind you, it's lengthy. Each chapter having more than 2,500+ words or so.  
**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warnings: Swearing and a gory scene

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does! *Cries in the invisible corner*

* * *

 **Chapter 24 ~ Suffering with You**

* * *

The next morning, the Weasleys came to see the youngest son. "Oh Ronnie, dear. What happened to you," came the concern and strained voice of Mrs. Weasley. She wiped the tears and snot with her handkerchief. Her lower lip trembled at how severely injured her youngest son was. Ron had bandages on his chest area, left and right forearm and a wound on his neck. He was a shade of unhealthily pale and his red mane was an absolute mess. It was striking out in different directions. It was like he got hair grooming tips from Harry.

"Based off from Miss Granger, he was spiked with Liquid Lunar from something he drank or ate during the Yule Ball," Madam Pomfrey informed the sad expressions of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was bawling her tears out, as her beloved husband, Arthur, tried comforting her by soothingly rubbing her back. The twins looked at their unconscious brother, not even bothering to pull out a joke. Bill was there comforting the youngest Weasley there, Ginny whose bottom lip was trembling slightly.

"Mum. Dad," Ginny caught the attention of her parents and pretty much everyone in the room. "Ron, he saved a crowd of students and professors by taking a spell for us in his werewolf form. Without him, I wouldn't be here. Not even George or Fred would be standing here."

"R-really?" Bill said, amazed. Fred nodded his head in sync with George.

"The guy who was attacking Ron and Hermione in the first place cast Bombarda Maxima on the crowd that included pretty much everyone who attended the ball," Ginny informed her parents and Bill more on the subject at large.

"Wait, did you say Hermione?" Molly asked Ginny. "Is she alright? Oh, the poor darling. She's been through so much lately."

"Mum, without her Ron would've gone on a rampage. She's essential to Ron. It was like they were made for one another," Bill joined in the conversation. "Well, based off of the story Ginny told me," Bill added and continued on, "At the thought of it, it's like she's Ron's mate."

"M-mate?" Arthur and Molly said together in shock.

"Honestly, mother, have you seen the two of them together?" Fred smirked.

"They're quite a match if I say so," George added with a smirk, as well. Bill shot them a glare for the both of them to stop.

"In a werewolf's life, they'll feel like they've found their mate, or how we humans call it, the love of our life. Like they were destined to be together," Bill said. "I've read about how a mate of an Abnormal Werewolf is important in order for them to calm them down, completely. If they don't find a mate, they'll go on a ruthless rampage. Ronald here is lucky to find a mate, even though he is a bit too young to find one yet."

Everyone's eyes widened at Bill's wisdom on the subject. He just smiled, knowing he hopefully answered all of their incoming questions. Before they could continue their lively conversation, their eyes caught a stirring Ron, mumbling incoherent sayings.

They saw his eyes closing tightly and his fist clenching. His breathing pattern became more erratic. The Weasleys turned their eyes to the perplexed completion of Madam Pomfrey.

"That's strange. This wasn't supposed to happen," the healer said, shocked. "He was supposed to wake up with ease."

Ron growled out loud and started to claw his blanket. He was soon drenched in sweat and his legs started to kick on a bed for a brief moment, until he did the movement again.

"Ronnie!" Molly cried out and reached for her son's forearm. He pulled from her grip on his forearm and his mouth started to word out something. He opened his mouth again and nothing came from it. Whatever he was trying to say, it was urgent for Ron to have.

"'Mione!" He managed to call out. They looked at the boy, perplexed on what he needed.

"H'MIONE!" He called out bloody murder. He went back to shaking violently. His fidgeting figure almost looked like he was having a seizure

"Ginny! Go get Hermione, quickly!" Molly ordered her daughter. Ginny ran down the hall, as fast as she could, to approach the Gryffindor Tower. She slipped some stairs in order to get there faster. It was only 5 in the morning and highly doubted Hermione was awake.

When she made it to the Commons, she arrived to see Hermione reading, Hogwarts: A History. Her eyes started to swollen from all her crying last night. Her mass of bushy brown hair was in a neat mess.

"Oi, Hermione!" Ginny spoke out. She turned to see the familiar ginger colored long haired, that was her best friend.

"Ginny? What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked her. The bushy haired brunette was still in her periwinkle colored nightgown.

"It's about Ron! He's gone mental," Ginny quickly elaborated the situation at hand. Hermione stood up from her seat and followed Ginny to the hospital wing, briskly. The first thing she saw was the group of a red haired family, known as the Weasleys.

"Hermione, darling!" Molly approached her and gave her a bone crushing hug. Hermione greeted her and looked to see a fidgeting figure at the end of the infirmary. She ran to the side of Ron.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Hermione croaked out.

"He's calling for you, Hermione," Bill said to her. She looked at the boy who laid there, helpless.

"HERMIONE! ST-STOP! GET. AWAY. FROM. HER!" Ron roared out in a strangled voice.

* * *

 **Warning! Gory scenes are upon you. If you're sensitive to this kind of stuff, please skip onto the next scene (the next line)!**

Ron roamed around the woods in the night for what seemed hours to find his lost best friend. He sniffed the air, trying to smell the familiar scent of her. He used his enhanced hearing skills to listen out for footsteps or her reconciliation e voice. After wandering around like a headless chicken, he heard footsteps and the scent of coconut and vanilla. He smiled broadly at the familiarity.

"Ron? Where are you?" Came the voice of the bushy haired brunette called out to the night that led her deeper to the unknown of the woods. She paced around for hours looking for Ron.

"Hermione!" Ron called out happily. Hermione turned around to see Ron running up to her. She gleefully smiled at the sight of him. He hugged her tightly in his strong arms. The both of them never wanted to let go of one another, as they held each other close, away from any harm. Ron thought this was end all happily ever after. He was wrong.

"R-Ron, it's not safe here anymore," Hermione broke the hug to look into his crystal blue orbs. A hooded figure was behind her, wearing a mask. It was a Death Eater.

"It's over," the masked man said to Ron. He took out a sharp knife that slit Hermione's throat. Ron and Hermione yelled out bloody murder at the same time. His mouth was agape at the scene unfolding a horrid gift to his liking. His entire body was trembling; he then smelt her blood. _Her_ blood. He snapped out of his mourning, momentarily to breathe out fire.

"STOP! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH, _MY_ MATE!" Ron roared out.

"But Ronald, the fun has just begun!" The man mocked him. He disapparated into nowhere, making Hermione's lifeless body fall in a pool of her own blood. He could saw her gagging, suffocating on her own blood, one of essential things that helped her live. She looked up at Ron, slowly. The dull and almost lifeless brown orbs pierced through Ron's darkening cerulean blue eye. Ron sobbed out at the sight of the love of his life, laying there, dead. He fell on his knees, as her own blood soaked her clothing and his jeans.

If things didn't get any worse than it was, Hermione's stomach was cut open. Her guts and organs plopped on the blood. Her whole digestive system spilled out erratically in a bizarre way. Hermione threw up the blood she breathed in. It splattered over to Ron's hand-me-down shoes. Her body was now as cold as ice. Ron screamed out at the sight, as he hung his head low and tightly gripped onto his handsaws with both of his hands. Her eyes were wide open like of the eyes of a dead fish. The boy's crystal blue orbs shrunk to the size of a raisin. His face was soon contorted with grief and rage. His body tensed from the sight and smell of her blood. He was constructed by his own guilt that he couldn't save her in time. Ron gave up on everything and everyone at that point. His eyes turned a shade of dark blue. His bloodshot eyes made him scarier, as well.

" _Kill.."_

In an instant he heard a _CRACK!_ A mysterious shadow dawned upon the dead body and the young werewolf who cried over his mate. "Look how filthy her blood actually was," the man appeared before Ron's eyes once more. He carelessly stepped onto the body's organs, making a cringeworthy squish. Ron slowly yet surely looked up to see the Death Eater, again. Ron's teeth started to turn razor sharp, as he started to

" _You. Must. Die. Mate is gone because of YOU!"_ Ron roared out loud as loud as a lion who roared up at the mountains. The Death Eater simply smirked.

* * *

Ron started to sob and mumble incoherent words. He felt his conscious coming back, which wasn't the best of his hopes. He felt rather numb at the bottom half of his limp body. Ron could still feel the pain coming from the cut across his chest from the silver dagger. He could also, sense the presence of other people, wherever he was. He heard someone pushing a chair near his bed and sat by his side. The person's soft hand gently grabbed onto his hand to her hand, rubbing back of his hand to sooth him down.

"Ron," a familiar voice said in a soft and caring tone, enough for his liking. "I need for you to calm down. I won't be leaving your side, I promise you that."

Ron's eyes started to flutter open at the sound soft and soothing voice. A voice he found relaxing. His crystal blue eyes met her chocolate brown eyes.

"He's awake!" Molly cried with joy. The twins looked at the two lovebirds and smirked. Ginny smiled at the sight along with Bill and Arthur.

"Her-Hermione?" Ron groaned out, trying to sit up. He groaned out in pain, not realizing the damage he took last night. Hermione forced him the lay down again.

"Ron, you need to rest. You've been severely injured for Merlin's sake. We need you to relax for a bit," Hermione said. Ron gave in and did what he was instructed by Hermione. He looked around the room to see his family. Well, with the exception of Percy the pompous prat and Charlie. Ron tried his very best to swallow his saliva. He noticed his throat was as dry as the sand from his Egypt vacation when he was in his 3rd year.

"Oh, Ronnie! Don't you ever do something so extreme that it'll leave is worried out in the cold!" Molly said; she hugged her youngest son tightly. Ron yelped out in pain. She stepped back. "Oh sorry, I was just so worried!"

Ron gave a weak reassuring smiled to his mother. He looked up, looking every single one of them. His eyes landed on Hermione. He formed a sad smile at her worried face. Hermione's concerned eyes pierced through his. He looked away from her to see his little sister. Ginny's lower jaw was trembling quite a bit.

"Glad you're still alive. You nearly gave Mum a heart attack," Ginny's strained voice joined in the party of relieved Weasleys. She almost looked like she was about to cry, but she managed to hold it all in, unlike her mother. Bill smiled at the sight of his youngest brother. Ron's eyes wandered around to stop at Hermione's, again. His crystal blue eyes softened upon seeing her concern eyes. He made a poor attempt to reach out to Hermione. She immediately took her hand to his hand. She grasped his hand, gently.

"Hermione Granger, is it?" Came Bill's voice. Their little moment was ruined to bits. Hermione silently sighed and looked up to see the eldest sibling of the Weasleys. His long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were looking directly at her, awaiting her response.

"Yes," she answered. "You must be, Bill, I assume." He simply nodded.

"Hermione, I don't know if you know this, but you're very important to, Ron," Bill continued on, "Without you, he would've gone berserk."

Hermione blushed by the sudden compliment. "I assure you, that I really wasn't the cause for Ron to calm down. This is a whole misunderstanding. I'm sure of it!"

"Hermione, Ron told me all about how calm he felt around you when he was a werewolf," Ginny pointed out. Ron could feel his ears hearing up, even his cheeks. He slowly slumped down on the bed. He could see Hermione's expression change drastically. She turned around to face him, eye to eye, face to face contact.

"Is it true?" She asked, displaying an emotionless façade. Ron gulped out loud. He stole a glance at Ginny and gave her a murderous look; she responded with her brown eyes rolling.

"Hermione-"

"Just spit it out.."

"Yes! It's bloody true!"

Hermione's lips pursed at the confession. Ron's eyes turned a darker shade. He tightly gripped on to the bed sheets, trying to contain himself. The look of shock was spread on her pale face.

"Ickle Ronniekins likes the company of Hermione!" Fred grinned.

"Give it 'ere," George smirked at Fred. They exchanged sickles. Ron's eyes narrowed in disgust. He sighed heavily and tried looking up at Hermione. There she was, still staring at him with disbelief. Her mouth slightly agape, still. She took deep breathes. Ron stared at her terrified face.

 _What is she so terrified about,_ he asked himself.

"I'll be going now," Hermione quietly said. She stood up and walked out. Ginny ran after her, shortly. Mister and Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron with a sadden expression.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong," Ron grumbled. "I just wanted to tell her, how she helped me. I just wanted to thank her.."

Molly came up to her son and placed her palm on his hand. "I know, Ronnie. Just let Hermione soak all it in." Ron but her bottom lip.

"I'll be going now," Bill said. He then before leaving, he turned to face his younger siblings. "I heard there's going to be a nasty snowstorm, tomorrow. I want every single one of you to stay inside the castle. Got it?" They shook their heads up and down.

* * *

After an hour, the rest of the Weasleys departed from one another to give the injured family member some rest. Ron rested his head to the left of the pillow. He stared into the windows of the late morning. He sighed, bored. Ron tried closing his eyes; he still couldn't rest. He tried counting dragons, still, he just couldn't.

Ron then started to think of things to think about. Then, a thought appeared.

 _Hermione._

Last night, he had called her his _mate_. Being new to terms like those, made his think till his brain would rot. He swore he heard that term used before because Uncle Bilius had a Jack Russell Terrier. Uncle Bilius would talk to his father about mates and stuff about wolves and dogs.

His thoughts started to subside, leaving him to get a decent amount of sleep.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Ron's ears perked up to the voice of the mysterious person. His eyes were still close, as well. He felt the person's hand hold his. Her breathing was nice a steady. It almost felt like she was trying to keep calm. Ron stole a brief sniff to smell vanilla and coconut. If Ron's eyes were open, they would literally bulge out.

"Miss Granger! It's past your curfew! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Came the irritated voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"I was just checking on him. I just came here to give him a turkey sandwich," Hermione simply replied.

"During this hour?" Madam Pomfrey said in disbelief. Hermione guiltily nodded her head. By now, the healer was about to give a detention to Hermione, but her knight in shining armour came in.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ron's eyes fluttered open. "Please, let her and I talk." Madam Pomfrey scowled.

"Fine, I expect for Miss Granger here to get going back to her dorm in 5 minutes or less," Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office. Hermione turned around to face the refreshed face of her best friend with his ruffled flaming red hair.

"Thanks," she said to him, as she took a seat to the stool near to his bed.

"What are friends for?" He said with his handsome lopsided grin. Hermione chuckled softly, remembering that he said that when he saved her and Harry from the troll.

"Hey," Ron grabbed the attention back to him. "I'm sorry," he shrugged. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in perplexion.

"For what?" She asked, very confused.

"The promise I made, before the Yule Ball. I promised that we'd hang out after the ball but things got in the way," Ron replied quietly. Hermione's eyes softened at how he looked miserable for breaking a simple promise.

"Ron, it's all right," Hermione said. "If this makes it better, we could hang out tomorrow," she paused briefly. "We'll talk all about the whole situation about the Yule Ball and so forth on. Promise?" Ron nodded his head in agreement.

They sat there in silence. Ron stole some glances at Hermione when she was looking out in the distance. What he didn't know was that Hermione was doing the same thing, as well.

"Goodnight, Ron. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Hermione broke the silence. She stood from her stool, ready to departure.

"Wait!" Ron cried out. She turned around.

"Thank you," he said, forming a lopsided grin.

"What are friends for?" Hermione playfully smirked and left a relieved Ron to rest.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully, next chapter will be out soon (if I don't procrastinate).**


	25. The Spark of a War?

**A/N: Holy Oreos! This story is almost to 100 reviews 0_0! I honestly don't know what to do, when it hits 100. I'm just go grateful and happy! Thank you to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, Ron'sLoverMahima and the numerous of reviews from loverhr! I also wanna give a shout out to the all the followers and those who have favorited this story! Even if you aren't any of those but you have read my work, I still appreciate it! I love you all to bits, and I really mean it!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated!**

Warning: Swearing!

Disclaimer: Give me a J-K R-O-W-L-I-N-G! What does that spell? J.K. Rowling! What does that mean? She owns all the characters in this chapter!

 **I finally made a schedule for the stories!**

 **RWC - Monday and Thursday!**

 **FoaB - Saturday and Tuesday!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 ~ The Spark of a War?**

* * *

He stood there, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to confirm he was free to go on and about. He ruffled his messy flaming red hair; he tapped his left foot, clearly impatient. He placed his hands in his pockets. After a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey said he was free to go. Ron gave his gratification to her and went off to breakfast. What he didn't realize was that it was still quite early in the morning.

When he arrived, he saw a lonely Gryffindor, reading a thick book with the passion. The lonely student had a mass of untamable bushy brown hair, but it was pulled back, having an easier angle to read her book. To her right, she had a cup of warm tea. To her left, her hands were preoccupied on tapping on the table.

There sat Hermione Granger.

A warm smile crept upon the young werewolf. He silently approached her, wanting her to be surprised. The closer Ron approached her, the more he started to realize, she was fake reading. Perplexed, he came little closer but, not to close obviously. Using his enhanced eyesight, he stood from afar. Ron saw her eyes glistening a bit. Her eyes were slightly swollen. He could hear her quietly sniffing. Ron's eyes softened at the sight of how vulnerable Hermione looked like.

Taking a more confident façade, he started to slowly walk up to Hermione. Ready to comfort her. Well, not until he saw a student from Durmstrang with a hooked nose, a beard, and a bulky-ish figure. He went to sit next to Hermione and gave her a crying shoulder.

 _Oh, fuck me,_ Ron's eyes narrowed at the sight. The international quidditch star, Viktor Krum, was there comforting her, instead of himself. Ron growled out in anger. He saw _Vicky_ talking to her in a hushed voice, and Hermione was talking to him in the same tone, as well. Ron could feel claws forming, as he gripped onto the ground firmly. He then, saw Viktor placing his arms around Hermione, as she quietly cried out all her tears she held back ever since last night.

Ron growled out loud in anger. He made a cringeworthy _screech_ by indenting the floor with his claws. He knew he alerted his presence, but he could care less.

* * *

There she was, getting comfort from her Yule Ball date. She quietly cried out her worries over the boy she fancied so much. A boy who achieved the next level of what she classified a prat.

"It'z all right, Herm-own-ninny. Vom vill be all right. Juzt him 'im time," Viktor said in a hushed voice. She shook her head in disagreement, making Viktor perplexed.

"It's not alright. He was so brave enough to risk his life for us. He - he looked like he was about to die, when I - visited him at the hospital wing," Hermione cried out in a hushed voice, as well. "He just looked so lifeless. I didn't know what to do."

Hermione quietly cried on his shoulders. He looked at her and said, "There, there, Herm-own-ninny." Hermione continued on crying until she heard a growl from behind. She then, heard seemed to be the floor being scratched on, making a cringeworthy _screech._ She secretly turned around to her someone she didn't expect to be out of the hospital wing out and about early.

It was Ronald Weasley.

* * *

His dark blue eyes meet with her saddened chocolate brown eyes. The value of his eyes started to tint back to normal. He looked at her with a worn-out look. Ron ran away to wherever his long legs took him to. He looked around to see that he was on her way to the Gryffindor Tower. He told the password to the Fat Lady and entered in.

"Ron! Wait!" He heard a voice coming from behind. She saw her concern eyes looking directly to him. Ron tried making up an excuse for his behavior.

"Ron, why were you out of the hospital wing so early? And, why did you run away? It's highly unlikely for you to do such an odd move like that," Hermione said.

"I was fully healed in a nick of time. Remember? Unnatural healing factor," Ron pointed out.

"Yes, yes - I know about your healing factor and such, but why did you run off?" Hermione asked once more.

"I just-"

"Don't tell me, that you ran off because of Viktor," Hermione interrupted him, knowing that she was obviously right.

"N-no! I ran off because-" Ron searched around the room for his unbelievable excuse. He spotted Harry coming down the stairs.

Ron grabbed onto Harry's forearm and placed his arm around his neck. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron beat him to it, "Harry and I forgot to get our wands back at the dorm!"

Ron eyed Harry, "Right, Harry?"

"U-uh, yeah. I forgot my wand," Harry said with a fake and nervous smile like Ron. The both of them quickly went upstairs to leave an unsatisfied Hermione.

"Idiots.." Hermione mumbled and teleported to the Trio's Headquarters.

* * *

"You better tell me what's going on, Ron," Harry said to his best friend.

"I had to escape from her! She asked me this question and she knew that the answer was bloody Vicky Krum!" Ron's voice cracked a little. Harry sighed.

"Look, mate, just tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll understand and-"

"No, she won't! She'll bloody laugh at me and call our friendship quits!" Ron exclaimed with sadness and jealousy fogging his eyes.

"I'm nothing like _him_. I'll never be like him. She can go ahead and marry Vicky's expensive and sorry arse for all I care! I'll just be the poor rampaging monster that everyone would fucking fear without bloody ease!" His voice got louder word per word. Ron closed his eyes to try and calm himself down.

 _You bloody idiot! You just confessed in front of your best mate. Isn't that what girls do? Does Hermione do that? Oh shit why are you thinking about her,_ Ron said to himself as a wave of thoughts swallowed him whole.

"Ron, I-"

"No.. I'm sorry shouted that to you," Ron said with sorry eyes. The tip of his ears was a shade of scarlet. "You must think I'm rather pathetic now. Do you?"

Harry remained silent for a brief moment before he started to form words, "Ron, we all have insecurities like you. Even Hermione and I. We just have to deal with it, until it'll eventually disappear if it can.."

"So, what's one if your insecurities?"

"If Cho will ever be my girlfriend," Harry said it quietly.

"Bloody hell, mate," Ron said with a grin.

"Shut up. I s'pose that is another insecurity of yours - if Hermione would ever be your girlfriend," Harry said, now with a grin. Ron's ears turned pink.

"Anyways, do you wanna go and find her? It'll be your chance to apologize and such," Harry insisted, in order to change any further more awkwardness between him and his best mate.

"Sure. I actually have a pretty good idea of where she is," Ron informed him. He nodded his head, waiting for him to continue on.

"Locus," Ron said and blew on the tip of his wand. Harry soon followed along with him.

* * *

In a wisp of wind, the two friends teleported to the Trio's Headquarters. The first thing Ron saw was a distraught Hermione talking to Ginny. She had a saddened expression on her face, as Ginny's face was determined with intent at whatever the current situation was. Harry was the first one to make his move, so he sat next to Ginny. Ginny looked at him with a welcomed smile.

Well, not until she saw her older brother. Her expression quickly turned into a scowled. Ron glared at her back. He slowly made his way to the couch in the middle, as he uncomfortably shifted to the middle a little more.

"It was because of Viktor, wasn't it?" Ginny asked him after a few seconds of silence. Ron looked at Harry for help. Harry gave him the just-do-it face, in response.

"Y-yes," Ron said with a cracked voice.

"Ron-"

"I still hate him.." Ron spat. Hermione's face twisted with anger.

"Fine, I'll leave you as an immature git. The point is this report from The Daily Prophet," Hermione slowly handed him the newspaper about him.

 _Shit, that's not good,_ Ron silently gulped with hesitation.

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _the_

 _Heroic Werewolf?_

 _It has been reported that yesterday, on the 25th of December 1994, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on top of the Astronomy Tower where two students to be known as Harry Potter's best friends, Ronald Weasley, age 14, and Hermione Granger, age 15. They were found with a mysterious cloaked figure, that tried to harm them right after the annual Yule Ball for the Triwizard Tournament. The cloaked figure is presumably a werewolf hunter._

 _Ronald Weasley, was in his werewolf form trying to protect Hermione Granger. A crowd of students and professors, even the great Headmaster Dumbledore himself were there to witness the scene unfolding_

 _Apparently, when the cloaked figure was about to cast Maxima Bombara, the werewolf, Ronald, was there to take the hit in order to save the lives of the innocent bystanders._

 _As of right now in the Ministry, they are still debating whether this was real or fake. There have been many cases where werewolves were pleaded guilty for numerous of crimes. The common crime would be murder. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures defend the fact that Ronald Weasley is a heroic werewolf. Though, the majority of Aurors and Auroras are still suspicious of the report._

 _The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, states, "Hogwarts is in need for stricter regulations and moderation, as far as we know it. A werewolf, loose on the grounds? Does that sound welcoming? I know it doesn't! I will personally interview Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, myself along with reporters!"_

 _More information will shortly be updated, once Cornelius Fudge has interviewed the three of them._

After reading the paper, Ron had an emotionless expression on his pale face. In the inside, though, he was angry, scared and worried.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered out. Hermione looked up at him with unshed tears. Ginny looked at his older brother with worried eyes. Harry looked at The Daily Prophet to see what the hell was going on.

What the hell had he just done? He was probably the start of a new war. A war that has probably lived more than centuries ever since magical creatures _and_ witches and wizards have roamed the land.

 _The First Rights for Misunderstood Creatures War._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, please PM me! I'm always available! :D_**


	26. The Wrath of Boreas

**A/N: OMG the story made it to 100+ reviews. I am very very very grateful! I just wanna give all my thanks to those who have reviews, follow, fave and/or read the story. WeasleyIsMyKing540 was the 100th reviewer so she got to have a choice to pick the prompt of this chapter! I'm just so shocked that a little idea that I thought during my class lead me here! :D**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **Reviewers: JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, faint blue, notsing, Cc, loverhr, BlueOcean24124437, TonyDiNozzo13, arabellagrace, Nanettez, fons19, A Team, The K1D, Moka-girl, Ron'sLover, TinkerLi, CrazyTulip, Robbie1979, tryntee13, Orange Chicken, Warnamagenta, Ron'sLoverMahima, and all of the mysterious Guests that have reviewed, as well!**

 **Followers: AkumaTheSinner, Beeweezy8, Billybob - csagun36, CandoresMal, ChrissyBlue27, CrazyTulip, DWGonlondor, Dinodude7, Draco5656, Ecb523, JKBlack98, JZJZ131009, JeanAndBilius, Kenna Nott, RHr1912, ReggieVonHamma, Ron'sLoverHahima, Robbie1979, Rowan3, ScarletProphecy14, ShilenKnight, Silver Simone, Sophie-B96, Syd-Shane22, The K1D, TinkerLi, Tmac17, UnsafestMoss81, WeasleyIsMyKing540, WitchSorceress49, arabellagrace, chemrunner57, countrygirl21, drannakka, enihpesoj, felixgi, kizrock94, ladymartin, .125, morring star, nickydeuce, razglednica, riennesopposealnuit, sbolzzz, soniastehpen600, tryntee13, vanchi76!**

 **Those to have fave RWC: DWGonlondor, Dinodude7, JKBlack98, Jay Taylor, JeanAndBilius, Kenna Nott, Lars Gryffindor, Lauzag, Ron'sLoverMahima, Rowan3, Sammie Lupin, ShilenKnight, UnsafestMoss81, WeasleyIsMyKing540, booklover7161, enihpesoj, felixgi, fons19, gurrumaiss, ladymartin, loverhr, nickydeuce, razglednica, vanchi76!**

 **And most importantly, thanks to those who have read the story, even if you didn't follow, favorite or reviews. I still love you with all my heart! :D**

 **Let's get this chapter started!**

Warning: Swearing! :O

Disclaimer: Any characters that seem familiar to you belong to my favorite author of all time, J.K. Rowling, not me! 3

* * *

 **Chapter 26 ~ The Wrath of Boreas**

* * *

Ron sighed out, as he looked out the window to see the snowstorm approaching. He remembered Hermione promising him they would go outside and talk it out as they walk around the grounds of Hogwarts. Seems as though her plans wouldn't come true. Ron took a deep breath, trying to recollect himself.

 _I'm just a bloody teenager that started a feud in the Ministry. Maybe almost surpassing Harry's news about him and You-Know-Who,_ Ron said to himself. He bit his bottom lip and went to get lunch.

As expected, all eyes were on him. The Slytherins sneered, the Ravenclaws stares with intent, the Hufflepuffs had nervousness across their whole faces and the Gryffindors just stared at him. Of course, Ron could see some smiled in the crowd of students, but he mostly saw fear and confusion in their eyes. He slowly yet surely made it to sit next to his two best friends, along with his little sister. His fringe covered his crystal blue eyes, not allowing anyone to see his now dark blue eyes.

After a moment of silence, a few people started to talk. They were talking about Ron.

Ron sighed out and grabbed out a decent proportion of food for his growling stomach. He slowly started to eat his lunch, feeling quite a few eyes on him. He munched slowly, as he didn't want to interact with anyone at the moment.

"Ronald Weasley! Hermione Granger! Please come up!" Came the voice of Dumbledore. Ron looked up to face him and was the first one to go up to him as Hermione followed. Instantly, Ron could hear the students explode with a conversation about him and Hermione.

He shunned all the loud and obnoxious comments about him and her, as he followed Dumbledore to a room they've never been to before.

"I've got them," Dumbledore said to the man who stood there looking at the two teenagers.

"Ah, thank you, Albus," Dumbledore left them in the cozy room. Ron and Hermione just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, please take a seat!" The man said in a cheery voice. Ron looked up to see who is was.

 _Bloody fuckin' hell,_ Ron said to himself. It was Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic. Ron licked his dry lips and sat down near the desk. He could feel Hermione looking at her, but he just couldn't look at her right now.

"Ronald, I've heard so much from your father, Arthur. Although, he never mentioned the part you're a werewolf," Cornelius said to him. The Minister then went to face Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I've heard you're a very bright witch! Even for a muggle born, that's extraordinary," Cornelius said to her.

Before Hermione could thank him, Ron spat out defensively, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Offended yet astonished, Fudge said, "I'm just implying that even if she wasn't a pureblood or half-blood, she has extended her knowledge here about the Wizarding world."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we just get this over with?" Ron said with a scowl. Fudge cleared his throat and continued on.

"A short patience you have, Mister Weasley. That is all right, though. I've dealt with employees with the patience of a petite child," Fudge said. Ron's face remained as a scowl. Hermione looked at him and sighed out.

"Now, you two have caused an uproar in the Ministry! The departments are choosing sides, whether to defend you being a vicious werewolf on the loose or a heroic werewolf that has saved lives, genuinely. Employees would say that your action was just so you could escape from possible threats of your own selfish needs. Others would say you did it purely for the fame! Then you've got others defending you that you did it for genuinely saving the bystanders!" Fudge exploded with informed. He wasn't gonna stop there,

"People are just used to seeing werewolves as the bloodthirsty monsters they are. Why aren't you like them?"

"I fight with love and courage, sir. I'm not driven mad to descend anyone to my path, like Fenrir Greyback. Even if I'm miserable as a werewolf, so what? Unless I have those who actually love and care about me, I won't stop fighting for what I know is right!" Ron retorted. "Let them call me a monster. Let themcall me a selfish bastard! Because honestly, I'm fed up with this bullshit. I'm fucking confused to why they are in denial in having a werewolf actually saving people's arses from danger! What's wrong with a creature that's infamous for causing fear, but they're actually good on the inside!" Anger and passion flashed in Ron's eyes.

"Minister, can't you see? Not all creatures seem terrifying as they are. They're just poorly misunderstood," Hermione concluded. Fudge sat there, utterly speechless. He had just been muted by two angsty teens.

"If you bloody excuse me, I have to go," Ron stood up in a flash and went off. Hermione followed behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out in desperation to her red haired best friend. She knew Ron was using his enhanced agility to go wherever the hell he was heading to. By the direction they were heading to, they were going to the corridor that leads them to the outside.

 _Is he stupid? There's going to be a snowstorm soon,_ Hermione thought to herself. As soon as they got there, students were already heading back into the castle.

She entered into the cold unwelcoming breeze that blew on her now paler face. She could just give up already, but she knew she couldn't. Her best friend was going off somewhere into the unknown. She couldn't leave him. What if he gets killed? What if he freezes to death? What if she'll never see him again? Her teeth were jittering rapidly, as she realized she wasn't wearing many layers. She only wore a single layer of her periwinkle colored jumper and a pair of jeans. She knew there was a high risk of getting hypothermia, but she didn't care.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione bellowed with all her energy. He finally turned around to face her. His eyes were now dark blue and his hair was growing out. She noticed that claws were forming on his hands and fur was growing.

"Hermione, why did you have to follow me? Can't you see? GET OUT!" Ron glared at her. "I ran here because I needed to get away from everyone. I just need time alone."

"That's your excuse, isn't it?" She glared back at him, as he wilted. "I wasn't expecting for you to explode in front of the Minister of Magic! Did you know what you have just done?" Hermione wasn't done with her accusations just yet, "You're going to start more uproar in the Ministry, now!"

Ron took a deep breath and retorted to her back saying, "What else was I going to say? 'Oh Minister, I'm so sorry for being the cause of your employees to go barking mad!' Is that what you wanted me to say?"

Hermione sighed in frustration, "Of course not! You could've done it in a more mature manner, instead of acting like a 6-year-old who whines to have all the sweet in a candy store!"

"Well, sorry! Didn't mean to ruin such a reputation," Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes blazed with anger. If she were an animated cartoon, steam would come out of her ears. "You think this is a joke? Do you?" She retorted.

"You think that I think this is a joke? I just started a bloody war! A fucking war, Hermione! The Ministry is going mental! My family is probably getting letters and letters about me and shit! I'm just a bloody bloke!" Ron's dark blue eyes glared at her. His ears were a dangerous color of scarlet, and he could feel himself turning into the monster he wished he never was, which gave him an idea of another retort. "I wish I wasn't a werewolf! I wish I knew how it truly feels like to be a bloody human like you and everyone else!" He yelled out.

Hermione's lips pursed at his confession. She didn't know what to say next. This was of course, abnormal for her to not know what to do next. She always got the last words in their rows, but this row was much different from their usual bickering.

"You know what? I never want to see you again!" Ron roared out in a deeper voice. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She stopped breathing for a few seconds and her throat became constricted with confusion and sadness. Unshed tears were to be seen in her chocolate brown eyes. She saw the guilt and regret in Ron's eyes as soon as he said those words. She fought back to cry, thinking it was a sign of defeat.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew Hermione and Ron away from one another.

"RON!" Hermione cried out, as she was lifted up into the air and blew back.

"HERMIONE!" Ron cried back, as he too, was lifted up into the air and was blew back to another side.

* * *

Ron landed on the ground that was cushioned with snow. He grunted on the rough landing. He quickly stood up, and looked at Hermione. He sniffed the the air to smell nothing. He couldn't believe himself. He told her that he never wanted to ever see her again. He felt self hatred that was directly to him and only him. He knew Hermione would be the one that was on the risk of death. It was literally as cold as Antarctica. Ron saw that she was only wearing a single layer of clothing, making her have a very high chance of hypothermia.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled out in desperation. He kicked the snow on the ground in frustration.

 _If she dies, she'll remember me as the hateful prat she always hated. I myself would never forgive myself,_ Ron panicked.

He knew he only had one option, and that was to transform into a werewolf. He had to turn into a werewolf to max out his skills and such. He had to, and he needed to. Ron closed his eyes and imagined Hermione died on the snow ground. He growled out in anger and felt himself transforming.

" _Mate in danger.. Help, 'Ermione!"_ He growled out in his werewolf form. His fur looked like fire that melted the coldness of the snow. He howled out to the gloomy sky that blocked the sun. Ron sniffed the air to detect a sign of life, but it felt like _it_ was about to faint. He roared out, and ran on his fours. He felt powerful and unstoppable. He flew the cold breeze blowing throughout his blood red fur. His paws felt the snow melt instantly by his interaction with it. As he breathe out, fogs of smoke formed. Adenylation flowed in his veins, as he needed to complete his situation at hand.

It was to save Hermione.

Ron sensed that he was close to her. He went faster and faster through the falling snow that was in his way. He howled out again, needing to hear her voice, for Merlin's sake. He stood on twos to get a better view.

"R-Ron.." He heard Hermione's weak attempt to speak. Her voice was slurred, as well. Ron made it to his destination to see Hermione laying on the ground, looking vulnerable and weak. She was cuddling herself to at least stay warm. She slowly looked up to see the muscular werewolf with blood red fur and dark blue eyes that slowly started to tint a bit. He stood on all fours and approached her. He sniffed her, just in case if it wasn't a boggart or anyone else. He licked her ice cold face to see little icicles form on her button nose. Ron winced like a puppy and picked her up. He held her as if she was a baby.

Ron had never seen someone so lifeless in his life. That lifeless looking person was the girl he fancied for far too long. He held her near his chest to pass over warmth to her. He felt her snuggle on his fur. He placed his left forearm gently on his body as a blanket for her. He ever so carefully caressed her cheek with his claws.

" _No, worry, 'Ermione. You safe,_ " Ron assured her. Now, all Ron had to do was to locate back to the castle as Hermione snuggled up against his hard chest. He gently growled at the action and went running back to the castle to safety.

* * *

In the castle, Harry and Ginny were there in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Ron and Hermione. Ginny was left worried to death, as Harry looked out the window to see nothing but a wild snowstorm.

"It's been nearly 2 hours! Where the hell are they?" Ginny asked Harry.

He shrugged and responded by saying, "I guess Fudge held them up for a very long interview."

"But, an interview only takes like an hour or less! This is preposterous," Ginny complained.

Then, they heard a howl. All Gryffindors who were in the room looked out the window to see where the howl came from. It was obvious that it came from a wolf. Ginny and Harry looked at one another, knowing who made the noise.

"It's Ron.," Ginny said in a whisper. Ginny tried looking out the window, but it was blocked with Gryffindors looking wildly all over the place. Harry could hear the Fat Lady screaming out in fear. The portraits in the room exclaimed out that the werewolf was out and about on the grounds of Hogwarts. Ginny stood on a chair and looked over to only see a blizzard of snow.

"What do you think Ron;s got himself into now?" Ginny said to Harry.

"Whatever it is, it's probably about Hermione. His transformation is triggered by his anger," Harry replied to her. Before they could continue their conversation, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati came to the boy with messy jet black hair and the girl with straight long ginger hair.

"If you're here to ask if that howl came from Ron, it did," Harry said to them.

"Holy shite, Weasley's done it again!" Seamus exclaimed.

"It's not funny, Seamus! Ron has gotten into too much shit lately," Ginny defended her older brother's reputation. Seamus just rolled his eyes.

"Do you know the cause of his transformation?" Dean and Neville asked at the same time.

"Hermione," Harry and Ginny said together. Then, they heard a _BANG!_ The group looked at one another and went to exit out of the Commons to the corridor that lead to the outside, along with the group of Gryffindors. Harry saw each and every students coming down to the corridor that they heard the loud noise from.

* * *

Ron finally arrived at the corridor that was locked. He punched the heavy oak wood doors with all his strength and roared out. He did it one more time and it broke open. What he didn't know what was behind the doors was pretty much the whole school surrounding around the door. He looked at the scared yet curious crowd that was surrounding him.

"It's Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" A Hufflepuff from the crowd shouted out loud, and it caused an uproar of conversation in the halls. The werewolf looked around, scared and confused about its surroundings. Letting instincts take over, he growled at the crowd and held Hermione closer to his chest. The crowd of students took a few steps back at the sudden growl that erupted from the werewolf's throat.

" _Must save, 'Ermione,_ " Ron growled out in a deep voice. Harry and Ginny took a step forward to Ron who cradled a very weak looking Hermione.

"Ron, calm down," Harry said to him. Ron's neck snapped to the left of him to see his best mate and little sister.

" _Help us,_ " Ron said to them with a pout. Suddenly, the crowd saw the 2 Headmasters and Headmistress standing there. Dumbledore stood there without an expression, Karkaroff was there with a scowl and Madame Maxime was awestruck to see the werewolf. Ron saw Viktor Krum in the crowd and he looked pretty scared, as well. The ladies from Beauxbaton looked frightened to see a werewolf standing there right in front of them.

"Everyone clear out!" Dumbledore yelled out. The students slowly went back to their dorms only to keep on looking back to see the werewolf who's ears were perked up and were in an attacking stance.

Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall and said, "Minerva, please get Poppy." Then, Dumbledore looked at Karkaroff, "Go ahead," The wise old Headmaster said to the Headmaster of Durmstrang. Karkaroff pointed his dart shooter at the werewolf and shot it right in the chest.

Ron felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He looked down at Hermione who looked up at him with worry and concern. Ron dropped on the floor and snuggled near Hermione, as he started to see black.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Have a nice day! :D**


	27. Don't Let the Frostbites Bite

**A/N: In this chapter, we have a little sneak peek of what _Vicky_ is up to along with two other people. Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, ShilenKnight, loverhr, Laura4423 and Orange Chicken for the feedback. Now, let's get this chapter started! :D**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters in this chapter provided! Please don't sue me, J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 27 ~ Don't Let the Frostbites Bite**

* * *

The protective werewolf fluttered it's eyes open to inspect where is was taken to. He was in a dark and cold atmospheric room that seemed to hold a prisoner in. The werewolf took wary of his unrecognizable surrounding. He took heavy breaths, trying to remember why he was brought here.

 _Hermione.._

The werewolf howled out loud, looking for an answer from her. He looked around to see bars that showed him the outside. He was inside the castle in an area he had never explored before. He walked on his four paws to approached his only light source. He sniffed at air to smell someone or something. Maybe even a person or people. There was definitely a guard or guards that watched over his every movement.

"You've vinally voke up, Von? 'Bout time," said a man with a thick Bulgarian accent.

"Now, now, Viktor. You can play vith Von 'ere, vut you are to double check zee itemz," another man with a thick Bulgarian accent said. He nodded his head and went off to check the items.

Ron looked up to see Karkaroff with a smirk and Viktor who held out a potion Ron knew too well to be true. It was Liquid Lunar, but with a little red swirl. The werewolf gulped out loud.

"Now zat she knocked out, diz can vinally work juzt az zee Dark Lord requested," Viktor said with a mischievous smirk.

Then, a realization came in Ron's mind. Viktor was the werewolf hunter who tried to kill him and Hermione. Ron roared out loud viciously, as he violently shook the bars to only find out it was made of silver. He roared and roared bloody murder like his life depended on it. Then, he heard another voice. Though this time, he had never heard the voice ever in his whole life.

"What's taking so long? The Dark Lord awaits for the boy to transform and cause a rampage!"

"Dumbvledore ve needing 'im in an hour," Karkaroff told the man with a sinister expression drawn on his weary face. He laughed out as his eyes bulged out.

"A Weasley, eh? Out of all of the people Fenrir could've infected, he chooses a blood traitor," the man huffed.

Ron growled out at them and said, " _WHERE'S MATE!?"_

The three of them chuckled out.

"Herm-own-ninny is zuffering vrom frostbite," Viktor said to the werewolf. Ron's dark blue eyes widened in horror. He roared out and smash the walls with anger to achieve a way to escape.

"VIKTOR! YOU IMBECILE! I TOLD YOU TO PLACE SILVER BARS ON ZEE VALLS!" Karkaroff scolded Viktor. Ron took his opportunity to escape. He sniffed the cold unwelcoming air to smell human blood. He used his renewed energy to zoom off to Hogwarts and take care of Hermione. Though as he ran, he thought about what potion they were about to have him consume. It looked like a new and improved version of Liquid Lunar. He knew he had to be careful, very wary.

Now, he knew that Viktor and Karkaroff with off to try and get him to became a rampaging monster. Hell, they even worked for the Dark Lord, known as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Ron had a gut feeling that ever since Harry's scar started to hurt more frequently meant that _he_ was approaching stronger and even more deadly. Ron shunned his dark thoughts with thoughts of Hermione who was, according to the Viktor, suffering from frostbites. Ron's eyes flashed with determination to get to her and make sure she would be okay to live another day.

With that, the cold was soon to be replaced with fire that ran across the barren cold land.

* * *

Ron arrived at Hogwarts and away from the Forbidden Forest. He saw Dumbledore outside; he seemed to be looking for someone. Ron approached Dumbledore who looked unsurprisingly small compared to him.

"Ah, there you are Mister Weasley," Dumbledore greeted him. "I expected you to come with Karkaroff and Viktor, but it seems that the cold was too unbearing for them, as well. Now come along, I'll lead you to Miss Granger."

The two of them walked to the hospital wing. Ron shook his wet fur that used to be snow in the hall, briefly, and carried on.

* * *

The first thing Ron saw was Hermione who was cuddling a thick periwinkle blanket, as she sipped a cup of what seemed to be warm tea. Ron ran up to Hermione and as soon as he was in front of her, he was on all fours and whimpering like a puppy. Hermione jumped by the sudden huge mass of vivid red-orange flaming hair that was in front of her, making some of the hot tea dripped on the wolf. Ron yelped out in pain.

"Ron! I'm so sorry," Hermione quickly apologized to settled her cup of tea on her bed and went to pat on the spot where the tea fell on his unbelievably soft sensation of his fur. Ron growled gently by the action and sat on his fours, as he panted with happiness and affection. Hermione chuckled softly. She rubbed him behind his ears and he panted and panted like a dog making Hermione chuckle even more.

Then, something occurred to her. Why was Ron still in his werewolf form. She asked him, "Ron, why are still in your werewolf form?"

Ron looked up at her with his now, crystal blue eyes to gently claw her left forearm. He clawed at it until Hermione got an idea.

It was because she wasn't there to completely calm him down.

"It's because you haven't completely calmed down, isn't it?" Hermione said. He nodded his head up and down.

"' _Ermione, mad?_ " Ron said her with a pout. Hermione's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She said. "Is it because I'll think of you as a pathetic prat who needs me every time?" Ron nodded his head for, _yes_. Hermione sighed and said, "Ron, I'll always be there for you. What made you think that I would think you're pathetic?" She then thought of a clever remark, and said, "Though that prat part is completely true."

Ron tried making a lopsided grin with his canine complexion but it ended up on him making a seductive smirk. Hermione smiled and yawned out.

"If you don't mind, I have to get some rest," Hermione said to him. "So, I guess this conversation has to be put on a halt. Well, till tomorrow."

Ron nodded his head in understanding.

She looked at him, "If you want to be in your human form, you could stay here I guess." She bit her bottom lip out of nervousness as soon as those words came out and quickly said, "I mean if you wanna stay here to warm up a bit. Then, yeah."

Ron nodded his head and looked out the window to see the snow falling ever so gently on the ground. The wind seemed to calm down a bit, making the snow seem harmless.

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione whispered and went to sleep.

" _G'night, 'Ermione,_ " Ron said back and curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he heard Hermione shivering. His head shot up to see Hermione trying to cuddle herself with all the blankets she was provided with. He thought of a brilliant idea to stop her from shivering.

He ever so carefully went on her bed, and he hugged her against his hard muscular chest that his fur provides it as the second blanket. Hermione slowly turned to face his chest with her eye still closed and she snuggled near his chest. Ron smiled and gently draped his large arms on his petite body to hug her closer. Ron took a good sniff of her, not realizing that Hermione did the same exact them.

He closed his eyes.

He then, felt his body shrinking back to normal, feeling Hermione hug closer to him for more warmth.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I'll be updating this upcoming Monday! :)**


	28. The-Werewolf-Who-Howled

**A/N: Finally got the chapter typed and ready! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, ShilenKnight, Orange Chicken, fons19, loverhr. gurrumaiss, jcurley85 and the mysterious Guest for the awesome feedback! Also on my profile page, there are little puzzles for you guys to decode. It's pretty easy though (I think). Let's get this chapter started!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Woah, swearing!

Disclaimer: Even though I write a fanfiction with characters from J.K. Rowling, I don't own them!

* * *

 **Chapter 28 ~ The-Werewolf-Who-Howled**

* * *

Hermione's chocolate eyes fluttered open. She yawned and wiped off the little drool on her cheek. Then, she saw a boy with red-orange flaming hair snoring very loudly. That boy so happened to have slept next to her. Whenever Hermione tried moving, she couldn't, because of his left arm was around her waist so she was hugged against his hard chest.

Hermione swept his fringes to the side so she could see the peaceful face of the person she fancied for far too long.

Ronald Weasley..

She would've been freaking out by now that the boy she fancied slept next to her, but she didn't want to.

She actually felt warm and secure in his strong arms. She was probably snuggling next to him, as she slept by the look of her position.

 _Should I wake him up,_ Hermione asked herself. She looked at his face and then back to his chest.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered loudly, as she started to shake him for him to wake up. "Ron, wake up!"

Ron's eyes slowly started to open. He groaned out in pain and yawn out. He wiped the drool from his cheeks, and he lazily rubbed his eyes. Then, he felt a body against his chest. He slowly looked down to be greeted by a healthier looking Hermione.

Wait a bloody second.. He slept with _Hermione Granger_!?

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Hermione. I - I'm bloody sorry. Bloody hell," Ron stuttered, as he panicked. He immediately sat up, retreating his left arm that was wrapped around Hermione's waist.

 _What the hell was I think last night,_ Ron scolded himself.

"Ron," Hermione said, "It's all right. It was actually very nice of you. So, thanks." Hermione started to blush. Ron's eyes literally bulged out. The tips of his ears turned red.

"Uh - uh, no problem, Hermione," Ron said with a shy smile. Hermione sat up to only be tangled with blankets that made her look like she was wearing a dress.

"Why is that," Hermione looked at his crystal blue eyes, "Whenever we try to hangout with one another. It doesn't happen because of an incident."

Ron shrugged and looked away from her.

"Maybe all those times I was with you counts as us hanging out," Ron suggested.

"I guess so," Hermione agreed. They sat there in silence, until Madam Pomfrey came in to check on them.

"Awake so early, are we?" Madam Pomfrey said to them, as she went to collect the blankets. "If you're wondering, you are free to go. Breakfast has already been served at the Great Hall."

Ron and Hermione gave their gratifications, and they went off to eat so they could satisfy their growling stomachs. When they first arrived, they saw Harry eating butter with toast as he sat alone.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione said out loud, making Harry gain his all attention to his two best friends. He smiled at them, as he saw them approaching to him.

"Glad you guys are all right," Harry said to the both of them, as they took their seats. "You guys had me worried sick."

Ron fetched a pile of pancakes and bacons on his plate and started to eat like a pig. Hermione winced in disgust, as she proceeded to pour her milk in the bowl of cereal. Harry chuckled at how much Ron could eat in one sitting. Heck, he could eat everyone's meal in one go.

"So, what happened out there? I never really got the full scoop of how you guys ended up like that. All I heard were barmy rumors," Harry shrugged and took a bit out of his toast.

Ron's head shot up at the word _rumors._ He wiped out the bits of surrounding his mouth, and he swallowed everything in his mouth. He asked, "Rumors? What the hell were they about?"

Harry faced his best mate. He sighed and gave him the Daily Prophet to Rita Skeeter's section of the newspaper. Ron and Hermione read over the section. cared

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _The-Werewolf-Who-Howled_

 _In an interview with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, told Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger about the uproar the both of them (especially Ronald) caused in the Ministry of Magic._

 _Apparently, Ronald shouted retorts at Fudge, ending Ronald to walk out angry. Miss Granger agreed with everything Mister Weasley said. After the fight, Mister Weasley turned into a werewolf to go out into the cold, having poor Miss Granger follow him. If it weren't for Mister Weasley walking out into the cold, Miss Granger wouldn't have had suffer from terrible frostbites._

 _It's clear that Mister Weasley does not care of the well being of his friend._

 _He is a monster that needs to be stopped from his careless actions to us humans who strive to survive from not only him, but from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Keep an eye out of the werewolf that roams at Hogwarts!_

After the both of them read the sections, Ron ripped the newspaper with his claws and threw it away. Hermione looked up at him to see his enraged face. Before she could talk to him, Ron walked out.

Hermione and Harry stood up to chase after Ron, until Dumbledore came to stop them. He said to them, "Let me talk to him." Harry and Hermione sat back down and looked as the dark blue robes of Dumbledore disappeared behind the corridors.

* * *

Ron went up the Astronomy Tower to clear his head. He sighed out, as he looked at the morning sun, shining over the aftermath of the snowstorm. Then, he sensed someone approaching him. He immediately turned around to see the wise old Headmaster. Dumbledore's cerulean blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He stood there, mere distance from where Ron stood.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said shocked. Think he was in trouble he said, "I know I shouldn't be here but I -."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Ron from proceed from his excuse, "Mister Weasley, it's okay." Dumbledore could see Ron wipe the sweat from his forehead and rubbed his neck briefly.

"I myself need some time for myself," Dumbledore said to him and approached him to look into the morning sun. "I assume that is the reason you are here, are you not?" Ron nodded his head and went to look at down at the ground of Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Ron replied after a brief silence between him and Dumbledore. "It's just so stupid the Ministry is at an uproar like this. Also, Viktor Krum is the bloody werewolf hunter who tried to kill Hermione and I! He's also with Karkaroff and another person, who I assume is a Death Eater, to ruin my life even further."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly at the information. He said then said, "Mister Weasley, how do you know this?"

"When I was shot with the dart from Karkaroff, I fell unconscious," Ron said, knowing Dumbledore remembered the scene very clearly. "Then, I woke up to find myself caged in like a wild animal. I saw Viktor and Karkaroff and another guy. They tried to make me drink what seemed to be a new and improved formula of the Liquid Lunar potion. Luckily, I escaped from any potential danger."

Ron breathed out and went back to staring at the melting snow.

"Interesting," Dumbledore commented. "Karkaroff said that he was going off to the ship and get a potion to try and heal your wounds from the night of the Yule Ball." He then continued and thanked him, "Thank you. Now I know who to keep an eye on."

Ron shrugged and pulled off his infamous lopsided grin, "Anytime, Professor Dumbledore. Anytime."

After Ron said his statement, he spotted a lonely boy who sat near the Blake Lake. Ron saw that the boy had messy jet black hair. His eyes widened slightly to spot his best mate, all alone.

"I guess I should be going off," Dumbledore announced, as he too saw Harry staring off into the Black Lake. "Seems like someone would like some company."

* * *

Ron approached the Black Lake to see Harry staring off into the depths of the deep unknown the large body of water displayed.

"Harry?" Ron called out and waited to see him turn around.

"Ron," Harry said shocked. "Why are you here?" He then turned right back to face the large body of water.

"Actually, I was just going here to clear my mind off a bit," Ron shrugged, feeling back that he lied to his best mate. Ron then went to sit next to him, leaning against the tree.

"We haven't been hanging out much lately," Ron pointed out in a sad tone. "Makes me think that me being a git to you made us completely ruin our friendship."

Harry looked at him, obviously shocked at his accusation. He immediately replied, "Yea, it's true we haven't really been on the talking terms lately, but Ron," Harry looked at him. "Do you really think because of the whole 'Harry is just in it for the fame' argument made us not _the best of friends_ anymore?"

"Well, duh. I was just being a foul git to you during that time."

"I don't care if we got into a mess like that," Harry said. "The only thing I wanted back during that time was to have our friendship back."

Ron smiled and sighed out. He felt all the boulders on his shoulders disappear into thin air. After a few minutes, Ron started to come up with a conversation to reduce the awkwardness between them.

"I know how it feels like, Harry," Ron looked up at Harry. "I know how it feels like to be an outcast."

"Do you really?" Harry said.

"I do. I experience it everyday," Ron shrugged. "You always say to yourself that one statement that lingers in your mind."

"What is it then?"

" _I didn't ask for this. Never would. Never will."_

Harry's eyes widened a bit. He too, always said that to himself, whenever he was always into deep shit. Which is mind you, every single day.

"You just want to go away from everybody, never to been again. You wanna change the past somehow, someway, someday. You just want to know how is bloody feels like to be bloody fucking normal!" Ron's volume increased as he spoke each sentence. "We'll never be fucking normal. Never! We just have to live with a bloody curse that's been placed upon us for us to suffer till we die!"

Ron's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"We even have our own barmy titles that we'll stick to," Ron added.

"The-Werewolf-Who-Howled," Harry said to Ron.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived," Ron said to Harry.

They sat in silence.

Then, Harry said. "No one will ever understand how you truly feel like."

Ron looked up at him and disagreed with him, by saying, "Not unless you find the person who _will._

The both of them smiled and went to skip stones.

* * *

Ron was on his way back to his dormitory, after an exhausting day of students asking him predictable questions. He was about to yawn out a satisfying yawn, until he saw something he wished to never see in his whole life.

"I 'eard 'bout vhat happened vith you and Von," he heard the thick accent of non other than, Viktor Krum. Or how Ron would say it, Vicky Scum.

"We all right, really," Hermione said to him. "We're just trying to heal. After all, we've been into incidents together for 3 days straight."

"Don' vorry, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor went to pick up Hermione's left hand. "I vill be there to protect you." He then, proceeded to kiss her on the back of her left hand. Hermione blushed a little from his action. Thought, it always gave her shivers, whenever he did that to her.

"GET YOUR BLOODY LIPS AWAY FROM HER!" Ron yelled out in fury. His ears with a dangerous shade of scarlet; he was now breathing heavily.

"Ah, Vonald," Viktor said with an evil smirk upon his pumpkin-shaped head, making sure that Hermione didn't see the ugly snarl he had. "Herm-own-ninny and I were juzt dizcuzzing 'bout you."

"It better not be about me being a barking mad monster who would go on the loose to kill innocents," Ron growled in a deeper voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just leave us alone, Ronald."

"How many times do I have to bloody say this, Hermione! It's RON! R-O-"

"Watch your language," Hermione huffed out.

Ron eyed the both of them, as they stood close next to each other. "Hermione, stay away from him." Hermione's left brow arched up in perplexion. "He was the bloody git who tried to kill us during the Yule Ball."

"Really, Ronald.." Hermione said with clear irritation in her voice. "Do you honestly think Viktor would do such a thing?"

"Umm, DUH! You've only known him for a bit, Hermione!"

"I can't believe you," Hermione retorted. She turned to Viktor. "Come on, Viktor. Let's go away from his immature child."

"Anything, Herm-own-ninny," said Viktor. Hermione went out of the Common, but Viktor didn't follow along.

"Vait vor me, dere. I vorgot to get zomething," Viktor said to her. She nodded her head in understandment and closed the portrait behind her. Viktor turned to face Ron's enraged face.

"You bloody Bulgarian bastard," Ron mumbled out in a deep voice. "You stay away from her, alright? Have me instead of her! Come one, Vicky! Let's take it out like men!"

"Pathetic," Viktor mumbled. "You better vatch out, Vonald. I ztill have the new and improved verzion of zee Liquid Lunar."

With that, Viktor left an angry, confused and worrisome Ron, left to rest out all the emotions he was currently feeling.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :D**


	29. Voldemort's Pursuit

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating on time! To the people who read my other story From Out and Beyond, I'm sadly changing the schedule. I'll only be updating that story on Saturday's for now on, but I'm keeping the said schedule for this story which is Mondays and Thursdays. Anyways, I've read your reviews and I noticed that you guys might be catching onto Hermione's strange behavior. Do not fear, the explanation is here! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, ShilenKnight, fons19, Robbie1979, loverhr and Orange Chicken for your fabulous reviews!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this amazing characters who are owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 29 ~ Voldemort's Pursuit**

* * *

For the past two weeks, Ron felt like he was gonna die. His emotions weren't kept in check lately. He had numerous close transformation into something he didn't want to be. He'd been ignoring everyone, including his best friends and little sister.

Though today, it was going to change. He was going to go to Hogsmeade along with his best mate, Harry and his little sister, Ginny. Ginny told him that Hermione was going with Viktor, for a brief meeting though. Ron sighed out, as he got ready for the day. He wore his ugly maroon colored jumper, and he tried his best to fit in his hand-me-down pants which were a little too short for him. He begged his mother to buy him a new pair of pants, but she was too busy cleaning out letters that seemed to come from the Ministry about him.

Ron especially, felt bad for his father. Ron knew that his father had to go through crowds and crowds of reporters, because of him. Ron sighed, and rubbed his face in frustration. He ruffled his shaggy red-orange hair, making his locks go all over the place. He stood up and went down to eat breakfast.

When he arrived, he saw Harry and Ginny, but he didn't see the girl who ate and read her book at the same time. Ron approached them and sat next to his best mate.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron questioned them. Ginny pulled her away head from her bowl of cereal and said, "She went off to the loo."

Ron frowned, as he grabbed his breakfast.

"Ron," Ginny said her older brother's name. Ron looked up from his food.

"Are you alright? You haven't exactly been acting like yourself lately. You've just kinda shunned everyone for the past weeks," Ginny shrugged. Ron sighed.

"It's about Viktor," Ron mumbled. Ginny sighed out.

"What happened this time?" Harry joined in the conversation.

"Viktor is the bloody werewolf hunter who tried to kill Hermione and I," Ron said. "He's with Karkaroff and a Death Eater. They're trying to get to drink or be injected with a new and improved version of Liquid Lunar. I bet you, it's gonna force me to make me go beserk."

Ginny and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know?" Ginny eyed him.

"They bloody captured me. They tried injecting me with the bloody potion," Ron said to her. Before Ginny could retort back, Harry bet her to it.

"Ron's right. Dumbledore told me all about it," Harry stood by his best mate's side. Ron looked at him in shock.

"He told you about the conversation I had with him up at the Astronomy Tower?" Harry nodded his head.

"That's why we need to keep an eye out on Viktor. I have a gut feeling that he's going to do something to either you or Hermione. Maybe even to the both of you," Harry said to his best mate.

Ron turned to face her perplexed sister. By the looks of it, she seemed to be processing the truth. Ginny knew that by the look of seriousness in her brother's eyes indicated he wasn't telling a lie. Ginny bit her bottom lip.

"Gin?" Ron called out. Ginny looked at him. "Now you know the truth about that Bulgarian git."

"I just can't believe it," Ginny said in a sad tone. "Hermione and I trusted him!" It was a pain in the arse to see Ginny so sad like this. She felt betrayed and battered to the ground. Ron hugged her sister. She hugged back. They both smiled. They haven't hugged like this in such a long time. Just from this hug, Ron's grumpy emotions were kicked out from his head.

"Don't worry, Gin. I'll beat his bloody pumpkin head to pulp," Ron promised her in a whisper. Ginny have him a silent thank you.

"Now, we need to tell Hermione," Ron said. He then, sensed her coming her way. Hermione looked at him with a smile, as if though she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Good morning," she greeted her friends with a smile and went to seat in front of the three. Ron eyed her with suspicion. Hermione grabbed prepared herself her usual breakfast and ate slowly, as she read a novel. She then, saw Ron staring at her.

"Oh Ron," Hermione jumped a little. "Are you alright? You've been shunning us for the past weeks. Is something the matter?"

"Don't you remember our row in front of Vick- Viktor?" Ron said shocked and perplexed at the same time.

"What? What row?" Hermione said in shock. "What happened? Did I do something? I recall that the last time we met was two weeks ago in the morning."

 _What the bloody hell,_ Ron said as his eyes widened slightly. He looked into Hermione's eyes, to see a hint that she wasn't telling to complete truth. Her forehead was glistening with sweat.

"You're lying," Ron growled at her, as he shot daggers at her fake innocence.

"No, I am not!" Hermione retorted.

Ron sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "I know when you lie, Hermione."

Ginny and Harry looked at one another, confused of the matter at hand. True, Hermione seemed to being lying, but it felt like she was forced to lie.

"Hermione, is there something we don't know about?" Ginny eyed her. Hermione looked at her warm brown eyes and shook her head sideways. Harry caught her biting her bottom lip.

Harry said, "Hermione, just tell us. We won't tell anyone else."

Hermione her face. Her locks were scattered in a messy way. Her bangs shadowed her face from the three of them. She let out a sob and glistening tears came streaming down her face slowly. She wiped her tears and snot with her long sleeves. Hermione then, stood up to exit to Great Hall.

"Hermione," Harry called out, as he was about to stand up and go after her. Well, not until Ron made the first move, making Ginny hold Harry down.

"Merlin's beard, this year is more eventful than the last years. Don't you think, Harry?" Ginny turned to face Harry's face to see him grunting in pain, as he touched his scar. Instinctively, Ginny tried to have Harry face her, but her plan failed.

After a few seconds, the pain stopped. Harry took deep breaths, until he finally faced the youngest Weasley. He could see her warm brown eyes widened in concern.

"Voldemort, he's angry," Harry breathed out.

"Angry about what?" Ginny said with worriness in her voice.

Harry took a deep breath and gulped silently. He then said something Ginny wouldn't expect in her whole life. "He's angry with, R-Ron." Ginny's eyes widened in shock. Her big brother was making the most feared wizard of all angry. It could lead him to a dangerous path that will insure pain for not only him but his whole family and friends. Harry then, continued on after he took a breath, "He's angry that he escaped from one of his Death Eaters. He's planning for Ron to go berserk and kill." Harry paused. "To kill and kill, until Ron is comfortable with it."

Ginny almost puked by the information. "Holy hell, he's really that pissed off?"

"I'm afraid so," Harry said with a worried face. Then, he snapped out of his thoughts to say, "Come on, we have to tell Dumbledore, immediately!"

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron cried her name out with desperation. He ran faster and faster, until he caught up with Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron said softly. He held Hermione's hand, but she flinched away from him. She looked at him with a face full of sorrow. Her eyes were glistening, and she was still sniffing up her snot, as she wiped the remaining tears that fell from her cold chocolate brown eyes. Ron's eyes softened at the sight of how vulnerable she looked like. He tried to reach out for her, but he failed, when a familiar voice came in.

"Leave 'er alone, Vonald."

Ron's eyes shot up to the source of the voice. Ron had a scowl on his face. He almost looked like he wanted to pounce on him, and beat his head till it turned to pulp. He saw Viktor pulling off a very serious face. His mouth was straight and his eyes looked directly at him. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione," Ron looked at Hermione. "Is _he_ the cause?"

It took her a bit for Hermione to respond. After the awkward moment of silence, she finally took a deep breath. "Ron, Viktor has been helping me these past weeks."

Taken back by surprise, Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione beat him right to it. "It's not what you think, Ronald." She paused for a bit, as unshed tears showed in her eyes. "It's - it's about my parents." She stood back from Ron. "They sent me an owl talking about seeing weird people with a mask on their face and they were wearing genuine black robes."

"They were Death Eaters," Viktor clarified. Hermione nodded her head slowly.

Ron growled out, _Viktor's presumably a Death Eater. But he it most definitely a werewolf hunter._

"But that still doesn't answer the question why you lied to us at breakfast," Ron pointed out.

"I wanted to forget about the whole row between us, Ronald. I didn't want that row to add to the things I have to ponder about," Hermione responded. "Just stop accusing Viktor, for everything. He's helped me cheer up a bit. I'd wish for you to compromise with him, at least."

 _Oh hell no. I'm not going to shake his stupid hand,_ Ron said to himself. _But it's Hermione's request._

Ron's tensed body fell of its structure. He took a deep breath to try and collect himself. He looked at Hermione. She saw that his crystal blue eyes were filled with guilt. Her eyes softened at the sight of his pair of deep blue eyes, showing her how guilty he genuinely was. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was happening to you. I just-," he apologized to her with sincerity.. "I'm just really worried, you know? I can tend to be overprotective git at times, but it's for the sake of protecting you." Ron shrugged. He could see how Hermione's eyes softened a bit, when he finished his apology. They both tried to smile at each other, but they just couldn't for some odd reason

"Come here, Vick- Viktor," Ron said, trying to maintain a calm façade.

Viktor slowly approached to Ron's tall frame. He extended his hand out and they both shook hands. Both their hands were firm and sweaty, as they shook.

"You better not hurt her, you arse," Ron whispered to him.

"Don't vorry, I have evrthing in control," Viktor responded with a smirk.

Hermione, who was completely oblivious to their whisperings, smiled at them compromising. Though soon, her smile turned into a sad smile. As if it was forced. After their shook hands, Hermione waved them a goodbye, until Ron reached out for her.

"Hermione, I have an idea to keep your parents safe," Ron said to her, gaining her full attention. "I can owl my parents to arrange some spells around your parents house."

Hermione smiled broadly. Him and her knew that this was a real smile she displayed. "Ron, you caring git," Hermione teased him with a smile. He placed on his famous lopsided grin.

"See, not all gits are arseholes," Ron shrugged.

"Language, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes very briefly, until she went back to smiling. "But seriously, thank you."

With that Hermione and Ron waved each other a farewell.

As soon as Ron turned around, Viktor mysteriously disappeared. Ron's long nose wrinkled in disgust of the thought of Hermione and Viktor getting all close. He sighed and went off to find and hang out with Harry.

* * *

"Hey, Ickle Ronniekins!" The twins said in sync.

"Have you guys seen Harry or Ginny?" He questioned them.

"Oh! There's Harry!" Fred said out loud, as he pointed right over Ron's shoulder. Ron turned around, but he sensed that this was some kind of prank they were trying to pull off in front of the people in the halls. The twins seemed to be looking at him with their infamous mischievous smirks that crept along their pale faces. Ron's eyes narrowed at the fact that they were about to make him look like a fool in front of everyone.

"C'mon, Ron," George smirked. "Don't keep Harry from waiting any longer."

Ron groaned, and he accepted his faith. He walked up to the _seemed-to-be_ fake duplicate of Harry. Ron opened his mouth to only be greeted with Harry exploding. As the explosion happened, spiders came jumping at Ron. Ron scream out in terror. When he shoved the spiders off of him, they turned to dust.

"Bloody sp-spiders!" Ron yelled out, as his voice cracked. He looked at the twins with full of blazing fury. The students who were at the halls laughed at him. Their laughed echoed across the halls, to alert more people.

"You bastard!" Ron yelled at the twins, as he shoved off the last remaining spiders.

"Buy now!" George called out to the students in the halls.

"Our new product is only 5 galleons!" Fred called out to them, as well. Soon, there was a line of students buying their new product. Ron scowled and went off to find Harry and Ginny along with Dumbledore. They seemed to be heading down to his office. He swiftly went up to them, making them jump a bit by his sudden appearance.

"Ron," Ginny said. "Glad you came. You're just in time."

Soon, the youngest brother of the Weasleys saw their face full of worry and sorrow. Ginny looked like she was about the faint. Harry looked angry yet worried at the same time. Dumbledore tried to keep a calm and collective face, but it was clear that he seemed extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" Ron questioned them.

Harry looked up at him. "Ron, there's something you need to know. It's very urgent."

"It's not very pretty, as well," Ginny quietly added.

 _Oh shit,_ Ron said to himself. _This gotta be good.._

* * *

"YOU IMBECILE!" Said a man with long silver blonde hair. He hit the man with messy black hair and a crooked jaw.

"I'm sorry, alright! Weasley is a feisty one, I'm tellin' ya!" The man who got hit said to him.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Came a spine chilling voice. A man with crooked and yellow disgusting teeth came in. His two front teeth were big and his hair was singed. Along his side, was a infamous werewolf. The werewolf held the body of a odd looking corpse who had the palest flesh anyone who lay their eyes on. His noses looked like it belong to a snake, and he was completely bald.

"You idiots don't understand how important it is to have him in our side!" The corpse wheezed at all of them. "He is the key to us winning, once and for all!"

"How so, sir. He is a blood traitor," the man with long hair said.

"Do not question me, Lucius," the corpse hissed at him. "Get back to it! We still have to wait until Potter does the thirds task." The men bowed to him.

"Then, the fun can begin," it said with a an evil smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a nice day! :D**


	30. Ron's Bad News

**A/N: Sorry for not updating on Monday. My week has been a little hectic, but I'm sure I'll be back on track next week! Btw, am I the only Potterhead without Harry Potter and the Cursed Child book? I went to Walmart and Barns and Nobles to get a copy of it, but guess what? They were all sold out! Now I have to wait for the book for like a week, because I ordered it online. Shout out to WeasleyIsMyKing540 for the suggestions. Thanks for your help! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, fons19, ShilenKnight, loverhr, Crazy Tulip, philphillips and Orange Chicken for your breathtaking reviews! This chapter will be revealing important stuff in future chapters!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Swearing! :0

Disclaimer: The Queen of literature, J.K. Rowling owns any of these characters used in this story and the chapter provided below!

* * *

 **Chapter 30 ~ Ron's Bad News**

* * *

"What is it?" Ron asked the three of them, finally arriving at Dumbledore's office which was in a series of silencing charms.

"Mister Weasley," Dumbledore started, as he stood in front of his desk which was full of knick knacks and muggle sweets. "It's about Voldemort."

Ron could feel his heart hammering per beat. He could feel cold sweat forming around his forehead and he could feel the back of his neck hairs sticking out. He flinched by the saying of _his_ name. Ron held onto the nearest chair.

"He's not very happy, that you escaped from his two Death Eaters." Dumbledore said.

"Ron," Ginny jumped into the conversation. "This could be a risk for all of us. Especially Harry, Hermione-"

"Okay, I get it," Ron cut her off, not wanting to hear the words _risk or harm_ next to Hermione as if they were close neighbors. He closed his eyes to try and collect himself.

"Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said to him. Ron looked at him. "For your safety, you are prohibited from going to Hogsmeade."

"Wh-what?" Ron stuttered. His eyes widened in shock. "But professor, today is the Hogsmeade visit!"

"I'm sorry, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore's cerulean blue eyes softened at the sight of the red-orange haired werewolf. "It is for your safety. Death Eaters could attack there to find you."

Ron blinked rapidly a couple of times. He sighed and closed his eyes. He gingerly took a seat on the comfy chair.

"Professor, when will Ron be able to go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked the wise elder.

"Till we have further notice that Death Eaters aren't a threat around the area," he replied.

"Which is never," Ron shrugged. Gonnt sat right beside him, as Harry followed along with her. Ginny took the clammy hands of his older brother and sighed out. Ron slowly looked up and saw the worried eyes of his baby sister.

"Ron," Ginny started. "Harry and I will promise to get you packs of chocolate frogs."

Ron smiled. "Can you sneak me a pack of licorice wands and sugar quills?" Ron whispered over to her."

"I heard that!" Harry exclaimed. Ron and Ginny softly chuckled.

"Shut it, you git!" Ginny playfully shoved Harry.

"Not until you do it first," Harry said with a smug face.

"Watch your mouth, Potter," Ginny snapped at him, as she looked over at him with a playfully expression. A little blush could be seen on Harry's cheeks, as well as Ginny's. Ron eyed them with suspicion. He had a look of disgust at seeing his baby sister and best mate flirting from the looks of it.

"Oi! I have an eye on you, mate," Ron blurted out. Harry looked his best mate. He nervously laughed.

 _Dammit, I like Cho Chang. Not Ginny Weasley! I like Cho Chang. Thought Ginny is great and she- SNAP OUT OF THIS BULLSHIT POTTER,_ Harry had an internal fight over his feelings he couldn't quite comprehend.

After the brief moment between the three of them, Dumbledore spoke out, "Mister Potter and Miss Weasley,," He looked at Harry and Ginny. "Please excuse us and Mister Weasley. I have something I must tell him in private."

Harry and Ginny both nodded at him and waved Ron a goodbye. Soon, Ron was left with the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

"I have received a letter from Remus Lupin," Dumbledore started. "There is something you must know, Mister Weasley.."

 _Shit, this isn't going to be good,_ Ron's breathing pattern became constricted suddenly.

"You're an Abnormal Werewolf, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked him, as he petted his pet phoenix, Fawkes.

Ron unconsciously gulped. "Y-yes, sir."

Ron swore he saw the eyes of Dumbledore flashed with sadness.

"As an Abnormal Werewolf, they will start to experience minor or major side effects," Dumbledore said. "When they reach of the age of 15, they will start to experience these effects that could be critical to their behavior."

"What are the side effects?" Ron questioned Dumbledore, wary of the subject at hand. He was going to turn 15 in 2 months. Little beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. He shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He felt his blood slowly running cold suddenly.

"They'll start to crave raw meat. Any kind of raw meat," The wise old man said to him,

Ron's eyes widened slightly. Raw bloody meat? He started to think deep into the meaning. Raw meat like pigs, cows, chickens and - NO! He didn't want to think of that. He gulped nervously under the stare of the Headmaster.

"I know what you are think of, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said to him. "Yet, I fear there are more abnormal behavior an Abnormal Werewolf will obtain in that age."

Ron nodded his head so Dumbledore could painfully continue the bad news to him. "They will start to experience they own sanity dripping away from them, very slowly. When the last drop of their sanity is gone, they'll start to think very dark thoughts. Thoughts one could have never thought one could ever think of. Thoughts that will contribute to their bloodlust."

Ron felt like he was going to puke right there in front of one of the greatest wizards in the whole Wizarding world. He felt a wave of nausea wash over his frozen body. His blood ran completely cold. His heart thumped loudly. He nervously tapped his left foot.

"I-Is there a way to stop it?" Ron stuttered.

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a smile. He continued on, "Unless the werewolf is near it's mate."

"Mate?" Ron eyed him weirdly.

"In the life of a werewolf, they will meet someone they will cherish forever, ultimately having them as their mates," He elaborated. "Mates a VERY crucial to an Abnormal Werewolf. Without them, they would go absolutely berserk."

Then, a sudden realization hit Ron. The realization hit him as hard as 2 bludgers. His mate was bloody, Hermione Fucking Granger! His crystal blue eyes widened. She was the only one who could truly calm him down. She was the one who accept him as a bloody monster!

Dumbledore smiled. "If you're thinking that your mate is Miss Granger. You may be correct."

"So, you're saying that Hermione will save me from being at barmy werewolf?"

"Yes, Mister Weasley, yes."

Ron didn't know how to feel about this. He fancied Hermione for Merlin knows long. Bossy, prim and proper, know-it-all bookworm, Hermione Granger was the one! Ron felt like fainting. Bloody fucking hell! The red-orange hair sighed out in frustration. His crystal blue eyes darkened, as dark thoughts surrounded him like a swarm of annoying buzzing bees.

 _What if she doesn't feel the same about me?_ _She'll reject me and laugh at me._

 _Who would want to love someone like me? No one of bloody course!_

 _She has the Bulgarian bastard, Vicky Scum. Hell, maybe s_

Ron ended his thoughts with a sour note.

"I'll be heading off, professor. Thank you," Ron mumbled. Dumbledore nodded his head.

Ron left the office feeling utterly gloom and useless.

* * *

"'Ello, me love," A boy said with a smug face to the girl who sat reading a book, enjoying the warmth of fire that illuminated throughout the room.

"Hello," She whispered quietly.

"Ve are 'bout to 'ead ov to Hogsmeade," He reminded her. "Ez he goin' to come along?"

She could see the suspicion sparkle in his untrusting eyes. She sighed sadly.

"Vhu are you zad? Are you telling 'im-"

"No! No I'm not."

"I've got an eye on you, vitch," The boy whispered over to her in a dangerously low and menacing voice. "Tell 'im, and I vill do it."

The girl whimpered out, as he continued his threat. "You don't von't 'im goin' around killin'."

"N-No.. I wouldn't want that."

"Good!" Now let uz go."

With that, they went off to Hogsmeade. Leaving the boy with an evil smirk, creeping along his misjudgment features.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! See you on Monday! :D**


	31. The Werewolf and Witch

**A/N: Ew, late update. Anways, this chapter contains high amounts of ROMIONE! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, loverhr and Orange Chicken for your amazing feedback!**

 **Like always, feedback is apppreciated! :D**

Warning: Swearing! :0

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter or any of his pals (like Ron), J.K. Rowling does! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 31 ~ The Werewolf and Witch**

* * *

Right after the bombshelling conversation with Dumbledore himself, Ron went off to search for Harry, Ginny or Hermione. Maybe all three of them if he was lucky.

"We can't leave without, Ron," said an awfully familiar voice. Ron ran to the voice to see his best mate and little sister. They were all dressed in their jumpers.

"There you are, mate," Harry said with a smile. "We were awfully worried you weren't gonna come without telling us what you wanted."

Ron nervously laughed. "Yea.."

Ginny eyes down her older brother. "Something the matter, Ron?"

Ron looked at her sister, and slowly nodded his head up and down. He looked at the both of them, awaiting for their next move.

Ginny finally said with impatience, "Ron, just tell us. We're about to go off, and you're still looking like a drunk."

Ron's ears turned pink from her comment. He knew his locks of his red-orange hair was all over the place. His shaggy hair was unkempt. His crystal blue eyes showed how tired he really was, as well.

"Just give me a chocolate frog and a box of licorice wands," Ron finally admitted, after the awkward shift of silence.

"Alright," Ginny said to him. "What did Dumbledore say to you?

"We need to talk about it, all of us. Right after you guys come back." Ron concluded. "As in all of us, I mean you guys and Hermione."

"But, Ron - Hermione's been shunning us for the past weeks," Harry told him. Ginny nodded her hair in agreement.

"Just bring her along!" Ron snapped with impatience. He took deep breaths and realized he lost his temper over something so stupid. What was very ashaming was that he snapped at two people he cared very much about.

"Sorry," Ron apologized to them with a face full of regret. "I'll see you guys at the headquarters.."

Ron quickly walked away from their shocked and worried filled faces.

* * *

"You can 'elp 'im but in under vone condition," he said to her.

"What is it?" the girl questioned him.

"Don teel 'im," the boy said to her.

"I - I won't.."

* * *

"We're here, Ron!" Ginny called out. Ron turned around to see three people standing before him. He looked at Hermione's worried filled chocolate brown eyes. She slowly went to proceed and sit somewhere near Ron.

"What happened?" Ginny questioned him.

"You know that I'm an Abnormal Werewolf and all, right?" Ron started off. The three of them nodded their heads. "When I turn 15, I start to crave raw meat. I'll also be starting to slowly go barbaric."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted them. "So, as in raw meat, you'll start to crave for human flesh, as well?"

Ron slowly nodded his head. "Include the part where I'll start to slowly lose my sanity, and I'll be like that arsehole, Fenrir Greyback."

The gang sat there in uncomfortable silence. They were slowly trying to soak in this new abnormal information about Ron.

Then, Hermione spoke up, "Is there a solution for this? Maybe to at least lessen out the chances?"

"I knew you'd say that," Ron said with a playful grin. Uneffected by his teasing manner, Hermione's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Anyways, there is," said Ron. "My mate.."

"Mate?" All three of them chorused together, as they looked at the young werewolf.

"I assume you guys already know what that term means," Ron shrugged. He looked up at Harry and Ginny. "Please leave me and Hermione to talk."

"Hermione and I," Hermione corrected him. Hermione could hear him incoherently mumble something under his breath, making Hermione further more irritated.

After Harry and Ginny waved them a goodbye, that left the werewolf and witch alone.

"Ron -"

"You better bloody explain yourself, Hermione," Ron beat her right to it. "You've been awfully quiet lately! Harry and Ginny have been working their arses off so they could at least talk to you!"

Hermione wilted under the booming voice of Ron. He glared at her. "You better have a good explanation for this!" He stared her down. "I know Vicky is involved with this!"

"He is not!" Hermione finally yelled back.

"Then why have you been acting like you haven't gotten a mouth?" He spat at her.

"Ron, I can't tell you," Hermione retorted, as angry tears threatened to fall. "It's too personal that I can't even tell you! I don't even want to talk about it. It'll completely crush me!"

She paused briefly but continued on, "If this is why you held me back for, then you're just wasting your t-"

"You're my mate!"

Silence..

As those words of confession from Ron himself, everything was in a rift of silence. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. Her mouth was slightly gaped, as her tensed body started to relax more. A single tear streamed down her pale face. Hermione looked at Ron with so shocked that she looked like she was about to faint on the spot.

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered in a whisper.

Ron's eyes softened dramatically at the sight of a bewildered Hermione. She looked like she was about to walk out and never come back again.

"Y-you're my mate," he responded with a shaky tone. Ron closed his eyes and sigjed out. He sat down and ran his fingers through his ginger hair. He grunted out in frustration. He placed his large hands on his face to cover the face of defeat.

 _I knew it! I bloody knew it,_ Ron shouted at himself. His ears turned completely red on the spot. _She'll never tolerate me! I'm a bloke that's bloody poor like a rats' arse. I'm the king of prats and people are scared of me!_

Hermione sniffed out loud. She wiped the tears from her face. _This is really happening, isn't it,_ Hermione told herself. _Hermione, you've been shunning him for weeks. What would you expect to happen? If you were expecting something normal out of this, you're wrong!_

She plucked up all her Gryffindor courage Hermione then, went to sit next to the frustrated flaming red-orange haired werewolf.

"Ron..?" came her small voice. Ron slowly lifted up his head to see a concerned Hermione.

"Well?" Ron said with an emotionless voice.

"Well what?" Hermione questioned him.

Ron had a scowl on his face. "Aren't you going to waltz right back at ol' Vicky or somethin'?" Ron spat. "You don't like being my mate, don't you? You're thinking that I'm nothing but a regret or somethin' like that, yeah?"

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said in a firm tone. "You need to stop being hard on yourself! I'd never think of you as a low standard daft!"

"But you don't like being thrown into this mess, do you?" Hermione was about to speak up, but Ron beat her right to it, "I saw your face, when I told you," he looked into her eyes, "That you're my mate! I knew you'd never tolerate it!"

"STOP IT!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm actually glad that I'm your mate, thank you very much!" She eyed him down. "I'm happy that I'll have the chance to finally hang out with you! I'm glad that I can help you! I'm grateful that you trust me so much!"

Hermione paused to take a breather, but she quickly resumed back, "I know I've been acting strange lately, but it's for a reason!"

"What is it then? Are you ready to admit it?" Ron spat.

"I'm scared!" Hermione confessed. "I'm scared that my parents are in danger! I told you that they saw Death Eaters around the area."

"But then, there's something I don't want to fear for any longer," she breathed out.

"What is it?" Ron whispered. He knew he had lost already. He knew that ever since this row started.

"You.."

"W-what?" Ron breathed out. His whole body was alerted by her sudden confession.

"I'm fearing for you, Ron," Hermione said, as her face fell low. "You're going through so much. I'm - I'm just scared that you won't be able to take such pressure." Hermione's bottom lip wobbled a bit. "What if you can't take it anymore? What if it drives you into becoming what Voldemort wants you to be?"

Ron's foggy crystal blue eyes darted out at what she said. "Harry and Ginny told you?"

Hermione nodded her head. "What if he gets to you?"

"Hermione Granger," Ron said in a firm tone. "I won't let that foul bastard hurt any of us! He'll have to go through me!"

A small smile crept along Hermione's face. "You're such a brave git."

"One hell of a git, I am," Ron had his famous lop-sided grin on him.

"Language, Ronald," Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. Ron chuckled softly in response.

Hermione suddenly wrapped her arms around Ron's freckled neck. Ron had to crouch a little from his abnormally tall frame. His cerulean crystal blue eyes widened slightly by her sudden affection. He proudly accepted the hug, and wrapped his long arms around her waist. The both of them took their time to breath in each other. They both smiled with genuine glee.

"We'll get through this together," Hermione said in a soft whisper. "Promise?"

"Always."

* * *

Ron felt himself wake up. He looked around to see he was underwater but why though? Then, he saw Harry battling off strange looking sea creatures. He snapped out of his thoughts.

Then, their eyes met. Harry's emerald green eyes were filled with worry. Ron reached for his best mate. Though, when he went to pulled him out, angry merpeople came out to bite their asses off. One of them managed to grab Harry's hand which was containing his wand.

Harry was slowly being dragged back into the depths of the unknowns. Ron's crystal blue eyes darkened with rage. He growled out, making him remember that he was underwater, as bubble formed around his mouth. He swam as fast as he could. He felt claws starting to form on his pale hands. Ron could feel himself getting heavier from the patches of fire that started to growth on him.

Finally, he managed to grab hold of Harry's arm and drag him away from the merpeople.

 _Bloody merpeople_ , Ron scowled. Harry pointed his now free wand hand at the merpeople and stunned them. Ron felt himself transform slowly.

 _Not now! Shit,_ Ron yelled at his body. Harry seemed to see his best mate slowly turning into a werewolf. Quickly, Harry did a spell by saying, " _Ascendio!"_

The two friends propelled themselves up to the dock where they were welcomed to cheers and footsteps. Harry turned to see Gabrielle safe and sound and smiled. The second they got out of the water, they were given towels.

"Thank you, 'Arry and Von!" Fleur exclaimed with relief and happiness. She gave the two friends a peck on the cheeks and went back to helping her young sister

Ron's ears turned pink. He looked flustered, but quickly went back to realizing he was slowly changing into a bloody werewolf.

"H-Harry," Ron spoke out in his now low voice. "N-need, Hermione."

Harry looked around, and their eyes met. Harry signaled Hermione to come over, to only be held back by Mad-Eye Moody. Hermione swiftly went over to Ron's side. She lead him to an area away from the crowd.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione said, trying not to panic. He slowly showed her his black claws. His dark crystal blue eyes pierced through her gentle chocolate brown orbs.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. Just take deep breaths," Hermione softly said to him. Ron started to take deep breaths. He grabbed onto her hand and started to squeeze it as gently possible for reassurance. He felt himself slowly turning back to normal.

"See? You're doing alright. Almost there," Hermione said with a smiled. Ron looked into her eyes. She saw his eyes slowly turning back to those recognizable crystal blue eyes.

"I don't wanna turn 15," Ron grunted out, as he stretched his tall frame out.

"We can't stop that, Ron," Hermione responded. "I'll be here, don't worry."

"Always?" he whispered to her and only her.

"Always," Hermione promised him.

What they didn't know was that a water-beetle was on Hermione's brown mane of bushy hair. It was listening to the two love birds with intent.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a nice day! :D**


	32. Ron's Birthday Surprise

**A/N: Happy late 35th birthday, Ginny Weasley! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, ScarletProphecy14 and loverhr for your brilliant reviews!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Swearing and.. a sad moment between Ron and Hermione :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Ron, Hermione, Harry or any of these characters provided in the chapter below. Well expect for one of them! The rest is owned by J.K. Rowling! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 32 ~ Ron's Birthday Surprise**

* * *

Ron groaned out in pleasure after a good wank last night. What he forgot to do was to put on his pajama pants on. His dick was out and about.

"Aw, shit," Ron mumbled under his breath. He had his morning wood out and about. Hopefully no one saw it sticking out. He looked around to see that he was surprisingly to first to wake up. He sat up to take a brisk shower.

Not until he heard someone moaning out, "Holy shite, Lav! Shake 'em tit, luv!"

Ron almost snorted out a snigger. _Bloody wanker,_ Ron said to himself with a grin. He went over to check his calendar to see black ink smudged on March the 1st. The smug look on Ron's face fell. The, he felt it.

The crave for flesh. He sniffed the room to smell raw flesh around him. He felt his mouth starting to drool. His teeth turned sharp and his claws were out.

"Ron..?" came a small voice. Alerted, he turned around and growled at him.

"Ron, do you remember me?" Harry asked him in a small voice.

It took a bit for him to respond, but Ron managed to croak out, "'Arry, I need meat.. Must have raw meat!"

"Calm down, mate," Harry whispered over to him. "Get dressed and all, and we'll go to the kitchen."

Ron nodded his head and went to take a brisk shower. He put on his jumper and a pair of jeans that went up to his ankles. He quickly brushed his hair, leaving some part of his shaggy hair a little messy.

He walked out the door putting his claws in his pockets. He eyed down Harry, and made him lead the way.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Winky placing raw meat on the pan.

"Meat!" Ron growled out. He reached his hand over to the raw meat of pork and ate it. His sharp teeth ripped through the thick slice.

"Why is Mister Wheezy eating what Winky is told to make?" Winky looked up at Harry.

"Please don't mind him. If he doesn't get a satisfying amount of raw meat in a day, he'll go crazy, Winky," Harry told the house elf.

"Anything for Mister Wheezy and Potter!" Winky squeaked. "You are very welcomed here to come anytime with, Winky!"

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "Have you see Dobby?"

"Dobby is with Mistress McGonagall," Winky replied, as Ron grabbed another slice of thick flesh. Before Ron could munch down on his slice of delicious raw meat, Hermione came in, wearing her periwinkle shirt and comfy jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail, to try and keep it tamed.

"I knew you'd be here out and ab- Ron!?" said Hermione.

Harry went up to Hermione and told her about his craving for raw meat. She looked up at Ron who was viciously gobbling down a slice of raw pork. She slowly went over to the werewolf with flaming red-orange hair.

"Ron," Hermione gently nudged on Ron's shoulder. He turned his head to his side to face Hermione so quickly that he could've snapped his neck.

" _Mate,_ " Ron gently growled at her. He saw Hermione's concern chocolate brown eyes looking at him and the meat he was currently eating. " _Mate, me sorry. Me want raw meat._

"It's alright, Ron," a small smile crept along her face. "Come on, let's go and eat eat some breakfast."

Ron ate the last of the meat, and he went off to follow Hermione and Harry. He sat right next to, as Harry sat in front of them. Ron saw Hedwig coming in with the Daily Prophet. She dropped it in the middle of the trio, and she flew off.

"Hermione Granger and The-Werewolf-Who-Howled?" Harry read to the both with a scowl.

"Let me see that," Hermione demanded and read the excerpt from Rita Skeeter's side of the newspaper.

 _Hermione Granger_

 _and_

 _The-Werewolf-Who-Howled?_

 _Ronald Weasley, known as The-Werewolf-Who-Howled, has fallen under the spell of Miss Hermione Granger!_

 _Recently, the two best friends of Harry Potter himself, have been up to forbidden romance! We all know that a werewolf and human are not compatible! Could Mister Weasley be using Miss Granger to only contain the beast within? Or is this true? A werewolf and human together?_

 _Find out what happens next, next week!_

 _~ Rita Skeeter_

" _Rita hurt mate.."_ Ron snarled.

"I'm alright, Ron," Hermione assured him. "I'd never listen to that old hag, anyway."

Ron chuckled. "Hermione Granger making a joke? Oh please tell me this is a joke!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. She was happy to hear him goofily joking around in his normal voice.

"You're such an idiot," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron had his lopsided grin on for the whole world to see.

"Sorry that I scared any of you earlier," Ron shrugged. "I can't promise that won't happen again, though."

"Ron," Hermione said. She held onto his cold palm. "Like I promise, I'll always be there for you."

Ron's ears turned pink, and he felt himself slowly boiling. Hermione felt the sudden change in Ron's now tepid body temperature. The cold palm turned tepid and a bit sweaty. Hermione could feel herself blushing.

"Guys," Harry bombarded into their moment. "Viktor is coming his way.

 _Oh, fuck me,_ Ron said to himself. A bulky figure came walking towards the trio. He smiled at all three of them. He sat right next to Hermione and greeted her.

"Bloody Vicky Scum is 'ere to ruin everything," Ron spat. Harry wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to him. "Why the hell am I not surprised?"

"Herm-own-ninny, I've 'eard zat today is Vonald's birthday. Am I correct?" Viktor questioned Hermione.

"Yes, yes it is," she responded.

"Vell," Viktor looked at Ron's hollow face. His crystal blue eyes slowly turned darker. He was gripping his fork so tightly, that it bent over. "'Appy birthday, 'Vonald. May I wizh for zee best vor you."

Ron started to see red all of a sudden.

"Isn't that sweet," Hermione looked over at Ron to only be greeted by him slightly shaking with rage. Rage poured down the happy little village. Ron was just having a special moment with _his_ Hermione, but Viktor just had to ruin everything.

"Go. Away," Ron growled at Viktor.

"Ron, what are you-" before Hermione to finish asking her question, Ron started to growl menacingly. Hermione looked at Harry. She signaled him that they should go to the headquarters.

"Harry, you go with Ron!" Hermione ordered him. "I'll go and get raw meat from the kitchen."

Harry took out his wand and whispered, " _Lumos.."_ In an instant, the two best friends disappeared, leaving Hermione with Viktor.

"Vemember zee deal, Granger," Viktor sneered. "I can 'ear you. Zay eet and I vell do eet. Underztand?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

"Pervect.."

* * *

" _Go away,_ " Ron growled at Harry.

"Ron, she's gonna come soon. I promise," Harry said to his best mate, as he restrained him from going off to kill Viktor. Ron roared at Harry and soon, he grew claws. He felt himself getting more muscular and taller. Then, they heard a wisp of wind. Hermione came in with a napkin of two slices of raw pork.

"Harry!" Hermione called out. "Let him go."

"But - but - Hermione," Harry struggled to form words. "He's gone mental!"

"Please," she begged to her best friend. The boy with messy jet black hair closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"If it gets out of hand, I'll have to use my wand," Harry said to her. She nodded her head in agreement; Harry replied with a simple nod. Before he had to let go of Ron, it was too late. There stood the werewolf with blood red fur and a lean muscular body. He broke out of Harry's grasp and ran to pounce of Hermione's petite body.

The dominant werewolf roared at her. He saw the raw meat of her cleavage as drool on her shirt. Ron looked at the meat and then her at her.

"Ron, take it," Hermione said in a soft tone.

" _Vicky,"_ he growled at her.

"He - he's not here, I promise you that," she assured her.

" _Vicky with mate! How dare hunter take you,_ " he roared at her, showing off his razor sharp teeth. Harry pointed his wand at the beast before him.

"Stupefy," he casted at the werewolf, but it dodged it on time. He roared a mighty roar at Harry. His eyes glowed with rage. He was breathing heavily in anger.

"' _Arry, stop"_ he snarled at him. He approached Harry, but the werewolf was hit by a book. He quickly turned around to find that Hermione threw the book.

"Come and get me!" she yelled over to him. He werewolf growled in acceptance. He went to pounce on her, but Harry threw a book at him, as well.

" _STOP!_ " he yelled at them. The werewolf picked up two chairs and threw it at Harry at a moderate speed.

"No!" Hermione cried out in shock. She ran up to Harry and blocked him from the incoming chairs. She dragged Harry to the side but in the process, she got hit by one of the chairs. Hermione cried out in pain, and she fell on the floor. The pain shot up throughout her body the second the leg of the chair hit her left shoulder blade. The other chair missed and smashed against the wall, only taking off one leg.

"' _Ermione?_ " Ron called out on shock. His dark crystal blue eyes tinted a bit. His eyes fogged with guilt and self angee in an instant. He was constricted with so much worry and confusion to why he was going to harm his best mate and Hermione.

 _I'm a monster,_ Ron said to himself. He backed away from the two of them, and he placed his large furry hands over his canine head. If he wanted to, he could scratched himself with his pointed claws in an instant.

"Ow - ow - OW! H-Harry it hurts," Hermione hissed in pain, as Harry tried to get her to sit at the couch with little success. Ron's perked ears draped down. He winced in sadness at his act of violence. He thought of his rage a few minutes ago. Rage consumed him and it lead him to hurt them. Ron didn't have the strength to approach them, so he hid in the shadowy corner of the room. He sat down and had his head hung low. His hands were on his faces to guide his face full self anger and sadness.

"Harry," Hermione slowly looked up at him. "The meat," she looked over to the raw pork laying there at the center of the room. "G-give it to Ron, please. Maybe it'll calm him down?"

Harry simply nodded his head, and he went to pick up the slices of pink meat. He looked over to see Ron couching in the corner with his hands gripping onto his faces to hide it from them.

"Uh, Hermione.." Harry whispered over to Hermione and looked at her. "Look over there."

Hermione saw a bulky figure couching in the corner, hiding away from her and Harry. A faint light from the illuminating fireplace shared across the blood red fur of the guilty werewolf. Hermione went to stand up and go over to Ron, but for a split second she completely forgot that she had an injured back. She winced in pain; it made there werewolf's ears perk up. Ron slowly looked up to see Hermione slowly approaching him with obvious struggle.

"Ron," she said his name in a soft whisper. Her voice sounded strained, as well. "I'm - I'm alright.."

She was almost there. Suddenly, she fell on her knees and hissed in pain. She had her left arm stretching towards her back; she had her hand massage her back. The bushy haired brunette cried out, when she touched over where she was hit.

In an instant, Ron cradled her like a baby. He gently held her in his arms, scared that she might let out that horrible noise again.

"Ron," Harry said to Ron with sympathetic emerald eyes. "We need to bring her to the Hospital Wing."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. He saw Hermione trying to hold back a strained groan from the back of her throat. Ron's eyes softened at the vulnerable body of the most fierce and passionate person he's ever met in his whole life. The love of his life. A girl who accepted him as a bloodthirsty monster.

 _His_ brilliant Hermione..

"You need to turn back into your human form," Harry pointed out. "You can do that in an instant. Right?"

Ron nodded his head from side of side. " _Need 'Ermione to calm me.."_

Hermione grinned. "You're such a dependant prat, Ronald. Did you know that?"

A deep chuckle erupted from the werewolf. He started to slowly turn back into a human. His orange shirt was a bit torn. His trousers were ripped from the sides.

"I'm sorry," Ron closed his eyes and closed his eyes very briefly to take a deep breath. It took him a hit to form coherent words from his dry lips. "I - I didn't know why or - or how I did that."

"C'mon, mate," Harry snapped him out of it. "We need to get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey and fast."

They blew on the tips of their wands and they were instantly wisped away.

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey!" came the voice of Harry Potter. "Help!"

The healer turned around and she unsurprisingly saw the trio approaching her. She had a brief scowl on her face before they sat Hermione down on the bed. She hissed in pain in contact with the infirmary bed.

"What is it this time?" Madame Pomfrey asked them.

"Hermione's back been injured," Ron said with no emotion expressing from his face and tone. "She got hit by a chair."

The healer's left brow arched in slight interest, but she could care less. She went to get the potions and bandages required for the healing processes, leaving the three teens. Ron sat back on a chair and rubbing his whole face in frustration.

"Alright, the both of you must wait outside," Madame Pomfrey came in with bottles of potions with labels and a tape of bandages. "I have to remove some layer of clothing from Miss Granger here.."

The tips of Ron's ears turned scarlet by the information. He could feel a stir from the abdomen of this body. They waved at Hermione and went to stand outside, until Madame Pomfrey told them the coast was clear.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," Ron sparked a conversation between the two of them. "I could've killed you.."

Ron bit his bottom lip. "I'm a bloody monster. Why did you or Hermione even accept me?"

"Dammit, Ron," Harry breathed out. "Snap out of your guilt, because sooner or later you'll end up being complete mental."

"I guess," the flaming red-orange haired werewolf shrugged.

After a few minutes of the rift of silence, Madame Pomfrey came in and told them they were allowed in once more. Ron and Harry went to the bed that was occupied with a prone figure. Ron's eyes softened at the sight of her. She was laying down still as a rock, and her head was looking up at the dull ceiling.

"Hey," Ron greeted her with a smile, making her jump a bit.

"Hey," Hermione said in a strained voice from her dry throat. She looked and Harry and nodded her head to greet him. He nodded back with a smile.

"I'll go and get Ginny," Harry waved them a farewell and went off to find Ginny. Though, the real reason was to leave the two of them alone.

Hermione looked up at Ron and said, "You shouldn't be aiming yourself, you know."

"How the-"

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. "But in all seriousness, it wasn't really your fau-"

"I could've killed you, Hermione," Ron said to her in a low voice, as he tried to hide his grimace filled face. "You should stay away from me."

"But - Ron-"

"No, Hermione.." Ron looked up to face her teary chocolate eyes to feel guilt rise within him that he was the cause of all of this. "I don't wanna hurt you though."

"I'm your mate though!" Hermione pointed out. "If we separate, you'll go beserk and you'll start to crave for raw flesh."

"I can survive," Ron said in a cold tone. "I'll prove it to you.."

He looked at Hermione one last time. His crystal blue eyes pierced through her gentle brown one's. Ron silently gulped to salivate his dry throat. He then, saw that Hermione was about to cry any second. Before she could, he silently walked away from, so she couldn't see him cry.

"Ron, you've spoiled everything!" she yelled out to him and to only him. Hermione could feel her tears of sadness and anger trickle down her red cheeks. As soon as the door heavy oak wood doors closed, Hermione started to sob in defeat. Her eyes swelled with falling tears.

What she didn't know was that Ron started to also, feel slow tears running down his pale face. Some of the tears streamed from his long nose too. He let out a small sob.

 _Why the hell am I crying over her,_ Ron scolded himself, as he wiped the tears away. _Bloody hormones.._

* * *

In the Hospital Wing stood Madame Pomfrey who witnessed the whole thing. True, eavesdropping is bad but she couldn't help herself to stay in turn for Ron and Hermione's scene of angst. She too, had experience something similar with this with her ex-husband, Adam.

"Teenagers and their raging hormones," the healer mumbled under her breath. "How pitiful.. Truly pitiful."

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ron and Hermione ever get it right? Well I sure hope so! Thanks for reading and have a great day! :D**


	33. The Dark Lord's Return

**A/N: It is almost the end of their 4th year! I'm excited to move on to OotP! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, loverhr, ScarletProphecy14, heronlove, fons19, ShilenKnight, Ron'sLoverMahima and Gja03 for your awesome feedback! I couldn't help ubt to grin by your reviews. Yes, next chapter will be the confrontation of Viktor! Stay tune for that!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Swearing! :0

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! J.K. ROWLING does! Not me!

* * *

 **Chapter 33 ~ The Dark Lord's Resurrection**

* * *

Numbness was all Ronald Weasley could feel. Rumors was all he could hear around him. Fear and rejoice was all he could smell in the summer air. If things couldn't get any more worse, Rita Skeeter wrote about his two used to be best friends being a couple. The article described about how Hermione was in a love triangle with Harry and bloody Vicky. Ron looked over at the Witch Weekly paper to find himself gritting his teeth as he saw Hermione hugging Harry with such passion. The moving image replayed over and over again.

Ron growled out loud and ripped it to shreds. He threw the strips on the bin, and he went to sit on his bed. It was midnight and he couldn't sleep. He looked around to, unsurprisingly, see everyone asleep in a deep slumber. Then, he saw Harry breathing erratically. Instinctively, he went over to him but when he approached him, he fell back to a peaceful sleep. Ron scowled and went back to laying on his bed.

His mind was changing slowly. He remembered walking down the halls to his next class to smell nothing but raw flesh before him. He would often drool without knowing. The smell of food, right before his very eyes! Though, his humanity held him back from his temptations. After all, he was human. Right?

After the sailing thoughts, he fell asleep.

"Ron, is it true you were the one who injured Hermione's back!?"

"Go back home! We don't need a monster wandering around here!"

"Are you secretly a Death Eater?"

"CAN EVERYONE SHUT THEIR FUCKING MOUTHS!?" Ron roared at them. His eyes flashed a darker shade. His brows were furrowed in anger, and his face was in, what seemed to be, a permanent scowl. The boy with flaming red-orange hair strode briskly through the crowds of students; he had finally arrived. He sat with the twins who were talking in hushed voices. Ginny was along with them, and she was the first one to notice the presence of Ron.

"Morning," Ginny forced a smile upon her face. Ron noded at her and proceeded to grab a pile of food from the table.

"'Ey, Ronniekins," the twins said on sync.

Ron grunted in irritation as his response.

"C'mon, we were just greeting our favorite little brother," Fred rubbed Ron's already unkempt hair.

"Oi! Geroffme!" Ron smacked Fred's arm away from his hair.

"C'mon, Ron. Brighten up, will ya?" George joined in the conversation.

"Ugh, you idiotic prats," Ginny came in. "Give Ron some time to himself."

"To wank?" Fred said with a smirk. George chuckled.

Ginny groan in frustration. She grabbed a piece of bacon and anger threw it at Fred's face.

"What the hell, Gin!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's what you get for being an immature git!" she huffed out. She then turned her attention back at Ron. "Ron, you can't just unfriend them like that. You need them and they need you. Especially, Her-"

"It's too late, Ginny," Ron interrupted her before she could say _her_ name. "Deep inside, they'll never see me as a human."

He gulped. "I've scared 'em off," Ron looked at them. He saw Hermione reading a letter, and Harry looked quite angered for some reason. "I just don't wanna be a burden to them any longer. I've harmed Hermione and almost Harry. Though if I threw the chair at a high speed, I could've killed Hermione!"

"Stop thinking about the negativities!" Ginny snapped at him. "Honestly, Ronald, when was the last time you felt genuinely happy?"

"Ever since Hermione and I made up," Ron said with brief smile. The smile then turned into a frown. "Until I injured her with a chair."

Ginny sighed out. She felt so bad for Ron. She looked over at Hermione who looked annoyed, as she threw away the letter she was reading.

"You have a decision, Ron," Ginny said in a firm tone. "Go back to Harry and Hermione or not.."

Ginny gulped the last of her cereal and went over to sit next to Harry. Ron's face fell low. Ginny was right. What will Hermione and Harry do to him, when he wants to come back with them? Hermione would most likely throw a fit. Ron laughed to himself outloud, making him gain the attention of the twins.

"I think he's gone mad, Forge," George whispered over to his twin.

"Right you are, Gred," he replied in a whisper.

* * *

The very next day, Ron felt like his heart was about to explode. He was ready to have back his friendship with Hermione and Harry. Then, he felt it. He groaned out in pain. He howled out bloody murder, as he crouched down to clench onto his Chudley Cannons shirt.

"Ron!" Harry cried out in fear. He rushed by his side, as the others did as well.

Ron looked up at Harry. "I'm s-sorry.."

"W-what?" Harry stuttered.

"I'm the worst friend someone could ever have," Ron managed to speak coherently.

"I forgive you, mate," Harry said. "Things haven't been the same without you."

Ron went to smile up at him, until he felt the sharp pain through his chest. He yelled out, making Harry's heart beating faster per minute. He had never seen Ron in so much pain in their 4 years of friendship.

"Guys, get Hermione!" the boy with messy jet black hair said to his roommates. They nodded and went off to find her.

"Hermione's comin," Harry informed his best mage. His breathing was erratic and heavy. His crystal blue orbs were tightly shut, and he was starting to shake violently.

"N-no," he said out. "I - I can't face her!"

"You need to though," said Harry. "You know you're experiencing this because you haven't been in the presence of Hermione for a while."

"Harry! Ron!" they heard the awfully familiar voice they knew too well. A brunette with a mane of bushy hair came barging in to see Harry trying to calm down a shooked up Ron.

"What's going on?" she immediately questioned Harry.

"Ron needs you," the words fell from Harry's mouth, as he looked at her chocolate brown eyes that were full of concern for Ron. Hermione slowly approached him with wariness. Ron slowly looked up to see Hermione coming towards her way.

"Ron," came the soft voice of the brunette.

"Hermione, h-help me," Ron pleaded, as he was gripping tightly onto his pajama shirt.

"Harry, go get raw pork from the kitchen," Hermione ordered Harry to do so. "Hurry!"

The-Boy-Who-Lived ran as fast as his scrawny legs could. Hermione turned her attention back to Ron. "You three," she looked at Seamus, Dean and Neville. "Get out.."

They exited the room and went downstairs. Hermione used the levitating spell to have Ron leviate over to his bed. She sat near him, feeling worried. After a few minutes, Ron's violent shaking to subside, as he took quick glances at Hermione.

"I've got it!" Harry declared, as he threw the piece of raw pork over to Hermione. She caught it with ease and lended the food to Ron. Ron sniffed it and merrily ate it. She lipped a _thank you_ over to Harry and he replied with a grin.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Harry. "I'm gonna go head off to eat breakfast." With that, Harry left them alone together, as a broad grin was expressed on his pale face.

Ron chewed the last of the fresh pink meat in silence. Hermione was staring at the floor, hiding the blush on her face. She shifted on the chair from the awkward tension in the atmosphere.

Ron straightened up a bit, and cleared his throat. He said, "I'm sorry, Hermione.."

"What for?" she asked with curiosity and concern.

"For being the worst friend anyone could ever have," Ron shrugged, as he suddenly became interested with his mismatched socks. He was fumbling with the hem of his shirt with wary.

"Ron," Hermione said, as her gentle chocolate brown eyes bored into his lost crystal blue eyes. "You're a great friend."

"No - no I'm not," Ron stuttered. "I was fucking stupid enough to end our friendship like that."

"We can be best friends again," Hermione said in a firm tone. "You just have to learn that a true best friend will never let you go, and that's what _I_ stand for."

Ron's eyes softened at her powerful speech. His breathing started to slow down; the tip of his ears turned scarlet, as his hands started to get clammy. Hermione bit her bottom lip, as the tension increased in the dorm.

"So," Ron made the 'o' nice and long. "We're friends again?"

"If you want to," she responded with a small smile.

"I'd be glad to," he said with sincerity, as his crystal blue eyes sparkled with glee. He held onto Hermione's hands, suddenly, making his ears heat up, as Hermione had a rosy blush on her cheeks. She looked up to be pierced through his sincere eyes; she broadly smiled up to him. He had his famous lopsided grin formed on his pale face.

"Brilliant," said Hermione.

* * *

Today was the Third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Ron and Hermione spent their freetime with Harry to prepare for this task. He was to go into a maze through a series of dangerous obstacles.

"Bloody hell, this is gonna be one hell of a task," Ron commented, as him and his two best friends walked over to the bleachers who were already full of students from all three schools. He saw Seamus and Dean holding a big ass sign with bold words saying, ' _BEAT THEIR ASSES POTTER!'_ The majority of the Gryffindors have their foreheads painted with red paint sayong, 'POTTER'.

"Hey!" came the voice of the youngest Weasley. "You guys finally came!"

She gave Ron and Hermione a red and gold flag with the words, ' _POTTER!'_

"George, Fred and I actually made these last night," Ginny said with a proud smile. Though, that smile turned into a small frown. "Mind you, they were more focused on the products they were gonna sell during the task."

"Well, they're stunning Ginny," Hermione said to her.

She thanked her and went to look face-to-face with Harry Potter. She had a faint blush on her pale cheeks, as she said, "Good luck, Harry."

"Th-thanks," Harry responded with a brief blush on his cheeks.

Harry waved them a goodbye and went to meet up with Mad-Eye Moody. Ron and Hermione went to find a vacant spot of the bleachers and sat together, leaving Ginny to pass put the flags to the people who were just coming in.

Ron went to look over to see Hermione looking wary. Actually, she had been looking wary ever since they entered the stadium.

"Are you alright?" Ron said with concern.

Hermione looked up to see him and sighed out. "Don't you have this gut feeling that something bad might happen?"

"Honestly, woman," Ron said with a grin. "Just relax."

"Come on, Ron," Hermione retorted with clear irritation in her voice. "I know you can sense some kind of devil lurking here and about.

True she was. He too had that gut feeling and there was no denying it. Sure, they should've gotten used to the fact that there will be man evil wizard out there to kill them, but they couldn't. They would try to act like it was nothing, but really, it's something to think deeply about. They were just teenagers. Teenagers who seemed to be growing up way too fast to their liking.

"BEGIN!" came the loud voice of Barty Crouch. Ron could hear the loud voices of the Gryffindors shouting for Harry and the Hufflepuffs cheered for Cedric Diggory. Ron cheered for his best mate as he ran into the unknown that awaited for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

After what seemed moments, a red spark flew up in the hot summer air.

 _Please be that Bulgarian bastard,_ Ron chanted to himself. Healers went to take the body of Fleur Delacour. Ron could hear the conversation between her and her sister, Gabrielle.

"Viktor, he's under zee Imperio curze," the part Veela whisper over to her sister.

"Oh shit," Ron said out loud.

"Language, Ronald," the bushy haired brunette scolded him.

"Hermione," he said to her. "Viktor's under the imperius curse."

"What?" she questioned him in shock.

"Eyup," he confirmed.

After Fleur was brought to the Hospital Wing, Viktor was the next to be led to the infirmary. Ron had a broad grin on his face at the sight of defeat on Viktor's face. Ron would've laughed out, but he knew he would risk himself being flamed by Hermione. Then, that left the dying cheers of the crowd as they waited for Harry and Cedric to get back from the maze.

Then, they saw Harry and Cedric appear before their very eyes. Harry was leaning on top of Cedric's prone body. The lot of the crowd cheered with happiness, clearly oblivious of to why Harry was in anguish.

Ron smelled something in the cool summer air. He could smell something decaying near Harry. Frozen in time, Ron was completely paralyzed. From afar, he could see Cedric's dull lifeless eyes, as Harry mourned over his body.

"Her-Hermione.." Ron said in a low voice over to her.

She jumped my the tone of his voice. "Wh-what is it, Ron?"

"Cedric - he - he's died," Ron managed to say, as his voice cracked a bit.

"What?" Hermione's chocolate brown eyes widened by genuine shock.

Soon, the cheers started to die a bit, as Dumbledore came down to check whatever the hell was going on. Mumbles could be heard to why Harry nor Cedric was all happy and proud. Soon, Barty Crouch was there to look over the scene.

"HE'S DIED!" came the cry of the booming loud voice of Harry Potter. "V-Voldemort, he's back!"

Ron's blood ran cold. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was back, stronger than ever. The crowd of students started to panic. Ron could smell everyone's fear, making him wanting to puke. He could sense everyone's increase in the air, increasing the chances for him to puke.

"MY SON!" Mister Diggory came rushing over to his dead son's body. Before Cedric was revealed to be dead, Monster Diggory looked too happy to be true. His smile was raiding of how proud he was of his son. Then, Ron saw everyone clearing the stadium. The last Ron ever saw Harry was when he was dragged away from Cedric's body by Mad-Eye.

"Ron! Hermione!" came Molly's scared and worried voices.

"Mum!" Ron dragged Hermione along with him over to his mother.

"There you are my little baby," My hugged her youngest son with a bone crushing hug. Ron hugged back and closed his eyes to sigh out.

"Oh, Hermione darling," Mrs. Weasley went to give Hermione a bone crushing hug, as well.

"C'mon! We have to get out of here!" Bill told to them. They quickly walked out of the stadium, not knowing the sudden pain Ron felt through his veins.

* * *

Ron laid at his dormitory facing the ceiling with unblinkable widened eyes. He couldn't get the image of Cedric's dead body laying there on the cold dirt floor. Ron tried to close his eyes without prevail. He cursed under his breath and tried to get into his current position they would always lead him to sleep.

" _Ronald Weasley.." came a bone chilling voice. "You are worthy enough for your powers."_

" _Who - who's there?" Ron asked, as he looked around the dark foggy room he was at._

" _I need you," the voice sneered. "Your family and friends are keeping you from going on to your true potential.."_

" _Show yourself, coward!" Ron spat. "And, what do you mean my true potential?"_

 _The mysterious voice laughed out loud. "Don't you see Ronald?" the voice mocked him. "You have so much power within you, and you need to let it out before it's too late!"_

 _Out of the shadows, Ron stepped back to see someone he would have never wished to be confronted to. The man was the palest thing you could ever lay your eyes out. He was bald and his nostrils reminded Ron of a snake. The man's eyes glew a dangerous shade of scarlet, as a sneer formed on his face._

" _We meet, Ron," Voldemort said with an untrustworthy smirk. "I'm afraid you're using your powers for the wrong cause.."_

" _What are y-you talking about?" He retorted back._

" _Don't you realize that whenever you use your powers to show your true form, fear is all anyone could really see of you," the snake like man pointed out. "Especially your mate."_

" _Don't you dare talking about, Hermione!" Ron roared at him. His fist clenched into tight balls._

" _But it's true, isn't it?" Voldemort said to him. "You know deep down that they won't really see you as a human. They'll only see you as the monster you truly are, because that is your true form."_

 _That seemed to make Ron speechless, making Voldemort smile with success._

" _You have unique powers, Ronald," said Voldemort. "But you just know what you're truly capable of.."_

" _So what are you implying here?" Ron asked._

" _Join me," Voldemort said with a smirk. "I can show you who you were meant to be."_

 _Ron's brows furrowed. "I'll never join you and your army full of shitheads!"_

 _Voldemort sneered by his declaration. "We shall see, Ronald. We shall see.."_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a great day! Here is your cookies and milk! :)**


	34. The Lies of Miss Granger

**A/N: The chapter explains everything in one take! Sorry that this chapters seems a little too short, but I promise you that next chapter will be longer! I'm pretty sure we only need 2 or 1 more chapter chapter(s) to go and we're off to OotP! Thanks to heronlove, ScarletProphecy14, loverhr and Orange Chicken for your amusing reviews!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Obvious swearing!

Disclaimer: All of these characters used, belong to J.K. ROWLING! I only own the plot where Ron's a werewolf!

* * *

 **Chapter 34 ~ The Lies of Miss** **Granger**

* * *

Ron was at the Astronomy Tower. He was there along with Harry who had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing. By his side was Hermione who was looking out into the sunset.

"I must say, this was a very eventful year," Hermione started out.

"Well, I guess these things happen for a reason. I mean, that's what the miggles keep on saying when something bad or good happens," Ron shrugged. Hermione smiled up at him, making Ron's ears heat up.

"Well, I'll be right back," Harry said to them. "I gotta go to the loo."

Ron bit his tongue to try not to laugh. Hermione looked to see him holding back a laugh, and she glared at him. Once Harry was gone, that left the two love birds, Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron turned to her, catching her full attention. "I - I've gotta tell you something-"

"Same for me," she exclaimed suddenly.

"Uh, you go ahead."

"It's about You-Know-Who," Ron whispered to her. He could see the her shiver a bit. "He - he came to me in my dream two days ago."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "What - what did you say to you?"

Ron closed his eyes tightly and breathed out. He clenched and unclenched his fist. "You-Know-Who came to me a dream.."

It took a bit for Hermione's reply, but she eventually formed coherent words, "But why though?"

"Hermione," Ron said in a low whisper, as he looked out at the mix of cool colors and warm colors in the sunset of the summer skies. "He wants me to be a Death Eater.."

Hermione's eyes widened and her brows lowered a bit. Her mouth was slightly agape, showing off her straightened out teeth. "You didn't accept it did y-"

"Why the bloody hell would I accept that prat's offer?" he suddenly spat at her. Her lips pursed tightly together, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"So," Ron still had that bone chilling tone on place. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Hermione looked up at him with scared chocolate brown eyes. Then, her eyes wandered back to her shoes. All of a sudden, tears started to stream down her face. She covered her face from him, as her sobs echoed throughout the empty room. Ron's perplexed and concern crystal blue eyes widened slightly. He went up to her and hugged her around the waist. Hermione snuggled her face against his hard broad muscular chest; she inhaled his scent of parchment paper, sweat and his shampoo.

"I'm s-so sorry," she sobbed out. "I'm sorry!"

"Hermione," he said in a soft whisper to her. "What are you apologizing for?"

Ron looked down at her and quietly sighed out. He took a good look of the most strongest and smartest witch he had ever encountered. He held her closer to her, never wanting to ever let go of her.

"R-Ron," Hermione whispered to him. "Please don't be m-mad.."

"It depends on what you're apologizing for, but I'll try," Ron replied. "For you."

Hermione sniffed and slowly looked up at him. Chocolate and crystal blue eyes met in mere seconds. Ron lightly swept away the misplaced bangs that covered her beautiful angel like face.

"I'm a liar."

"What?"

"I've lied."

They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Ron's left brow arched up in perplexion. The more they stayed silent in each other's arms, the more tepid they felt.

Hermione repeated once more, "I've lied."

"About what?" Ron's voice slightly cracked.

She took a deep breath, and felt a few tears slowly running down her pale cheeks. "I lied to you that Viktor was really a good guy."

"I bloody knew it," he said darkly. Then he exploded at her, "WHY WOULD YOU DEFEND THAT BLOODY BULGARIAN BASTARD!"

"I HAD TO PROTECT YOU AND HARRY," she fired back suddenly. "EVEN MY PARENTS!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" he said through gritted teeth.

Hot angry and sad tears fell from her face. "He threatened to kill my parents! You remember that my parents saw Death Eaters around the neighborhood, well yea! That was all Viktor's work!"

"But why would he threaten you?" He retorted. "So you could helpless see me suffer? Is that what you want? To see me suffer under the hands of Vicky?"

"No!" she yelled back. "Remember when you came in to see Viktor and I together in the Gryffindor's Common room?"

He nodded for her to continue.

"I caught him talking about his plans with Karkaroff, and it involved you," Hermione avoided all eye contact with him.

"What was is about?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"He wants to inject you with the improved version of Liquid Lunar so you could - could - kill me.." Hermione whimpered. "If I were to tell you all of this, my parents would've died and you could've gone on a rampage by now!"

Ron wasn't sure if he should be angry or sympathetic about the whole thing. She had lied to him! Though, she did it for everyone's safety. He knew in that moment, she would always place everything in before herself.

"But wait," said the boy with flaming red-orange hair. "How can we knew if he didn't hear you confessing or not?"

"Glad you azked, Vonald," said a man in the now dim lighted room. Ron swiftly turned around and instinctively blocked Hermione from the mysterious man.

"My oh my," he stepped forward to reveal himself to the both of them. It was none other than, Viktor Krum with an evil smirk crept along his pale face. His dark brown eyes glistened with maliciousness at the sight of the werewolf and his mate. "You've been a very naughty girl, Herm-own-ninny. I'm truly azhamed that you told Von about my plans."

" _Stay away from her!_ " Ron growled menacingly to Viktor.

"But your mate eez very pretty," Viktor said. "Mind ev I take 'er?"

Ron choked out a roar from his chest, making Viktor laugh maniacally.

"I'll ve takin' Herm-own-nonny vith me now!" Viktor quickly took out a dart shooter from the back; he swiftly aimed the dart at straight at Ron's chest. Ron fell on the ground, making Hermione gasped in shock. She kneeled next to him and cried his name over and over again in desperation.

"Her-Hermione," Ron managed to say with the remaining energy he had within him.

"Ron," a single tear fell from her delicate face. She cupped her cold left palm on Ron's tepid cheek."I'm sorry, my lo-"

Suddenly, they were whisked away into the hot summer air.

* * *

"Ugh, that was a good shit," Harry mumbled to himself, as he casually walked up the spiraling marble stairs that led up to the Astronomy Tower. He yawned out to arrive into a room of silence, but the slight breeze of the summer air.

"Ron! Hermione!" he called out excitedly to continue their conversation to only realize that they disappeared suddenly. "Ron? Hermione?"

He went over to where they stood to see an unused dart with it's contents of the portion known as Sleeping Draught in the mini glass contain within the well designed dart. In little marks, it read, _V.K._

 _Viktor,_ Harry thought to himself.

Then, panic started to settle in the boy with genuine black messy hair. He ran to Dumbledore's office in a rush.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Here is your free Harry Potter merchandise, have a great day! :)**


	35. Lost Innocence

**A/N: OMG 150+ REVIEWS! Thanks to you all, I love you all to bits! Thanks to heronlove, ScarletProphecy14, fons19, Ron'sLoverMahima, Orange Chicken and Guest for the awesome feedback!**

 _ **WARNING! :**_ **IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THE FOLLOWING: Swearing, death, gore, blood and decomposing body, DO NOT WRITE ANY FURTHER! If you see a ! You are going to head into where that all happens!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. ROWLING DOES! Not me! So please don't sue!

* * *

 **Chapter 35 ~ Lost Innocence**

* * *

Darkness..

That was all what Ron saw as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He groaned in pain as he tried to sort up. His ass, legs and head were aching at full force. His crystal blue orbs looked around the gloomy room. The only light source was an illuminating candle that slowly died out at the corner of his eyes. Ron summoned all his strength to stand up and stretch, cracking a few bones.

He sniffed around to small room to smell the familiar scent of vanilla and coconut. He called out, "Hermione..?"

"Mmm, R-Ron?" Ron spotted her lying on the cold concrete floor; she looked weary. Ron gently made her sit up against the wall. He then, sat next to her. Her head leaned on his broad shoulders, having her smuggle near her.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a hushed voice. "It's all my fault we're trapped here. Well, wherever we are."

"Hermione, it's my fault as well," Ron responded to her. "If I wasn't a ruddy werewolf, none of this would ever happen."

Hermione sniffed in response and snuggle at his chest, searching for warmth in the cold atmosphere of the prison they were in.

Suddenly, they saw the faintest of light heading towards their way. They saw a mystical stag in front of them. White mist was graciously twirling around the majestic creature. It was glowing softly, enough that it illuminated the room to give it a welcoming atmosphere.

"It's Harry's patronus," Ron breathed out in utter amazement. He remembered Hermione talking about Harry summoning a full patronus, while he was left to recover in the Hospital Wing during their 3rd year. The stag looked at the both of them.

"Help us," Hermione said to it in a hushed face. The stag nodded it's head and galloped away.

Then, they heard someone crying behind the caged door.

 **!**

"P-please! Let m-me go!" the person cried out in anguish.

"Vill you keep quiet?" Viktor snapped at the person. "I'm goin' to feed you to me guest!"

"NO!" the person yelled out.

Ron and Hermione kept quiet, as Viktor talked to the person. Hermione stayed close to Ron, scared of what was going to happen next.

"You 'ave very pretty eyes, obicham," Viktor commented with an evil smirk creeping along his pale face. "May I keep eet?"

"N-!" Viktor started to wrap her whole mouth with duct tape. After he was satisfied with his job, he took out a razor sharp knife from his leather knife pouch.

"MMMMMMM!" the person tried to say a coherent plead through the duct tape.

"Zuch beautiful chocolate brown eyez," Viktor said before he showed her his knife, awaiting to cut.

"MMM!" tears fell from the person's frightened eyes. The person's brown eyes shrunk into the size of a raisin at the sight of Viktor's insane filled face and the sharpened weapon.

"Ron," Hermione whimpered to him. Ron hugged her closer.

"Beautiful eyez," the knife came down on her eyes in a flash. The person yelled out in shock and pain. As Viktor stabbed it again, it made a cringy mushing sound. The body started to shake violently, wishing for the pain to stop. Viktor laughed out, and pulled his knife out from the socket. The person's brown eyes was pulled out, and Viktor started to observe it.

He smiled and placed the eye on the cloth. The person begged him to stop without prevail. Viktor twirled his knife, and he stabbed her right at the middle of her stomach. The body continued on shaking violently at the sharp pain coming from her stomach. The person coughed out blood, as he or she cried. Viktor sliced her open and took out all the flesh from the body. He had to slice even more, due to the intestines. After what seemed hours, the person's echoing cries died down.

Viktor finally pulled out her liver and threw it at the bucket full of her other organ. He poured her bloody along with the bucket too. Viktor threw back his attention back to the person's now decomposing. He threw it at the corner and laughed put at the limp body.

Ron and Hermione could smell the fresh blood fuming the room, almost making Hermione puke. It smelt like a fly and maggot's paradise. The smell made Hermione experience nausea. However, Ron started to drool. He wiped the drool from his mouth and went to comfort Hermione.

 **!END!**

"Wh-what if that's going to happen to us?" Hermione sobbed. "We can't die and leave everything."

"Shh, it's okay Hermione," Ron rubbed her palms. "I promise we're going to be saved by Harry from Vicky and his hellhole."

"Vinally, you're avake!" Viktor said happily. He took out his dart shooter and shot Ron at his left shoulders.

"I'm azzuming yee zaw me keeling zat person for flezh," Viktor smirked her grabbed Hermione by her hair and threw her at the other side. Viktor used the _protego maxima_ charm at the middle of the small room. "I'm goin' to enjoy dis."

Despite the pain she was experiencing, Hermione ran up to the force field and placed her palm against the invisible shield that separated her from him. Ron saw her and slowly limped his way up to her. He placed his shaky palm against where her palm was at. Ron wanted to cup her face and wiped away her streaming tears.

"Ron," she said in a soft whisper.

"Her-MIONE!" he yelled put the last of her name, as he was starting to feel himself losing control. Ron started to descend into a crouch; he hid his anguish filled face with his large hands. Blood red colored fur started to sprout along his pale. His screams of pain could be heard beyond the protego charm.

Hermione was on her knees, and she tried to reach out for him, only to remember they were being separated by the invisible forcefield.

"Shh, Ron," Hermione whispered softly to him in a hushed voice so he could hear her. Ron's now dark blue eyes darted towards Hermione's gentle brown eyes. Ron placed his palm to where her's were. His genuine black razor sharp claws were clearly visible. He could feel his hands growing in size, along with his body. Ron felt his muscles growing three times as big as they were normally. He felt himself growing into an 8 foot monster.

He looked down at his forearms to see sickly blue veins popping out. Ron groaned out, when his organs started to rearranged himself and fill up his big mass. His head was stretching out to be canine like, and his ears were perked up now in wariness. The werewolf looked up to meet the girl with chocolate brown eyes. He whined out as he started to claw the forcefield.

"It's me, Hermione," she breathed out. "Can you see me perfectly?"

The werewolf slowly nodded his head. The muscular beast was about to speak to her and assure her that he was on control. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain being stabbed against his chest. He did roar and a howl at the same time to announce the beast was here and there was no going back.

The werewolf stood to his towering height. Ron was breathing heavily, taking in the aroma of freshly spilt blood. He stumbled backwards to be hit against the wall.

"Ron..?" Hermione stood up slowly to look at the bizarre sight before her very eyes. "Wh-what's going on?"

A deep chuckle erupted from the Bulgarian. "Eet eez happenin'! Zee Dark Lord vill zurely be proud of dis!"

"You sick bastard!" Hermione cursed at him. "What have you done to him!?"

"Vhat he waz meant to do, ever zince Fenrir infected 'im," Viktor informed her with a devilish smirk. "To keel.."

Ron's eyes slammed shut. When he opened his eyes, they were a glowing shade of scarlet. Ron roared out in anger, as he started to smash everything he saw. He stuck his snout up in the hid air to smell two humans near by. Though, this human was unique unlike the other one. This human's blood smelt too sweet and delectable to be true.

The werewolf's dark midnight blue eyes looked up to see a girl with frightened chocolate brown eyes. Oddly, he felt a sense of familiarity to her. It felt like they were connected by their strong bond. Ron started to run up to her, to only discover an invisible force field which separated him from her.

He became angry. The vicious werewolf started to pound on the shield repeatedly. He even tried to use his sharp claws which looked like it could slice a human in half.

Horror, perplexion and concern flowed through her veins. The menacing beast tried to break down the force field with prevail. Cracking could be heard from the weakening shield. Hermione knew the real reason the beast wanted to join her.

It was for her flesh..

* * *

As he banged on the charm, Hermione looked around for a sharp object. Coincidentally, she saw a rock that was carved to look like a type of weaponry. She grasped upon the rough cold object onto her sweaty palms. Hermione slowly turned her head to see the hunger filled face of the creature before her.

She quietly sniffed the sadness away and stood firm and tall to face her best friend.

 _Ron.._

Hermione searched into his glowing red eyes to see nothing but Ron trapped within something he would never ever dare to be.

 _I love you, Ron_ , she said to herself. _Please come back to me. I miss you, my love.._

The blood red furred werewolf roared bloody murder at the tear filled face of the petite human girl. She brought up her right hand which held the pointy stone and extended towards to growling beast.

A single tear streamed down her ghost white face, calling over the rest of the tears to join in the sadistic party.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Here is your free throw-up bag!**


	36. Breaking in Pieces

**A/N: School is next week and I'm VERY SAD.. Please check out my profile for the NEW schedule of my stories, for I will only be updating each once a week. Thanks to JeanAndBilius, heronlove, ScarletProphecy14, fons19, Ron'sLoveMahima, Orange Chicken and the mysterious Guest! This is the last chapter for GoF and we'll be moving on to OotP (thank Merlin)!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

 **I decided to make another story because I've been literally dying to make that idea a story! So check of Behind This Cold Walls!**

Warning: Obvious swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! Please do not sue me, because J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner!

* * *

 **Chapter 36 ~ Breaking into Pieces**

* * *

The shield had finally shattered, making the hungry werewolf pounce on Hermione. It roared and drooled on her. The stone fell from Hermione's hand and she started to panic.

" _Angry,_ " the blood red furred werewolf snarled at her. " _LIAR!_ "

Her chocolate brown eyes widened. "What are you-"

" _YOU LIED TO ME!_ " he roared, obviously infuriated. " _TRUSTED YOU!_ "

Ron repeatedly slammed Hermione to the ground, making her want to puke. Staring at his dangerous glowing red eyes made her frightened. She had never experienced something so pressuring and hurtful in her life. Lying to Ron every time he asked about Viktor, made her feel the worst person in the whole world. Ron was her whole world. A world that would soon collapsed in front of her frightened eyes.

She could hear Viktor laughing at the whole scene.

"R-Ron," Hermione managed to speak up.

" _WHY!?"_ he yelled at her, showing off his sharp deadly teeth.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She lied just to keep him safe, knowing that it would hurt him eternally by her lies. She just wanted to keep him from harm's way so she could take in everything he should've experience.

" I - I did it to protect you," she sobbed out. "I can't bear to see you being tortured from that sick minded arse."

" _Could've told me,_ " he retorted. " _You no like me, that's why!"_

"Preposterous!" she firmly exclaimed in a genuine confident voice. "I like you, as my friend Ron!"

Tears were flooding her vision, making the werewolf look like a stain of blood. "C-can't you see? I know what I've done wrong! I'll n-never forgive myself! I never will!"

Hermione escaped from the grasp of the strong werewolf. She backed away from it.

"N-never!" she broke down to tears. Hermione hid her face from the creature known as the best friend, Ron Weasley. "Everytime I lied to you about Viktor, I felt like I was going to die! Right then a-and there!"

Ron's eyes looked at the girl with bushy brown hair, hanging her head down in shame. She placed her hands over her face as she tried to sobbed her problems away.

"' _Ermione_ ," Ron said her voice in a soft whisper. He crawled on all his fours and tried to gently placed his huge hands on her small shoulders. In an instant as Ron touched her, Hermione yelled out in genuine fear.

"You've shocked 'er, yee voul vuck!" Viktor mocked him. "That's zee effects of zee potion! It makes yee lose control ov yourself!"

Ron roared out in guilt and held his hands over his head, tugging on his fur. He watched Hermione trying to back away from him, only to squeeze herself more against the cold walls.

Ron turned around to face Viktor's happy expression.

" _YOU!_ " Ron growled at him, making Viktor jump. " _YOU ARSE_!"

Fueled by his hate, he smashed walls and grabbed Viktor by his head. He threw him across the room, knocking him out. Then, Ron heard voices approaching wherever the hell they were.

"GET ON THE FLOOR" a voice shouted. Ron looked over to see Hermione still huddling in a little ball. He was determined to protect Hermione from their potential threat. The door broke off and a group of Aurors pointed their wands at the blood red furred werewolf.

"Stupefy!" an Auror shouted at Ron, letting darkness swallow him whole. The last thing he could hear was Hermione yelling out his name in fear.

* * *

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled out her name, finding himself in the Hospital Wing. His eyes frantically searched everywhere, desperately looking for answers. He looked over to see his parents who were rushing towards him, Madam Pomfrey followed behind.

"Ronnie," her mother, a plump and short woman, came to hug him into a comforting hug. His lanky father stood there, adjusting his eyeglasses a bit.

"Oh, Ron, what happened? We heard about you being a werewolf and all," his mother broke off the hug and cupped his pale face.

"I - I could've killed her. I lost control, again," Ron went to hug his mother for reassuring comfort.

"It wasn't your fault, Ron," he heard his father. "It was _He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_ fault. They've already sent Viktor Krum off to Azkaban."

"Hermione..?" the flaming red-orange haired boy asked to both of his parents.

"She's safe, dear," Molly said with a smile.

Ron smiled gleefully, but he soon found himself frowning. "What happened though? I remember she was whimpering I-"

"She just needed time on her own," his father responded. "Though she has an important request for you though that you could only fulfil."

"What is it?" Ron desperately asked.

"She asks for your forgiveness," the eldest Weasley said to his son.

Ron's eyes softened at her request. She just couldn't move on without him forgiving her. "Yes. Of course I forgive her.."

His expression then turned emotionless. This year showed him how dangerous he really was. He was designed to kill, not hang around like there wasn't a care in the world. He felt himself mature a bit and he could care less. That was a part of growing up. Right? You learn more about yourself, good or bad, vice versa. The more you learn, the more you shape up as that person. Ron's eyes traveled down to his blanket.

He hoped that next school year would be a good one. As if that's going to happen. Normal wasn't what he wanted to aim for. Ron wanted a year full of uniqueness and happiness. If anyone could do that, it could be him! He remembered promising his mother and father that he would always keep them genuinely happy _and_ safe, even when the clouds were mundane.

For now, he needed to clear his head out, before he could make people smile once more.

He then sighed out. "Can I go home early though?"

The two parents looked at each other. His mother spoke up, "Why, dear? You haven't even gotten the chance to say farewell to Hermione or Harry."

"Please, Mum," Ron whispered to them. "I just wanna go home."

Then hesitantly nodded their head and with Dumbledore's consent, Ron took in the smell he missed the most.

 _Home.._

* * *

"Ron," came his mother's motherly voice. "If you need anything," she squeezed her son's hand. "You're not alone."

Ron smiled and lipped her a thank you. He walked up the stairs and laid on his Chudley Cannons themes bed. He looked up at the ceiling, slightly remembering what he did under the potion. He remembered Hermione's cries, that's for sure. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

He knew leaving Hermione, _his_ mate, could lead him to bloodlust, but he just wanted a day where peace could be found. Even if it lasted for only a second.

 _He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_ was waltzing around the Wizarding world along with his army of Death Eaters, terrorizing the whole world. He remembered feeling emens hatred and jealousy towards his best mate. What kind of best friend was he?

Ron laid to his sides and looking at the crest moon that shone across the large pond in the near distance.

"I promise that I'll make everyone happy and safe," Ron whispered to himself. "Even if it costs me my life.."

A Gryffindor with bushy brown hair rushed towards the Hospital Wing do to her nightly visit to a certain boy with flaming red-orange hair. She pushed through the heavy oak wood doors and stepped in the infirmary.

"I was expecting you to come here during this hour," came Madam Pomfrey's voice,

making Hermione jump a bit. "If you're looking for Mister Weasley, I'm afraid that he's gone back home."

"Wh-what?" Hermione questioned. "I was going to ask him-"

"He forgives you, Miss Granger," the healer said as she folded up a blanket. "Now he's asking for your forgiveness."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and walked away back to her dorm.

The healer sighed out. "And I thought things couldn't get any more worse.."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this seemed a little too short. It was technically just a chapter for the closure of GoF! Thanks for reading, friend! :D**


	37. A Wizard and a Muggle: Part I

**A/N: Holy oreos! Almost there to 170+ reviews! Anyways, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. School is here and my butt hurts from sitting down and listening to procedures and signing papers and crap. Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, ScarletProphecy14, fons19, Orange Chicken and the mysterious guest! If you haven't already, check out my other story, Behind These Cold Walls! It's another Romione story (duh).**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: All aboard The Nope Train. I don't own HP!

* * *

 **Chapter 37 ~ A Wizard and a Muggle: Part I**

* * *

" _You have reached the Granger's residents. We are temporarily unavailable as of this moment. Please leave a message after the beep."_

 _BEEP_

"Hey, Hermione. I was wondering if I could stay over at your house for a day. After that, I'll take you to the Burrow. Thanks," Ron said into the telephone, as he tried to keep his voice nice and steady. Ron hung up and turned around to see his mother who was holding a tray of freshly cooked lasagna.

"They're not available, even though I sent them an owl yesterday and Hermione said she was back from France," Ron shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure they're just busy, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Mind you, they've just came back from France."

Ron sighed and looked out his window. "I try to block out your guy's scent so I don't go mental and eat you guys."

"But we feed you raw meat, Ronnie," Molly said obviously shocked.

"I think it's because I'm not here with Hermione," Ron admitted. His ears were pink and a rosy tint of red appeared on his freckled cheeks. "I know we had some complications during 4th year and all, but I can't help but to miss her. Not only for my sane, but for our friendship, ya know."

 _RING_

"I think that's for you, Ron," her mother said with a confident smile. She carried her tray of lasagna back to the kitchen counter to let it cool a bit.

Ron smiled and picked up the telephone.

"Hello?" came his quiet voice.

"R-Ron..? Is that really you?" Merlin's left saggy balls. Hearing her voice after such a long time made him sweaty and hot suddenly. His stomach felt empty, as well.

"H-hey, Hermione," he said to her.

"Oh, Ron," her voice came from the technology. "You're planning on coming over to my house?"

"Uh, yeah," Ron said a little shaky at first. "I've already got everything packed up and all."

"That sounds brilliant," Hermione said with genuine happiness. "I'll tell my parents right now, in fact. They'll be thrilled. Just floo over to my place and I'll have everything settled."

"Sounds great," Ron said, feeling his ears heat up. "See you there then."

"I will," she said.

Ron placed his telephone down and felt fireworks exploding around him. Merlin was bloody listening to him for once!

 _CRACK!_

"We've heard a certain somebody is visiting Miss Granger's place for the night," a familiar voice said.

"He's finally got the bird, eh, Ronniekins?"

"Aw, shit," Ron sighed under his breath. When he thought everything was fine, the twins had to come in.

"6 in the morong is a lucky time, ain't it?" George said to his younger brother.

"C'mon, leave 'em," Fred said with a mischievous smirk.

"RON'S CAUGHT A BIRD! RON'S CAUGHT A BIRD!"

"Will you two stop teasing Ron!" Molly scolded them. "Or I'll ought to ground you!"

The twins groaned.

 _CRACK!_

"Here, Ronnie," his mother gave him floo powder. "Have fun but most importantly-"

"Be safe," Ron playfully rolled his eyes and they both hugged. After the farewell hug, Ron yelled out, "The Granger's Household!"

Dazzling deep emerald green flames engulfed him whole.

* * *

He stepped out of the fireplace to finally arrive at Hermione's house. As expected, every decoration was elegant. The theme of the house was grey steel and white decors. Ron peaked over to see a shelf full of Hermione's pictures when she was young. He chuckled, when he saw her baby pictures.

It was unusual though. Muggle pictures didn't move like magical pictures back home. Ron then saw a black box with a screen on it. He tapped on the glass but nothing happened. Ron saw a controller and press the red button saying _POWER._

Suddenly, he heard and saw images appearing on the screen. He jumped a bit from his discovery.

"That's a television," came a voice from behind. Ron quickly turned around and saw the most beautiful person he could ever see. Hermione was a bit tam now. She must've tanned during her stay at France. Her shirt revealed the curves he had longed to see under her robes. Her breasts was a bit bigger from his observation. Oh her bloody breast. Then her ass. It was-

"Hello? Ron!" Hermione smacked him on the head to gain his attention back to her face. "My parents would like to meet you. They're a couple of inches away from us, you know."

Ron stood up immediately by the mention of her parents. He cleared his throat, and straightened himself properly. "Hello Mrs. and Mister Granger."

"Look at you, Ron," Hermione's mother said with a smile. The mother's hair was just like Hermione's, but more tamed. "You've grown quite tall since the last time we met."

Ron chuckled by her comment on his height. "It runs in the Weasley family."

"My, what's that you've got?" Mister Granger looked over at the tray Ron was holding.

He said, "I made some lasagna with my mum."

"You cook, Ron?" Hermione said in amazement.

"Yeah, it actually helps comfort me," Ron shrugged, feeling his ears heat up.

"Well, why don't you take Ron to the guest's room, Hermione," her mother said to her. Hermione obeyed and took Ron to his very own room. He laid his bag of clothes and everything on the bed, and he sat on a chair.

"Your hair," Hermione gently ran through his hair with shaky fingers, making Ron closed his eyes as if he were in heaven. "It's shorter.."

Ron smiled a bit, feeling his ears heat up. "Well, mum cut it. She said that it got in the way, my locks."

Hermione smiled and sat on his bed. They were silent for a bit, until Hermione sparked a conversation, "How are you feeling? We weren't on the greatest of terms because of the whole incident."

"Hermione," he said in a soft voice. "I'm alright, I guess.."

"You were yelling at me of how I was a liar and I - I," she was cobbling in a strained voice. "I felt like you hated me."

His eyes were widened open. He went to gingerly sit next to her and placed his large hands into her's. He squeezed them tightly yet gently. "I could never hate you, Hermione."

Her chocolate brown eyes looked to see his sincere crystal blue eyes sparkling in the morning sun. Hermione scooted closer to him and breathed in and out his scent. Ron did the same.

"You're such an idiot you know," she whispered over to him. "When you left, you could've gone mad."

Ron shrugged. "I just wanted some time on my own. I wanted to refresh my mind from everything."

They sat there, in their own thoughts for a while.

"Does your parents know that I'm a werewolf?" he asked her, straightening up a bit.

"They don't," Hermione said to him.

"Good," Ron sighed out in relief.

Hermione's left brow arched up. "I'm planning on telling them though. We can't just keep a secret and wait till they find out and go nuts."

"No no no no NO!" Ron mumbled. "They won't accept me!"

"Ronald Weasley," she scowled. "If Harry, your whole family and I have accepted you as a werewolf, then what difference those that make of them?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but his words failed him. He grunted out in frustration. Hermione grinned happily in victory and went to grab her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"We're going around town. I've already got my parent's consent," said Hermione, as she put her wallet in her purse. Ron stood and and straightened out his shirt. They went out and walked towards town.

* * *

"Woah, look at that fellytone," Ron nudged on Hermione's shoulders at the expensive yet dashing telephone that was on sale on the display window.

Hermione laughed. "It's pronounced telephone."

The tip on Ron's ears started to heat up. He cleared his throat and waited for Hermione to proceed on. They looked around and around, until they saw a food court. Ron awed at the food they served and pulled Hermione along with him.

"Ron, what are doing?" she asked him, clearly annoyed.

"I'm interested in pizza and glazed donuts," Ron said to her. Hermione went up to the cashier and went to order two slices of pizza and glazed donuts.

She returned back to the table and gave him what he had ordered. He slowly bite the pizza and made the cheesy stringy and dangle from the pizza. He slurped it up and eat it.

"Blimey, this is bloody amazing!" Ron gobbled down the remaining of his pizza, making Hermione smile. Though, he was recieving weird glared directly at him, but the two of them could care less. Ron grabbed the donuts and took a huge bite of it to only gobble it whole.

"Merlin's left saggy balls, muggle food is brilliant," Ron commented, then he took a sip of water.

"Language, Ronald," Hermione rolled her chocolate brown orbs and playfully smiled at him.

It was already noon already and Ron and Hermione just had the most greatest tome of their lives. He couldn't stop cracking and smile and Hermione couldn't help but to talk and laugh along with his jokes. It reminded them of the days where they weren't being chased by a dark wizard or threatened to death. Their smiled were bright as the sun. Their laughs were harmonic to each other; their conversations could last on for hours on end.

After what had seemed such a long say, they were walking back to Hermione's house. Suddenly, they were stopped by two girls.

"Granger?" came the shock voice of a girl with long black hair. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair followed along.

Hermione scowled at the both of them. "Devonya and Isabella, what would you like?"

"We haven't seen you around, Granger. What happened? Cat got your tongue?" Devonya mocked her. Then her malicious brown eyes traveled towards the towering ginger. "You are..?

"Ron," he responded, gently pulling Hermione closer to him.

"Well, Ron," Isabella joined in. "You should really stay away from that _freak_."

Hermione felt herself flushing with embarrassment. She looked up at Ron to see his eyes turning darker. His grasp upon her wrist tightened slightly.

He retorted by saying, "You better stay away from her, or I'll be hunting the both of you down and kill you!"

Ron dragged Hermione along with him, quickly to her house and away from the two. For the remainder of the walk, they stayed on awkward silence. Hermione pulled out her house keys and went to unlock the her house door.

They entered in and headed upstairs towards their room. Before they part ways Hermione lightly touched his forearm, gaining his.

"Thanks," Hermione's chocolate brown eyes sparkled with genuine sincerity. She pulled Ron into a welcoming hug. She hung her arms around his neck; she had to tiptoe a bit though. Ron hugged back, bend down a bit because of his height. His strong arms were around her waist. Minutes seemed to have past as the everlasting hug lasted until the night was young.

The bush haired brunette knew her parents were sleeping by now, making her relax a bit. He inhaled her scent, Hermione did the same, as well. They both felt secured and safe from harm's way.

They wouldn't dare let go of one another. They were just like peanut and jelly. Though, that's what the muggles say.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a nice day, pal! :D**


	38. A Wizard and a Muggle: Part II

**A/N: We've reached 170+ reviews! Yeepee! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr and Orange Chicken for your fabulous feedback! Also, if you're keeping up with FoaB or BTCW, I might update them a day early!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: What's this? No swearing? :O

Disclaimer: I don't own Ron nor Hermione! All I did was make up the names of Hermione's parents! The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling so please don't sue me.

* * *

 **Chapter 38 ~ A Wizard and a Muggle: Part II**

* * *

Ron looked out of the window and admired the full moon in the deep dark blue skies. His crystal blue orbs sparkled in the moonlight, as he sighed out.

Hermione really is brilliant. She was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He smiled and relaxed to his side. He felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Do you think our daughter had fallen in love, Winston?" Linda Granger questioned her his, as they laid there on their bed.

"My, Hermione is growing up so fast, Lin," Winston commented. "I can't help to be worried about her."

Linda smiled. "Parenting instincts, I suppose."

The two of them kiss one another a good night and cuddled together to warmth one another for them to sleep safe and sound. Just as Winston was about to sleep, he heard a growl.

He ignored the sound and went to sleep, to only hear the growl again.

"Lin," he gently shook his spouse awake.

"Mm, what is it Winney?" she said in a groggy voice.

"There's someone or something outside the door," he replied in a hushed voice. Linda became wary and went to grab the nearest weapon which was awkwardly her pillow.

"Open the door," she whispered over to her husband. He silent agreed and slowly open the door, making it creak a bit. Then, they heard the evident growl once more.

"Go away," Winston tried to say in a menacing voice. "Stay away from my family."

Another growl was heard but it was more menacing than the others somehow. Suddenly, a huge muscular beast pushed the wary lady onto the ground and sniffed around the room.

The beast had blood red colored fur and a very muscular body was that tall. It's head was more canine like and it's teeth was razor sharp. The eyes were a shade of dark blue. The werewolf growled lowly at the two of them.

"Is - Is that's a werewolf?" Winston questioned in obvious shock. Linda nodded slowly to him, terrified as well.

Then, the beast's eyes caught Linda's dark chocolate eyes. It seemed to become less tense and more relaxed suddenly. The towering monster slowly approached her and started to touch her hair which was awfully distinct to a familiar brunette with bushy hair.

"L-Linda," he croaked out. "Slowly get back from _it_."

The woman with slightly bushy hair looked at her husband with frightened eyes. The husband started to look around the room, frantically.

"' _Ermione_?" the werewolf mumbled in its deep voice.

Both of her parent's eyes widened in shock. The werewolf started to sniff in the scent of the mother and had a perplexed face on its canine face.

"Get away from my wife, you monster!" came a voice from behind. The man went to hit the werewolf from behind with a chair with such little success. He gulped, as the wolf human figured creature turned around to face him with angry and sad eyes.

Why was _it_ sad though?

" _Monster? Me monster to 'Ermione's parents?_ " the werewolf winced in guilt and shame. It backed away from the two humans into a corner, as it had its large hands over its face to cover himself from them. The monster's black claws shined from the dim light.

"How do you know, Hermione?" Linda asked the creature before her and her husband.

" _Need, 'Ermione,_ " it mumbled back to them.

The two of them looked at one another scared to why it wanted their precious daughter.

Suddenly, a howl erupted from the heaving chest of the wolf. Its creus echoed throughout the comfy house if the Granger's residents. It sent shivers up the two adults spines. Then, they heard the door opening to reveal a frightened Hermione.

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione breathed. She was perplexed to see them scared for some odd reason. An odd reason she knew. The bushy haired brunette slowly walked in their room to turn her head to the left to see a bulky figure whimpering at the corner of the room. Her chocolate eyes softened at the sight of her best friend.

"Dad," Hermione looked at him. "What happened?"

"Her-Hermione, dear," his dad started in a shaky voice. "Why is there a monster here? How did it get through all of the wards? I thought we were safe from burglaries and gangs?"

"We are," she said to them.

"Then why is there a monster here?" her mother repeated what her father had said.

"He's my friend!" Hermione immediately said. The two parents looked at each other, looking very quizzical. "Please, he's not here to harm you! I'll show you."

Hermione turned around to see the werewolf with blood red fur curled up in a ball. Her breathing pattern turned calm and steady, as she approached the creature, known as Ron Weasley. She went on her knees as soon as she was in front of him. Her soft palms ran through his furs to try and at least soothe him down.

"Ron.." Hermione whispered in a soft voice. The werewolf's ears perked up; he slowly looked up for his dark crystal blue orbs to pierce through her gentle chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

It whimpered in response, but it started to crouch down to get on Hermione's eye level due to his abnormally tall height. " _Me m-monster.. 'Ermione's parents call me monster.._ "

Hermione turned around to face her parents shocked faces. Her mother's eyes widened in shock. Her father's mouth was gaped.

"That's Ron?" her mother spoke out in a hushed voice; enough for them to hear her.

Hermione silently gulped to herself. "Y-yes it is. We were actually planning to tell you at the morning."

"How long has he been a werewolf?" her father croaked out a question.

"He was bitten by a werewolf, when he was a baby. He was told that he was a werewolf, before he went off to Hogwarts for his first year," she elaborated on further, "Harry and I - not even his siblings - didn't knew he was a werewolf for starters. He - he was insecure about telling us that he was a werewolf. He was afraid that we might've rejected him. Though, I grew suspicious as years went by. I became aware of his strange behavior."

"Near the end of our third year, he transformed into a werewolf to protect me, but it kind of backfired a bit. When he transformed, all he could see were blurry figures, including me. He was frightened that we were supposed werewolf hunters when really, we weren't."

Hermione looked over to Ron and gave him a reassuring smile, before continuing on, "Though, he didn't harm me. He knew that somehow, I was there to calm him down. Something in him told him that I just wanted to help him turn back into a human. So, I did succeed and from that day on, I was own to be there to help him feel human again. It's also called being a werewolf's mate."

Hermione finished it off with a nervous and awkwardly smile at them. Ron crawled over to Hermione to hugged her. She breathed in his scent and hugged him back.

She saw her parents uncertain faces, especially her father's.

"What gave you the idea to still be friends with him?," her father suddenly shot out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she retorted hotly. "I did it because I genuinely cared about him! I did it because he deserves to feel what it's like to be a human!"

"Winny," her mother said and took hold of her father's forearm. "You heard her. Ron isn't a threat! He was just confused and frightened! He's just a boy for crying out loud!"

"B-but - He - Werewolves are not to be trusted. They're foul loathsome conniving creatures that are driven by their bloodlust!" he argued.

"STOP IT!" Hermione accidentally yelled at him. "Those are myths! Lies that muggles and even wizards have believed since the dawn before time. Werewolves are like us too. They have emotions like us. They can care; they can love, as well."

That had seemed to shut her father up. His lips were pursed up, as her mother rubbing his back up and down in order for him to calm down.

"Go to your room, dear," her mother said in a soft voice. "Ron can go along with you too. I think he'd very much appreciate your company right now. Just leave your father and I alone. I'll talk him out of it."

Hermione gave her mother a small smile and waved at the werewolf to come and follow her to her room. Ron walked on all fours to her room and sat on her bed. She closed the door behind her; she breathed out in relief and frustration. Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat next to Ron's bulky werewolf form. She grabbed his large paw like hand onto her small palms. She rubbed her thumb over his palm.

"I'm really sorry, Ron," Hermione apologized in a soft hushed voice. Her eyes sparkled with sincerity in the moonlight. "My father is a bit overprotective of me. I hope you understand."

The werewolf responded by placing Hermione on his lap. He snuggled with Hermione and breathed in her aroma. She chuckled softly and hugged back. She felt tepid and safe around his strong arms. Her head was buried between his abs, more she leaned on him. His nuzzle started to wander around her body, especially her hair and neck.

The werewolf's slimy pink tongue darted towards her neck, making her shiver. Ron sensed her being uncomfortable and stopped immediately.

"' _Ermione?_ " he tried his best to to say in a hushed and gently tone.

"Yes?" she responded.

" _Me stay here.. Keep you safe,_ " he growled gently to her. A small smile crept along her features. She laid down on her bed and sighed put. Ron followed along, though he took most of the space.

They laid there in complete silence. They each secretly stole glances at one another.

"Are you hungry?" she asked suddenly. Ron nodded his head in shame.

She grabbed the sharp stone she had kept during their time in Viktor's Torture Chamber. She carefully cut her pointer finger a bit and offered it to Ron.

Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione with guilty eyes.

"Here, take it. I won't mind," Hermione said to him. She held her finger at him, as he sniffed her blood. His eyes turned a shade darker and licked the bleeding finger. After a bit, he retreated.

Hermione placed a bandage on her finger and went back to snuggle against Ron's hard muscular chest.

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione said; she yawned quietly.

" _Night, 'Ermione,_ " he yawned loudly and draped his strong arms around her petite body.

 _I love you,_ they both said to themselves.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a nice day, pal! :)**


	39. The Woes of Mr Granger

**A/N: Happy Monday to everyone! Everyone's favorite day of the week *insert sarcasm*. Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing40, heronlove, loverhr, ScarletProphecy14, TinkerLi, Orange Chicken and the mysterious guest for your awesome feedback!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciate! :D**

Warning: Tad bit of swearing

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything! All I own is the plot of Ron being a werewolf! The rest belongs to Jo Rowling! (Thanks for killing off A- opps, CC spoilers hehe)!

 **Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 ~ The Woes of Mr. Granger**

* * *

Ron woke up to feel a body close to him. It was almost as though they were a perfect fit for one another. His eyes traveled down to a awfully recognizable trait of one of his best friends. Her bushy brown hair acted like a second pillow, making him smile. Her face was facing away from him sadly, but that was alright for him. He held Hermione closer to him to smell none nothing than the scent of vanilla and coconut. He knew his nose didn't deceive him for he had enjoyed the smell of Hermione for some odd reason. Maybe it was so he could wake up to the smell of something so delectable such as her smell.

"Silly Crookshanks," Hermione mumbled, as a small smile Then, something struck to Ron. Where the ruddy hell was Crookshanks? Was he out and about on the streets just as he had hoped for?

Then, he felt her moving to face towards him. Ron was awestruck to see such a beautiful angel like her before him. Sure she thought that she looked stupid and all, but that wasn't the case to a certain boy with flaming red-orange hair. He lightly and gently cup his right hand on her cheek to soothingly rub circles on her soft and fragile skin. It made his heart skip a beat, when he saw a small smile curved on her tanned skin. Ron liked her skin tanned lightly. It was a nice touch ever since she came back from France.

"Ron, why?" he heard her mumble. "I'm sorry.."

"Hermione?" Ron started to try and wake her up. "Wake up."

"I'm sorry!" her voice became more desperate. "Please, I didn't do it!

"Hermione!" he called out and she revealed her chocolate brown eyes to him. They were frantically searching around the room for some reassurance or at least some comfort. Coincidentally, he was there for her.

"Ron?" Hermione croaked out from her dry throat.

"It's me, don't worry," he assured her and carefully tugged an unkempt plait of hair to her ear.

She smiled at him and yawned out. Hermione sat up to reveal her mane of her bushy brown hair looking as if she took hair advice from Harry himself. She was the first to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Ron was to follow after she was wearing a simple blouse with her pair of jeans. As soon as they were both ready they made their ways downstairs to hear Hermione's parents talking in hushed voices.

Hermione confidently cleared her throat, as the both of them took their seats. Ron could feel himself drooling all over the food before his very eyes. Perfect golden brown pancakes and the aroma of crispy bacon filled all his senses. Hermione took notice and nudged him on the stomach to have him sit straight and proper to face her parents.

"So, the both of you slept together last night I assume," Hermione's father, Winston, started out.

The two of them blushed from how things started out. Her mother, Linda, cleared her throat and glared at her father.

"Ronald," Ron became tense from the mention of his full name from Mr. Granger himself. "I'd like to talk to you in private after we eat. We have much to discuss."

"S-sure," he stuttered, and nervously smiled at him. The flaming-red haired teen took a pile of pancakes and a certain amount of bacons. He ate his slowly and carefully, scared that if he screwed up, Hermione's father would make a snarky comment out of it.

"So, how was your sleep, dear?" Mrs. Granger came to the rescue and politely asked her daughter.

"It was nice," she responded, after she gulped down a slice of pancake that was covered with maple syrup. "Though, I suppose Ron could be a bit more quieter. His snores are loud as a grizzly bear in hibernation."

"Hey! I'm not that loud," he playfully retorted, knowing the playful glint he saw in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes you do," she chuckled. "You just don't realize it because you're too busy dreaming of tap dancing spiders."

"How did you-"

"I heard you mumbling it, as you slept," she grinned. Ron grunted in defeat, and lazily plopped a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Hermione's mother couldn't help but laugh. "You're arachnophobic, Ron?"

"What's archnopobic?" Ron tried sounding out the syllables.

"It means you're afraid of spiders," Hermione rolled her eyes, and they continued in eating in peace. Ron couldn't help himself and got seconds, making Hermione secretly smile.

* * *

After they ate, Winston stood from his chair and signaled Ron to come and follow him. Ron looked at Hermione. She gave him an encouraging smile and he smiled back in response. He took a deep breath and stood up to follow her father at the backyard of their house where he saw the patch of nicely lawned grass. A picnic table could be seen at the center of it all.

"Sit over here," he said to the nervous teen. They sat face-to-face. Ron was ready to spill out the beans in front of Hermione's father.

"So, you were bitten by a werewolf when you were little?" Winston started out.

"Yes," he nodded. "The scar is right across from my chest."

"And you first transformed during the end of my daughter's 3rd year. You nearly harmed her," he maintained a stern voice, making Ron increasingly worried and nervous.

"I couldn't see anything, sir. All I saw were her eyes," he said truthfully, "I guess that happens when it's your first time transforming into a werewolf."

"So, you're saying that you're a werewolf. A werewolf that symbolizes hope and courage? I find it hard to believe," Winston said.

"I know it's hard to believe. Trust me, sir. I've heard everything that is familiar to what you are saying being discussed in the Ministry," said the werewolf, "I just want to show that not all grim looking creatures are vile and driven by bloodlust. You've got to understand that we have feelings to. We experience the same thing as humans do. We can function what humans do, as well."

The teen with flaming red-orange hair stopped briefly and gathered more of his thoughts, picking them each carefully, "Though, it's the choice we make, sir. We either use our powers for the good or for the bad. I've clearly choose the right choice."

It left him speechless. His warm brown eyes trailed down to the surface of the table. "No wonder why she keeps on talking about you."

"Pardon?" Ron said with shock.

Her father chuckled. "She talks nonstop about you. Telling my wife and I how much of a caring git you are."

Ron could feel his ears are heating up. Mr. Granger seemed to take notice continued on with the conversation, "I'm sorry if I seem to be overprotective of my daughter. It's just that Linda and I feel more distant to her ever since she went to Hogwarts. She's never ever invited a boy over here in this household."

Should he admit it? Should he admit that he fancied his daughter since they had laid there in the Hospital Wing giving one another compliments in their 1st year? His mind was juggling all over the place. Should he really do it? How would he react? Would it be as expected?

"Say, I was reading one of Hermione's book about werewolves, as the both of you were sleep," luckily Hermione's father snapped him out of his thought. Ron thanked Merlin for that. "I saw this except about normal and abnormal werewolves. Which one are you?"

"I'm an abnormal werewolf," he shrugged.

"Oh," her father said with a bit of shock hinted in his voice. "So, you really need her. I saw that an abnormal werewolf needs it's mate to calm down and successfully transform back to human."

"Yup," Ron reluctantly nodded his head. "Without her, I don't know what I would've done."

Before Winston could respond, they heard the hooting of an owl. From a near distance, Ron saw a tiny, fluffy owl coming towards their way. It was none other than Pigwidgeon in all his cute glory. The owl chirped happily at the sight of Ron, making Ron scowl.

"Bloody owl," the teen with flaming red-orange hair grunted in irritation. The Daily Prophet dropped on the picnic table and Pig did somersaults to gain Ron's attention with little success.

"Will you stop that, Pig? It's annoying," Ron spat at the bird. Pig was obvlious to his insults and kept on chirping. Then, they heard the back of the door sliding open to reveal Linda and Hermione at the doorway.

"I heard Pig and thought the Daily Prophet had arrived," Hermione looked flustered. She went to sit next to Ron and Linda went to sit next to her husband. Hermione unrolled the news article and read it to them.

 _Viktor Krum Thrown in Azkaban?_

 _Ronald Weasley, The-Werewolf-Who-Howled, Was the One Who Did This?_

 _Late last month, it was reported that International Star Quidditch Player, Viktor Krum, is behind Azkaban bars. He has committed the murder of fellow Aurora Sonja Luke who was a spy for the Ministry. Her body was found in a hideout in the Forbidden Forest which is near the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From enough evidence, Viktor Krum savagely ended her faith in front of the eyes of Miss Granger and Mister Weasley._

 _Miss Granger and Mister Weasley were held captive. Yet, there is still more to cover on this issue from very little information we possess currently. An interview from the Gold Trio will be held as soon as they arrive to Hogwarts._

 _Stay tune for more to come._

Ron sighed out and his eyes traveled towards the picnic table. Hermione placed down the newspaper on the table and looked over at Ron's face which was emotionless. His usual crystal blue eyes were blank, though his fringe was covering it.

"You mean _the_ Viktor Krum you went to the ball with?" Linda Granger asked her daughter.

Hermione could feel tears building up. She responded in her strained voice to simply say, "Yes."

Winston looked at Ron's slumping form. He said in a stern voice, "Did you know this?"

Ron closed his eyes tightly. He tried to control his breathing, but he couldn't. His fists were clenched tightly, trying to contain his self-anger which he bottled up deep in his heart. He has promised himself to keep everyone safe and smiling. Not this! Hermione seemed to notice this and looked at his parents with panicking eyes. They looked at her with perplexion and fear.

Suddenly, they heard growling from him.

"Ron," she called out his name and went to scoot closer to him. Hermione placed her soft palms on his large hands and tried soothing him by rubbing circles on it. He slowly looked up at Hermione with his now dark blue eyes that twinkled a bit from the morning sun. His eyes softened a bit and his body became more relaxed. "It's alright. He's not going to bail out of Azkaban that easily, Ron."

Ron started to compose himself with deep breaths and his eyes were closed. He tried think of the times he and Hermione laughed, talked and smiled together. Times in where he and Harry laughed and talked together. His times with his family, as well. Those delicate moments were the moments that keep him sane.

Ron took opened his eyes and sighed out. "Sorry."

They were left in silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! For those who are reading FoaB and/or BTCW I can't help but to smile and grin at your reviews. I'm liking how you guys are so attached to the characters it kinda amazes me that I could do something like that lol. Enjoy your book series of Gary Paper!**


	40. Ron and Hermione

**A/N: This is by far, my favorite chapter! You'll see why! HAPPY 37TH BIRTHDAY TO HERMIONE GRANGER! WE LOVE YOU! Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing40, heronlove, loverhr, ScarletProphecy14, Orange Chicken and the mysterious Guest for your fabulous feedback!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: A bit of swearing.. :0

Disclaimer: All I own is Ron being a werewolf and the plot that goes along with it! Anything but that, belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 40 ~ Ron and Hermione**

* * *

"Goodbye Mum," Hermione went over to kiss her mother on the cheeks. "Bye Dad."

Ron was near the fireplace, playing with the floo powder. His flaming red-hair shined in the sunlight with his crystal blue eyes. His back was leaning against the bricks of the fireplace. His peeking eyes looked over to see Hermione hugging her family. His eyes traveled down to the carpet and sighed out.

 _When was the last time my family was like this,_ he asked himself. Ever since Percy went off to the Ministry, his family didn't feel complete. Ron had to admit, he did miss Percy. He missed how he would always help him, when he needed him the most. That would never happen again though. His older brother was gone and he felt like a part of his life was taken away from him. Though, Ron had prefered Bill over him, he still liked Percy.

What was he thinking? He was getting all emotions and mixed up in his head, making him have a slight headache.

Hermione seemed to see the troubled look on the Weasley and went over to him. She stood right in front of him and went to held on his forearm.

"Are you alright?" she asked him with concern.

"Don't worry about me," Ron shrugged. "Let's just go. Mum is waiting for me."

She nodded and went to take a handful of floo powder from Ron.

"Be safe, dear! Tell Molly and Arthur that Ron was splendid!" Hermione's mother said with a genuine smile.

She nodded her head and said, "THE BURROW!"

Emerald flames engulfed her to transport over to the Burrow.

Now, Ron went over to stand over the fireplace. He took a last glance at Hermione's hosue and then at her parents.

"I'm sorry that I caused you guys so much problems," Ron mumbled.

"You didn't, Ron," surprised, he looked up to see that Mr. Granger had indeed said that. "You just taught us that Hermione has someone to look over her."

Ron smiled at the comment.

"Just promise us this, Ron. Please protect her," Winston said to him in a stern voice.

"What are friends for?" Ron smiled at him, making him smile back. Linda looked at the both of them and shined with glee and accomplishment.

"THE BURROW!" he felt himself being engulfed by the heat of the emerald flames, that trickled on his pale skin.

* * *

Ron felt himself being welcomed by the warmth of the place. He was engulfed by the scent of cinnamon cookies and scented candles that illuminated the living room. He smiled and shook his head to get out the floo in his red-orange hair. He then, saw Hermione sitting on a couch, waiting for him with patience.

"Oh, Ronnie!" he heard his mother and gave him a bone crushing hug. "My little boy."

He felt his ears heat up. "Mum!"

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby," his mother chuckled. "I've made a batch of scrumptious cinnamon cookies for you guys. Get 'em while they last."

Ron and Hermione went over to the kitchen to the dining battle to get a glass of milk and cookies. They sat near each other, taking in the scent of the delectable cookies. He smiled, as he took a bite from it.

"You know, mum would always make these for Ginny and I, when we were little. She would make us this, after we took a shower from swimming in the lake," Ron shared a sweet memory to Hermione. She smile and continued on eating her cookie. Hermione looked around the room and saw a moving picture of Ron, when he was a baby.

"Aww, look at you," Hermione pointed at the picture.

"Oi! Personal stuff! Keep your eyes to yourself," Ron huffed playfully.

"Oh, come on, Ronnie," Hermione rolled her eyes with tease.

"That's it, Hermione! You're getting it!" Ron smirked with mischief. He started to tickle Hermione at the stomach, making her laugh uncontrollably. She tickled back, making him do the same. Ron loved the harmonic laugh that came from Hermione herself. He would die for it, no matter what. Then, she started to touch his hair suddenly. Ron couldn't help but to close his eyes and enjoy the amazing sensation. He felt something from down below his belt hardened.

 _Think of Dumbledore in a bikini,_ Ron started to panic. Eventually, it started to soften up a bit.

Hermione seemed to have notice Ron enjoying how she was touching his hair. Maybe it was wolf instincts. Right?

She stopped, knowing that if she were to do it longer, things would become more awkward.

"So, let's go and get a bit of rest. Shall we?" Hermione said, breaking up from him.

"Uh, sure," said Ron, hiding the disappointment in his voice.

They went were hiding upstairs. Luckily, Ginny's room was at the first flooring where as though Ron's room was up at the very top. He waved at her a goodbye, not being able to see her until dinner.

During dinner, Hermione sat next to Ron, making him pretty shocked. He remembered that Hermione would always be shy to ever sit next to him. Was there a chance that she could possibly fancy him back? What? No. Never. Hermione would never love him. He was a monster after all. He sighed to himself at the insecurity, until he heard the twins making kissy faces. Ginny sat next to George, making her roll her eyes.

"Ronniekins and Hermione sitting on a tree," George started it out.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the twins said together and laughed at them.

Ron's ears turned a shade of hot pink. "Shut it. Will you?"

"Oh, c'mon Ron," Fred rolled his eyes. "You two were meant for each other! I mean what if there's something that you've been hiding from us?"

"Yea! We've theorize that you and Miss Granger here are in a secret relationship," said George, with a grin.

"Will the lot of you stop being so ignorant," spat Hermione, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Ron and I are not in a relationship."

Molly looked over at Arthur giving with a quick smile, making him smile. He had to try and contain a chuckle, as well.

"Alright, I think that's enough," Molly said. "I have something to say to you all and this is important."

Hermione sat up straight, folding her hands and looking at Ron's mother with intent. Ron rolled his eyes at her posture. He commented on her by say, "C'mon, Hermione. We're not in bloody class."

He received a death glare from him, making Ron smirk.

"We're going to move to another place. It's the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters," she announced to the Weasley sibling and Hermione.

Hermione raised her hand. Molly spotted her and nodded her head for her to continue on. "Order of the Phoenix sounds awfully familiar to the Order of Merlin."

"Oh! I'm so glad you've pointed that out, Hermione," the plump mother said with joy to her. "Though, we'll get into detail on what it is tomorrow. For now, pack up because we're leaving here at noon tomorrow."

They were dismissed. Everyone parted their ways.

* * *

Ron laid on his bed, feeling weary, though he couldn't manage to close his eyes and rest. The stars twinkled in the dark blue-purple night. The half crescent moon illuminated on him. He enjoyed the glow of the moon on him. It made him feel comfortable for some odd reason. There he laid with his Chudley Cannon shirt and a pair of shorts that seemed a bit tight on him. His socks were mismatched. One being red and the other being brown.

His crystal blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight, making the effect look like his eyes were stars too. Then, heard heard light footsteps approaching his door. He made his claws come out, ready to attack who was behind the door. Then, there was a soft knock on his door. He groaned to himself in laziness, as he got off of his bed to open the door.

Taking a more wary approach, he opened the door slightly, making it creak a bit. Then, he saw those familiar chocolate brown eyes. The distinct features of her beautiful locks of bushy hair that fell on her shoulders. Her eye glistened with unshed tears, making Ron pull her into his room. He hugged her and closed the door.

"What's the matter?" he asked, letting her calm down a bit. He could have all the patience in the world to just hear why Hermione looked torned. She sniffed in his scent, making it one of her source of comfortable. The rest being Ron himself in his strong long arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"I - I just had a nightmare," Hermione sniffed out. "I was just wondering if I could stay here."

Ron felt hesitant by this single decision of a lifetime. Hermione Granger want to sleep with him, again! He would gladly like to have her over again. She did indeed provide comfort to him like he had provided comfort to her.

"Of course," he responded.

They laid in bed together. Ron had his arm under Hermione's neck, so she could snuggle near him anytime. For now, she just needed a breather. She wanted to elaborate on her nightmare. She knew that Ron could help her chase away those pesky nightmares that has haunted her since their 3rd year.

She then croaked out, "I'm ready to talk about it."

Ron smiled with encouragement, "Go ahead."

She smile and took a deep breath. "You know, I've always had these horrific dreams ever since our 3rd year."

"What are they about?" he asked.

"I'm scared to say it," she said in a hushed voice, feeling flustered.

"C'mon, Hermione. I won't judge you or anything," his eyes shined with sincerity and his tone was polished with truth.

Hermione sniffed and gave him a reassuring smile. She continued on, "The dreams always involve you turning into a werewolf in front of my eyes. You would cry for my help, but I was worthless to do anything to help you in anyway. I was panicking and scared that I would make a wrong move. Then, when you were fully transformed, you would start chasing me. You would yell at me, saying these horrible things. I would always shout back apologize that you wouldn't accept."

By now, she couldn't keep her tears in any longer. Ron hugged her closer to him. She cried and heaved on his chest. Ron ran his fingers through her mass of brown hair. He could feel her tears staining on his hard chest. Her arms were hugging his body, as if she was a koala hugging a tree. It reminded him at how little baby animals would go into hiding. Their faces hid from the world and their whimpers could only be heard in the night's everlasting silence. The moonlight shined on them, truly revealing Hermione's tears that streamed down her face.

How could Hermione think so lowly about herself? She was Hermione Granger, the scariest, toughest, gorgeous, brilliant, and courageous witch to have ever stepped on the Wizarding world. Here she was, vulnerable and weak in front of his eyes. He hugged her closer to him, wanted her to find more comfort.

She then, started crying. Her breaths were ragged, as she tried to compose herself.

Suddenly, Ron felt a burst of love and life ignite in him in his heart.

"I'll never let that happen, Hermione. I promise to always protect you. No matter the cost," his heart was continuously beating in sync with Hermione's heart beat.

"How do would you know that?" she said in a soft voice.

"It's because, _I love you, Hermione Granger._ "

* * *

 **A/N: *FANGIRLS* I hope you guys liked or even loved this chapter! I know, this was a long awaited moment. Oh! I feel like crying with joy! Thanks for reading and have an awesome day! :D**


	41. A Spark of Us

**A/N: Hey guys! I apoligize for the late update! I was on a little vacation from writing, and I feel so horrible for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, ScarletProphecy14, Gja03, and Orange Chicken for your lovely reviews!**

 **As always, feedback is appcrieated! :D**

Warning: A bit of swearing

Disclaimer: Nope-ty, nope, nope!

* * *

 **Chapter 41 ~ A Spark of Us**

* * *

"It's because, _I love you, Hermione Granger._ "

Those words hung in the silence of the night, along with the summer breeze. Her chocolate brown eyes were widened to it's peak. It shined with perplexity and love. She slowly looked up to stare into his loving crystal blue eyes which shined with sincerity. Hermione's mouth was gaped open slightly, as if she was lost for words.

Then, his cerulean eyes traveled down to avoid eye contact with her. _I knew I shouldn't have said that. Now I've made a fool out of myself even more. Great.._

They laid there in silence. Those words still hung in the rift of awkward silence. She bit her wobbling lower lip. She didn't quite know what to say. Ron liked her back! This was completely unexpected! Never would she have heard that Ronald Weasley would fall for bossy, prim and proper Hermione Granger. Why would he even love me back?

"Ron," she had croaked out through her constricted throat. "Why?"

His eyes were glistening with confusion, "Why what?"

"How could you love someone like me?" tears were now rolling down her soft, fragile face. "I'm an ugly bossy, prim and proper know-it-all. I know my nagging is obvious to you. I'm just a silly burden, aren't I. You're saying this out of pity for me. Just admit it."

"W-what?" his voice cracked a bit. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"I'm useless. I'm so unworthy of your love. You're Ron Weasley, The-Werewolf-Who-Howled. A living legend. Who am I? I'm just snobby ol' Hermione. That's who I am," she cried out. "I fell in love with my best friend! I don't know anymore! I didn't expect this. I would've never expected this."

Ron held onto her closer, as she cried harder. "You're wrong, Hermione. You're the most cleverest, stunningly gorgeous witch I'll ever meet. You accepted me of who I am. I love it, when you nag at me. You're also, not a burden."

She whimpered in response.

"I'm saying this straight from my heart, 'Mione," he said with genuine sincerity. "I wouldn't have been saying this if I didn't pluck up my courage to tell you. I've loved you for far too long."

The two love birds hugged each other. Both in each other's arms, away from harm's way. She wrapped her arms around his freckled neck, making him have easy access to hug her around her waist. Her ragged breathing started to subside a bit, as minutes went by. Ron laid his head down onto her bushy brown hair. The hair he had loved to grown, even if Hermione hated it. He could hear her sniffing and whimpering against his chest, making him hug onto her tightly, yet gently.

Hermione snuggled on his chest, using his steady heart beats as a soothing lullaby that would help her sleep through the eventful confession.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley," Hermione said in a hushed voice that would loud enough for Ron to hear her clearly.

"I love you too, 'Mione," he whispered back and kissed her on the forehead.

They slept together in peace, loving the smell of love in the air.

* * *

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" his opened shot open at the shriek of an awfully familiar voice. Hermione too, woke with startle, as she instinctively snuggled closer to Ron for protection.

His eyes looked directly at his fuming mother who stood up tall like a mountain. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were narrowed to reveal the disappointment in her brown eyes. Ron held onto Hermione closer.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" she practically yelled at them, alerting the whole residents of the house to eavesdrop at the situation at hand. "HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX UNDER THE ROOF OF OUR HOUSE!"

Then, Mrs. Weasley looked explicitly at Hermione's frightened chocolate brown eyes. "YOU!" she yelled at her. "I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, HERMIONE, DEAR!"

Hermione had never felt to embarrassed in her whole life. She was being yelled at by her boyfriend's mother, obviously alerting everyone of the whole mess. She felt a rush of tears building up in her tears, as her cheeks started to heat up, showing a blatant shade of rose pink on her cheeks. Ron could feel Hermione's emotions running throughout his body. It was his fault they were in this mess. He felt self-hatred build inside on his now heaving chest.

Ron's normal crystal blue eyes turned a darker shade of the distinct feature. He had made a sincere promise to protect Hermione from anyone, no matter what or the cost. Ron started to growl out loud in a menacing matter. He hissed at his own mother, showing off his growing sharp teeth.

" _Just wanted to help mate,"_ Ron growled lowly at her. " _Mate needs me! Protect, 'Mione!"_

Molly took a small step back at the sudden change of vocals from her youngest son.

"I just came here to look for comfort, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione croaked out in a strained voice. "He just wanted to help me."

The plump mother looked at the both of them with realization. _Why would any of them do it? What was I thinking?_

" _LEAVE!"_ Ron roared at her, making her jump from shock and fright. Bones snapping could be heard. He started to grow blood red fur on his pale skin. His muscles doubled in size and he grew hind legs. Now standing on two paws, he was a towering beast.

"Ron! No!" Hermione cried out and jumped out of the bed and hugged him, before he could do something he would regret. The brunette looked at Ron's mother and whispered over to her, "Don't worry. Just stay away from him for a bit, until he transforms back into a human. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, dear," thanked Molly, yet she still felt guilty. "I'm sorry for the misjudgement."

Hermione gave her a reassuring same. The door closed behind her, leaving Ron and Hermione together. She pulled Ron close to her, embracing him with a loving hug. The curls of the brunette cascaded down with Ron's freckled neck, making him feel ticklish a bit. Hermione breathed in his scent, as she gave him time to recollect himself. Ron held onto her wrapped arms, as he took deep breaths. His crystal blue eyes seemed to focus on his mismatched socks, feeling the warmth coming from his girlfriend.

Sadly, Hermione broke the hug, making Ron turn around to face her big brown eyes that was filled with genuine concern. He looked at her with guilt and sighed out. Ron went over to sit on his Chudley Cannon themed bed, signalling Hermione to come sit with him. Without hesitation, she sat with him, feeling open to whatever he was going to confess in a matter of mere seconds.

"I most an overprotective prat," he tried making a joke. "I can't believe I acted out like that."

Hermione shrugged in response, "At least I know that your going to be the best boyfriend in the world."

He felt the tips of his ear heat up. Ron looked up to meet her smiling face and chocolate brown eyes, making him smile. "I s'pose you're right."

She chuckled softly, "Off to breakfast then. Shall we?"

"We shall," Ron gave her his famous lopsided grin, making her smile even broader.

The couple walked down the spiraling stairs of the tall house, making a little creak each time they went descending down the steps. The first thing they saw and heard were an intimate conversation with Bill and Arthur. Then, they saw Ginny helping out her mother with setting up the table by placing the utensils and getting out cups and mugs. Fred and George were sniggering, presumably coming up with a new product for their business. They spotted Molly waving her wand in a familiar motion to levitate the plates of delicious food to the long table.

Ginny was the first to spot Ron and Hermione coming down the stair and greeted them, "Morning!"

The whole Weasley's turned their heads to see Ron and Hermione approaching to take a seat together to eat their breakfast. Each other then greeted one another with 'good mornings.' Ron poured himself a glass of orange juice and went to grab a piece of toast with jam and golden brown pancakes. He drizzled them with maple syrup and merrily ate in peace. Hermione went to grab herself plate with a piece of pancake and ate it.

"This is really delicious, Mrs, Weasley," Hermione politely complimented Ron's mother on her cooking.

"Thank you, dear," she replied with a smile.

Ron caught a glimpse of her mother who looked guilty and sheepish, as she looked at him. They Weasleys and Hermione exchanged conversations. The table would erupt with laughter at times, as they ate their food. Right after breakfast, Ron went off to do his morning chore: degnoming gnomes from his mother's garden.

Hermione went along with Ron, curious to see his mother's garden and how to degnome. They went outside and the brunette was absolutely awestruck by the bushes of roses blooming with beauty. Ron could see the her eye twinkling at the sight. The moment was interrupted, when a gnome came out from the ground.

Ron ran up the gnome and grabbed it by its hair. He then, threw it out of the garden with full force, making the gnome fly out into the unknown. "Bloody tosser."

The brunette playfully shoved Ron in response to his language, making him grin. Then, they saw another gnome trying to steal the roses.

Being the closest to it, Hermione went and ran after the mischievous little creature. She succeeded in grabbing it by its hair to only be bit by it, making her yelp out in pain. She dropped to gnome and went to see that there was indeed a bite mark on her left forearm.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled out her name. He growled out in anger and took to gnome by its neck. He tossed it with such force out of the garden to the skies, that it flew into the great and beyond. The Weasley quickly went up to check on Hermione to see the bite mark.

"Mum!" Ron cried out for his mother. She came rushing in.

"What is - oh my goodness!" Mrs. Weasley went to see the bite mark on Hermione's forearm. "Oh, Hermione, go inside. Ginny will help you."

She nodded her head and went inside to get further assistance from Ginny.

That had left a son with her mother. Ron eyed his mother with curiosity. She sat on the bench and signalled him to go sit next to her. He hesitantly agreed and sat down, feeling the awkward rift of silence come in and out.

She started off by saying, "I'm so sorry, Ronnie. I didn't mean to accuse you for doing something you would never do. I guess it was just on instincts."

"Mum," Ron breathed out. "You don't really have to apologize."

"I do too," she responded rather quickly. "I want my own son to know that I care about him more than a bargain."

They shared a hug together. Ron had never gotten a hug from his mother in years, thinking that she didn't care about him anymore. He hugged back, letting the sun pour down on them.

Hermione and Ginny looked out the window, both smiling at the scene.

"How lovely," said the youngest Weasley.

* * *

"Master," bowed a man with singed hair and yellow rat like teeth.

"SILENCE!" came to booming voice of a man. "I ordered you to get Greyback here this instance!"

"Y-yes, master," Peter Pettigrew gulped with fear under the glare of the Dark Lord himself. He exited the room without hesitation and went out to find Fenrir.

The snake like person with the palest skin paced around the room, fuming with frustration. Their plan had failed on them. Viktor was sent to Azkaban and Karkaroff was never heard from again.

 _Coward,_ Voldemort said to himself. He played with his wand and looking deeply into the dark corner.

"Dark magic doesn't disappear permanently," he said to himself and his spine chilling laugh echoed the empty room.

* * *

 **A/N: Sneaky Voldey has a plan up his sleeves! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys have a wonderful day! Till then, pal! :)**


	42. 12 Grimmauld Place

**A/N: Sorry for not updating at Monday and if this chapter seems a bit short! I drank like two cans of pink lemonade for this chapter. Anyways, thanks to JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, heronlove, loverhr, ScarletProphecy14, fons19, and Orange Chicken for your amazing feedback! On with ze chapter!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Warning: Bits of swearing

Dislcimaer: All hail J.K. Rowling! Don't you dare think that I own something as brilliant as HP!

* * *

 **Chapter 42 ~ 12 Grimmauld Place**

* * *

"Are we all packed up?" came the ringing voice of Mrs. Weasley to the children.

They all nodded their heads and went one by one to floo themselves to the destination known as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Feeling genuinely excited, Hermione gripped onto her book about the first war with a broader smile drawn across her face. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. The sight made Ron smile.

"Psst," Ron whispered over to Hermione. "You know we're not going on an extravagant adventure, you know."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you want to learn about the Order and the Black Family?"

Ron shrugged, "Not really."

"And that was the answer I was expecting from you," she sighed and went up to the fireplace. "12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!"

Those familiar emerald green flames engulfed her and whisked her away to the place. Ron was the next one and did the same thing as Hermione and rest of them did and was engulfed by the flames.

* * *

Ron was welcomed with an unpleasant chill he had arrived at. He took a step toward to get a better view of the place. He's nose scrunched at the sight. It looked like a haunted house!

The woods was moldy and cobwebs were visibly everywhere. Dust filled the autumn breeze, making him sneeze. Ron walked to observe the place to only be hearing creaking wood and open doors creaking. He swiped his long finger at a table and saw the accumulating dust on the surface at the single finger. He rubbed it off and continued on looking around.

"HOW DARE STAINS OF DISHONOR ENTER THE BLACK'S RESIDENT! A FILTHY MUDBLOOD, WEREWOLF, AND BLOOD TRAITORS BE GONE!" came a woman's shierk as if she was being tortured to death.

Ron's eyes turned a darker shade of his regular eyes at the insult to Hermione. She took notice and held onto his hand to try and calm him down. Her chocolate brown eyes turned to face a portrait with curtains that were apart and nearly torn to shreds. The portrait had a woman what was unrealistically unpleasant.

"Sorry about my mother," came the voice from Sirius Black.

"Sirius," Ron said with a smile.

He smiled back at them, and he signalled them to come over to the next room.

They made it to the dining table which was already cleaned by the looks of it. There, he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt leaning his hands on the long dining table. A lady with pink highlights sat next to Remus Lupin. Sirius went to sit right beside Remus. To everyone's surprise, they saw Professor Snape to the left of of the long table with all his mysterious, cruel glory.

"The Weasley have arrived!" said Sirius with a heart warming smile. "Hermione as well."

Fred and George went to lean against the doorway, leaving Ginny, him, and Hermione to sit at an available seat. Bill went to stand beside his parents, listening to the conversation with intent. Ron felt himself tapping his foot with impatience, waiting for the conversation to flow.

"It's very nice to have you all here," Remus said to them with a smile. "We're deeply sorry about the house looking rubbish. It's been years since this house was acquainted with anyone."

"That's why we've volunteered to help clean out the house," the plump mother said with a proud smile.

 _Clean the bloody house? It's as old as bloody Dumbledore,_ Ron frowned. He didn't sign up for any of this. Actually, none of the Weasley children and Hermione didn't know that they would be helping out clean the mundane house and make it look nice and spiffy.

"Well, I think we should get to work!" declared Molly and gave each of them a specific job.

"Wait!" Ron postponed his mother's action. "Harry. Does he know about this?"

"I'm afraid not, Ronald," he turned his head to see the silhouette of Dumbledore himself. His crescent moon eyeglasses sparkling from the lighting of the room. Same went for his cerulean blue eyes. He wore dark blue robes that sparkled a bit as well. "Please, let me talk to Ronald and Hermione."

The group nodded their head and allowed them to have a meeting with Dumbledore. They went to the backyard and he stood there at the green glass that seemed to be surprisingly healthy unlike the current state of the mansion.

"Harry mustn't know about this, yet," the Headmaster sighed. "You must not owl him about any information about the Order. Is that clear?"

"Most definitely," Hermione responded immediately.

"But - He's our best friend. Why do we have to hide it from him?" Ron accidently retorted at him, making his lips purse. "S-sorry."

Dumbledore smiled at him, "I understand how hard this must be for you, Mister Weasley. Though, I assure you at soon Harry will be here. Safe and sound."

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Before you go off and clean the house, how are you, Ronald?" Dumbledore asked him with igniting curiosity.

"I'm doing fine, sir," Ron said with honesty. He looked at Hermione and have her a lopsided grin, making her smile back. "Hermione's really been supportive over the years, and I'll always cherish those moments."

"Ron," she whined playfully and punched him on the arm, making him laugh.

The Headmaster smiled at the sight. He knew from that moment that they were indeed a couple now, making him happy that he won his bet with Professor Flitwick if Ron and Hermione were going to get together. Before he could see anything any further than their playful teasing, he cleared his throat.

The broke up their teasing and each blushed a shade of beet red, realizing that they had at least given Dumbledore the notion that they were together.

"Looks like I'll be off now. Have a great day, the both of you," he walked away from them, hiding a small smile on his face.

Hermione eyed Ron, "We shouldn't have done that in front of him, Ronald!"

"Hey!" he cried out. "You were the one who gave in into my charming looks."

"Oh, shut it," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" they heard Ginny's voice. "You guys better get started on clearing out the boggart upstairs!"

The couple walked towards the entrance. Before they could enter, they give each other a loving smile and entered in.

* * *

"Are you sure we should give them the task in clearing off the boggart upstairs?" Molly whispered over to Remus.

"Affirmative," the werewolf said.

Ron and Hermione came walking in and went upstairs to clear out the boggart, completely oblivious to the conversation Ron's mother had with Remus.

"I promise you, that it will make their bond stronger," he said, and sipped the last of his tea.

"I hope you're right about this. I don't want any of thim to experience a horrifying situation like facing their fears," the plump mother said with a concerned, worried face.

* * *

"It will work."

"I'll take care of it," Hermione said to him.

"W-what? No, I'll do it," he digressed with her.

"I'm doing it whether you like it or not!" she said with a firm tone.

Before Ron could retort back, she shut the door on him. The bushy haired brunette took out her wand at the ready and tried using her sense of hearing. Then, she heard rattling from under a broken desk. Instinctively, she pointed her wand there and started to slowly approach it, while taking shaky breaths.

 _I'll show him that he doesn't need to worry about me all the time,_ she said to herself with self pride.

Then, the cloaked creature came and wheezed at Hermione. It started to twist and turn into her biggest fear. She was prepared, by repeating to herself that whatever it was going to turn into, she knew it was be fake. The bizarre creature turned into something Hermione would've never really expected.

There stood boggart Ron looked at her with rage induced eyes. His eyes were a darker shade than his usual familiar crystal blue eyes that Hermione came to love. Hermione could see veins sticking out from his freckled neck as his face was in what seemed to be a permanent scowl.

"YOU MUDBLOOD!" he spat hotly at her.

The next thing Hermione saw was a bolt of blood red fur and incoming sharp claws. She was pinned down by the werewolf and yelled out in fear. In response, it roared at her and looked at her with hungry eyes. Hermione tried kicking him off with will success. She forgot the whole "this is obviously fake" prep talk. Her mind was blowing up with thoughts of panic, worry, and fear.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron's cry.

"H-help!" she cried to him.

Ron got his wand at the ready and pointed at the boggart. The eerie mist looked at him and started to transform into his biggest fear. It then turned into two figures. One was Hermione being killed by him, himself. Her blood was stained on his fur. A malicious smile as placed upon the wolf.

Stunned by his fear, he pointed his wand at the cloaked figure and shouted with all his summoned Gryffindor bravery, "RIDDIKULUS!"

The two figures turned into two doves and flew away, making them both breath with progressive ease. They then, embraced another, reassuring the other that they everything was alright.

There was much more to discuss than expected.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and have an awesome day! I'm currently typing up the next chapter to this story and FoaB! :)**


	43. A Misunderstanding

**A/N: Guess who's back? Sorry for the VERY late update (it's been like 2 weeks)! I hope you guys like the Ron and Fred moment! Anyways, thanks to JeanAndBilius, heronlove, loverhr, and ScarletProphecy14 for the fabulous reviews! On with the chapter!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! :D**

Swearing: Warning (see what I did there)

Disclaimer: I don't Ron or Hermione or any of these characters used in this chapter! All characters and the plot that corresponds with the Harry Potter book series does not belong to me!

* * *

 **Chapter 43 ~ A Misunderstanding**

* * *

The two sat on the molding wood, leaning against their heads on the peeling wallpaper. They both sat there in utter silence, thinking of each other's fears.

"I thought we talked about this," Ron said in a deep voice. "I thought you knew that I'd never harm you, 'Mione."

"I do, Ron," she responded briskly, looking up at him. "It's just that-"

"What?" he cut her off. "You're ashamed aren't you? You wish that I wasn't a werewolf."

"And I _thought_ we talked about this," she retorted hotly.

That seemed to shut Ron up. He sighed out a shaky breath and went to sit up. He brushed the sawdust on his jeans off in one swift motion. Hermione was about to go after him, but she knew better. He just needed a breather, and so did she too. The Weasley walked out to the backyard and sat against a tree near the mansion. He closed his crystal blue eyes and breathed out all the pent up stress he held for far too long.

Ron grabbed a twig and wrote on the dirt. He reminisced on how he would write on the dirt, when he was six. The red-orange haired boy drew himself and Hermione holding hands. He felt so outcasted by everyone. No one really knew how it felt like to be an outcast, well other than Harry. He just wanted Hermione to understand his undergoing anger and stress that's been a burden to him for years.

Years of fear and digression.

The teen shook his head and went back to see that he had crossed the whole drawing he made. Feeling frustrated with all of these emotions, he broke the twig in half and threw it away. Ron ran his lean fingers through his shaggy red-orange hair, massaging his scalp.

After what seemed to be a minute to cool off, he went back inside and went to clean out the room in which he was going to sleep in tonight. Ron was just one floor above Hermione by the looks of it. He felt so relieved that he was close to her, just in case if anything were to happen.

As Ron walked in, she spotted Hermione looking through his mother's box full of potions.

"Hermione?" he called out her name.

She jumped by his voice and almost made a vial of a potion shatter into pieces. Hermione clumsily attempted to put it back with little success, "Oh - uh - hi, Ron."

Ron crossed his arms with a suspicious expression from his face. He tapped his foot impatiently for Hermione to spill out what she was about to do. Hermione looked flustered from his glare; she managed to put the potion back to where it belonged to. His eyes were narrowed into dangerous looking slits, making him look eerie.

"Don't 'hi, Ron' me," Ron scowled. "What were you just doing?"

"I was just trying to find a potion for your mother," she said, sweat glistening on her forehead.

"As if," retorted Ron, looking angry that Hermione was obviously lying to him.

Hermione went to grab the potion and left the fuming Ron to himself in his own pondering thoughts.

"Don't think this is over, Hermione," he said to her. "I know you're up to something, and I think it would be bloody smart for you to just tell me."

She simply ignored him, making his blood boil to it's limit. He angrily stormed out of the kitchen and went straight to his room. The Weasley started to unpack his clothing and hung them, trying to shun his pesky little thoughts. Soon, he surrendered to them.

 _She's probably hiding something because she doesn't trust me._

 _She's realized that I'm useless._

 _Hermione doesn't love me anymore._

He blinked back unshed tears and went back to hanging his clothes. Ron punched his pillow with irritation and laid there, letting the wave of his insecurities cover him up like a bunch of slithering snakes crawling all over him. He felt sweat on himself, figuring the summer breeze seeped throughout the mansion. Ron started to twist and turn on his bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

He grunted out in defeat and just laid there.

* * *

Ron was busily scrubbing the flooring, when he spotted Hermione walk to her and Ginny's room. He shook his head and went back into cleaning the filthy polished floor. Using his enhanced strength, he managed the clean the up the dust and dirt in a matter of seconds.

"I wish I had super strength like you, Ronniekins," Ron turned to face Fred's goofy grin.

Ron grinned back, "Too bad."

Fred chuckled in response. He went to wash the table that was located near a broken glass window. "George's gone off helpin' Ginny and mum clean out the ruddy library. I suggest bringing Miss Bookworm over there to a date, once it's clean."

Ron could feel his ears and cheeks heat up. He spotted scrubbing and looked down, embarrassed. The twin started to take notice by his sudden stop of action and grinned.

"Don't tell me that you two actually got togeth-"

"No! No we didn't."

He simply laughed, "C'mon, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Ron looked at him with suspicion, "Me trusting you? Like hell that would happen."

Fred had a sad smile on his face, "Yea, I guess that wouldn't happen."

The youngest Weasley son felt the sudden change in Fred's mood. He could feel with feeling uncomfortably sad and guilty. Ron smiled up at him.

He said, "Fine. Hermione and I are together."

"Oooo!" Fred awed. "How lovely. Looks like George owes Ginny and I a couple of sickles."

"The hell? You guys had a bet on Hermione and I?" he fumed.

"Cheer up, Ron," Fred smirked. "I'm actually relieved that you and Miss Granger's finally realized your feelings for each other."

He shrugged and they went back into cleaning and dusting the furnitures in the room. As Ron went to lift up a heavy dresser to move it and clean whatever the hell was under and behind it, he heard part of Hermione and Ginny's conversation.

"Do you have the molds, Gin?" Hermione asked her with happiness evident in her voice.

"Yup," said Ginny.

 _The hell is she up too? And why and why is Ginny a part of this,_ Ron felt angered at how Hermione was now being secretive. The brunette said that they would never keep anymore secrets from one another. He was enraged at how hypocritical she was. Maybe, she was even planning for their breakup surprise. Feeling his blood boil to the point, he carelessly punched the already broken wall.

"Holy shite!" Fred jumped out, not expecting his younger brother to suddenly punch the wall out of nowhere. "Where in Merlin's left saggy bollocks did you do that, Ron?"

"She - she doesn't trust me!" he spat at him. "She just wanted to bloody use me. She hates me! _She hates me!"_

"Woah - woah - calm down little bro," the other Weasley went over to his younger brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Her-Hermione," Ron breathed out her name in anger.

 _She just wants to use you, Ronald! Can't you see?_

 _She will never love you._

 _You are nothing._

Ron grasped onto his hair, as Voldemort's spine chilling creep along his back. He cringed at his voice and started to shake uncontrollably. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to subside his pain with little success.

"Ron," came Fred's uncharacteristic soft, concerned voice. "Hey. Look up here."

Ron slowly looked up to face his older brother and looked at his brown eyes that were filled with worry and concern for him. They hugged each other in a brotherly embrace. Ron accepted his hug full of love and smiled along with him.

* * *

Right after dinner, Ron ran up stairs to only see Hermione's beaming face. Being grumpy and oblivious to her evident mood, he grunted out rudely to her, making her mad a bit. Though, Hermione simply brushed it off and went to hold her sweaty palms into his.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Hermione, giving him a polite smile.

"Sure you are," he grumbled and pushed her out of the way.

Feeling angered and perplexed by his mood swing, she ran after him, letting the increasing stairs an analogy for her beating heart and the sweat that glistened on her apprehensive face.

"Ron, where are you going? We need to talk!" Hermione cried out for him.

He simply shunned her. As he was about to slam the door right then and there in front of her face, she managed to catch the door before it made an echoing slam that would hurt the eardrums of anyone.

"Ron, please let me speak," she said in a whisper, knowing that Ron was hearing her. "I made a gif-"

"You made a what?" he finally spoke out. His voice and eyes were dripping with grimace and anger. "A present for us to break up?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" her chocolate brown eyes ignited with anger and perplexity. "Ron, why would you think of that?"

"Oh, I don't know," he spat hotly at her, meeting his dark blue eyes to pierce through her's. "Maybe because of your suspicious behavior! You know Hermione, you promised that we wouldn't lie to each other anymore and to not keep any secrets! I don't understand anymore."

Hermione stepped back slightly and felt ashamed that she had the lie to him, "I lied to you because-"

"You know what," he had cut her off, not wanting to hear her excuse. "The last time you lied to me - actually to bloody everyone - you set us off into danger! You lied because of _Vicky_!"

"But - That's all in the past, Ron," she breathed out, feeling like she was losing conscious. Her grip onto the little box she was holding was used as an uncomfortable comfort object. "I lo-"

"I don't want to hear anymore, Hermione. You've lied to me again and again and AGAIN! I hate it when we fight. I hate it when you lie. I hate that I feel so left out of everything. I hate it that you don't love me anymore!"

 _That's right, Ronald. She's just playing around with your emotions,_ Voldemort said in his head. _You are nothing._

"Ronald Weasley!" she shrieked out. "How - how dare you think of something so maddening like that! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"If you love, then you should know that his relationship isn't going to work out as I have dreamt of for years," Ron said to her, darkly. "I feel like we were never meant to be."

Her lower lip was trembling with sorrow and heartbreak. She took a step away from him, as if he was a monster. She covered her agaped mouth, as her eyes traveled down to the ground. Hermione tried holding back all her tears with little to nothing success. The brunette's bushy locks fell around her, as she shaked and sobbed uncontrollably.

 _I feel like we were never meant to be._

"L-looks like _we_ won't be needing this," Hermione threw him the small present she was about to give him and the card that came along with it.

The present was the reason she had avoided and lied to him. If Ron hadn't been so insecure, none of this wouldn't really happen. Hermione ran for it, leaving a fuming and regretful Ron all by himself in his Chudley Cannon top and shorts.

Ron looked at the sunset orange box and then at the colorful card that was painted with light pastels. In cursive it said, ' _To the Most Wonderful Person I've Ever Met.'_

He slowly opened the card with shaky hands and read it while he went to find a place to sit and read the card with intent.

 _To My Favorite Prat (that's you Ron),_

 _I'm so ecstatic and wonderstruck that we've finally confessed to one another. You are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I'm so grateful to have someone so funny, caring, fiercely loyal, and courageous as you are. My heart belongs to you, Ron. Please never think that I don't love you._

 _With all my love, Miss Know-It-All Hermione_

Ron couldn't help but to have a teary, warm smile appear on his face. He opened the box to see a necklace. He had the left side of the heart and it was a picture of Hermione. He has guessed that she had the other half which contained a picture of him. The picture was animating to make her smile broadly at him, making her chocolate brown eyes stand out. He held it as if it was his own.

The Weasley was about to stand up and thank her to only realize that dreaded moment and he was the cause of it.

 _I broke Hermione Granger's heart._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm selling pitchforks and a Voldemort voodoo doll for anyone who is interested! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day, pal! :)**


	44. Reconciliation

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I'm sorry for not posting this as soon as I could! I was sick for a week, feeling like complete shit. I hope you guys like this chapter because this is yet another, 'the feels are too real' chapter for you guys! I'm sorry if last chapter seemed a bit too unexpected, but I promise you that it's leading up to something. Anyways, thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, fons19, ScarletProphecy14, and minecraftgraces for your splendid reviews!**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! I can't express how much I truly love you guys! Happy late 200+ reviews chapter! :D**

Warning: Swearing and the feels! :0

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters! J.K. ROWLING does NOT me!

* * *

 **Chapter 44 ~ Reconciliation**

* * *

Ron had never felt so regretful and ashamed of himself in his whole life. He sat on his orange covers, staring at the soft carpet, unblinking. He held onto the necklace she, Hermione, was going to plan and give him to make their relationship official. He thought it was so cute and thoughtful of her to do something like that.

No one ever did anything that special to him when it came to presents.

Ron ran his lean fingers through his ginger hair in frustration. He groaned out with misery. If he wasn't so overprotective, none of this wouldn't have had happened.

His face was contorted with self-hatred that could kill. He started to feel his claws appearing; he felt his teeth sharpening. His eyes glowed red, as he started to demolish everything in sight. His razor sharp claws ripped through the bed sheets, curtains, pillows, desk, and wall in half. He punched the chair, making a loud sound that would have alerted everyone in the mansion. He crouched on his knees, sniffing the room to find himself to find the necklace again.

His winced in sadness at the animating picture of his supposed ex-girlfriend.

He howled to the moon, making it echo throughout the mundane halls. His pose hung still for a minute, until he stood there, motionless.

Eventually, Ron leaned his head against the post of the bed, as he sat on the soft carpet that surrounded his room. He felt cold and unresponsive in an instant. The Weasley hid his face from the world, feeling too ashamed to even see himself in the mirror. He must've looked absolutely mental.

* * *

Came morning, everyone was mumbling about Ron's change in behavior the past couple of days before Harry's arrival. Hermione seemed more distant, not willing to engage any intriguing conversations with anyone like she usually did. Ron was another story. He was outside near the willow tree, staring blankly into nothingness. Everyone in the household knew that they must've gotten in a pretty harsh row if it's been that long since they gave each other the cruel silent treatment.

Even if they were distant, most of everyone would go to comfort Hermione about whatever she was crying about, though not Ron.

Whenever someone attempted to comfort Ron, he would push them away, mumbled something under his breath as the person would leave. Not even Molly could comfort her own son. It seemed as though he wasn't the little bubbly boy she raised. She remembered how he would always spread joy, when he was little at around the ages he didn't act like a hormonally fueled teenager.

"Ronnie," came the soft voice of Molly, giving this comfort plan another go. "Please, what's the matter?"

"GO AWAY!" he bellowed at his mother.

From the ajar door, she could see him in his broken room that was nothing but smashing and ripped furnitures. He was in the corner of the room, his fringe hiding his bloodshot eyes. She knew it was unhealthy for Ron to be apart from Hermione for long periods of time. She wondered when he would truly lose his mind.

"I know you know it's unhealthy to not be around her for this long, Ron," she replied in a stern voice. "It would be wise for you to explain now!"

"Fine," he said darkly.

He stood from gloomy corner and slowly walked up to his mother. As he approached her, she couldn't help but to feel terrified of the state of his being. There were bags under his now dull, lifeless eyes that didn't sparkle with hope. His hair was unkempt, sticking out all over the place. He looked like a broken man.

"I need her. I care about her. I want her," Ron spilled out briskly. "I harmed her."

Just like that, he shut the door at his mother's shocked face.

* * *

It was the day before Harry's arrival. Everyone was busy around the mansion, tidying the living room and kitchen up a bit. However, the two lovebirds had never made up yet. It felt rather dull to not see them bickering or talking and laughing with each other around like they always do. It was a pain for everyone to see them apart as well.

Remus and Sirius were always wary of Ron, not knowing when he would go beast mode at any second. Ron knew for a fact that they would always be on alert, so he would usual digress the action in transforming and taking a stroll around the thick woods.

As Ron sat around the long table to eat his dinner, he was hearing the Order's discussion with intent.

"You-Know-Who has plans for Harry," Sirius started.

"And Ron," Remus added, giving Ron a quick smile, even though he displayed no emotion for a response.

"He's just came back from the dead. He's vulnerable for now, though he's going to recruit members, obviously for power. He's already got the Malfoys. The no way in hell that he wouldn't go after the Lestranges," Sirius said.

"Language!" Molly scolded him, making him roll his eyes.

After a drift of silence and conversations, everyone was about to call it day and leave. Not until the youngest Weasley of the sons spoke out.

"He wants me," came the low voice of Ron. "He wants me too."

The Order and everyone looked at him in disbelief and perplexity. Their conversations died out in an instant. Everyone but Hermione, who knew what he was talking about. She ducked her face a bit from the revelation, making her eyes become suddenly interested at her pair of knitted socks.

"What are you talking about?" his father inquired.

"He visits me in my dreams at times. It started since the near end of fourth year," he grumbled.

"W-why didn't you tell any of us, Ronnie?" Molly breathed out. "D-did Hermione or Harry know about this already?"

All eyes were on Hermione's beet red face. Ron sensed how embarrassed and guilty she felt, making him have a great rush to protect her.

"Don't bring her along into this mess!" he snapped at his parents. "Leave her alone!"

His parents looked at him with shock, especially Hermione. She had never heard that tone of him for a while. Her chocolate brown eyes softened up to him, thankful that he came in. Their eyes met. They hadn't given such obliging eye contact in what seemed like centuries. Love could be seen deep into their eyes, which sparkled with ignited hope. If they could, they would've hugged each other.

After all, he was her knight in shining armor.

"Ronald Weasley!" his thoughts were teared up by his mother's ringing voice. "How dare you speak back to us!"

He growled out animalistically, "I'm leaving!"

Ron stood from his chair, roughly pushing his chair back. He stormed out of the kitchen with savage eyes and a breathing pattern that could blow the whole house down. Hermione tip toed her way to him, gently grabbing onto his forearm.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice.

His hostile stance softened at her touch.

"It's nothing," he whispered and went off.

* * *

It was night and surprisingly, everyone was asleep. Everyone but Hermione Granger herself. She had plentiful of restless nights at Hogwarts, but these nights were abnormally different. She would contemplate and replay the row she had with Ron, which resulted them in giving each other the cold shoulder. Hermione would always wonder what would've happened if they didn't have that row. Would they have kissed already?

She blushed at the thought. Who would've thought of the day Hermione Granger would think about kissing instead of reading? The things Ronald Weasley could do to you.

The Gryffindor sighed out at the name. Even after her thoughts had died out, she was still awake. She couldn't get the fierce look off of Ron's face. He looked so Ron-like at that moment. The Ron she came to love and adore so much that that thought could literally melt her like icecream.

She then, decided to head downstairs for a cup of tea. Hermione looked up to see Ginny sounding asleep, making the breath she held blow out. She slipped her bare feet into her slippers and went heading downstairs. She made sure at every step, that no one was watching her or had caught her.

With success, she arrived there and made herself a cup of herbal tea. The warm tea engulfed her with renewed energy. She breathed out with relief; she sat over at the ottoman near the vast living room. She looked around the clean room, feeling welcomed, even though behind one of the curtains was Sirius Black's mother, who would yell out with a death defying sherik that nearly made her lose her hearing.

As she sipped her tea, she heard someone's footsteps coming down the stairs.

Instinctively, she ducked behind the couch, awaiting for the mysterious person to descend down the stairs. Her chocolate brown eyes caught a tall figure making it's way downstairs. Her eyes widened a bit at who she knew was there downstairs with her without probably knowing. The lantern lightened at the entrance of none other than Ron Weasley.

She breathing became shaky at the sight of him. His hair was sticking all over the place, and his breathing was erratic yet heavy. She caught a glimpse of his crazed look, making her worried for his sane. She could hear him growling and mumbling under his breathing, making her scared of him.

"I'm so fucking stupid," he talked to himself. "So fucking stupid."

He opened the fridge Arthur placed in the kitchen to grab out a piece of raw pork. He gobbled and ripped it till it looks unrecognizable. Hermione went back to think of what she had just saw. He was guilt of his action! Then, why hadn't he apologize to her yet?

"Who's there?" came Ron's low, menacing voice.

Hermione covered her mouth, taking shaky breathes.

"Come out coward!" he growled out, sniffing the air to detect the person who was hiding.

Ron spotted the cup of tepid tea. He sniffed it, picking up a scent of vanilla. He looked around the room with narrow eyes, sniffing the air around him, smelling the vanilla with another scent.

"I said, come out. You won't like me, when I'm frustrated," he growled out.

Should she come out?

"Ron-"

"Gotcha!" he pounced on Hermione, making her yelp out.

It took him a second to see who the figure was in front of him. He quickly stood from their awkward position to see Hermione's widened eyes.

"Holy shit! Hermione!" he gasped. "I didn't - I - I almost-"

"It's alright," she approached him and tiptoed a bit to cup his face gently. "It's alright."

"N-no - not it's not," he pushed her away from him to sit on the couch with his hand on his face. "I almost harmed you again."

Hermione went to sit next to him, "But you didn't."

"I could've," he countered.

The two of them sat in silence. They looked at the opposite of each other, avoiding all eye contact. To break the awkward silence, he tried to hold her hand to reassure her, but she flinch at the contact, making him feel ashamed of his action.

"I didn't mean that. That was just instincts," she apologized to him with sincerity.

"It's alright. I understand," he responded.

They gazed at each other's eyes with genuine love. Her eyes sparkled with hope, as his crystal blue eyes were glistening with a beg of forgiveness of his action. He held her hand into his, she accepted without hesitation. They looked at each other or a long time, until she finally hugged.

There they laid in each other's arms, safe and sound. His strong arms engulfed her with warmth, as her small, soft figure gave him enough comfort for him to feel sane again. They snuggled with each other without a care. After a little while, she started to shake in accordance with her sobs.

"Shh.. Shh.. It's alright, my love. It's alright," he said in a soothingly calm voice.

"I love you," she sobbed.

"I love you too, 'Mione. I'm so sorry. So sorry," he felt unshed tears forming in his eyes.

"Ne-never again?" she asked him with her breaking heart being stitched up with all his love.

"Never. Never again, love," he breathed out.

They looked at each other, chocolate and the clear ocean waves collided as one. Their hearts beated with each other in sync. They give each other silent stares that meant a million words to each other. They were both content with each other. Before Hermione gave him a goodnight, he cupped her face with his calloused hands with such tender that it melted her heart even further.

 _Is this the moment?_

He took her fully on her soft lips, engulfing her with love and a rush of passion. She responded back with the same kind of passion and love that he had gifted to her. Fireworks exploded around them in an elegant way. Butterflies flew in their stomachs at the same time, as Hermione massaged his scalp, making him groan a bit.

They had kissed.

* * *

 **A/N: *FANGIRLS* It's a miracle, I know! It feels good to type those lines. Anways, I hope you have a great day! See you next update, buddy! ;)**


	45. Yet Another, Suspicion

**A/N: I can't believe that I've finally updated on a Monday! Oh wait, that's because I'm vacation! I have another chapter done, and I'll be posting that tomorrow (I still have to change some stuff). By the way, if you haven't already, you should go ahead and check out stories from WeasleyIsMyKing540 and ScarletProphecy14 if you're interested in Romione and/or Drinny! They're both amazing authors! Anyways, thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, fons19, and minecraftgraces for your amazing feedback like always! :D**

 **As always, feedback is apprciated! :)**

 **By the way, am I the only one crying that in the Beauty and the Beast remake that the beast isn't Rupert so he can be with Emma (Belle)? Just me? Alright.**

Warnings: Swearing and a little adult situation. ;0

Disclaimer: If you haven't notcied already, I don't any of these characters! They all belong to the majestic J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Chapter 45 ~ Yet Another, Suspicion**

* * *

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" came the ringing voices of Fred Weasley, who had just walked in Hermione sleeping right next to Ron on the couch in the living room in his strong arms.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped out, instantly sitting up along with Hermione.

"My oh my, sorry for walking in like that. It's quite coincidentally that I so happened to walk in into such intimate passion radiating from you two love bird," the twin teased them.

"Shut it, will you?" Ron pouted, as he stood from the couch. "You better not tell anyone about this or I'll be having you puke up slugs."

Hermione chuckled at the threat, remembering how Ron threw up slugs in their second year. Ron grinned with pride, as he heard Hermione laugh at his joke. It always felt great to hear his girlfriend laugh at his jokes.

"I swear to Merlin's name that I'll never tell anyone," Fred said to them, as he poured dark coffee in his mug. "I'm honestly glad that I've gotten front row seats to the extravagant show."

The couple rolled their eyes at the comment. After their awkward conversation, they went to get their breakfast ready, as they were to set up the table. It seemed abnormal for Molly to not wake up during this time. They supposed it was from all the stress, granted that she had yelled at the twins for their redundant action in apparating throughout the household.

At the stove was Ron who was preparing bacon and scrambled eggs, along with pancakes. He poured the mix on a pan and started to flip away, creating delectable golden brown pancakes that his own mother would be impressed about.

Hermione looked over at how concentrated Ron looked, when he cooked. She admired at how focused he could be. If only he did that during classes.

The brunette simply rolled her eyes at the thought, deciding to help Ron cook. She wanted some tips and tricks in cooking and what better way to learn it was from the son of a cook.

"Hey," she greeted him with a sweet smile, making him blush.

"Hey," he mumbled back, attempting to keep a low voice so Fred couldn't snoop the whole conversation out.

"I was wondering if you needed some help," Hermione offered to him.

His eyes lightened up at the offer, "S-Sure."

After laying the last piece of pancake on the stack of many others, he showed her how to whisk eggs. Hermione was in front of him, while Ron was at the back of her, holding her hand and arm, so he could dictate her in the motion in how to fully whisk an egg.

"So, like that?" Hermione attempted to do it on her own.

Their eyes met; he said with a smile, "No, like this."

He leaned in closer to her body, making them touch completely without any openings. It made Ron nervous that he would manage to get an erection and having Hermione feel it. That thought alone, made him sweat a bit more at the risk of embarrassing himself in front of his own girlfriend. Luckily, that didn't happen, though there was a time in their lesson where he almost lost it.

"It's funny that you're showing me a muggle activity," she pointed out, making them both smile. "Just like how I showed you how to pronounce Wingardium Leviosa, which is a magical thing."

"Don't get started on that incident," he joined in on the joke.

"Will the both of you just stay on task? I'm pretty sure mum's gonna come down here any minute," Fred grinned at them.

They both blushed and went back to cooking.

* * *

"The Order's already on their way in picking up Harry," Molly said to her children and Hermione who sat waiting in the livingroom. "It's going to take till midnight, until they're going to arrive, hopefully, safe and sound. Oh, how I'm so worried for their well-being."

Ron was happy to hear that his best mate was going to finally arrive. He sat next to his girlfriend to see her worried filled face, making him smile a bit.

"We're all worried, 'Mione," Ron whispered over to her, making her head turn to meet his crystal blue eyes.

Hermione spoke in response, "There's so much that could happen to them. What if they get injured? What'll happen?"

He sighed, "Just don't think of any of that. I know that my best mate is going to make it. Besides, we trusted the elite of the Order to go and fetch him."

She smiled, "This is why I love about you."

"This is also why I love about you," Ron gave her a lopsided grin, making her chuckle and punch him on the shoulders playfully.

Fred was at the corner with his twin, grinning at the two.

"Quite the show, eh?" George said over to Fred.

"You have no idea," Fred grinned, as he drank his cup of pumpkin juice.

"Outta the way, make way for him," came Moody's grouchy voice.

All heads turned to the opening door to see a mini crowd of the Order scramble around the narrow entrance. Ron spotted a teen with messy jet black hair make his way to the living room.

"HOW DARE STAINS OF HALF-BLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, AND-"

"Enough, mother!" came Sirius' booming voice.

It was the first person Harry saw and he gave his godfather a big bear hug, making Ron and Hermione smile at the sight. Harry spotted his best friends and embraced them briefly, though he broke it as soon as he could.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with concern. They both knew that he would be angry with them for not replying to his letters and sending him any news about the whole Order. Hermione bit her inner cheek and went to sit at the couch, having Ron follow along with her.

After they got all of Harry's luggage to Ron's room, Ron kissed Hermione a goodnight, before he went to be confronted by his best mate.

The Weasley sat on his bed gingerly, awaiting for Harry to go mental at him. As Harry entered the room, the atmosphere suddenly turned unwelcomingly chilling. He avoided any eye contact with Ron at any cost. Harry went to sit on his own bed, looking down at the ground.

The awkward rift of silence got onto Ron's neves, so he decided to speak out, "Hey."

Harry looked up at him with stern emerald green eyes that reminded Ron of how Professor McGonagall would stare at him all the time.

"Why didn't you guys send any letters to me? Why didn't you tell me about the Order?" he huffed.

"It was Dumbledore's orders," Ron replied, feeling guilty. "We wanted to write back to you over the break, we promise."

Harry scoffed and went under his blankets and faced himself away from Ron's sheepish face. The youngest son of the Weasleys sighed out and went to lay on his bed. He and Hermione knew that this would happen. Of course they felt horrible that they couldn't write to Harry and check on him and how he was doing.

After all, the Dark Lord had returned.

* * *

Harry woke up from yet another bad dream. The constant paranoia of falling asleep started to bother him to the point where he faced insomnia. He would have dreams about Ron losing control, ultimately killing off Hermione and him in the end. Was that suppose to foretell something?

The-Boy-Who-Lived looked to see the bed next to him was empty. His eyes wondered around frantically to find his best mate, scared to where he ran off to or what he was up to. Then, he spotted him looking over a mirror on his study desk. Harry took cover, but enough to see him.

Ron was breathing heavily, as he looked at himself. He looked absolutely ragged from the lack of sleep. There were evident bags under his eyes, giving off an unpleasant vibe to himself.

Harry could've sworn he was imagining things. His best mate's eyes were flashing scarlet red, making him remember about the graveyard incident from fourth year, when he faced Voldemort himself. What was happening to Ron?

"Shit," Ron breathed out, banging him hands on the desk, making a some sort of locket fall off it with a clink.

The Weasley picked it up looked at it with intent. His eyes softened at the sight. Harry had a quizzical look on his face, curious to see what was on the half heart locket. Ron placed it back on his desk and went off to take a shower.

The boy with jet black hair tiptoed to his best friend's desk to take a peek of the locket. He lifted it off from the wooden desk to see a picture of Hermione smiling sweetly, as she did a small wave. Harry grinned at the sight. He should've known that Ron would have something like this to calm him down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, mate?" came Ron's alarming voice.

Harry quickly placed the necklace down and faced his best mate who had a towel around his neck.

"I was just-"

"Snooping around," Ron smirked, knowing that he had caught him red handed.

His reached for his necklace and looked at it and breathed out, "The only person that could keep me sane."

"And the one you've fancy for quite a while," Harry added, with a proud grin.

Ron's ears heated up at the comment. Should he tell Harry that he and Hermione were a couple now? He shunned the decision, deciding to ask Hermione first. She knew the perfect timing. Of course she did.

"I guess I'll see you downstairs then," Ron said to him, heading out to the shower.

Harry was left behind closed doors, as he thought about the conversation he just had with Ron.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S FINALLY PROCLAIMED HIS LOVE TO THAT MUDBLOOD!?" Voldemort yelled at Fenrir.

"I sensed him and his lil' lady have already kissed, my Lord," Fenrir responded, trying to keep his cool.

"I didn't expect that insecure blood traitor to kiss her already," the snake like man said. "How strange."

"Indeed it is, my Lord," the ruthless werewolf agreed.

"Do me a favor, will you?" he stopped pacing back and forth.

"And what will that be?" Fenrir asked, curious to know his objective.

"Do whatever you can to break them apart!" Voldemort said to him in a demanding voice. "I've even gotten you something to assist you with this deed."

The werewolf just simply sneered at the object, already planning out who his victim was going to be.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione! Get your nose out of that book of yours and join a game of Exploding Snaps!" Ron begged her with literal puppy eyes.

Hermione glared at him for a second and resumed back to reading to taking writing notes done about the book she was currently reading. She sat outside, leaning against the willow tree that had just started to grow back it's leaves and fitful colors. She had planned for this day to be a day of relaxing and here was her boyfriend ruining her laid out plans for today.

"What are you reading?" Ron tried taking a peek of the book title.

Acting quick on her feet, she hid the book away from him. She didn't want him to know that she was reading about how dangerous werewolves are. Hermione had just been reported by Harry at how his eyes would flashing red for a bit and then go back to normal. That was something that Hermione obviously choose to investigate on to the deeper meaning. She knew from past experiences that red eyes were a big no-no. Though, she needed to know the cause for the abnormal behavior happening to Ron.

"You mustn't," she mumbled to him, making him frown.

"Oh, come on! We just had a bloody talk about keeping secrets," he snarled. "Just let me see the damn book title!"

"Will you stop being noisy for once!?" Hermione shrieked, not willing to give him the book.

"Just show me what you're so interested on!"

"No!"

Hermione run away from him, heading back to the room she shared with Ginny. She huffed out in anger at how noisy her boyfriend could really be.

What she didn't know was that she had missed an opportunity to see his eyes glowing an eerie, scarlet red.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Much is to come in their fifth year. Though, I don't think it can top what had happened in their fourth year... or can it? Anyways, I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow! Stay safe, pal and have a great day! :D**


	46. The Seek for Comfort

**A/N: I know I said that I would upload the next chapter after the day I posted chapter 45, but I just had to rewrite this chapter. My first draft was pretty awful for any reader to read about, honestly. This chapter is pretty short, but it's just one of those chapters where a big event happens. Thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, ScarletProphecy14, and fons19 for your lovely feedback.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! ;)**

 **By the way,** **happy** **Thanksgiving to you all, if I don't update FoaB tomorrow!**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

 **Chapter 46 ~ The Seek for Comfort**

* * *

 _An Untold Story about The-Boy-Who-Lived and Hermione Granger_

 _Low and behold in all it's glory, the most anticipated wizarding couple to ever exist! Just coming in, a man has reported about these two love birds kissing at last! Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, both age 15, are a part of the famous golden trio, along with the awkward third wheel, Ronald Weasley, also age 15._

 _As many of you know, Ronald is a werewolf and in the Ministry, werewolves are known for their ruthless murders that involve gashes to the face and bitten stomachs. So that raises the question:_

 _Why be best friends with a werewolf?_

 _It's obvious common sense for those to ignore a werewolf at first glance._

 _Stay tune for the interview with Ron and Hermione with the Ministry, as of coming of September 29!_

 _Written by: Rita Skeeter_

"Bloody hell," Ron cringed at the excerpt from the Daily Prophet. "Look at this bullshit, Ginny."

He handed over the newspaper over to his younger sister, and as soon as she got it, she almost spat her pumpkin juice from her mouth.

"I'm surprised that Skeeter hasn't been fired yet. What an old hag," Ginny mumbled, as she took a bite from the buttered toast.

"Tell me about," Ron agreed completely, as he finished consuming the last of his porridge.

The werewolf went to wash his own dishes, loving the cold, refreshing water pour over his pale fingers over to the bowl. Sighing out, he looked at the morning sun, knowing that today was hopefully going to be a good day. After making Hermione irritated to the point where she would avoid him, he kept to himself, though he tried warming up to Harry.

Ron tried and asked Ginny what Hermione was up to, but she was clueless as well.

Whatever it was, it most be significant enough for her to record every single detail in a more detailed way. Though, if he could point out what he liked about seeing a studious Hermione, it was always her passion in willing to learn and gain more knowledge. He loved it when she bit her lips and tied her mane of lovely locks into a tight, messy ponytail. Ron could just stand there and list all of the things he loved about her, if he hadn't noticed that he was still washing his bowl.

He washed it and racked it.

"Good morning, Ronniekins!" came the in sync voices of his twin brothers.

Ron whirled around, with an expression of annoyance.

"We read the Daily Prophet today!" George cheered.

"Oh how saddening to see such a false report about obvious fake information that dafts like Lavender Brown would be so utterly gullible to believe every single word of it!" Fred added, with a grin.

"Leave him alone."

They looked up the stairs, after hearing the demanding voice. Ron's crystal blue eyes landed on Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were slits, as he glared at the twins.

"Good morning, m'lady," the twins said together, earning rolling eyes in response.

"Would you two just leave him for once second?" Hermione scolded them, as she descended downstairs. "Have some respect."

They looked at each other and shrugged. In an instant, they disapparated away back to their room.

Hermione slowly looked up to face the awestruck look on her boyfriend's face. She smiled at his expression, making him smile back. It was nice to see her not glaring or yelling at his face. Though, he kinda found it sexy for her to be angry. Especially, if she's angry at him.

"Thanks," he thanked her.

"It was nothing," she responded.

"So, I s'pose you're heading to eat, yeah?" Ron said to her.

"Actually, no I wasn't. I'm here for a different reason," came her quiet voice. "I came to talk to you, in private of course."

Ron nodded his head and went to follow Hermione to the backyard. The cool summer breeze blew in their face, making all the sweat and tension lessen a bit. They sat on a bench that was located to the far left of the yard. They sat together in silence, letting Hermione give herself from time to prep talk to herself.

She finally said, "I'm sorry."

He looked up at her with his full attention.

"I know I've been secretive about what I'm up to and I apologize. It's just that-"

"Tell me what you're researching on," Ron said softly.

"I was reading about how dangerous werewolves are, though I did it if a reasonable motivation," she quickly added the last part, to avoid to see Ron's harmed emotionally. "Ron, Harry told me about seeing you having scarlet red eyes the next minutes and then they're gone. Is - is that true?"

He took a deep breath and said, "It's true. You-Know-Who, he's been messing with me lately."

Hermione held his hand immediately at the reason. His eyes traveled to the ground, feeling his ears heating up. She leaned her head towards his arm, not quite reaching to his broad shoulders. Ron placed his head on her pillow of brown hair; he was engulfed with coconut and vanilla.

"Keep fighting, Ron," she whispered to him. "Never let your guard down."

"Never," he said, kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY!" he heard her mother yell. "Come down here and clean this room with Hermione! She's being bombarded with doxies!"

" _Mate?_ " Ron winced at the danger Hermione was possibly.

"Yes! Now get down here and clear them off!" Molly ordered him, as she dusted away furnitures that had accumulated dust for a decade.

Using his enhanced agility, he rushed down the stairs and went to the room where his mother was referring to. There is saw a swarm of the maddening pixels buzz around Hermione, who was trying to shoo they off with little success.

Ron roared ferociously at the swarm of little aggravating pixies, making them cower in a corner. He pulled out the bottle of doxy repellant at them and it seemed to make them turn into dust to disappear into thin air. His dark blue eyes turned back to normal to see a relieved Hermione panting.

He saw that her spray was all out of the repellant, making him digress to tell her why she couldn't fend them off. Ron hugged her, knowing that both of them were seeking out for one another.

"Are you alright?" Ron inquired.

"I'm alright. Just a little uneasy from there buzzing," she assured him.

He held her closer to him, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

It was already the day before Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Ginny were to head back to Hogwarts. Most of them were off to bed, though not Ron or Hermione were ready to sleep the night away. Ron sat alone at the living room, thinking about the events that had unfolded in front of him.

He was made prefect by Dumbledore himself. What was the old man thinking?

It was nice to me prefect alongside with his girlfriend, but he really did shock him and everyone. No one was really expecting him to be one.

Not even his girlfriend.

She had thought Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Has-Everything, had gotten the prefect badge instead of him.

That thought alone felt like knifes had stabbed him.

Ron looked at the sparkling badge that had the emblem of a lion and an 'P' in a mesmerizing gold color and red as the background color. He didn't really deserve it. Had he?

 _Pitiful at how nobody expected you to be made prefect._

"Shut. Up," his eyes glew scarlet red.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to write Luna's dialouge next chapter. I don't know why, but it just brings out my inner weirdness. Anyways, have a great day and don't choke on your mashed potatoes! :D**


	47. Bonding Time

**A/N: Yay! I wrote up this 3,000+ word chapter for you guys! I finally have two weeks of vacation right after this week, and I'm just so grateful. I'll finally have some time to relax and not stress about anything. Well, not until after break. I'd have final exams (UGH). Anyways, much thanks to JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, and ScarletProphecy14 for the amazing feedback!**

 **As always, feedback are delightful to read!**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

 **Chapter 47 ~ Bonding Time**

* * *

Today was the day in which the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had to get ready to go off to Hogwarts. As expected, they were running a bit late. Ginny was going back and forth from her room to the bathroom, where as the twins were mischievously placing edible spider hummies in Ron's jelly sandwich. Hermione was already ready, prepared to go off and acquire more knowledge.

As Ron packed up the last of his hand-me-downs and socks, he doubled check to see that he was indeed wearing the other half of the heart locket, the other being with his wonderful girlfriend. He spotted Harry across from him, having a bit of a hard time carrying the last of his luggage. Feeling like this was the chance to finally communicate with Harry, he swooped in to offer him assistance.

"You want some help with that luggage, mate?" Ron offered him with a smile.

Harry looked up at him and simply nodded his head and gave his luggage over to him, though without any of his gratification to be evident in his expression or muted words. The redhead frowned at this, making him face his best friend's dull green eyes.

"Look, you need to drop the act, Harry. Hermione and I are getting pissed off that our best mate isn't the Harry we used to know. Quite frankly, you're acting like a fucking jerk," Ron had enough of his behavior. "What I'm trying to say is, is that we just want to help you for Merlin's sake. It's weird to know that your best friend has suddenly stopped talking to you, you know."

Harry looked at him with apologetic eyes, as he left the room in undying silence. Ron sighed, feeling a bit empty at Harry's attitude now a days.

"Hey," he looked up to see the petite brunette, who was leaning against the doorway. "We're about to leave."

"I'll be there," Ron's eyes traveled to the floor, not in the mood to talk to Hermione.

She gave him an uncertain look, as she decided that it was best for him to have some time on his own.

* * *

There they sat on the prefect compartment on the train to Hogwarts. Hermione was indulged in reading a book about werewolves, which made Ron a little wary to see her finding more information about his other side as a whole. He dozed out, as he looked to the setting bright yellow-orange sun. He thought about how Voldemort mocked him like that.

Voldemort did have a point though.

It was saddening to see how his own girlfriend didn't really expect him to become a prefect. It made him rethink about how worthy he was to have someone like Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of Her Age. He slumped slightly, feeling encouraged to spark a conversation with her during the long train ride.

Hermione's eyes peeked over to Ron, who was to the right of her. She could see from the look in his eyes that he was in deep thinking. She hoped that he wasn't thinking of anything that might make him worry until he was mental. The brunette was also perplexed at his recent behavior. He was usually relaxed and chill backed as a person.

Feeling great concern for him, she moved her small hand onto his balled up fist. He looked down to see Hermione trying to ease out and to relax for bit. His eyes softened at the connection, shunning the thoughts he was thinking of for another day.

"I found something here," Hermione whispered over to him in soothing voice. "It says here that if a werewolf is in its primal state, which is part of the reason your eyes turn red, they will immediately sniff the scent of their mate. Though, the mate will need to be cautious when dealing with a werewolf in their primal state."

"Primal state? Bloody hell, that sounds pretty scary," Ron rubbed his freckled neck. "How does that happen?"

"Anger and the sense of your mate in danger," she responded, reading on further.

"Blimey, it fucking sucks to be an abnormal werewolf," he whined out, feeling self-hatred come to him.

"Language, please," Hermione sighed, as she flipped on to the next page.

Ron rolled his eyes and smirked, "C'mon, 'Mione, it's wonderful to swear."

"That foul use of language is utterly inappropriate and redundant," Hermione huffed.

"Well, it is coming from an immature git," Ron gave her a lopsided grin.

"Correct you are, Ron," Hermione laughed a bit.

After they shared a few laughs and conversations, the compartment fell silence. She told him that she would sleep, until they were to arrive in Hogwarts. Ron nodded his head and allowed her to lean her head on his arm. Both enjoyed the warmth that had radiated from the both of them. Ron placed his head on top of the mane of brown bushy hair. Her hair actually felt like a pillow to him, making him smile a little.

"I love you," he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Hermione held onto his large hard.

Sleep engulfed them in an instant.

* * *

As they walked out the train, they spotted Harry looking lonely. They went over by his side and left the train without seeing Malfoy for a change. Ahead of them was Luna Lovegood, a peculiar Ravenclaw whose father owned the Quibbler, a magazine that's about barmy creatures such as Luna's latest obsession, nargles.

"Hello," came her dreamy voice, as she went to walk along with the trio. "It's a pleasant surprise to meet the three of you."

"Uh, you too," Harry greeted back to her awkwardly. "So, what brings you here?"

"I've heard about Ronald being a werewolf. You're very lucky to have found your mate," Luna said especially to the secret couple. "Abnormal werewolves are prone to kill more than the normal werewolf."

"Thanks for the information, Luna," Hermione cut her before she could continue on making Ron feel more miserable than he already was. "We'll just be going off to change out into our robes now."

"Well, farewell to you too," the Ravenclaw waved to them a goodbye and skipped away, supposedly following a nargle.

Ron thanked Hermione by squeezing her hand gently, making her blush a bit. She smiled back in response.

* * *

During the feast Ron couldn't help but to steal a couple of glances towards his girlfriend who so happened to sit next to him. He dug into a bowl of steamy porridge down to his greedy stomach. He looked over to see Seamus looking at Hermione, making the Weasley feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Oi, keep your eyes to yourself, Seamus," Ron snarled. "Where's Lavender by the way? The girl you so happened to brag about shagging her in several occasions with that fucking smug grin."

"I can't deny, Weasley. Miss Granger here has grown to be a wonderful lady here," Seamus smirked.

"Why, you little-"

"Ron," he turned his head back to Hermione's pleading face.

His eyes averted back to his food, feeling his ears heat up even more to give it an evident pigment of scarlet red. They saw what seemed to be Minister workers observing the long tables. Ron and Hermione saw them looking specifically at them out of the Hogwarts students.

"Blimey, they're bloody creeping me out," Ron hissed, as he finished the bowl of porridge.

"Ignore them. We still need to lead the first years to the Gryffindor Commons. It's our duty as prefects," the brunette advised him.

"Thanks for pointing that out. Reminds me of Percy," he spat his older brother's name with venom.

"Ron, I didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say it that we have a responsibility and the first years will look up at us like role models."

"Pfft, that's what McGonagall wants. Well to you anyway," he said in a monotone like voice. "I net she wasn't expecting a rule breaker like me to be appointed at a prefect."

Hermione's lips pursed at his saying, "You need to stop thinking so low of yourself, Ron."

"But that's who I really am, and you know that it's true," Ron retorted. "Well, what can I do? You're Hermione Granger. You know everything!"

She hated to see and feel the rage erupting from her boyfriend. She'd feel miserable at all his anger was directed to her and to her only. It was cute when he looked angry, though most of the time it truly scared her. His primal form could appear anytime soon and she didn't want to be dinner to him or for him to feel guilty and regretful of his actions towards her.

Hermione sighed out, feeling her eyes glisten, "Can we ever make a day without rowing?"

Her head hung low a bit, not wanting him to see her unshed tears. She hated for him to see her so weak like this. Hermione's lips started to wobble a bit, as she went to take a sip from her glass of water. Ron felt great self-hatred stirring in his heart. He knew he couldn't leave. Being a prefect, meant that he had to show the first year Gryffindors to the Commons.

The feeling of remorse spread throughout his heart like a wildfire.

He decided to scoot a little away from Hermione, scared to the bone that he might hurt her somehow. The young Weasley always despised harming her in anyway.

Hermione seemed to notice his action, and her heart started to ache painfully.

"Ron, you didn't have to," she said in a quiet voice.

Ron just looked up at her with a sad face and shook his head slowly, resuming back to eating slowly though.

" _I'm just scared. I didn't mean to burst out like that_ ," his voice was deep and gravelly.

"Ron, I forgive you. I'll always forgive you," Hermione held his sweaty shaky palms.

"I-"

Hermione quickly gave him a peck on the lips, making his ears heat up and his cheeks blush vividly.

"Just don't worry about it," the brunette smiled towards him.

After the feast, Ron and Hermione took their responsibilities in showing the little first years to their dormitories for where they would be at after classes until the holidays.

"All first year Gryffindors, please follow us!" Hermione called them over to follow her and Ron.

The crowd of eleven and twelve year olds went to follow them with excitement. Ron couldn't help but to feel a sense of nostalgia at the innocent faces of the kids. His crystal blue eyes softened at the sight of them. When was the last time he felt like that? His childhood was taken away from him ever since the death of Cedric. He just wished the first years for a better life than the torturous life he had to deal with.

Hermione seemed to catch the sorrowful look on Ron's face and decided to greet herself, "I'm Hermione Granger and this here is Ronald Weasley. But, just call him Ron."

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley?" the first years gasped.

"The Daily Prophet always talks about you guys!" one of them said and the others agreed.

"Is it true you guys like each other? Maybe, you guys are dating?" a girl giggled out.

"Certainly not," Hermione squeaked out immediately, feeling flustered.

"Wait, isn't that red-haired guy a werewolf? My parents say that werewolves feed on human flesh and other creature. I read it in a book about them in primary school," a girl with wavy black hair stood to Hermione's taller figure. "Even in the movies, they look scary."

Hermione crouched down to the girl's eye level, "You must be a muggleborn because I'm just like you."

The girl nodded gingerly.

"Well, not all werewolves seem like savage beast. Ron here, is a nice werewolf. He protects people from the bad guys that try to make our lives miserable. He would never kill anyone, not even a fly," Hermione said it to her and made sure her voice was loud enough for the other to hear. "Once you get the know Ron, he's going to make sure your stay here in Hogwarts will be worth it."

"Let's go, shall we," Ron signalled them over to the portrait where the Fat Lady stood there, awaiting for the new arrivals.

Hermione said to the animating paint, saying, "Flipendo."

The portrait let them enter, having Hermione doing all of the elaboration, which Ron remembered to thank her later. After what seemed like a lecture they would usually get from Professor McGonagall, the first years excitedly go up to the first year dormitories. Hermione sat on the couch, sighing out exhaustedly from another day of reading, walking, and thinking in deep thoughts. Ron sat next to her, taking his hands into her's.

"What you said to those first years, I could never thank you enough," Ron kissed on her cheek.

"It was nothing, Ron. I'm sure that after that, they won't view you as a monster," Hermione whispered to him. "I couldn't leave you down at the dumps like that."

They smiled at one another, laughing a little.

* * *

"I'm positively sure that your product is going to ensure chaos to the first years," the bushy haired brunette scolded the twins, Fred and George.

Ron just stood alongside with her girlfriend, already tired from his brother's pursuing dreams.

"What's so horrible about ten-second pimple vanishers?" Fred chimed in. "They're pretty useful, yea know!"

"It's obviously irrelevant! It only vanishes pimples for ten-seconds! Why not, I don't know, an hour?" Hermione responded.

"Now that's a great idea, Miss Granger! Ronniekins, she's a keeper for sure," George winked over to his younger brother, who's ears turned beet red.

Hermione groaned out in frustration and turned around to face Ron's relieved face.

"I really feel bad for you. It must've been painful to live with them since birth," Hermione signalled for them to head over to Potions.

As the walked over towards the dungeons, they spotted a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins awaiting near the door that lead to the Potions Master known as Professor Snape. Ron's eyes narrowed at the sight of Draco Malfoy and his goons of pinheads, Goyle and Crabbe. If Ron could do it right now, he would've beat their asses up in no less than a second. That was yet another great part in being a werewolf himself.

"C'mon, I don't want Malfoy to see us," Ron mumbled over to Hermione.

She looked at him with understanding and hid in the crowd of their fellow friends. There, they saw Seamus looking at them with a welcoming smile.

"Hullo, I was wondering when you guys were about to come around here looking like a damn couple," Seamus grinned over to the both of them.

"Ugh, not now, Seamus," the brunette rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

Ron looked over their shoulders to see Harry standing there alone. Feeling great sympathy to his best mate, he excused himself from them and went over to at least get a conversation with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Seamus gave him a pat on the back, wishing him the best of luck.

"So, I've heard about Ron's issue with You-Know-Who. Is he all right?" the irish asked her.

"I hope so - w-wait a minute. How did you know about his eyes?" Hermione said with widened eyes.

"I saw his eyes flashing red for a bit and then it changed back to normal. I even remembered when my grandfather would tell me about werewolves with red eyes. It's definitely a sight for sore eyes. Though, he never told me what triggered the scary sight," Seamus responded.

"Well, when I read this book about werewolves, it's usual triggered by excessive rage or if their mate is in danger. If they do go in what it's called, the primal state, they're more likely to harm anything in it's way, so it's very significant for those to stay wary of their state," she said it as if she had copied word per word from the book she read.

"Well, you really should be careful. Merlin knows that he could harm you severely," Seamus said with grimace.

"Come in," came his stern voice.

* * *

If he could walk out of a class without anyone stopping him, he would do it right at this moment. Ron sat at the back of Harry and Hermione was next to him, taking down notes from a certain professor that wore obnoxious pink clothing and distracting plates that had moving cats and kittens at the back of her desk on the wall. A huge grandfather clock was to the left of the room, irritating Ron at how it ticked and tock nonstop. To make matters worse, Professor Umbridge's voice would shatter and break everything.

What made Ron's hatred for the teach to go on full blast, was that the old hag made Harry have detention for the whole week.

"Anyone else want a week long detention like Mister Potter here?" Umbridge said in the most annoying voice anyone could ever speak in.

Everyone just glared at her.

"I take that as a-"

"You sure are foul hag. Your teaching methods are going to be pretty fucking useless if we can't use spells!" Ron defended his best mate.

"Ah, Mister Weasley. A pleasure to have you in my class with your foul language," Umbridge went to approach to the red-hair's desk. "I've heard that you've been a real havoc in the Ministry. If you haven't noticed yet, werewolves are wizard killing creatures. They're just as dangerous as a basilisk. It's a shame you're a monster."

"You really must be an idiot, professor," Ron retorted.

"Face it. You know that being a werewolf doesn't fit the standards in being a worker in the Ministry. It's highly unlikely for you to get a job. When you have a family, which is also unlikely, you won't be able to provide them with food. They'll end up dying because of you," she sneered.

"Leave him alone," piped Hermione's irritated voice. "You people in the Ministry who believe that all werewolves are vile creatures are mental!"

"So, you're saying that the Minister is mental?" Umbridge cooed.

"Yes. Yes he is," Hermione responded.

"He'll have a grand ol' time hearing about this story once this class is over. Now class, go back to taking down notes!" the professor ended off the argument. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Ron turned over to see a fuming Hermione. He held onto her soft palms, looking at her chocolate brown eyes with admiration. Hermione's eyes softened at his crystal blue eyes, shunning the thoughts of hexing Umbridge right then and there.

"You were wonderful, love," Ron whispered over to her.

"For you," Hermione smiled at him.

Harry could've swore he heard Ron calling Hermione _love_. He really needed to do some investigating into their current relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! It's a mix of dialouge and I tried experimenting with it, especially Luna's.**

Announcement: I know that you know that the Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, and/or ect era is coming near! I decided to do this thing I made up called, _The Five Days of Chapters_ in where I update RWC and FoaB from December 20-25! I better start writing then!

 **Anywho, have a great day!**

 **~ Bloom**


	48. The Necklace

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter for the _Five Days of Chapters_ event thingy I made up! I'm not sure if most of my readers are awake during this time I post this, so that pretty sucks. Anyways, thanks to WeasleyIsMyKing540, JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, ScarletProphecy14, Ron'sLoverMahima, and colossus13 (salamat po) for the fabulous feedback!**

 **As always, reading your guy's reviews are always a delight! :)**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

 **Chapter 48 ~ The Necklace**

* * *

"Ron, wake up, ya wanker! It's time to eat!" came the loud voice of Seamus.

Ron groaned out in irritation to the voice of his roommate. His eyes blinked open, feeling groggy and warm under his covers. He glared at Seamus, anger that he had awaken from his slumber. He was also angry at him for ruining his dream about his gorgeous girlfriend.

"You're the wanker," Ron whined, as he sat up from his bed. "Why are you still here anyway? You always leave me be. Harry is usual the one…"

His voice trailed off from the mention of Harry's name. Seamus took it as a sign to leave him to get up, not really caring if he was going to be late or not. Ron's eyes traveled to the empty bed of his best mate, sighing at how he's changed ever since the death of Cedric.

Ron rubbed his eyes and yawned out with exhaustion. He let his long legs dangle to the floor, making him stand up and head over to the bathroom and take a brisk shower. After that, he dried off his Weasley colored hair, making his hair look similar to Harry's messy style and dressed into his robes and mismatched socks. He fixed his hair swiftly, grabbed his satchel and went off to eat his breakfast.

As he ran down the halls, his heart started to beat rapidly. Today was the day he was going to tryout for the Gryffindor quidditch team. His intent was the impress Hermione and show off his skills in being a keeper. He felt anxious and confident at the same time. He, Ginny, and his older brothers would always play quidditch during their summer break all the time. Though, their game would be interrupted with their mother's demanding shrieks.

He shrugged at the thought, as he had finally arrived to see Hermione sitting across from Harry. Ron took long steps to finally sit next to her. He had missed her so much, even though it's been seven hours since they saw each other again.

"Morning," Ron and Hermione said at the same time, making him chuckle a bit.

"I've prepared you your breakfast. I figured that you would be late here, like usually," Hermione smiled at him, passing over a plate of scrumptious pancakes, crunchy bacon, and delicious scrambled eggs. On the side was a glass of pumpkin juice, which contained sparkling ice cubes that floated to the surface.

"Blimey, you're amazing," Ron thanked her, digging in with joy.

As they ate, Hermione spotted a group of journalist in the corner of the Great Hall.

"Ther they are! It's Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley!" a reporter said out loud, alerting everyone to look over at the two Gryffindors.

In an instant, Ron and Hermione were swarmed with flashes and the voices of the many reporters.

"Miss Granger, what are your thoughts of Viktor Krum being placed in Azkaban?"

"Mister Weasley, are you in a relationship with Miss Granger?"

"Alright, please leave them alone," Dumbledore told them. "Give them some space and privacy. They will answer your questions, when they are ready."

The crowd whined, as they were forced to leave the grounds and come back another day.

"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore. They were really starting to get on our nerves," Ron croaked out.

"Anytime, but please. They won't leave you alone until they get an interview with the both of you there. Once the deed is over, I'm sure they won't bug you for a while," with that, the Headmaster tipped them a farewell and went back to eating along with the other professors.

Ron went over to turn back to Hermione, seeing her look paler than usual. Her eyes seemed filled with sadness, making him worried that he did something to harm her again. He gently wrapped his large hands over her soft palms, giving her a small squeeze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she murmured.

"C'mon, 'Mione. You can tell me anything, I'm all ears," Ron reassured her.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm worried that somehow, Viktor is going to escape Azkaban."

"Don't think about that prat. He'll never escape. Though, if he did, I'd protect you from him. I'd keep you safe with me if that's what you want," he scooted closer to her, both were blushing.

"I love you," she whispered to him and leaned her head against his broad shoulders.

* * *

"Hello there, Ronald," Ron jumped at the voice of Luna Lovegood.

Ron was currently reading the Daily Prophet at the Library, which was a shock even for himself. Hermione had to go off and help Harry out with his homework, whereas she would help him later tonight. The fireplace engulfed him with warmth. He understood why Hermione liked being her a lot.

"What is it, Luna?" Ron mumbled.

"I feel as though something is off. Could be the nargles again," she responded in her dreamy-like voice.

"What's off?"

"Something. I'm not sure what though," she said, as she went over to get a book from the shelf. "There's an unbalance in this school."

"There's always an unbalance in his school, haven't you noticed yet?" Ron rolled his eyes, trying to focus back on the quidditch section of the newspaper.

"I know but it's different. I just wanted to warn you."

After that she skipped off, leaving a confused and irritated Ron to his musings.

* * *

Ron took a good look at himself at the mirror of the locker room. This was it! He was going to try out to be a keeper and he was going to achieve it. He was doing this all for her after all. He strapped the last of his paddings, striding off to the pitch where he would meet the captain of the quidditch team, Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend.

When he went outside of to the vast field, he picked up the scent of his girlfriend, who so happened to be sitting on the bleachers, ready to cheer him on. After that, he saw the twins and Harry standing together, waiting for Angelina's instructions.

He ran to the sea of red cloaks, feeling his heartbeat starting to increase significantly.

 _I feel like I'm gonna fail. I'm going to fail infront of everyone, and I'll be a laughing stock, just like the time in the Yule Ball where I had to wear those barmy dress robes,_ his mind started to think with gramance. _What if Hermione isn't impressed with me? I've always felt like I'm not worth enough for her. She could just waltz away to Percy. He seems to be in her league._

"Welcome all! I'm glad to see you brave souls trying out for the quidditch team. Some new and some old," the captain looked over the Gryffindors." I can't guarantee you a spot on the team, even if you were a part of the team last year. I expect great things from all of you. Now, let's get started! Assemble!"

Ron lifted himself off from the ground, shaking a bit with fear of falling or going out of balance. He tried relaxing with little success, as he made it to the rings.

"Heya there, Ron. You're trying out for a keeper I see," came Angelina's voice.

"Y-yea," Ron responded, feeling his teeth jitter a bit from his increasing nervousness.

"Nice to have another Weasley apart of the team. I'm sure you'll do fine," she said with a small smile.

 _Not fine but horrible,_ Ron said to himself, getting sweaty already.

"Alright, team! I'll throw the quaffle in the air, and I'll see how each one of you plays it out in a normal match," she instructed her team. "Ready… GO!"

Katie Bell starts off, grabbing the quaffle in midair in a flash, as Harry starts to chase off the golden snitch. Katie aims and fires! Ron's reflexes start to kick in, making him block out the ball from scoring a point. More quaffles were heading is way, making him go back and forth a lot. It seemed nearly impossible for some to have such reflexes as Ron.

"Go, Ron!" Hermione cheered for him.

Ron snapped out of his trance of blocking each and every single quaffle from making a goal. He looked up and gave her a lopsided grin.

 _WHACK!_

Ron's head was hit with an incoming quaffle that was thrown from a chaser. He roared out in pain, touching his head, rubbing it. He felt himself wanting to throw the quaffle at the person's head harder. He gripped onto his broom tightly, trying to release his anger into the stick.

"Sorry!" came the chaser's voice.

Ron simply grunted and went back to focusing on the task at hand.

During the tryouts, Ron would steal glances up to Hermione giving her a smile, having her respond back with a small smile that meant everything to Ron. Fred looked at them with a grin, glad to see them flirting with each other. He placed a hand on his the shoulders of his younger brother, giving him a pat on the back.

"You're a natural," he complimented Ron.

"I guess I am," Ron shrugged.

* * *

 _Proclamation._

 _Educational Decree_

 _No. 23_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 _has been_

 _appointed to_

 _the post of_

 _Hogwarts_

 _high_

 _inquisitor_

"What the hell? Did the Minister really do this? That's just bullshit to appoint someone like Umbridge who carves on Harry's skin as a high inquisitor!" Ron scowled as Flich nailed in the rule made by Cornelius Fudge himself.

"Exactly," Hermione agree completely. "I feel like she wants to take Dumbledore's position as well."

Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"We really need to do something about this. We're not learning anything in her class. We need to create a group," she said.

Ron's eyes lit up at her idea, "That's a brilliant idea!"

Before Hermione could reply back, they saw Seamus approaching them.

"Weasley, do you mind if I have a talk with Hermione?" he asked her.

Ron looked at him attentively. He took a good minute to stay there in silence.

Sure enough, he agreed, having his head nod slowly up and down.

"Thanks," Seamus signalled Hermione over to an empty classroom.

"What do you want, Seamus?" she asked him.

"I came here to give you a necklace. It came from me grandmum back in Ireland. It's a lucky charm. I'm sure you'll be needin' it, since you're dealing with Ron's furry problem," he responded, as he dug into his pockets.

Out came a necklace with a charm attached to it. The charm was the shape of a fox's head. It sparkled under the illuminating torch lights that surround the halls.

She looked up to him saying, "This is amazing, Seamus. Thank you."

"It's nothing. Just don't lose it," he grinned at her, waving her a goodbye.

Hermione looked down at the charm necklace, grasping onto it tightly, not wanting to lose it. What she didn't notice was a peeking Ron who saw the whole thing. His eyes narrowed at what had just happened before his eyes. His crystal blue eyes traveled to the marbled floor, sighing out. He closed his eyes, feeling lost in his feelings of envy and love.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a great day! :D**


	49. Time is Ticking

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter! Here is the next chapter and yes, I am trying to ignore that fact that I didn't update yesterday, Thanks so much to JeanAndBilius, loverhr, ScarletProphecy14, colossus13, fons19, and PercyPig14 for the amazing feedback!**

 **As always, feedbacks are a delight! :)**

Warning: A daily dose of Romione fluff, Ron almost getting a "tent", and to no surprise, swearing.

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

 **Chapter 49 ~ Time is Ticking**

* * *

Ron sat near Hermione, working on his History of Magic homework at night along with Harry, who was busy staring at the fireplace. Hermione had her legs crossed, taking on notes on the book she was reading. Her mane of bushy hair was in a ponytail, a plait of her hair fell in front of her face, making her have to push it behind her ears. Ron couldn't stop looking at here, feeling great love for her, that was until he saw the her wearing the necklace that she got from Seamus. Ron grunted with envy, going back to writing his essay.

"Harry," Ron and Harry's ears perked up to Hermione's voice. "Ron and I came up with an idea. We thought that it would be a great idea if you taught those who are not in favor for Umbridge's teaching methods. We could make a sign in sheet for those who are interested in it. After all, you'd make a great teacher."

Ron didn't know why, but he felt a great surge of jealousy over his best mate. Who was he kidding? Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is getting a lot of attention from his girlfriend as of right now in front of his eyes. Ron decided to hide his scowl by resuming back to the half written parchment paper.

"I don't really think I'm up for the job," Harry shrugged.

"But Harry, this is a great opportunity. There's a huge possibility that You-Know-Who could strike at any moment," she tried reasoning with him.

"I'll think about it," he responded in a low voice.

Harry picked up his bag and grabbed his homework, walking upstairs to the boys' dormitory to atleast get some sleep tonight. Hermione sighed out, still not giving up to persuade Harry in being an instructor for them. Ron noticed her irritated expression, making him sit even closer to her.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Ron tried to cheer her up.

"In this current state he's in? I'd say never," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms under her cleavage, giving Ron a perfect view of them.

"W-well, you can always try again," Ron tried to take his eyes away from them. _What is hell is wrong with you? Think about Snape in a bikini. Think about Snape in a bloody bikin!_

"I guess," she shrugged, looking back down at her open book.

Ron took a deep breath, sighing with relief, as he thanked Merlin silently. His eyes averted back to homework, just wanting to night to be over already.

* * *

Today was Hermione's birthday and a certain Weasley was already downstairs in his robes, awaiting for his girlfriend to come descend her with her beautiful morning appearance. In his sweaty palms was a wrapped up box that had a blue gradient as the design. He even made a card for her as well.

Suddenly, his ears perked up to the sound of footsteps coming from the girls' dormitory. Coming down that stairs was Hermione herself. She let her hair down, showing off her bushy locks of brown chocolate. Her eyes glistened with happiness at the sight of his boy friend, sitting there with a box in his hands. She ran up to him, giving him a loving hug.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Ron passed her over the present. "Read the card first."

She followed his instruction and went to opened the sparkling card.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope you enjoy this present, love. It took me awhile to get it for you._

 _Much love from your idiotic boyfriend, Ron_

Hermione chuckled at the card, making Ron smile even broader at the harmonic sound. She carefully unwrapped the present and opened the box. Out came a ginger cat with a grumpy expression on it's face. He jumped up to Hermione and she gasped with surprise.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried with with excitement. "How did you-"

"I asked your parents," Ron said with a smile. "They finally found him after all those months. I guess they took look enough for him to go even more mental than before."

Crookshanks hissed at him, making Ron growl back.

"Alright you two, calm down," Hermione scolded them both. "Be a good cat and go to my dormitory."

With that, the cat went landing safely on the carpet, giving Ron one last glare at him before going up the stairs to Hermione's dorm. The brunette rolled her eyes very briefly, but went over to hug Ron again, giving him a peck on the checks. Ron blushed furiously at her gift in exchange from his. Ron kissed her on the forehead, making them both stay in the moment for a long time.

* * *

As Ron and Hermione went walking down that halls to the Gryffindor Commons, they spotted Draco looking at them with a scowl. Ron glared at him with fuming hatred that spread through him like forest fire.

"Surprise, surprise. Malfoy is a loner," Ron growled at him, feeling Hermione hold onto his wrist.

"No asked for your comment, blood traitor. I s'pose you're enjoying playing fetch with Granger. Have you choked on the fucking stick to shut your mouth up?" he retorted.

"If I did choke on a stick, I wouldn't be talking. Would I?" Ron sneered.

"That's enough Ron," Hermione pleaded with worry. She was scared that they would be seeing red eyes this evening.

As expected, Ron shunned her out completely, making her feel harmed. She tightly grasped on his wrist, still not letting go of him, whether if he liked it or not.

"You're such an arsehole, that you're ignoring your dirty girlfriend," Malfoy smirked evilly.

Ron stormed passed the Slytherin, having Hermione rush to his side. She had a gut feeling that at any moment, his eyes would flash scarlet red before her eyes. Hermione cried calling out his name with little success. She had almost tripped, as he make a sharp turn to the left.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out again.

"Leave me alone," he growled lowly at her.

Their eyes met instantaneously. Her eyes widened at the sight of those frightening red eyes. It sent shivers up her spine at the sight of someone so loving and loyal looking like they were about to tell you at that very moment. The brunette tried to search for those bright crystal with falling hopes.

She knew that it wasn't Ron.

"Calm down," Hermione whispered to him, going over to hug her. "Deep breaths. Deep breaths, remember?."

He looked down at her, realizing what he had just down. How could he have acted out to her girlfriend like that? He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself from harming her any farther.

"I - I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you," he apologized her her in an instant.

"Ron, look at me," their eyes bored into one another. "I'm so proud of you for controlling yourself."

The tips of his ears heated up, as he felt her gripping tightly to him with just passion that it made him feel weak on his knees. Screw Seamus and his stupid necklace! His girlfriend actually cared about him more than that bloody wanker.

They kissed each other on the cheeks, resuming back to heading to the Commons. As they arrived at the circled room, they sat next to each other, glad that the room was empty. They held each other's hands, feeling happy in each other company.

"Hermione, lately it's been getting more difficult to control my primal form," Ron said in a deep voice. "Please try to calm me down like what you did back there, if ever I were lash out like that, yeah? Stay with me…"

"I'd never leave you, Ron. I'll take note of that for sure," she leaned her hand against his broad shoulders.

They gave each other kiss on the lips. Ron's hand roamed to her bushy hair, wanting to feel more of her and her love for her. Hermione started to massage his scalp, making him moan a bit at how she knew exactly how to make him feel special. Before things could do any farther, the more logical part of Hermione's brain pulled back from the kiss.

They both looked at each other, then laughing at each other's stares.

* * *

" _Harry, I want Ron back," Harry turned around to face Hermione's tear stained face. "Please, help me. Help him!"_

" _Wh-what happened?" Harry gulped, completely oblivious to the situation at hand._

" _He's lost control of himself. He's lost all of his humanity and dignity, Harry. Please, help hi-"_

 _From behind, he saw Ron as a werewolf biting her head off. His eyes glared with scarlet red. He stared at the Boy-Who-Lived with bloodthirsty eyes._

" _You never cared about us!" Ron roared at him. "Look at me now!"_

 _Harry started to back away from the bulky figure._

" _LOOK AT ME!" he cried out in pain. "LOOK AT US!"_

" _I didn't mean to ignore you guys! Please, forgive me!"_

" _How can we forgive someone who has treated us like shit. We hate you."_

Harry woke up with a rush. He bolted up from his nightmare, sweating excessively. He looked over to Ron's snoring figure. He alid back down, reflecting on his actions towards Ron and Hermione recently. If he could go back in time, he would want to change how he acted towards to them ever since he got to Grimmauld.

Though, he knew there was a mix of some sort of vision in his dream. Was Ron destined to transform soon?

Harry made sure to tell Hermione tomorrow morning, warning her of Ron's near transformation.

* * *

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Hermione. "Please, we need to form that group. I-"

"Yes. Yes we should," he said, giving her the genuine truth.

"R-really? This is amazing! I'll tell Ron and I'll-"

"Hermione, wait," Hermione stopped talking with excitement to straighten up and listen to him with serious intent. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to say, but this is where the chapter ends here! I hope you enjoyed it and have a great day! :)**


	50. In Hopes of Brighter Days

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I couldn't post the final 3 chapters for RWC and FoaB on time. I caught the flu, which I think I got from stress and the lack of sleep. I have finals coming soon, and it's adding to my stress. I just stress out about a lot of things, especially keeping up my grades because if I get a single B, C, D, or F, I get triggered so easily lol. Here is my belated Christmas gift to you all and it's a nice and lenghty chapter for you guys! I really hope you like the large dose of Romione! Let's get on with the chapter!**

 **As always, feedback is amazing! They really make my day. :)**

Warning: You know!

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

 **Chapter 50 ~ In Hopes of Brighter Days**

* * *

Ron couldn't help but to look out the window, allowing his deep thoughts to consume him. His heart felt broken down, after his moment with Hermione. Even after their kiss, he couldn't help but to fear for her and himself. He realized that it was truly getting harder to control his primal state. Was it best of him to let it out?

His head hung down in shame, having the shadow of yesterday casted over him. It seemed like days were going by faster than ever. It was already Hallowe'en, a day that the trio had looked back to for years, ever since they met. It seemed like yesterday since Ron punched the ruddy troll, showing them his first signs of his abnormalities of being a werewolf.

Speaking of which, he hadn't been in talking terms with Harry or Hermione. He thought it was pathetic that his own girlfriend wasn't talking to him for some bizarre reason. Maybe she was still thinking about what had happened between them, before their kiss last month.

He ran his lean fingers through his already unkempt red hair. Ron turned around from the window in where he had dazed there for quite a while. He yawned out, rubbing his tired eyes, ready to already sleep the night away.

He took attentive steps to the towards the Gryffindor Tower. He whispered the password to the Fat Lady and gingerly entered to room to see Hermione sitting on a couch, reading through _Hogwarts: A History_ for the umteenth time. Ron sat next to her, making her jump a bit, not expecting to see him casually sit with her, in front of the slowly dying fireplace.

Ron swallowed the lump from his throat, managing to croak out, "Please, speak to me."

Hermione closed the book shut, saying, "I'm speaking right now. Is that all you wanted?"

"You're hiding something," he frowned.

She lit her lower lip, feeling like she was to confess to him, before he would prey on her.

"Please, Hermione. You know how much I hate it, when you hide from me. It makes me feel like you're scared of me or somethin', and I don't know what to do," his voice started to trail off towards the end of his plea.

After a few moments of silence, she said in response, "I'm sorry - I - I just don't know how to come forth to you with this - this predicament about you."

"Predicament?" Ron asked. "Wh-what predicament?"

"Well, you see, Harry has been having dreams of you, as a werewolf in your primal state. And you know that usually when Harry dreams of something that it's bound to come true," she whispered to him.

"So, you're saying that I might transform again but this time, as a monster with those bloody red eyes?" Ron breathed out.

"Yes and he and I have been setting up the Headquarters as a place for you to stay there, until you've gone back to normal. We're worried that if we didn't make a place for you to stay for the night, that you would go on a rampage. There's no knowing what might happen, if we were to let you wander around the halls. You might as well scare off the first years," Hermione informed him.

Ron sighed out, knowing that it was the best for him.

He then questioned her by saying, "So, when will it happen?"

"Harry guessed that it could happen around November, which to remind you that tomorrow is the beginning of that month," said Hermione, as she started into his panicking crystal blue eyes.

"Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath.

"Exactly," Hermione said with sadness.

The brunette started to scoot closer to him. After in a comfortable position, they started to snuggling together, watching the flame slowly dying out from the fireplace. Ron could hear her heart beating in sync with his, making it like a lullaby to his ears.

"I hate to see you transform," Hermione admitted, feeling water rush to her eyes. "It's so painful to hear your bones crack and to hear you begging for the pain to stop. It hurts me so much to see that I can't do anything to make you ease out for even a second."

"Hush, love," Ron cupped her cheeks. "I don't think you realize this, but you being there for me, whenever I were to transform, it makes me remember who I am. To realize that someone still loves me, even if I am a ruddy werewolf."

He kissed her forehead, making her calm down, which lead them to well deserved slumber.

* * *

"Look at all those signatures!" Hermione said with excitement at how many people had signed up to be a part of what Ginny had suggested and everyone agreed on it, Dumbledore's Army.

"This is a bit overwhelming I have to say so for myself," Harry said with unease.

"C'mon, mate. If there was anyone qualified to teach us how to properly defend against the dark arts, it would have to be you," Ron tried to cheer him up, even giving him a pat on the shoulders.

Harry smiled at them, feeling so foolish that he had been shunning them for month 'til now. The teen with jet black hair waved them a farewell, before going over to meet up with Cho. Hermione couldn't help but to roll her eyes at how Harry had fallen for her. It seemed so obvious that Cho was only with him because of his connection with Cedric.

"H-Hermione," she turned around to see Ron's flustered face. "I - I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

Out from the back of his body, he took out a single rose that had vivid red petals that made Hermione warm to her cold toes. She nearly pounced on him, as she went to give him a big hug, muffling an excited _yes_.

"Merlin's left saggy balls, you're gonna kill me," Ron teased her, as she broke away from the hug.

"Language!" she playfully punched him on the shoulders.

They walked out the shack to see that the High Street of Hogsmeade was not too far away. Ron and Hermione went walking through the strong winds into Puddifoot's Tea Shop to get a hot cup of tea. As they ordered their drinks, Hermione saw Seamus looking at her with a goofy smile, a smile only Ron would ever do to her. She realized that she had left his necklace at her dormitory, which was probably the reason he was trying to get her attention.

Ron's eyes narrowed at the sight, "Seamus, get your fucking eyes off from her."

"No problem, Weasley," he smirked at him, giving Hermione a quick wink that Ron had caught.

"Ron," she said in a small voice. "Please, stop it."

He felt his tense shoulders become more relaxed at how scared she looked because of him. His eyes started to travel to his mug of hot chocolate. His ears felt like they could just explode at any second. Hermione held onto his balled up fist, trying as hard as she could to support him, knowing that he was embarrassed of his violent behavior.

"I - I didn't mean to lash out like that, again," Ron looked at her with guilt. "I just… I just don't like it when people look at you like that."

"Hey, it's alright. At least he didn't try literally killing him to death," Hermione shrugged, taking a sip out of her mug.

"Sorry if this date seems rubbish. I didn't really plan it out well, did I?" Ron felt like hiding in a hole. "I'll be working on that, I promise you that."

"Oh, Ron, the date has just begun. We haven't even engaged in conversation yet," Hermione said.

"R-right," Ron gulped, trying to straighten himself up. "So, what've you been up to lately?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I suppose that answer is pretty self-explanatory, don't you think?"

"Uh, I guess?" Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Blimey, I'm horrid at these kind of things."

Hermione simply giggled, "It's alright. I'll just started it out," she cleared her throat, "What have _you_ been up to lately?"

"Nothing much. I mean, all I did was take a couple of naps, maybe even a slumber that lasted half of the day," Ron tried thinking hard. "Oh! Also, I bought you this box of sugar quills."

Ron gave her the box over to her making her shining brightly towards him. Hermione took out a piece for herself and Ron. After that, she started to talk and laugh together, gaining at least some attention from the people at the shop at how they had finally plucked up their courage to tell each other their feelings. Hermione could hardly even cease to stop laughing, making Ron feel happier at the second.

Today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"You should really go and take a shower! You're stinking up the whole place. If there's one thing I hate about you after quidditch practice, it's how you smell like a gym's locker room," Hermione pinched her nose, giving Ron an expression of how truly disgusted she was at the stench.

The red hair smirked, "Doesn't matter."

"And why may I asked?" Hermione frowned at him.

"Because I know that you'd still love me," Ron teased her with a smug expression drawn on his face.

Hermione playfully shoved him, making the both of them laugh at the process.

"Fine, I'll take a ruddy shower. I'll be seeing you later, love," Ron winked at her, as he run up the stairs to his dormitory.

Hermione watched his disappear into the shadows of the setting sun. She collapsed on the couch of the rounded room, feeling exhausted of another day at attending her classes. Even if Ron tried convincing her to stop taking her extra curricular, she wouldn't even budge because she didn't mind the stress.

She knew that in the end, her hard work would be worth it.

"HERMIONE!" she quickly turned her head to see the frightened face of Harry. "Teleport to the Headquarters, now!"

Harry blew on the tip of his wand saying, "Locus."

"Locus," she blew on the tip of her wand, feeling herself disappear from the room she was in to the other.

The first thing she saw was Ron crouching on the ground in evident pain. His face was contorted with the bone crushing feeling from his inevitable transformation into a creature he wish he never was in the first place. Harry got out the chain cuffs, ready to tie Ron down before it was too late.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out, rushing to his side.

His dark cerulean blue eyes looked up at her, trying to form words but all it did was make him choke on his crushing lungs. He avoided his eyes from her, not wanting for her to have some sort of nervous breakdown because of him. Harry placed the cuffs on Ron's wrist, performing charms to lock the cuffs and to strengthen the chains.

The-Boy-Who-Lived took out the chain cuffs to place on Ron's neck.

"Wait, Harry, do you really have to attach that to him?" the brunette looked at him with disbelief.

"It's for the best of him, Hermione. If he wants to make sure that he doesn't harm anyone, then I have no other choose but to firmly secure him with these chains," Harry mumbled to her, as he secured the choker on Ron's neck. "Though, when he transforms, I'll let you talk him out of it. I'll be behind here, pointing my wand at the ready, just in case if he loses control somehow."

Hermione nodded her head, finding renewed confidence in her doing. She looked back down at Ron's cowering figure. She could already see the sickly blue veins popping out from his pale skin, as patches of blood-red fur started to pop out as well. His nails were sharpened to deadly claws that could possibly slice through human flesh in an instant.

Those lively crystal blue eyes were long gone, for it was replaced with his menacing dark blue hue. His goofy smile was replaced with gritting teeth, relieving his razor sharp teeth.

Suddenly, a roar of pain erupts from Ron's constricted chest. He felt himself changing form. His bones started to rearrange themselves, as cracking bones could be heard, making Hermione cringed at the sound.

Hermione went closer to him to hug him, wanting him to feel some sort of comfort and warmth. As he continued on roaring with pain, she hugged him tightly to her chest, wanting for his suffering to stop already. It was a both a struggle for them to hear other's agonizing pleas.

"R-Ron," she sobbed, feeling a pang of sadness and guilt stab her at her heart. "It's… It's alright. P-please tell me everything's g-going to be al-alright."

"' _Mione_ ," he croaked out, despite knowing that he would feel much more pain shooting up to his lungs and dry throat. "I l-love you."

Hermione sobbed into his shoulders, "I love you too."

He gently placed his muscular arms around her waist, careful to not harm her with his claws. Ron continued on groaning and yelling out at the torture pain that he felt like wouldn't stop. His head was pounding, he just wanted it to explode already, so he wouldn't suffer anymore. Hermione felt him gripping onto him tighter, as the pain continued on bugging him nonstop.

Ron stared at Hermione's bushy hair, wanting to remember her, when he transformed into the creature. He tried to touch her face, wanting to feel her soft, fragile skin to his paws, but he felt the pain shot up throughout his body. Ron pushed her away from him, feeling like he could lose control of himself in a second.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out with surprise.

"Protego maxima!" Harry casted in front of him and Hermione. "It's a sign that he's about to turn into his primal form."

"Is there anything we could do to stop the transformation?" she breathed out.

"It's too late," he said to her with sad eyes.

Suddenly, they heard a booming howl coming from the front of them. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of those vicious scarlet red eyes that had a eerie glow to it. His canine shaped head was roaring towards them, showing off his deadly, razor sharp teeth that could bite through a skull. He had his claws out, as he towered above them menacingly. His blood-red fur shined under the young moonlight.

"Oh, Ron," the brunette swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

The monster's ears perked up at the whimper coming from Hermione. It tried to tackle her, not realizing that there was a invisible shield that separated them from him and he was in chains. Hermione flinched back at the action, not even noticing that she hit her head from the wall against her.

"Hermione, I don't think I can keep this charm up any longer," the teen wheezed out.

Her eyes widened, quickly taking her wand out, repeating the spell Harry had just done. Harry breathed out with relief from keeping up the charm for that long. Her eyes wouldn't stop looking into Ron's red eyes, wanting to find him through the windows into his soul.

"Harry, I want Ron back," Hermione felt like breaking down. "I - I miss him already."

"It is him, Hermione. He just needs to remember who you are and everything will be alright," Harry tried to comfort her.

Hermione nodded her head quickly, licking her dry lips.

"Harry, I'm going to take the shield off," she said to him.

"Wh-what?" Harry's eyes widened with fear.

"You heard me, Harry!" Hermione said in a bossy voice. "I'm doing it… RIGHT NOW!"

The shield that protected them from the savage attacks from Ron evaporated into nothingness. Hermione pointed her wand towards Harry and said another protego, so he would be protected.

"What the hell? Hermione!" Harry cried out.

Hermione simply shunned him, facing the bulky humanoid wolf in front of her chocolate brown eyes. She lowered her wand, not wanting to herself look like a werewolf huntress. She breathing was erratic, as she was trembling with evident fear. What surprised her was that the beast just looked at her, as if it was missing a half of their purpose to be alive. It started to slowly approach the petite human.

Hermione knew that he didn't remember her, whenever he were to transform into a werewolf. What made the werewolf cease his attack was the scent of coconut and vanilla and her glistening chocolate eyes. As the werewolf drew closer, he started to snarl at the human. All she did was flinch from the frightening sight.

The brunette didn't know what to do at this point. Her mind was yelling at her to fire spells or to run away from him, but in her heart, she couldn't leave him. She felt herself continuing to shaking, trying to stop herself. Why was she shaking so much in front of him? Was this really the effect of feeling your werewolf boyfriend in their primal form.

"I - I - I," Hermione couldn't stop herself from trembling. "N-No more.. P-please, no more…"

The werewolf started to back away from her shaking form. Suddenly, he felt himself in a place in where he saw the human cuddling with him, even giving him pecks on the lips with all her love.

 _I love you, too._

The beast's eyes looked into her eyes, squinting that the voice he heard in his head was awfully familiar to the human in front of him. He felt himself approaching her, sniffing her scents, feeling like he knew her. Hermione started to get a hold of herself, seeing Ron wanting to get to her.

When he thought that he could get to her closer, he felt the tug of his chains, which withheld him from getting to her. Ron snarled with frustration, looking down to see the chains on him. His eyes widened at the sight. He looked over at the human, roaring at her, feeling like she had put them on him.

"It was for your own good, Ron," she said in a quiet voice.

The werewolf started to tug, trying to pull out from the chains he was trapped to. Hermione tried to make up a plan to snap him out of his primal mode. If she could breakdown at this moment, she would've at this moment.

 _Think, Hermione! Think, Hermione! It's up to you to remember who is really is. I won't let him suffer any further,_ Hermione scolded herself.

She started to look around the room to spot the choker on Hermione, making her cringe at the sight. It kind of reminded her of a a necklace strangely.

 _The necklace I gave him,_ the brunette spotted that he wasn't wearing the necklace that she had gave him, then looking at her necklace.

She took off the necklace, looking at half of the heart, the other was with Ron. Her heart started to ache at the moving picture of Ron giving her his famous lopsided grin. Hermione looked up into the beast's glowing scarlet red eyes. She bit her lower trembling lip at the current state of her boyfriend.

All they could hear were the clinking chains.

The Brightest Witch of Her Age looked over to Harry, yelling out, "Harry, did Ron give you something, before he was chained up?!"

He nodded his head, knowing where she was going with this. Harry threw it over to the determined brunette. Before she could catch it, the werewolf stretched out his muscular arms to snatch it. The werewolf looked at the both of them, giving a wolfish smirk to them.

Ron looked down to see the small necklace on his paws. He looked down to see a moving figure giving him a small, yet sweet smile to him.

"Do you remember?" came her soft voice.

She slowly walked over to him, showing him the other half of the heart. The werewolf held her by her shirt, still not trusting her completely. He snatched her necklace away from her, discovering to see another figure with a lopsided grin. He squinted his eyes to see the human with bushy, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in one of the the halves and the other was a ginger with crystal blue eyes that was full of life.

"I gave you that because I wanted to show you that I truly cared about our relationship. I wanted us to stay together forever," Hermione tried to remember all of those times he was so lovingly tender to her and how caring he was to her.

The creature looked from the necklace of her to her in person. He suddenly felt himself wanting to cuddle with her forever. He gently placed Hermione down, still eyeing her down. She landed on the fluffy rug, not ready to face Ron's feature.

"So, do you remember?" Hermione said, feeling that if he didn't remember her or anything, the last of her hope would spill out into the abyss.

The werewolf looked at her for a good second, until he slowly shook his head. Hermione's heart shattered into pieces.

"Why can't you remember!?" Hermione cried out with frustration, as she started to lose all hope in getting Ron back.

Her unshed tears came pouring down her cheeks, making her cry a waterfall. She looked away from him, knowing that she had failed. She had failed to get her boyfriend back.

 _CLINK!_

 _CLINK!_

Hermione backed away from Ron who tried to pounce on her but luckily the chains kept him in place. The brunette looked at Harry and waved her wand to get Harry out of the shield charm she was trapped in. Harry ran over to her, gently grabbing her wrist to get farther away from Ron as they possibly could.

"I - I failed. I - I f-failed him," Hermione sobbed on his shoulders, not caring if she seemed so vulnerable currently.

"You tried, Hermione. It's alright," Harry tried to calm her down. "Try to think of something else."

She looked up at him, seeing his worrisome eyes, "What else is there to make him remember?"

"Calm him down," he said.

"Look at him, Harry!" Hermione pointed at the creature who was trying its hardest to break through the chains with wild, savage eyes.

"Look, Hermione. Whenever I try to approach him, he tries to harm me. Though to you, he actually hasn't tried harming you."

"Explain how you tried to harm me just lately," her eyes were narrowed.

"Can't you see, Hermione? He's trying to get to you! He's trying to remember you," the teen informed her. "I'm not sure if you noticed this, but he was looking at you as if he knew you very well. I even saw his eyes flashing from scarlet to blue. Ron's still there, Hermione. I know that the Hermione I know would never give up on Ron or anyone she cares about; you know it because you're her. Ron never gave up on you, so why give up on him?"

She looked at the determined emerald green eyes of her best friend. Hermione stood tall, finding the last of her hopes and confidence in the nick of time. Those dull chocolate brown eyes turned into a more solid color, showing genuine perseverance.

The brunette turned her whole body to face Ron's red eyes. She slowly started to walk up to him, hoping that he wouldn't do anything to scare her off. Hermione reached her arm towards the back of his perked ears. She tightly closed her eyes, not wanting to see Ron's next move.

In an instant, she felt his soft, silky fur running through her fingers. She started to massage him, making him growl gently to her. She went closer to him, still scared that he might attack her somehow. That was then, he saw his eyes slowly showing his dark blue iris. Hermione's eyes widened that she was actually doing something!

"Oof!" Hermione was suddenly pounced to the ground, feel the weight of the werewolf on her body.

He started licked her cheek, making her feel the cold sober. Hermione looked at disgust, as she wiped the drool away. She looked up to see his eyes starting to tint. He placed his muzzle on her hair, inhaling her delicious scent. He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her fragile, petite body. She hugged him back, tightly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Hermione poured out all her heart at those simple words. "I thought I lost you."

Hermione started to sob on his furry shoulders, having enough of crying by now. Ron took a good look at her, seeing her puffy eyes, and her suffering face. Ron whimpered at how broken she looked like, so she licked her salty tears away.

" _Love. Love you, too_ ," Ron cuddled with her, snuggling against her soft skin, wanting to know that she was alive. " _Hurt?_ "

"No, I'm alright," she said in a whisper.

She kissed him on his nose, making him smile broadly, though it looked creepy because of his sharp teeth. As Ron rocked her, she felt her eyes slowly becoming heavy. Ron sat on the ground, curling into a ball, wrapping her to make her feel the warmth he wanted to provide her with.

Harry took it was que to go out and leave them alone, smiling at how he had wanted to see them like that, ever since his first year.

Ron felt himself shrinking back to his human size. Hermione saw this bulky mass decreasing, as his fur started to fade back into his skin, which looked a bit weird to Hermione. Then, she saw his torn up clothing show, which made her sigh with relief that she didn't see him naked.

Suddenly, she saw him revealing his crystal blue orbs to her. His eyes were full of life, making her heart beat faster and faster. He slowly cupped her cheeks, looking deep into her chocolate brown eye. She came closer to him, wanting to know that she wasn't dreaming.

In an instant, she felt his soft, delectable lips full-on-full with her naked pink lips. They kissed each other with full force, wanting to forget about the situation they had faced together.

"I'm so sorry. I was angry over something so stupid," came his genuine apologetic voice. "I was angry at the fact that I wouldn't save you in time from Vicky or You-Know-How."

"You know that it's not going to happen because I know you'll be there, and I'll be there for you too."

They resumed back to kissing each other, sharing their love with one another under the young moonlight.

* * *

 **A/N: Well isn't that a cute way to end the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping that I can finish the chapter for FoaB because things are getting a spicy lol.**

Also, if you're wondering why I changed my username, well here is your explaination:

You see, thatwitch64 was a username I created from the top of my head, not giving a second thought on making it my user. I was just so excited to get on with posting RWC. Anywho, since New Years was coming up, I wanted to change my user! I kept the 64 part because my first gaming console was the Nintendo 64 and I hold that memory dear to my heart!

 **Have a great day! I'll be seeing you guys soon! :D**


	51. More Issues to Come

**A/N: Happy VERY belated New Years! Yea, I'm really really late on this! Thanks to JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, colossus13, and ScarletProphecy14 for your amazing reviews!**

 **Feedback always make me smile! :)**

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

 **Chapter 51 ~ More Issues to Come**

* * *

Currently, Ron and Hermione were sat at the locker room in the tent of the Gryffindor quidditch team. The red-orange haired teen looked at himself, looking at his lanky, yet built body, that reflected the small bags under his eyes. Ever since he transformed, he started to experience more stress and anger issues. His own self produced guilt and self-hatred wouldn't stop bugging him, but he welcomed it with open arms.

"Come on, I know you'll do great out there on the field. I've seen you during practice and you're amazing," Hermione tried to ease his trembling figure. "Just try."

He looked up at her, giving her a sad smile, "I guess so."

"RON! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE! THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" came the booming, demanding voice of the captain for the Gryffindor quidditch team, Angelina Johnson, which happened to be his older brother, Fred, girlfriend.

He growled in response, making him stand up from the bench he sat with Hermione. It made her worried to see Ron in this type of state. It had always made her scared that if she did the wrong move, she would be greeted with glowing red eyes.

"Wait!" Hermione gently grabbed him by is left waist, making his halt.

She walked over to him, giving him a kiss on his right cheek, making him blush lividly from his cheeks to ears. Ron smiled at her, hugging her closer to him.

"Good luck," she whispered to him.

"WEASLEY! IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE, I WILL SHOVE YOUR BROOMSTICK UP-"

"Geez woman, calm down," Ron rolled her eyes, giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

Hermione softly chuckled, watching the flaps of the tents consume him away from her. She went out to see an open seat by Neville.

As she dozed off the her thoughts, they were soon interrupted with Luna's dreamy voice, coming from the speaker, for she was the hostess of the game. Out came the teams of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron kicked his feet from the ground, feeling himself levitate into the cloudy skies. He felt himself heating up from the cheers of the Gryffindors to him and his teammates.

"You can do it, mate," Harry patted Ron on the back, hoping that would boost his confidence levels up.

Ron smiled, "You too."

Suddenly, they heard the whistle from Madam Hooch. The cheer roared with excitement. Everyone knew that this quidditch match was going to be one hell of a match. After all, it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. To find more comfort, Ron looked into the crowd to see his girlfriend waving at him.

"GO, RON!" he could hear her.

His heart melted at the sight of her cheering on for him. Even if he thought he was rubbish as keeper, he knew Harry and Hermione would be there for him to encourage him. He gave her his famous lopsided grin, making her blush a bit.

Then, he sensed an incoming quaffle coming in his way. A chaser from Slytherin came zooming past through Katie Bell, narrowly escaping her stealing the quaffle away from him. The chaser threw the quaffle which such force, though Ron caught it on time, passing the quaffle to Katie.

"Ronald has just saved an incoming quaffle!" Lee announced.

The whole Gryffindors cheered for Ron. He wasn't really used to people cheering for him. He instead was used to people calling out his flaws, especially being a known werewolf to all. Ron snapped out of his thoughts to spot Harry still looking for the snitch, as he flew swiftly around the pitch along with Slytherin's slimy seeker, Draco Malfoy.

Ron knew that for a fact that Malfoy got seeker because he payed to play. His crystal blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the Slytherin, hoping that he would somehow fall off his stupid expensive broom.

As Ron saw the quaffle passing back and forth between his teammate, he said a chorus of people singing.

 _Weasley cannot save a single thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King_

Ron slowly turned to his back to spot to his horror of the Slytherins, mocking him, even though he saved a quaffle from getting into the ring. He lowered his eyes, feeling his determination slowly deteriorate from himself. That was then Warrington, one of the Slytherin chasers scored a point. The Slytherins sneered, continuing to sing.

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King._

The Weasley felt himself losing it. His emotions. All of his emotions became too complicated for him to control anymore. He gripped onto his broomstick tightly, as if he was practicing to strangle Draco's neck.

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring…_

In that moment, Ron lost all control of his body. The sadistic tone of the song made him feel worthless. He dared not to question he and Hermione's love again. Another quaffle makes it into the goal, making the Slytherins cheer. Ron knew that those little bastards could see him losing all hope for himself, which ultimately made them sing even louder than before.

 _WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

 _HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…_

Hermione's eyes were watering to see how broken down Ron looked like currently.

She cried out, "RON! SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE!"

The horrific song subsided her pleas, as they sung:

 _WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING…_

Harry looked over at Ron's still figure, worried for the well-being of his best friend. He approached him, trying to snap him out of it, until:

" _Harry, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ " Angelina yelled at him. " _GET GOING!_ "

"Ron, snap out of it. Don't listen to them! You can't let them get to you," Harry whispered over to Ron, knowing that he could hear him perfectly. "Can't you hear Hermione? She's been trying to get to you."

With that, Harry went flying away from him, trying to find the snitch. Ron's eyes slowly traveled towards Hermione's petite figure, as he heard the chorus of snakes singing that dreadful song repeatedly.

"Ron!" she cried out, finally seeing his crystal blue eyes that seemed to darken by the second. "Don't!"

That was then Ron felt excruciating pain going through his spine to his head. He was going absolute mental! He gripped onto his hair tightly, while hissing with pain. Hermione took note of his suffering and went over to Hagrid, who was two seats behind her.

"Hagrid, we have the stop the game! Ron's losing it," Hermione pleaded to the half giant.

"I'd be glad to 'elp 'Ermione, but der's no stoppin' de game," Hagrid said to her.

Hermione bit her lower lip, already taking plan B into action. She ran down the stairs, until she made it to the pitch. Of course she knew her action was reckless, but she knew that if she didn't do this, Ron would lose control.

"HARRY, THE SNITCH! GET IT!" Hermione yelled at him, spotting the snitch zooming past her, knowing that if Harry got the snitch, the game would be over and Ron wouldn't have to face more mockery.

Harry drove in to try in catch it, racing along with Draco to catch it. Hermione could see a bludger coming towards Harry and Draco's way. Crabbe took it and threw it at Harry's face, as soon as The-Boy-Who-Lived caught it.

"HARRY POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee announced, making the Gryffindors erupting with happiness.

Harry's swollen face had a grin etched upon him. He was taken down to the ground with the assistance of Angelina and Madam Hooch. The brunette then saw Ron slowly descending to the ground, his face hung down in shame and embarrassment. He really was worthless and rubbish at quidditch.

Hermione came running to him, seeing that he was heading inside to the castle, with his quidditch equipment on him still.

"Ron," she breathed out his name. "Please, look at me."

"Look," Ron stopped on his tracks, still not looking at Hermione's worried filled face. "If you want to talk about how fucking poor I did out there, I'm not in the bloody mood."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Ron, that's not my intent! Isn't it obvious why I'm running after you? I know that you why I'm here for you."

His tensed body eased out slightly, knowing that Hermione was right like always. His grip on the broomstick lessened out, knowing that he had screwed up big time.

"You're right. Of course you're right," Ron's eyes traveled down to the marbled floor.

The brunette approached the red-haired teen, hugging him from behind. Ron slowly turned around to hug her back. The sensation of her bushy curls made Ron feel like he was laying down on his pillow. The warmth of Ron's body and his strong arms around her, made Hermione hug him even closer to her, if it was even possible.

"I almost lost it, didn't I?" he asked her. "I shouldn't have let them get to me."

"Let's not think about those prats, Ron," his ears perked to Hermione's use of language. "They're not worth it. They're never worth it."

Ron smiled at her, "Bloody hell, Hermione. You're sweet."

"And you taste of toffee," she smiled back.

* * *

"Emotional range of a teaspoon? Really?" Ron puffed out, crossing his arms.

"Come on, it's a fact," Hermione rolled her eyes, having his hands on her hips.

Ron grinned, "It was actually pretty clever."

The brunette blushed, "Thanks?"

"I mean it," Ron reassured her, giving her soft palms a gentle squeeze.

They held each other, hand in hand, feeling secured in each other's touch. As they walked down the halls, they spotted Seamus eyeing them down with a death glare. Ron's hand around Hermione's had gotten tighter by the second. His girlfriend got her free hand to hold onto the clenching fist of Ron's.

"G'afternoon to you, too," Seamus said to them, noticing their faces of disgust.

Suddenly, the irish saw a bolt of red-orange hair coming to him. Ron gripped Seamus by the neck, holding him to the wall. He menacingly roared at him, making Seamus flinch. Hermione's pleas came in like spits of water, wanting to calm Ron down, so he wouldn't get himself into more trouble. Ron's eyes glew red suddenly, as growls erupted from the depths of his throat.

"Stop it!" Hermione tried to pull Ron away from Seamus.

Ron growled at her, showing off his sharp teeth.

"I said, STOP IT!" Hermione pointed her wand at Ron. "Stupe-"

"Expelliarmus," Ron pointed his wand at her wand, making her wand fly to the other side of them.

"Merlin's left saggy balls, get your boyfriend in check, Hermione!" Seamus choked out to her, feeling himself losing oxygen.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the demand. She started to think of ways to calm him down, feeling the pressure weigh her down, until she was as flat as a pancake. She then looked at Ron's angry filled expression.

Summoning all of her Gryffindor courage, she tried to push Ron away from Seamus which surprisingly worked somehow.

"Run!" Hermione ordered him, making him run away from the scene.

The brunette turned around to face Ron's enraged face. She knew for a fact that all he could see was someone who was here to harm him any farther.

"You can harm me all you want," Hermione bit her lower lip. "But you can't stop me from loving you."

The werewolf roared at her, preparing to transform at any minute. Hermione gingerly grabbed her wand, which was ready to fire a spell at him.

"Expecto patronum," she breathed out, letting the mystic ghost-like otter fly from her wand.

The otter started to swim around the fuming teen, looking at it, knowing that Ron's patronus was a jack russell terrier and the otter just wanted to play with the dog. Hermione slowly lowered her wand, seeing Ron's eyes turn dark blue.

"My happiest memory was always you, Ron," Hermione said quietly, feeling his eyes on her. "It really must be hard for you to control yourself. I really appreciate that you want to protect me, but you need to learn how to control yourself from doing something idiotic like how you nearly killed Seamus."

"Honestly, Ronald, you could've gotten yourself into big trouble!"

Ron's eyes lowered to the ground, reflecting on his actions.

Before Ron could apologize, they saw Harry running up to them.

"RON! HERMIONE!" Harry called out for them, finally reaching up to them.

"What is it?" Hermione inquired.

"Look at this," Harry gave them a notice slip.

Ron and Hermione scooted together, reading the notice slip to himself. The slip was in pink parchment paper and it was written in neat cursive. There were swirls around the corners as well.

 _DECREE_

 _N.O 63_

 _All supernatural students_

 _Will be placed in locked up in dungeons_

 _During nighttime_

 _To insure the safety for those_

* * *

 **A/N: If you can spot the Cursed Child reference, I will give you a free cookie! And yes, this is another little cliffhanger that I just had to throw in. I hope to update soon! Have an awesome day! :D**

Credit:

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix (U.S. Edition), pg. 407, 408, and 409 is where I got the "Weasley Is Our King" song from.


	52. Caged Up Heart

**A/N: Hurray for a lengthy chapter! I've finally posted after so long, and I apologize with all my heart. Thanks so much to JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, colossus13, ScarletProphecy14, fons19, and the mysterious Guest! Let's get on with the chapter!**

 **As always, feedbacks are a delight to read! :D**

Warning: Swearing and blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! You must've known already that J.K. Rowling is the owner of all HP characters!

* * *

 **Chapter 52 ~ Caged Up Heart**

* * *

Ron just stood there in utter silence, looking at the notice slip with widened eyes. He took the notice slip out of Hermione's hand and ripped it into pieces and threw it at the trash. Hermione looked up at him with worrisome eyes. Her hands wrapped around his strong arms, seeing the look of shock and anger in his crystal blue eyes.

"This… this is ridiculous," Hermione whispered out. "Ron can't. He can't."

"They said that they're taking them in separate cages by tonight at 8," Harry told them. "I believe that two Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw will be locked up as well. The other includes Ron."

Ron looked down at his shoes, feeling his insecurities creeping towards the surface of his skin. All of those thoughts of being caged in as the monster he is. Those painful memories of hiding his secret from his two best friends, when really he needed them during those moments. His whole hopes in proving that he wasn't a bad person slipped past through him, leaving him out in the cold.

He looked up to face Hermione's gentle, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to try ad comfort him through the door to his soul. She knew how he was feeling, so she gently cupped his freckled cheek. Their eyes never seemed to leave each other.

That was then, Hermione turned around and said to Harry, "Harry, can you please leave us? Ron and I need to talk."

He looked at them with understanding, "Sure."

Harry left them, alone at the empty halls. The couple went into an empty classroom, closing the door carefully. Ron sat on a chair, burrowing his face on his hands. Hermione scooted a chair next to him, so she could be there for him, when he was ready to speak. She slowly placed his hand on his thigh, letting him know that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Ron, I know what you're thinking about," said Hermione.

"Do you really?" he asked in a low voice. "Then, you must know that I'm going to be labeled as a bloody monster for the rest of my life."

"Don't say that," she said to him. "You're not a monster."

"Then explain why I'm getting locked up in a barmy dungeon at night!" Ron shouted at her. "Come on then! Give it a shot!"

"It's because they don't know you," Hermione immediately breathed out. "Please, Ron, you need to understand that there are people out there who don't think the same as those people who think you're a bad person."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he digressed. He knew that he had been shut upped by Hermione Granger herself.

There was silence after that, until Hermione spoke out, "I'll be there for you."

"I don't think they're going to let you in, though," Ron said to her. "And you know, that's going to be a problem. I'm going to be away from you, and it's gonna drive me bonkers. I don't think I can resist keeping it in anymore."

"Then I'll fight Umbridge or whoever, until I get to you," she said with confidence dripping from her voice and expression.

"Wait a second," he paused her. "That means that you're willing to break the rules! Holy shit, am I really a bad influence on you?"

Hermione looked flabbergasted they this, but she suddenly started to laugh, "You're ludicrous, Ronald!"

She playfully punched him on the arm, as they laughed together. Ron picked her up from his seat, twirling her around, making them both laugh more and more. Their cheeks and stomachs started to hurt a bit from the excessive laughter and joy, but they didn't care. They never cared.

"When I'll be there in the dungeon with you, I'll be sure to bring you food," Hermione said, as he hands were still wrapped around his neck.

"You know me too well," Ron have her his famous lopsided grin that would always make her weak on her knees.

* * *

Ron wasn't feeling too feel currently. He was being escorted by Professor McGonagall, who was in her pajama robes. The ache in his heart seemed to increase slowly and painfully. He just needed to see Hermione, before he entered in the cold room, even a glimpse would help out.

As they made a sharp turn, they saw Umbridge with her stupid fake smile, as she wore those hideous bright pink pajama robes. McGonagall stared at her with a death glare, which Umbridge just simplify shook off.

"Mister Weasley, a pleasent to meet you," Umbridge greeted him.

"That's nice," he grumbled.

"Now, before you go in, there are some rules you must follow to avoid a detention. First, you may not try to escape. If you try to, the charmed walls and door will shock you. Second, you must stay there, until it strikes six in the morning. Lastly, your wand will be kept with me, until the time strikes six in the morning. Are we clear, Mister Weasley?"

Ron nodded his head a little.

" _Hem, hem_... I almost forgot," Umbridge squeaked out. "Are there any last sayings?"

Ron looked up with them, saying to them, "I need Hermione."

"I beg your pardon?" the professor with pink clothing asked him.

"I need Hermione," he growled out.

"As in Miss Granger?" McGonagall said, which Ron responded with a nod.

"Why so?" Umbridge glared at him.

"You wouldn't really understand the circumstances at how significant I am to him," said a voice.

All their heads turned towards the person who said those words. It was none other than Hermione herself, in her nightgown. Ron looked at her with incredibility. She ran up to him, giving each other a loving hug. They were so caught up in the moment, that they had forgotten the two professors who just stood there. Hermione seemed to notice this and broke off the hug, leaving Ron disappointed, but he too soon realized why.

"If I don't have her by the side for a long periods of time, then I might go berserk," Ron rubbed his neck.

"What he's saying is true, Dolores. Abnormal werewolves are more prone to have their mates very close to them, or they might as well cause havoc," McGonagall said, giving the couple a secret wink.

Umbridge look at them long and hard, "Well, if that will keep Mister Weasley over here shut, then Miss Granger can go along with him."

The three smiled with victory.

" _Hem, hem_ … Hand your wands to me, please," Umbridge ordered Ron and Hermione to hand in their wands, and they obeyed. "Very good then. Please step right up in there. Sleep tight and don't let the creatures bite!"

The door slammed close, leaving them both of in silence. They observed around the mundane room, taking in how unwelcoming the atmosphere was. The walls and floors had a few cracks that seemed to come from impactful punches. A rectangular table with a glasses of filled water stood there at the right side of the room, as they saw a lonely bed that was at the corner of the room. A lantern on the table seemed to be one out of the two lights that illuminated the room. The other being the moonlight that poured from the iron bars at the top left of the room. Hermione shivered a bit from the lack of warmth and a welcoming atmosphere. Ron took note on this, which made him hold Hermione close to him.

"I guess we should head to bed," Ron mumbled to her.

They approached the bed, laying down on it. Ron made room for Hermione to lay down with him. The randy teenager he was, he was smirking secretly to have his girlfriend lay down with him after a long while. Hermione was thinking of the same thing. They had both missed each other's arms around them, as they slept together in content. The brunette snuggled on Ron's toned chest, inhaling the scent of his chalonge. Ron did the same, as he stroked on her bushy, brown mane.

"You're so beautiful, 'Mione," Ron snuggled to her even closer, if that was even possible.

His compliment had a rose tinted blush creeping on her soft cheeks. His eyes were in lock with his glistening crystal blue eyes. She leaned her hand against his chest, letting his heart beat like a lullaby. Soon enough, she fell asleep in peace. Ron couldn't help but to look at how angelic she looked, while she slept with ease. He stroked her mane of locks, feeling as of though it was meant to be a comforter to him somehow.

His eyes became heavy. He would be more than glad to have slumber take him into his world of dreams since Hermione was here, but he heard people talking from behind the door that lead them to the room of torches.

"Dolores, this notion is delusional. These students don't deserve to be held up as if they were Azkaban prisoners," McGonagall said in her familiar stern voice.

" _Hem, hem…_ You might as well ask the Minister himself to why he allowed this then. Of course this was my idea, but this wouldn't have had happen if Fudge hadn't approve of this," Umbridge with fake sweetness to her voice. "You would know this, Minerva. After all, you're a very clever person."

"I know for a fact that these students are no harm to the others! They've proven themselves that they can use their supernatural powers to help, protect, and save others from harm. Especially, Ronald."

 _Never thought that I would get a compliment from McGonagall herself,_ Ron said to himself, a proud grin was etched upon his face, as he continued to eavesdrop.

"The werewolf boy? Oh, please! Please tell me that you're joking! Werewolves have been classified as wizard and witch killing creatures by the Ministry. Its level of extreme is near a basilisk!" Dolores retorted.

"Drop the facts, Dolores! You know that Mr. Weasley has proven that he can save lives with his abilities, based off from last Christmas during the Yule Ball!" McGonagall was fed up with her accusations towards the teen. "Who knows, these students that you've locked up will do incredible things in the future. Incredible things that you couldn't have been able to do."

"You wicked witch," Dolores snarled at her.

Ron heard her walking out of the room, knowing that McGonagall had definitely won that argument. It was obvious to who would've won in the beginning anyway.

He started to think more about what the two professors had discussed about. What if he had harmed someone by mistake? He had been so frightened at the thought to it, especially if it involved Hermione. He'd fear that ever since he met Hermione. The red-orange haired teen looked down at the beautiful angel before him.

"Would you still love me, even if I harm you?" he whispered to her in a strained voice.

Hermione just snuggled closer to him, as if that was her response to his question. Ron smiled at the action. He finally allowed slumber to take him.

 _Ron opened his crystal blue orbs to see nothing but darkness. He jumped at where he found himself, scared that this was going to be another of those dreams in where he would make Hermione bleed a fountain. That was then, he saw shelves upon shelves holding a crystal ball._

' _The Department of Mysteries!' Ron said to himself, taking in the atmosphere._

 _He remembered how his father would describe the peculiar place. A place in where prophecies and more laid here. Though, that raises the question._

 _Why was he here?_

" _GAH!" Ron's eyes perked up at scream._

 _It definitely didn't sound like Hermione at all. It was strange that he knew how Hermione's scream sounded like. The scream went on again… and again… and again. Though, the ringing sound died out slowly. Was the person getting killed?_

 _Let curiosity take him over, he floated towards where he had heard the noise. That was then, his breathing stopped._

 _In front of him was his father, being attacked back a long, slithering snake was biting and hissed at his father continuously at a harsh speed. His face was gushing with leaking blood, looking at if he was about to faint. The snake showed no mercy for him, making his father have no chance in firing spells at it._

 _That was then, Ron was blinded with rage. His fists were clenched, as if he was getting ready to strangle Malfoy to death. His ears and eyes burned with hatred. Red eyes gleamed at the sight. He roared out in anger, charging for the snake to only realize that it was only a vision. He growled with frustration, but he continued on clawing at the snake._

Hermione was awoken by the growling sounds erupting from her boyfriend. Her eyes were wide open to see Ron clawing at the thin, useless blanket. Her heart started to beat faster at the sight of him.

 _He's experiencing a nightmare,_ Hermione said to herself.

Her mind started to frantically fill with ways in how to calm Ron down.

" _Good, Nagini. You're such a good girl,"_ _Ron growled at the familiar voice of the Dark Lord himself. "I wonder how Ronald and the rest will react to this."_

' _HE BLOODY KNEW THAT I WOULD SEE THIS!' he roared to himself._

 _At this point, Ron had enough. How dare he harm his family for her pleasure in seeing him suffer like this!_

" _RON!"_

 _His ears perked at the voice._

" _RON! WAKE UP!"_

His eyes were wide open in a matter of seconds. Ron's breathing was erratic. He looked down to he the torn-up blanket from his clawings. Hermione's eyes were filled with fear, panic, perplexity, and concern. He started to get a grip of things, as he saw how his vision had became more coherent to the point that he saw his girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes.

"Dad," Ron gulped. " _He's_ attacked him…"

Before Hermione could ask him for more details, McGonagall came in the room with fearful eyes. She looked at the sweating Ron and the perturbed Hermione.

"It's about my father, isn't it?" Ron looked up to meet the Transfiguration professor's eyes.

"Yes, now please follow me," the professor said to them.

* * *

As Ron stormed out of Professor Dumbledore's office, Hermione was right by his side, along with Ginny, George, and Fred. They were hiding to their dormitories to pack up their belongings.

"Slow down, Ronniekins! No need to go rip out guts for the glory," Fred and the others tried to catch up with his speed.

" _Shut up_ , this is fucking serious. Our father's been attacked by You-Know-Who," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I have to go with Fred here," Ginny piped in. "You need to calm down. They said that dad's alive."

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE ME A REASON TO CALM DOWN ONE BIT!" Ron roared at them.

Hermione just looked at him with concern and fear. Her mouth was open, as if she was trying to croak out comforting word towards her boyfriend. They seemed like they didn't want to come out. She looked at Ron's beet red face. His dark crystal blue eyes were blazing seething with hatred. To her, it felt like lava was dripping onto her skin.

Ginny looked at Hermione, see her distraughting look, "Hermione, it looks like you're our last hope."

Before she could hold Ron's hands into her's, she saw George running towards Ron.

"Oi! Don't get your wands in a knot, little bro. Don't be too hard on yourself," George said trying to keep the fuming Ron grounded.

Suddenly, the older brother was greeted with being slammed to the wall. A yelp of pain came out from his mouth, as he looked horrorstruck at what his younger brother had just did to him. At that moment, George knew he screwed up horribly.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FEEL!" Ron exploded at him.

Hermione couldn't help but to jump at his frightening demand. How did this all go so wrong suddenly? First they were together, snuggling with each other in the unwelcoming, chilly dungeon. This was something Hermione hadn't plan on seeing tonight. His anger filled face sent shiver down her spine. The way his clenching fist was near George's throat made the back of her hair spring out.

She watched the scene before her. Fred was trying to calm Ron down, reasoning him with everything he had, just so George wouldn't have to face brutal injuries from Ron. Ginny, too, was doing the same thing. Hermione realized that she was just standing there, doing absolutely nothing at all to contribute in comforting her boyfriend down. What kind of girlfriend was she?

"R-Ron…" her weak, strained voice called out his name.

Ron's head snapped to meet her glistening chocolate brown eyes. It was as if he was about to break his neck from that. His heavy breathing seemed to slow down a bit from the angel in front of his very eyes.

"Wh-what do you want?" Ron said in the same fierce tone he had towards George.

"Please, Ron, calm down. Everything's gonna be alright," Hermione whispered to him.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me?" Ron growled out, eyeing her down.

She looked at him with disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"Are you sure that you're not lying to me!?" he repeated his saying with a more feral tone.

"What makes you say that?" the brunette still was looking shellshocked.

"Don't act all innocent, Hermione. Those lies you've told me during fourth year. Yeah, I still remember that," his voice was so cold and unsettling that Hermione thought that she wasn't facing Ron. "How can I know that this time, you're not lying to me!"

Hermione gulped back her lump.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT!" the youngest son of the Weasleys was full-on yelling at her, not holding back his frustration towards her flaws. "WHO WOULD WANT TO LOVE SOMEONE THAT WOULD LIE TO YOU!? I KNOW THAT YOU KNEW THAT I WOULD BE SUFFERING FROM ALL YOUR CRUEL, SELFISH LIES!"

He was no longer gripping onto George, but he was now pounding on the walls, creating some noticeable creases. The rest of the Weasleys just stood there, scared for their lives. Though, they were still intrigue with the row before them.

"How many more lies do you have up your sleeves, eh? _Actually_ , how many _secrets_ have you kept from me?" he snarled at her.

"I -" Hermione had to come clean. "Seamus… He gave me a charm necklace. You re-remember when I had to talk to him, yes?"

Ron looked genuine horrorstruck, "So, you're saying that you can just waltz away like that and get a present from that slimy git? You have a boyfriend you know, someone who's suppose to do that type of job, instead of a slimy prat like Seamus! Honestly, how many times have you heard Seamus bragging about shagging Lavender's brains out? He's trying to get to you, 'Mione!"

"Alright, I admit that I'm a blind slag! It was stupid of me to accept that gift from him," Hermione looked down at her shoes, feeling so ashamed of her confession.

"Then, why don't you go ahead and go all out for Seamus. See if I care."

Was this really happening? Was this a way in saying that he wanted to break-up? She should've known. This relationship really wasn't meant to be. It was all her fault. Her deepest fear of losing Ron was actually happening to her right now. Though this time, she greatly deserved it. She weas flushed with embarrassment, feeling all eyes on her.

" _LIAR!"_

Hermione heard his growling ringing in her head. That pesky memory from their fourth year just wouldn't go away.

" _YOU LIED TO ME!"_

" _TRUSTED YOU!"_

"That's enough, Ron," Ginny said sternly, while looking at Hermione trembling slightly.

"Why?" Ron was obvious to Hermione's shaking figure.

Hermione's lips trembled at the memory. Her hand was over her agaped mouth. She started to back away slightly. Her visions started to blur a bit. That was then, she saw Ron in his werewolf form. Those same savage, cold eyes stared her down like prey. She remembered the time in Viktor's dungeon vividly. Currently, she felt like she was there.

It was at that moment when she broke down. All of those images and bad memories started to surround her nonstop. She was sobbed uncontrollably, slowly bringing herself to the ground.

"I… I understand now," Hermione sobbed out. "It's all my f-fault…All my fault… All my fault…"

It was also at the moment, when Ron snapped out of his rage filled like trance. His features became more soft and at ease. His hands weren't clenching anymore as his sharp claws started to shrink back to his normal fingernail size. His eyes were widened with shock from his actions. What had he done to her?

He reached out towards her.

Hermione screamed out, only seeing nothing but an aggressive monster before her, that wanted nothing but to tear her apart.

Ron's arm started to lower down, feeling so much self-hatred and guilt whirling around him. All these emotions that coursed around him. It felt like he was about to explode! He gripped onto his hair tightly, reflecting at what he had done. First he and Hermione were cuddling, now they were fighting. That was then, he realized why she was breaking down.

She was remembering the time in where she had called her a liar during their unpleasant stay at Viktor's chamber during their fourth year.

"What have I done?" Ron slumped on his knees, bowing his head in despair.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Raise your wands in the air, as we remember Alan Rickman. May he rest in peace (yes, I know I'm late). Have a great day and please be safe! :)**


	53. In Need for the Sun to Shine

**A/N: I want to apologize with all of my heart for the LONG delay in updating RWC and FOaB. More information can be found at the end! So much of my gratification goes out to all of you who have reviewed my story. I just want to say... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY RONALD WEASLEY... and to my younger brother! I really hope you guys like this chapter because it's filled with Romione goodness! On with the chapter!**

 **As always, leaving a review is always something that I look back at to cheer me up! :D**

Warning: The usual

Disclaimer: The usual

* * *

 **Chapter 53 ~ In Need for the Sun to Shine**

* * *

Ronald Weasley wasn't the best at coping with pain.

He never was.

He'd always viewed himself as a vulnerable animal, limping in a gloomy, dim litted forest, wandering around the area. Ron had never felt such intense pain in his whole life. Never had he felt like he wanted to die, just so that all of the pain would just go away. His heart was beating heavily, even pounding, though they were in an erratic pace. His eyes were bloodshot, as his four-days-old clothes were wrinkled and worn-out. It almost looked like he was a zombie.

Ron stood there at his diminished room, at his window in where he stared outside for hours upon hours. His room in Grimmauld was unrecognizable at this point. There were broken floorings and planks that laid around carelessly. Several punched walls were something to note as well. His study desk and chairs were torn, until they were nothing. So many scratch marks were left, especially on his curtains and bed sheets.

It looked like a tornado has just bombarded his room altogether.

His family had let him be, none of them bothering to make eye contact with him. However, they were still dropped by to deliver him food, not wanting him to die from starvation.

Though, the food they gave him didn't satisfying him anymore.

He craved for raw meat. Any meat to be exact.

The Weasley tried numerous of ways to regulate his cravings. He tried blocking out everyone's scent, not wanting any of them to be feasted on by him.

Lupin had tried helping him with little to no success.

Him not being with Hermione truly did affect him. So many dark thoughts filled his mind. Ranging from tearing the whole mansion down to killing. Of course, he digressed those thoughts and notions, but they never seemed to bugger off. They got progressively worse, making him sick to the stomach.

He felt so empty ever since he departed away from Hermione. Harry even moved away from his room, scared that he too was going to be ravaged by Ron's wrath.

Holy shit, even his best friends was scared of him. Actually, everyone was scared of him!

Ron swore to Merlin that he could instantly feel the drastic change of the atmosphere. He knew it was his fault of being such a pathetic, short-tempered, arrogant prat. Though, Ron knew for a fact that a person couldn't surpass Percy's level of douchebaggery. The thought of Percy made Ron scoff.

 _What a fucking coward,_ Ron sneered. _And he's s'pose to be the smart one. What a cock-up._

Suddenly, he heard an owl hooting towards him. His ears were perked, knowing that the owl was Hermione's. Ron slowly opened his window, then shooeing it off, not in the mood for it chirping like mad. Good thing he kept Pigwidgeon with Ginny.

With shaky, attentive hands, he opened the letter.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm here to inform you that I'll be coming over to your house today. I miss you, Ron. Hopefully, when I get there, we'll be able to talk things out._

 _From yours truly,_

 _Hermione_

The sort letter was more than enough to lighten him up a bit. He couldn't believe his very eyes to what he had just read! Hermione was still willing enough to be there for him? That was then, a dark thought popped into his head.

 _I should stay away from her. I don't even know what I'm capable of anymore,_ Ron looked around his haunting room. _That way, I'll know for sure that she'll be safe._

Taking silent steps towards the bathroom, he quickly went for the shower, wanting to look nice for Hermione. As he brushed his teeth, he heard and sense someone coming to the restroom. He swiftly looked up to meet Fred's shellshocked expression.

"Am I dreaming?" Fred wheezed.

"Hey, Fred," Ron grumbled, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"You got us worried sick, little bro!" Fred exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Say, don't tell me you're doing all of this, just for Miss Granger."

"H-How did yo-"

"Ginny told me," Fred grinned triumphantly. "She's always been the grapevine in the family."

"Oh, of course," Ron groaned out, as he looked down at his claws. "These stupid claws won't go away!"

"Have you ever heard of trying to relax?"

"I'M TRYING TO TO!" Ron accidently snapped at him. "Oh shit, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap out like that. Shit."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm used to being yelled at," he gave his brother a reassuring smile. "Just ask mum, if you don't believe me!"

Ron rolled his eyes, chuckling for minutes. He had never felt such happiness in such a while. Even if Fred was a teasing buffoon, Ron would give everything he had just to keep him safe.

* * *

Ron sat at his room, still not willing enough to go downstairs to be confronted with his family yet. He was tapping his toes impatiently, just wanting to see and feel Hermione again. He ruffled his hair, feeling immensely bored out of his entire mind of waiting for someone he had longed. Ron tidied up his room a bit, although there were still bits of pieces of chipped wood and clothing to be found on the ground. Thanks to Fred, he had his study desk and chairs back to what they looked like before getting destroyed.

The youngest son of the Weasleys looked down at the necklace he got from Hermione to confirm their relationship. The other half of the heart was with her, and it contained a picture of him smiling, whereas he got the picture of her smiling. Ron smiled at it, keeping it close to him at all times. Just seeings her mane of bushy brown curls and sparkling chocolate eyes could make Ron the happiest person to ever exist.

"Hermione!" his eyes perked up at his sister exclaiming with radiating joy.

His smile grew even wider, _she actually came!_

He couldn't stop smiling, as he heard Hermione greeting his family, except for his father because he was still at St. Mungo's, the Order, and Harry himself. He was literally pouring and shining with happiness. His love had came! She was here! Here to help him!

"We got you some leftovers from dinner, dear," his mother told her. "Are you hungry?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I already ate, before I came here."

Her voice! He was hearing her voice! Ron's heart started to melt at the sound of her voice. It was like the angels were finally coming towards his way from the depth of darkness.

"That's quite alright. Ginny, take Hermione to her room!"

"I'm on it, mother," Ginny said.

"Wait," Ron's ears heard the familiar voice of Remus Lupin. "I'd like to talk to Hermione for a short while."

Footsteps. He could hear their footsteps. They seemed to be walking towards a corner of the vast living room.

"I know your intent is to help Ron out, is that true, Hermione?" Remus inquired

"Yes, I'm here to help him," said Hermione.

"That's very caring of you, although I want to give you a fair warning," Remus whispered to her. "Ronald is changing in drastic measures. You should see his room, because it represents his stress and self-anger that he has accumulated for the past days. To the best of your abilities, stay wary of his actions, but he thoughtful towards him.

"How could someone like Ron turn into what you've just describe him now," Hermione gasped.

Lupin looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "He feels heartbroken, and whenever a werewolf is heartbroken, it isn't very wise for someone to approach them out of nowhere."

"Well, that's exactly the reason why I came here," Hermione boldly declared. "I'm here for him, as long as he tolerates my presence."

Remus smiled at her strengthening confidence, "I guess we can't stop you then. I know for sure, that Ron will do this hardest to not harm you in anyway. You're free to go."

"Thank you for the information, Remus," Hermione gave her thanks to her ex-professor.

Ron could sense the fear and bravery that was burning in her soul. He frowned a bit, sensing her fear. He couldn't blame her, though. She was about to face someone who was nothing but a part of her bad memories. Ron could never forgive himself of himself ever doing that. As the footsteps got closer, Ron started to hide into the shadows, scared of the inevitable.

 _Knock…_

 _Knock…_

"R-Ron?" Hermione croaked. "It's… It's me, Hermione. I'm here to talk to you."

There was no reply from the other side.

"Ron?" she was starting to get a bit worried. "Are you there?"

Ron was about to answer, when suddenly he felt his claws growing back. Out of the whole night, why would they come out during this very moment! Of course, this wasn't part of the holy omen he was hoping for. Ron tried taking deep breaths, trying to moderate this erratic pace.

"I'm coming in," the door clicked and appeared the most wonderful person Ron had ever met.

Her bushy mane of brown curls were in a ponytail. Her eyes were glistening with worry, concern, fear, excitement, and many more emotions that might as could flood the whole house. She was wearing a striped sweater, along with pajama pants that were a plain navy blue. Her attentive eyes were looking feverishly around the room, in hopes of finding Ron there.

She then closed the door behind her, "Ron, where are you?"

She was frustrated by that fact that the only light source in the room was the crescent moon that poured through the lavish curtains that were no longer looking ravaged. Hermione sat on Ron's bed, shivering at how unwelcoming and unsettling the whole atmosphere was, along with the immense tension. Hermione knew for a fact that Ron was here.

"Please, come out," her hushed voice filled the room.

Yet again, there was no response from the flaming orange-haired Weasley, which made Hermione groan out with frustration.

"I'm not leaving, until I know you're alright, and we've talked!" she declared.

Hermione slowly sunk into Ron's mattress, letting her eyes become heavy from the crying and thoughts she had undergone ever since their recent incident. She pulled the covers over her, trying to fight the urge to fall asleep. After a few minutes, her slumber got the best of her, which allowed her to make soft snores and to have a steady breathing pattern.

Ron slowly came out from the shadows, knowing fully well that Hermione had fallen asleep. He limped towards her, as he felt his breathing become heavy. He tried wheezing out her name, the outcome was unsuccessful. Ron felt like he was losing conscious, and he didn't know why.

Was it because he truly did lose control? Was is Hermione's fault?

Suddenly, Ron yelled out in pain, crouching as he held onto his ribs. Hermione bolted awake from the suffering of Ron. She jumped out of his bed, kneeling to his eye level. She cupped his freckled face, allowing for her to see his bloodshot eyes, unshaven hair, and dreadful bags under his eyes. His face was sick shaded pale, making him glow. His once sparkling crystal orbs, were nothing but a shell of his former self.

"Her-Hermione?" Ron managed to grasp her arms gently.

"It's me, Ron. I'm here," she started to stroke his soft hair. "Remember, deep breaths."

"I - I thought you were terrified of me," Ron felt another jab of pain running up to his spine.

Hermione's eyes softened, "I'm still trying to forget."

"It's impossible," Ron gulped. "What I've done to you recently and during fourth year will always be a burden you have to face, and it's all my bloody fault. If I just controlled myself, none of this would've really happened."

"Please, that's enough. You don't need to blame yourself for everything, because I was a contributing factor to us suffering as well," she tried to rationalize with him. "I know that none of us will forget, but you need to realize that we can learn from our mistakes… together."

"You should listen to Lupin, I can't control myself, Hermione. During those days, when you weren't around, I kept on thinking about these cruel, abnormal thoughts, that I didn't even know I could ever think about."

"I still want to help you!" she said, letting her stubbornness and concern get the best of her. "I - I just want to make sure that you won't be causing chaos."

"Hermione, just… GO!" he growled out, as his eyes flashed red. "I'm - I'm losing conscious. I… I feel so dizzy, so exhausted."

Ron started to lose balance, making him fall over to his bed, letting his lanky legs dangle in an unforgettable position.

"Hermione, if you want to help me and risk your bloody life, help me remember," he whispered to her.

"Remember what?" she inquired.

"Help me remember you and myself," his eyes grew heavy.

"Uh, well…" the brunette shifted uncomfortably. "Your name is Ronald Weasley, preferably Ron, and you're the most bravest, sweetest, caring, and loveable git I've ever met in my whole life."

She could've sworn she saw him grin, "I'm Hermione Granger, your girlfriend, who would never stop thinking and worrying about you, even after a row. I'm described to be a bossy know-it-all bookworm with a mane of bushy curls that would always get in the way."

"M-My name is Ron… Your name is Her-Hermione.. I love Hermione Granger, and she loves me," he started to repeat that several times, until he felt darkness taking over him.

In his mind, he could feel someone trying to claw straight out from his chest. The unsettling silence crept upon him, like spiders dangling on a single thread of their webbing. The dark, gloomy atmosphere sent many his nervous system into overdrive. The longing to see Hermione's face was unbearing. He felt like he was back to those days in where he was separated from Hermione. The person who he had loved since forever.

Suddenly, he heard a strained voice calling out his name.

It was none other than Hermione, who was whimpering next to him.

He tried reaching to her glowing image, begging for her to save him from this hellhole.

"My name is Ron. Her name is Hermione… I love Hermione Granger, and she loves me," he repeated once more, finding that these words reassured him somehow.

"It's gonna be alright, Ron," Hermione mumbled, sniffing in the process. "I promise you"

"You're not a liar, Hermione," Ron whispered to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him at all.

Suddenly, he felt a stab at his chest. He silently screamed, enduring the effects of his transformation. It felt like he was being submerged into a boiling pit of magma, ready for him to be burned alive. While he squirmed, he saw Hermione's frightened face, as she watched her boyfriend treble violently. He still tried reaching out for her, with little to no success.

Hermione scooted closer to him, holding him into her arms. Just like the way how Ron would comfort her. She started cooing him reassurance, giving light kisses on his forehead. Exactly the way she envisioned Ron supporting and caring her with indescribable tenderness.

Ron finally opened his eyes, eyes that were glowing scarlet red. Upon seeing this, Hermione flinched a bit, before realizing that this was Ron. The person who she had loved for all these years. She started to run her fingers through his growing fur, inhaling his intoxicating scent at the same time.

"Hey," Hermione greeted him.

Ron looked at her, growling a bit in response.

"See, I'm still here for you," she softly said to him. "I could never leave you."

Ron was trying to remember her. She was showing such hospitality to him, even though he didn't even remember her. Hermione saw a spark of hope, when she saw a flash of blue in his eyes. She knew for a fact that he was trying to remember her, making her melt at how Ron was so willing enough to fight for her.

"My name's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Ron stared at her with those unreadable scarlet red eyes that gleamed with anger and sorrow. Hermione stroked him tenderly, that it would've made Ron melt, if he had just remember who she was. His eyes softened at bit at how her soft palms soothed him, like he was listening to one of those lullabies his mother sang to him, when he was just a little toddler. He started to nuzzle to her palm, loving every second of it.

She chuckled softly, "I hope I'm not harming you in anyway. I find it a bit weird to groom your boyfriend."

His ears perked up at what she had just said. Boyfriend? Were they together somehow? He didn't believe it. How could someone like him deserve such grace and honor, such as her?

Ron sat up, staring at the mundane wall, trying to remember her.

"Hey, I'll get us a cup of tea," she suggested. "Stay here, I'll be back."

She stood up, walking towards his door, shutting it as she left. Ron whined at how frustrating it was to recall something, even a spark would be helpful as of now. He grumbled, feeling hopeless that he couldn't remember who this human, Hermione, was. All he knew that he was an important figure to her, and that's a fact.

As he looked around the room, he spotted a shine of a heart locket. Ron crawled his way through to capture it in his hands. He looked at what seemed to be the other half of the locket, seeing the same person who had whispered him and took care of him with undying kindness.

His eyes widened at the moving picture. Maybe the human would know of this!

Ron zoomed out into the halls, bolting left and right around the corners. He skipped two steps at a time, as he went downstairs. All the while, he tried to not make a sound, knowing that other humans inhabited the area.

He hid in the gloomy shadows, hiding behind furniture that would hopefully hide his towering figure from her. The luxurious scent of coconut and vanilla filled his mind and nose. It was like he was in heaven.

He observed her every move. As she started to stir the two tea cups in one go, Ron couldn't help but to move a little closer to her. It was like there was this force, this gravity that was trying to pull them, until they were together… again. He heard her sigh, seeing a little tear escape from her right eye. He didn't like how her chocolate brown eyes would look so defeated.

Those eyes and hair seemed so familiar to him. He just couldn't take it into account.

"Ron," she whispered out. "I know you're there."

He felt his eyes heat up.

"Don't be afraid. It's not going to bite," she grinned at his towering shadow.

Ron slowly emerged from the shadows, facing her brilliant eyes.

"Here you are," she passed over the tea cup over to him. "I hope you like it. I added a bit of lemon and honey into the mix."

Ron gave her a silent thank you, as he took attentive sips with shaky hands. He was worried that he would judge her on his appearance. For calling out loud, his worn-out shirt looked like it gave up already to make way for his still growing size. Ron didn't like how he looked like. He was begging to turn back into his human form, that would be better than forgetting all about her, Hermione Granger.

"So, you don't remember anything at all in this state?" she whispered quietly to him.

He nodded his head in response.

She looked a bit routed, "Oh…"

Ron showed her the locket, making her eyes widen at bit.

"That was a gift from me to you. To make our relationship official, if that's how you want to phrase it," she smiled, having a dreamy look in her eyes.

He smiled at this.

Suddenly, Hermione grabbed him by his forearms, looking deep into the sea of red, praying to Merlin that she could just see a short glance of his unreal sapphire eyes. Ron looked deep into her loving eyes, cherishing the moment, still a little frustrated that he couldn't remember anything about her.

"I… I still love you, Ron," the brunette breathed out. "I love you so much. I hope you haven't forgotten about that."

That was then, he saw an image flash in his eyes. It was him and Hermione, kissing on the couch that so happened to lay at the next room. Moments of them showing genuine love and passion were beautiful to his eyes. The sound of her anger, laughing, and more were harmonic to his ears.

He could he have failed to recall of his true love, Hermione Granger.

A sparked finally ignited.

He said with genuine solicitude, "My name is Ron. Her name is Hermione. I love Hermione Granger, and she loves me."

* * *

 **A/N: The end of my quarter is nearing, leaving only one more quarter to knock out. Yes, I am still in school. I was hoping in updating this story yesterday, not until I had this project, which took me almost 3 hours to complete. School and life has just added to so much stress, that I can't even count how many nights I've been awake until dawn. Add this story along with the other two, and disaster is sure to rise. I don't know how many times I've tried prioritzing that end up being a fail on my part. I hope you guys are able to forgive me.**

 **On a brighter note, this story and FOaB got nominated in the Ron/Hermione 2016 Awards, while I was gone! Voting has just started, and highly I advise that if you have the time to vote for the fanfiction that _you_ think will be eligible to win in that category. Also, you might even discover some Romione fanfictions and fanart that you haven't read/seen before! **

**Although, some of the my favorite stories and authors (looks at WeasleyIsMyKing540) weren't nominated, that's fine by me because there's always this year to look foward to! In the end, we celebrate and worship the greatest ship to ever exisit, _Romione!_**

 **I'm sorry for the long A/N! Thanks for reading, and please be safe! :D**


	54. Christmas Chills

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to another late chapter! If you haven't noticed by now, I didn't get to update this story on its birthday, which is honestly sad. Although, let's give a little birthday cake to story! Not to mention, we should give cake to the twins! Anywho, I want to congratulate everyone on the Romione Awards! Woohoo, fangirling power! My birthday is in 10 days, and I'm so excited (April 25th)! I want to thank those who've reviewed last chapter! I'm so glad to see that there were still people reading this story, even though I'm a slug at updating. So, thank you to those! But wait, there's more! The story's hit 100+ followers! Enough with the rambling! Let's get on with the story!**

 **Feedback is always a delight! :D**

Warning: Swearing and... SO MUCH ROMIONE GOODNESS!

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

 **Chapter 54 ~ Christmas Chills**

* * *

Ron's father was back from St. Mungo's with numerous stitches on his forehead, and wrapped up bandages from wounds that were still a bit open. His eyeglasses were a bit askew, but his eyes still tinkered with joy and curiosity. Ron had always admired at how optimistic his father could be, even after getting attack by a huge servant.

As Ron walked upstairs of Twelve, Grimmauld Place, he stopped over by where his twin brother's room was. He took a turn, seeing the door across the gloomy hallway. He slowly opened the door to find Fred there, all alone, while reading about fairies.

"Really, Fred? Fairies?" Ron managed to keep in his laughter.

He simply grinned. Looking up from his book, "I've gotta know where the nearest location a fairy sanctuary is, so George and I will be able to snatch some pixie dust."

"And why is that?" Ron asked, amused to what they're planning.

"Don't you ever pay attention in Herbology, you dolt? It's what the fairies use to make them fly!"

"They have wings!"

"They're used for directing them where to go," Fred rolled his eyes, as he sat up on his bed.

Ron stood there, feeling like a complete idiot for not knowing.

The youngest son quickly cleared his throat, "Well, I'm here to check on the potion."

"For Miss Granger," Fred winked at him, making him groan out.

Ron went over to their desk to see the potion almost turning to a tinted blue. He smiled at his accomplishment, grinning proudly at how successful the potion seemed to be. The smell of lilacs filled his head, which made him feel fuzzy inside. He, Ronald Weasley, brewed a magical perfume for Hermione has his Christmas present.

The magical part of the perfume was that he added an ingredient that helped make a werewolf relaxed and less tensed. No wonder why he felt so calm and collected all at once.

From his pocket, he grabbed out an empty perfume bottle and started to pour the liquid into it. He twisted the cap tightly, and waved Fred a quick goodbye, leaving the door behind him closed.

Tomorrow was finally Christmas, a holiday in where Ron was hoping for since last Christmas. It was going to be him and Hermione's first Christmas today, as a couple! He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her name. He could never thank her enough for her strong and continued support over the years, even if he was a gigantic git once in awhile. What made the perfume magical was that it increased the chances of him not going out of line.

He went to him and Harry's room, grabbing out the box he was going to put the bottle of perfume in it. The lavender scented perfume filled him with determination, as he went to put another thing in the box. A box of sugar quills, Hermione's favorite candy, was in along with a little brown teddy bear. Ron got out his wrapping paper, filled with red and gold stripes across it, and started to wrap diligently.

"I see you're wrapping a present for Hermione," Ron looked up to unsurprisingly see Harry's cheeky grin.

Ron rolled his eyes playfully, "I didn't forget about you, mate."

His best friend just chuckled.

A knock on the door came from the room.

"Shit, it's Hermione," Ron said, picking up the scent of her vanilla and coconut shampoo.

He superficially ducked the present under his bed, letting the hanging bedsheets to secrete it. Harry opened the door to find that it was indeed Hermione, who so happened to have a broad smile on her delicate features.

"Hey, Harry," she greeted with.

"Hello, Hermione. What brings you here?" he inquired her, giving her a smile back.

"I came here to check on Ron," Ron could feel his face starting to heat up at the mention of his name.

Harry's emerald green eyes looked explicitly at him, signaling him to go with Hermione. Ron stood from his stance and went with Hermione, closing the door behind him. As soon as he turned around, Hermione gave him a welcoming hug. Ron, being taken by surprise, stood there very briefly, but eventually hugged her back.

"What's wrong, love?" Ron whispered softly to her.

"I just wanted to see if everything was fine," she replied back. "Anything odd happened to you today?"

"Not that I know of," he answered.

"Brilliant," her face seemed to soften a bit. "Anyways, your mother wants up to bake the cookies, as a midnight snack for everyone."

"Blimey, I'm not the best at baking," Ron started to rub his back neck. "I almost burnt the whole house down, when I was five."

"Oh, come on! That's when you were five," Hermione rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's just do already."

As they made their way downstairs, they saw Sirius and Remus sitting by the fireplace, drinking eggnog with a hint of firewhiskey. George was helping Ginny out with placing on the last of the ornaments on the Christmas tree, while his father read the Daily Prophet once more. Ron felt a surge of home. He had missed that feeling.

"Ronnie, Hermione, over here!" her mother called out at them.

They ran to her, seeing a layout of ingredients before them. Assortments of flour, water, cups, chocolate, and more were right in front of their very eyes. There were baking sheets near the heating stove as well.

"I'll leave you to it! Hermione here has read the instructions," Molly said. "Good luck, dears!"

With that, the plump mother briskly walked out of the room to do other errands around the mansion.

"I'm betting ten sickles that she did this just for us to get closer," Ron groaned out, already getting the batter ready.

Hermione felt hurt by his words, "That's not a bad thing… Is it?"

The redhead looked up from the mixture, to see Hermione's glistening eyes.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean what I just said, love. You know me, I'm a fucking prat," Ron went over to her and gave her a hug.

She gave him a small smile and went back helping him out mix the batter. Ron was right behind her, inhaling her scent, watching her vigorously mix the contents. Her perseverance was radiating off to him as if it was the actual sun that was burning him whole. Ron guided her in adding the ingredients, enjoying every minute of it.

They would always compliment each other every second.

"We need more flour," Hermione pointed out, wiping the flour on her own polka dotted apron.

Ron went to grab the bag of flour. When he turned around, he had a mischievous little grin. A grin that the twins would always have. A grin so mischievous that it rivaled the twin's own signature look.

"Ronald Weasley," the brunette said in a dangerously low voice. "If you dare-"

Ron blew a handful of flour on her face, making her cough and wheeze.

"You prat!" she shrieked, as she went in to throw flour at him.

He laughed to see Hermione's playful eyes lighting up his night. White dust was floating in the air. Coughs and laughter erupted the kitchen, although it did get messy. The laughter started to die out, as they stood there exhausted. Her mane of hair was covered in flour, along with her whole apron. Ron's appearance was the same story. They sat on the singular corner chair panting like mad. She leaned her head against his muscular chest, letting both of them hear the rhythmic beats of their heart.

"I missed feeling so stress-free," Hermione gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

Ron wore his famous lopsided grin, "Watch out of O.W.L's, love. I'm betting galleons that you're going to stress out more on that than anything before in your life.

She playfully punched him on the shoulder, "I'll be the one reminding you about the O.W.L's, thank you very much!"

They stared at each other's eyes. Chocolate brown met with crystal blue. They started to move closer and closer. Ron's hand traveled to her hair, interlocking with her silky curls. Hermione cupped her soft palms onto his freckled cheeks. The suspense was something to take note for. The tension was seeping through the old walls of the mansion. Love was what the couple had breathed in and out from ever since that day.

"I'm here to check on — WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Ron's mother shrieked at the scene before her.

An embarrassed Hermione jumped off of a flustered looking Ron. Molly looked bewildered at the mess of the kitchen, and the two teens. She stared them down, looking incensed. Her face matched the same color of her distinct Weasley colored hair. It was the same for Ron, too.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MESS IN A KITCHEN THAT'S NOT EVEN OURS, AND HOW DARE THE BOTH OF YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS SIMPLY REQUEST TO GET ALLS STEAMY AND WHAT NOT!" she bellowed from the top of her lungs.

She looked at them briefly and continued on by declaring, "I want the both of you to not be in the same room until Christmas is over! Am I clear?"

Hermione looked at her with an agape mouth and widened eyes. Ron looked over to see her close to tears. In an instant, Hermione walked out of the kitchen, not making any eye contact with anyone. Ron tried to stop her, but his actions failed. The youngest son looked at her mother with narrowed eyes, as he rushed out the kitchen door, slamming the door behind him. Ron ran to his room and yelled profanities at his pillow. It reminded him of doing this when he was just five. Good thing Harry wasn't here.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Everything that he had ever hoped for. Everything that he had dreamt and prayed for, gone in an instant. He and Hermione were finally genuinely jocund.

Ron looked up, looking around his room to feel a sense of familiarity. This was the same exact state he was in, while he was separated from Hermione. The dark, gloomy room was a dead giveaway. He started to tug on his hair, not wanting to feel like this again. Didn't his mother know the consequences of him being separated from Hermione? Sure she was just a hall away, but that still didn't matter. Her smile — her face — her scent — her skin… They weren't in his reach anymore.

He looked under his bed, remembering that he still had to wrap his Christmas present for Hermione. Ron groaned out, feeling a bit too lazy to do anything right now. Before he actually did it though, he looked at the bottle one last time. The perfume potion was starting to fizz a bit, and it started to turn grape purple.

"What the hell?" he uncapped the spray cap.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the smell of mint for it sprayed all over his face. Some of it even managed to get to his mouth.

Oh shit, he mentally kicked himself.

He read somewhere in the potion book that there was a chance for it to turn into a rage potion if it wasn't heated up for exactly a day. The scent started to mock him, as he felt all these emotions erupting from the depths of his heart and mind. The feelings of jealousy, hopelessness, sorrow and more were becoming potent. Then, rage kicked in furiously.

Ron started to back up from the perfume, bumping into his drawer, knocking a picture frame out from the counter. He looked down to see a picture of him and his best friends, Harry and Hermione, waving at the camera during their trip to Hogsmeade in their fourth year. He gave a small smile at the memory.

"Harry…" he croaked out, as he started to crouch from the increasing pain. "Her-Hermione… Help me."

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the room she and Ginny shared. In her grasp was Hogwarts: A History. A book in where she would never get tired of. As she flipped through the pages, she couldn't help but worry nonstop about her boyfriend. She knew for a fact that his mother would keep a close eye on us, knowing fully well that they would come up with some sort of plan to just see each other.

Sometimes, she would blame him and herself for the cause. He was the one who started it, but she did join along with him. The brunette groaned out with frustration, tying her hair into a tight ponytail. It was just a couple more hours until Christmas had finally arrived. Two more hours to be exact.

Before she could take a sip of her glass of hot chocolate, she heard frantic footsteps coming up the stairs. That certainly wasn't a good sign.

"Mum, hurry!" came Ginny's trembling voice.

Ron, she immediately dropped her book and sprinted out the room.

She went down the hall to see Molly, Ginny, and Harry surround Ron's room. The lot of them looked terrified from their findings.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hermione inquired, feeling her stomach doing summersaults.

Harry looked at her, "H-he swallowed a rage potion."

"What? How?" her eyes were widened in fear.

"He was planning a present for you. A perfume, actually. He brewed from ingredients to make the potion magical. The magic element to it was so that if he were to smell the scent, it would lessen out the chances of him transforming," The-Boy-Who-Lived informed her. "I remember him telling me that there was a chance of it becoming a rage potion if he wasn't careful in brewing the potion."

She looked confounded by Ron's doings. Her heart and legs started to melt from how charismatic Ron really was. Her palms become a bit sweaty, but she quickly wiped it off.

Suddenly, Ginny opened the door to reveal Ron savagely ripping his and Harry's bed sheets and pillows. His eyes were a wild shade of dark blue that shimmered under the crescent moonlight. He eyed them with one hell of a stare. Sadly, he couldn't see the person he was hoping to see. Instead, he only saw his mother, Ginny, and Harry.

Anger started to kick in, "I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Molly looked at her son, frightened to the point of fainting.

"Calm down, mate."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M PERFECTLY FINE, DIMWIT!" Ron yelled at him, as he continued on gnawing on the already ruined bedsheet.

Suddenly, Ron started punching the walls, diminishing the wall. The brunette looked at him with frightened eyes. Her eyes were flooding with panic to see him so down again. She reached her hand outward but remembered that he might harm her. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Ron's eyes.

"Ronald Weasley! Calm down," said the scared mother. "Why are you acting out like this? I know you can fight off the rage potion!"

He started at his mother with those fighting, dark blue eyes. Eyes that Hermione hated to see. It was like he was a new person. Not that charismatic, immature, cheerful Ron. Harry seemed to notice this and held onto Hermione's hand to give her some comfort.

"Hey, he's still in there. I can promise you that," said a whispering Harry. "Maybe you could try to comfort him."

"Harry, I'm scared that he won't let me. Just like all those other times," she said, trying to hold back tears.

Harry gulped, "Just try…"

In an instant, they saw a chair being flown across the room. Luckily, Ginny had ducked on time or else she would've been severely injured. Ginny started breathing at an erratic pace. Her heart was pounding from the adrenaline.

"That's it. Let me have him," said the brunette. "Leave us alone, please."

Molly looked at her, "Hermione, dear. Are you sure?"

"Positive," Hermione declared boldly.

That was then, she stepped away from hiding from Ron.

His mother then asked him, "So, what is it that you want to just calm you down then?"

His ablaze dark cerulean eyes burnt her mother's kind brown eyes, "Her. I want her."

Hermione looked at Harry nervously. Her lips started to tremble a bit.

"C'mon, Hermione. He needs you," he tried to persuade her. "Please, you love him. I know you do."

Rejection, that single word echoed into her conscious. The fear of being rejected from none other than Ron, just like all those other times. Her mind, soul, and body were contraindicating at the situation at hand. That was then, she heard a roar coming from the bedroom.

"RONALD, NO!" Molly screamed out loud as if she had witnessed something so horrific that it managed to get all of the residents within the resident to come to see what was going on.

Her eyes slowly looked up in horror to see a large, muscular red furred werewolf in a powerful, towering stance. Suddenly, he started to destroy his room and Harry's down in the dumps again. Pieces of furniture went flying everywhere, as he started clawing the flooring. Pictures of family and friend were nearly unrecognizable from all the scratch marks and cracks.

"Holy shit," came Sirius's flabbergasted gasp.

Quickly, he turned into his animagus form. A black furred dog was at the scene, trying to tackle the menacing werewolf. Arthur cast stupefy on the bulky figure, making him restricted to do anything at all. Remus finished it off with taking out a long metal chain from his small pocket. He tied Ron up in a securing manner, yet not too tight to harm Ron in any way.

It was then, the werewolf broke from being stupified and started to go back and crawl at the dog, only to realize the familiar feeling of being grounded down. He stifled a low growl at the dog and Remus, remembering them from trying to hit him years ago.

"Isn't that a bit too extreme?" Molly questioned them.

"It's for the better good, Molly," Arthur tried to comfort his wife.

Molly gulped the lump from her throat, "That's our baby son, Arthur! I — I can't bear to see him like this!"

Through the atmosphere of sorrow and terror, a conflicted brunette stood in the midst of it all. That was then, she rushed through the wave of red, and managed to get inside of her boyfriend's bedroom.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out.

It was too late. As she went to approach the laying werewolf, she accidently stepped on a picture. Out of curiosity, she picked it up to see a picture of him and her near the Black Lake in their fourth year. She remembered it. How Ron was all moody to see Viktor Krum swimming in the lake, making all the girls gush and ogle over him. That was until a vivid memory came into Hermione's view to stop her from thinking further more about Viktor.

Her thoughts were brought back to reality, as she saw Sirius about to tackle Ron again.

"St-stop! Stop hurting him!" Hermione pleaded to them. "Please, stop."

Hermione went in front of the large werewolf's body, which was sitting on his knees. His dark eyes widened at the newcomer, for see looked awfully familiar. Bushy brown eyes and fierce chocolate brown eyes. Gentle features and a passionate expression to top it all off. His heart started to beat faster than average, letting his face heat up from it.

"Don't chain him up, too!" the brunette sobbed out. "He — He's not a monster."

She sniffed, as she turned around to face Ron. She fell to her knees, taking an attentive approach towards the beast before her. Her trembling hands untied him from the chain, letting it slide across the room. Hermione started to lean in closer to him, searching to see Ron through his eyes. The werewolf seemed to see something in her expression that yelled out the truth.

"I — I'm here, love," she started to stroke his silky red fur. "Sorry, it took so long."

Ron gently cupped her fragile cheeks with his talons, tickling her a bit from his fur. He took a good look at her remarkable eyes.

"Love," he said in a deep, gravely voice.

"Yes, love," Hermione gave him a teary smile.

Remus cut into their little moment, saying, "We appreciate your perseverance, Hermione, but we strongly advise for you to keep away from Ron's reach."

Hermione's eyes started to tear up, "I don't want to leave him!"

"Stubborn girl," all heads turned to see Professor Snape's figure at the doorway. "You never learn. Do you, Granger?"

She turned her head towards Ron's now, ignoring that fact that Snape just came out of nowhere. His dark blue eyes started to tint at the sight of his girlfriend. Their blood flow started to speed up at the sensation. Her presence was the sole reason why he felt more human. His reassuring eyes gave her hope that he was indeed still in there. Before Hermione went to embrace him, she felt herself being levitated a bit in the air. She tried all her might to refrain from it with little success.

Snape had his wand out, pointing it explicitly at the brunette.

"N-no! Let go of me!" Hermione yelled out, seeing that she and Ron were distancing from each other. "Stop!"

* * *

His eyes widened further to see them taking her away from him. The werewolf started to struggle out of the confines once more, seeking her comfort again. A whimper erupted from his chest, heavy breathing was evident as well. From all the thrashing, there were numerous of scratch marks all over the floor.

Then, she disappeared into the unknown into the gloomy halls. Ginny and his mother went along with her and Snape.

His happiness was gone just like that.

Anger. So much negative emotions to let out. He wanted them to suffer. Suffer until he got his Hermione back.

In a fit of fury, he managed to break through the magical chains. Shocked, Remus and Arthur started to fire spells towards the rampaging beast. Ron roared ferociously at them, threatening them. Just like how they threatened Hermione — his Hermione — his mate — his true love.

When the black furred dog went in to tackle him, he threw him back with a loud THUMP!

The werewolf would do anything — anything to just be reunited with Hermione. He started to roar down the hall, warning them there that he was coming to fetch her up into his arms. His heavy erratic breathing pattern was as loud as a person mumbling little secrets.

There was no stopping him now.

* * *

"Please, let me get back to him!" Hermione pleaded to Molly.

Molly looked at her with pity, "Dear, let them take care of the situation. They do have a point, though. Ron's under the influence of the rage potion still."

"No, he's not!" Hermione retorted hotly. "He's there! I saw it! I saw it through his eyes!"

Ginny snorted, "Blimey, Ron's turned you mental."

The brunette glared at Ginny's inappropriate joke, wiping her little grin off her freckled face.

Hermione looked away from him, wiping incoming tears vigorously. She didn't want them to see her this down. She sniffed up courage and breathed in Ron's remaining love. She hung her head down her and Ginny's bedroom. Snape's still figure was just outside the door, guarding it.

Suddenly, a roar. A roar from Ron!

Hermione smiled to herself. She summoned her Gryffindor courage and zoomed out of the room, knocking out Snape in the process. He glared at his student at her reckless action. As she proceeded down the long hall, she got closer to see a gleam of red eyes in the distance. Her chocolate brown eyes widened.

A particular word started to bug her again:

 _Rejection…_

* * *

As he ran down the hall, he could smell and sense a presence running towards him. His tail started to wag in excitement. Ron was just a step away to see and embrace her again! He started to pick up the speed and went to gently as possible tackle Hermione to the ground.

The werewolf sniffed her everywhere just to confirm that it was indeed her. He started to playfully lick her cheeks, oblivious to see her scared, teary expression. It took about a moment until he realized that something was off. His red eyes crawled up to see her scared chocolate orbs. In an instant, he stepped back away from her.

Why was she scared? Did he harm her without knowing?

That was then, he heard a sob coming from her soft lips. He ran towards her, lifting her up bridal style. He started to brush away the plait of her hair back with the rest of the group. He looked around the hall to see them cornered. He roared at them, wanting them to back away from them. To give them privacy.

They seemed to not understand the message he was trying to get through to them, so he broke out of the house, into the backyard of piles of snow.

Hermione felt herself being in the air and then plopping perfectly onto the ground. She was cuddling with Ron's fur, loving the soft, silkiness of it and hisincredible body warmth. It was like his fur was a blanket of sorts. She felt so secure in his arms, that she forgot that she was crying. Another tear came dripping down, making her realize why they were here.

" _Love?_ " he whispered softly in his deep vocals.

"I'm here," she croaked out in response.

In a moment of silence, they let the snow precipitate on them. The cool, soothing breeze swept them away from reality. The scent of vanilla, coconut, and cinnamon was a blessing. Radiating warmth from each other was just there to take them away from the cruel, cold world upon them. His claws gentle stroking her frizzy hair was comforting for not only him but for her as well.

In that moment of silence, they were in deep love. It's not like they were already.

Her tantalizing eyes seemed to bore into his ever tinting shade of blue. The recognizable crystal blue she knew and loved for years.

"I suppose you want to know why I sobbed…" Hermione sadly broke the peaceful silence. "It might sound silly though."

Ron gave her a light nudge with his snout, wanting to know the truth. She smiled at the action, making her lovingly stroke his fur. The young woman sat up, wiping away the remaining of her tears. She breathed in the cold air, letting it settle into her lungs and nostrils. It was quite soothing to her. Of course, Ron took note of it.

She cleared her throat, "Well, haven't you noticed that whenever you transform, you just — I don't know how to say this but — you just push me away. As if, I'm nothing to you."

She bit her lips, scared to be made fun of. Ron took in her features, feeling immense remorse. Was that how she truly felt like?

"I — I feel rejected, Ron," she poured it in with all her heart and soul. "I — I just want to help you. To care for you. To love you."

Ron's eyes started to water about from the speech. Hermione's chest heaved, as she started to confess out her feelings to him. She laid herself like a vulnerable prey in the middle of him. She was letting him see another side of her. A side she despised people to see and to associate with.

"I do stupid things because I love you," the brunette cuddled with herself. "I love you, Ronald Weasley."

The werewolf swept her up and lovingly embraced her like none ever before. She started to calm down, as she felt his steady pounding heart going in sync with her's.

"So sorry," he said with remorse. "Love you, too."

The clock struck twelve at midnight. The old grandfather clock ring echoed throughout the household. Everyone looked out the window and the open hole to see the two lovebirds, snuggling like there was no tomorrow.

That's how Ron and Hermione wanted life to be like. Nothing but peace, quiet, and most importantly love.

* * *

 **A/N: If you've noticed that there wasn't any evident errors on this chapter, congrats! I actually checked everything out, yay! Happy Easter, and please be safe! :D**


	55. The Quidditch Quarrel

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of RWC fellow readers! Wow, it's been over a month, hasn't it? I'm glad to say that... SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME IN 2 DAYS! Also, I managed to get A's on my finals (thank God)! That means that I have loads of time in updating me stories without any added pressure or stress in the mixture! I'm just so excited that freedom is just an inch away!**

 **I really want to give all my thanks to the feedback I've recieved! So, thank you JeanAndBilius, HeRonLove, loverhr, and colossus13777. Also, thanks to AzureAlquimista and anon guest for your feedback as well!** **Also, thanks to the peeps who've followed and favorited this story!**

 **Let's get on with the chapter! :D**

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah

Warning: It's blatant

* * *

 **Chapter 55 ~ The Quidditch Quarrel**

* * *

O.W.L's were closer than it seemed. Umbridge was slowly conquering the whole school of Hogwarts, which scared the majority of the students. Most of the teachers were being fired, banished possibly under the order of the devious decrees Umbridge kept of spitting out, having the Minister approve every single of it. Soon, a new decree would be born, and that decree would affect all. On top of that all, Fred and George dropped out, making a history at Hogwarts from their fireworks show. Ron was told that they got a good yell from their parents, but mostly their mother.

The Golden Trio sat next to the fireplace at the Commons. Hermione had her legs crossed, engrossed in another book that would hopefully get her ready for the O.W.L's Ron sat there to the left of her on the good armchair, evidently ogling at his girlfriend. Whereas Harry just sat there, staring at the fireplace like usual.

"So, what did you guys tell McGonagall you wanted to be?" Hermione inquired, thirsty for some conversations.

"Uh, well…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to be an Auror."

"An Auror?" she looked bewildered. "How come?"

He merely shrugged, "I want to contribute in taking out the trash, you know. This whole ordeal we're apart of, I want to make sure the next generation won't have to experience the living hell we've gone through together."

A genuine smile crept along Hermione's features, "That's honestly the most brilliant statement I've ever heard from you."

"What can I say? I bet that's why you love me so much," he winked at her.

She faked gagged, "I take back everything I've said!"

They started to chuckle together, leaving Harry to smile at them. He was a bit new to their relationship, but they truly were meant to be.

"I have to agree with Ron said there. I, too, want to become an Auror," Harry said to them. Suddenly, a frown was etched upon his pale face, "Unfortunately, Umbridge was there to rudely interrupt my conversation with McGonagall. What a bloody hag."

"You too, mate?" Ron grumbled, remembering what Umbridge had said to him. "Umbridge, that bitch."

That seemed to gain the expected attention from Hermione, "Wh-what? What did she say to you guys?"

"Well, she kept on blabbering about how I was pretty much a criminal," Harry rolled his eyes while saying this.

"Rubbish, I tell you," Hermione breathed out. She then, turned her head towards Ron, "What did she say to you?"

Ron avoided eye contact with her, involuntarily tapping his left foot, "She kept on telling me that the Ministry wouldn't accept a beast like me. Stating all of these facts about how werewolves have had a high crime rate for the past decade. Her bloody voice made me want to just sit through another lesson in the History of Magic class. I'd be happy just to hear Mr. Binns ramblings."

"You shouldn't let her get through to you like that," she went over to sit next to him. "She's just jealous of how handsome, loyal, and charming you are."

He showed off his lopsided grin, "Handsome, loyal, and charming? Bloody hell, what've I done to you woman?"

Hermione playfully punched him, as they, once again, laughed in harmony. Harry joined along the paradise. Ron could feel himself returning back to his old self. He leaned in closer to Hermione to steal a quick peck on the lips. He didn't know where or who he'd be without her in his life. He swooped in for a snog.

His and her hands were touching each other's hair, scraping scalps. Ron was about to ask permission into her mouth, but they heard someone clearing their throat. They broke apart to see Harry smirking cheekily at them. He started laughing, seeing their beet red faces.

"Damn you, Harry Potter," Ron spat teasingly. "You will pay for this! When you've managed to get a real girlfriend, I'll be sure to cockblock you!"

* * *

Ron was approaching the Gryffindor Quidditch tent. He was already fully geared, ready to save every single ring, if even possible. His eyes blazed with unwavering determination. He was ready to impress Hermione. Although, disappointed that Harry got banned from the team. Or was he? There was something in the back of his mind telling him:

 _That's right. Prove that you're the superior. Prove to her that Harry Potter is a useless scumbag._

He quickly brushed off the thought, not wanting to interfere with him during the game. Ron brushed off the dirt on his nose and zoomed out of the tent to meet up with the substitute Seeker. It was none other than Ginny Weasley, looking determined as ever. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail, making her look more intimidating than she already was.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Ginny exclaimed with relief. "I thought you forgot!"

"Nah, I wouldn't," the youngest son of the Weasleys grinned. "I had to be here. Impress the ladies…"

"You mean Hermione," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ron. I already know. You dimwitted daft."

Ron scoffed at her, "Well, at least I have a bloody girlfriend!"

Before Ginny had a chance of hotly retort at him, Angelina came in with a knowing look.

"Let's get out there, Weasleys! The match's 'bout to start dammit!"

With a final playful glare at each other, they hitched up into the air. Ron felt himself ascending with the goals. He went to his respected spot and looked around the crowd of red and green. Gold and silver sparkled under the sunset. Ron gulped out loud, feeling sweaty. His heart was thumping heavily upon the cheering Gryffindors and the mixed emotions of Ravenclaws. There he saw pretty much the four houses. The Gryffindors were roaring with excitement.

I - I can do this, he said to himself. I'll do better than last game! I'll do it for them.

Before the game begun, he scanned around the bleachers to spot Harry and Hermione looking up at him. They waved at them with a big smile. In response, he waved back.

"Ron!" Hermione cheered him on. At least could hear here, even if she was that far away. "You can do this!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, "LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Ron looked up from Hermione's gentle chocolate brown eyes. He faces Ginny's caramel eyes, signaling her that the snitch was right behind him. She took that signal to her advantage, not wanting Cho Chang, what seemed to be Harry's now ex-crush, spotting it first. Ron had a firm grip onto his broom, eyeing the quaffle as if it were his prey. Quite literally. He saw it being passed back and forth between the two Ravenclaws. Katie Bell was trying to get into the action with a bit of success. Angelina was trying as well.

They were approaching swiftly towards him.

The Ravenclaw to the right of him took aim and fired! Ron outstretched his arm to the left, predicting that they would try and fake him... He blocked the shot!

The Gryffindors were screeching with pride, seeing Ron stop the goal. Hermione had the broadest smile she had ever had. She was so proud of Ron. That was the Ron she knew and loved.

"Ron, that was brilliant!" she screamed with happiness.

He turned around to face her, showing off his lopsided grin. Suddenly, one of the Ravenclaws saw it as a chance to score. He zoomed through the pitch, only to be blocked again. The red and gold flags and banners waved in the air proudly, encouraging Ron even further.

In that moment, Hermione felt Harry nudge her, telling her to follow him with Hagrid. She looked back to see Ron completely concentrated at the game before him. His brows were furrowed with intimate concentration. She found it attractive at how determined at how he looked right now. As a bludger went flying around the stands, Hermione turned her head towards where Harry and Hagrid were going off to.

"WEASLEY BLOCKS ANOTHER ONE! THAT'S THREE IN A ROW! HE'S ON A STREAK!" the commentator yelled with joy.

Ron grinned at them, never feeling so much love from the people at the stands. However, their love couldn't come close to Hermione's love towards him. How she would look at him with such passion. Her locks of brown hair bouncing as she jumped with joy. The way her angelic laughter brought life to him again. He felt like he was falling in love with her over and over again. Sure they were only a bunch of hormonal teenagers, but Ron was willing to give Hermione his mind, body, and soul. Hopefully, she thought the same.

From his peripheral vision, he could see Cho and Ginny battling for the swift, sneaky golden snitch. Flashes of black and red were evident around the pitch, making the houses holler with encouragement. In a blink an eye, he saw another Ravenclaw zooming past the red robed Chasers. He recognized him as Milo Mills. A weird name if you were to ask him. Although, nothing could top Weasley. At least that's what Ron thought.

After a long, rigorous match between Ravenclaw, Gryffindor were the victors. As Ron descended down to the ground, colors of red and gold started to surround him. They lifted him up in the air, cheering with pride for their victory. Ron blushed at the attention he was given. He started to look around the crowd, trying to find any signs of a black-haired teen or a brunette with bushy hair. He was placed down to the ground, only to be greeted with congratulations.

"Oi, Weasley!" came the happy voice of Seamus. "There's gonna be a party at the Commons! You wanna come along? We're gonna do it at around eight at night."

"Uh, let me think about that," Ron mumbled, trying to get his way through the crowd.

Where in hell are they? Ron was starting to get to the point in where he was about to faint from a heart attack. He didn't know where his girlfriend and best friend were; that was usually a bad sign for sure. He looked around, feeling lonely. Not even these cheers for him could make him feel at home. Ron went into the tent to take off his equipment, placing them in his locker.

As he was taking off his shoulder pads, he spotted Ginny walking by to get her boots.

"Ginny!" Ron called out, gaining her attention. "Have you seen Hermione or Harry?"

"Actually… Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen them," said Ginny, looking just as worried at his older brother.

"Shit," Ron cursed, chucking his shoulder pads into the locker.

Ginny thought of an idea, "Look, we can separate and try to find them. They ought to be somewhere, you know."

"Great idea," Ron agreed with her.

"Not before you take a shower!" the youngest Weasley pinched her nose. "You smell like a dragon's dung!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "That's a bit exaggerated. Don't you think?"

The siblings laughed in union.

* * *

Ron sat there in a gloom mood. He was slouching, as he watched the Gryffindors partying at the Common Room. He saw a couple kissing, making him feel immense envy. Where was Hermione? Ron was begging to know where they had gone off to. He looked down to see his nails sharpening a bit.

He shoved his hands into his pockets; he turned pink. Ron looked over to see her sister talking with the Patil twins. Seamus was chugging shots of "prune juice."

"OI, FINNIGAN!" Ron yelled over to him. "STOP DRINKING FIREWHISKEY OR I WILL GIVE YOUR ASS DETENTION!"

"Wh-what's it to yee?" Seamus came stumbling to Ron. "Yee - Yee think you're soo cool? Wait 'til I get me hands on you!"

"Try me," the redhead growled.

"S-says the person who got ditched by their girlfriend!" Seamus started laughing like a maniac.

That made Ron snap. He charged Seamus to the wall, gaining gasp and expression of fear from everyone. The music stopped playing as everyone turned over to see the whole dilemma. Ron's eyes were burning with genuine hatred. His eyes were a shade of dark blue, making the Irish look at him with fear. The Weasley was breathing heavily, making sure that Seamus wouldn't get away.

"It's true, Weasley," Seamus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Your girlfriend left you without even telling you. I consider that you break-up with her, so she can waltz into my arms."

"Sh-shut up!" Ron roared at him, slamming him against the wall again only to receive a laugh from him.

He was about to slam him once more, only to sense two new presences in the room. He heard the portrait hole creak open and then close. He loosened his grip around Seamus a bit, knowing that familiar scent. The scent of coconut and vanilla. Only he knew such a breathtaking scent.

"Ron?" she said in a soft voice at the scene before her. "Wh-what is the meaning of this?!"

Ron had let go of Seamus, letting him breathe. He slowly turned around to face Hermione. Her hands were on her hips, staring him down with perplexity. Ron was feeling so many emotions. He was gleeful to see Hermione again but enraged that she had left him with no reason why. He had his Weasley temper to overcome him to not see the rational side to her disappearance.

Ron scoffed, "What was the meaning of you leaving without any notice?"

Hermione pursed his lips, "I went with Harry to help Hagrid."

"I see…" Ron glared at her.

Hermione looked around the room, groaning with irritation that the crowd of Gryffindors would, of course, listen to them rowing with intent, "We'll deal with this outside."

The two lovebirds walked out of the Commons to come face-to-face with each other. Their eyes never left each other.

"When did you leave?" Ron inquired.

Hermione responded, "When you saved the first quaffle from going into the goal, I left with Harry."

"So, you didn't see me make all of those saves?" Ron said in a quiet voice with evident hurt.

The brunette looked at him with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Ron. I know how much this match meant to you."

"No shit!" Hermione jumped a little from the outburst. "We won the bloody cup!"

"So I heard," said Hermione, feeling so guilty to have left Ron there.

"You have no idea how much that match meant to me! All those saves, I thought about you," the Weasley's eyes looked downwards to his shoes. "I was thinking how proud you'd be of me. You'd come running into my arms, kissing me all over the bloody place. We'd lay together in the dungeon to talk about the game. You'd comment how brilliant I was on the pitch. I would shower you with compliments as well."

Tears started to fill the brim of Hermione's eyes. She had no idea how much that match really meant to him. She was about to respond, but Ron looked up at her with dark blue eyes. She bit her lower lip, quivering a bit.

"What I'm trying to say is that I did all of that for you," he breathed out.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione approached him, but he backed away.

"No. I want some time alone, Hermione," he said her name quietly. "Don't come with me to the dungeon until I've said that you can join me."

With that, he turned away from her. They left each other into pieces.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Ron and Hermione have talked. The ginger walked into his familiar dungeon. He inhaled the scent of honey. He was somewhat glad that Umbridge had placed the candle on his stand. His eyes flickered with sorrow.

He missed the way Hermione would smile, blush, and laugh at him. How their eyes and demeanor would light up around each other. He missed the way she would comfort him. Her gentle words of reassurance never failed to keep him sane. Her lovely locks tickling his nose, as he breathed in the scent of vanilla and coconut. He held onto the over part of the locket tightly.

Ron was hoping that Hermione would come around and talk to him. It seemed to not have had happened yet. He laid his head against the somewhat comfy pillow. He pulled up his rather small blanket. It didn't even reach up to his feet. He really was a towering behemoth.

Ron tossed and turned. Maybe he shouldn't have said it too rough. Although, she did deserve it. She had left his side, leaving him fro the great Harry Potter. Ron scowled a bit at the thought of Harry. Even if she was his girlfriend, she would choose Harry and Harry. Over and over again. This time, he growled with frustration.

He took a deep breath, looking around his gloomy room. He could hear the trees dancing outside, how the owls would hoots. The way he could feel the fear of everyone trapped in this dungeon. Based off from his understandings, there was half-breed here. Examples would be half-elves, half-goblin, and more. It seemed like he was the most dangerous of the bunch.

Ron then looked at the locket at his table stand. He could see her smiling forever. He sure had missed her.

Slumber had finally washed over him with dreams of a certain brunette.

* * *

O.W.L.s were coming in hard upon the 5th years. In the corner of the Gryffindor Commons sat Parvati munching on a red delicious as she flipped through her textbook about Intermediate Transfiguration. Next to here was Lavender, who was humming to herself as she tried on a new brand of nail polish. Hermione looked like she was about to lose it. Numerous of books surrounded her. Pages upon pages of notes sat beside her. Her hair was sticking all over the place.

The pressure of the exams and Ron's cold shoulder made her nearly faint every day since the start of O.W.L.s. Ron entered the Common room looking tired. He had to go through another detention with Snape after blowing up at his face. His weary crystal blue orbs found its way towards the bushy haired brunette. He felt his heart mashup to see her.

He dug his hands into the pockets of his trousers, sitting gingerly near her. Hermione's roommates took it as a signal to give them privacy and so they did. He fumbled around the loose thread on the sleeve of his robe.

"If you're here to talk about pointless things that don't have to do anything with the O.W.L.s for Potions, which is, by the way, tomorrow, then leave," she said with a stern voice.

Ron breathed out, "Before I leave, I wanna give you something."

He took out a piece of the ham sandwich that was carefully wrapped up to look somewhat fancy. Hermione looked at him quizzically. She approached him with a timid hand until she had the sandwich in her hands.

"Thought it'd be nice to give some to you. You weren't there at dinner, and that made me really worried," his eyes started to turn pink. "Not to mention how mental you look."

She looked up at him for the first time in weeks. Her breathing hitched, feeling her eyes water a bit. Her resistance to not talk to him failed her this time, "Damn you, Ronald Weasley."

Hermione hugged him tightly, his strong arms secured the action. They breathed in each other's scent, relishing this moment. Their actions never failed each other. Some of the books on her lapped tumbled over, making room for Ron to take her with him.

They arrived at the dungeon; they laid together on the pathetic bed. Hermione turned to face his toned chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne. Ron sighed, feeling satisfied to have his girlfriend talking to him again. He involuntary started stroking her mane of locks as if it was it was his stress relief. Hermione chuckled at how Ron was ogling over here. It didn't come as much as a surprise to her.

"What are you giggling about?" Ron inquired her, feeling flustered.

She smiled, "You look like a puppy from playing around with my hair!"

His lopsided grin never failed in making her beam with happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I like to think of this chapter as filler chapter. Also, I'm glad to say that OotP is almost over! There will be 2 or 3 more chapters of it, and then we'll be moving on to HBP! I have much ideas to be implemented there, hehe.**

 **Honestly though, thank you guys for everything!**

 **Have a great day and be safe! :)**


	56. A Very Important AN

If you haven't noticed yet, RWC hasn't been updated in well over 4 months.

I'm here to sadly say that I am going to **ABANDON** this story.

DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! I'm not going to give up this AU in where Ron turns into a werewolf! I'm not going to die in peace until I know that I've finished a story in where Ron has to deal with being a werewolf. I will also not idea in peace if I don't at least finish a Romione story. That would be a crime in my book.

I'm actually going to give the whole story an extreme change.

During those months of contemplating about RWC in particular, I honestly didn't like how the story was going. I reread the whole story, feeling like I could've done more to certain aspects of the plot and importantly the characters. I started this story without any experience in doing fanfiction, so I was basically a complete noob at it. Over time, I started to see my mistakes in my writing. There were things that I should've seen earlier that I should've changed. Some things were confusing, there were things I thought were completely irrelevant, and the list goes on. Not to mention how I didn't like how the plot was moving along. It didn't seem right... That's why I've decided to start fresh.

To be honest, I think I've should've done the story in another timeline (4th, 5th, 6th, or 7th year).

So yea, I'm starting this story fresh. I won't be deleting this story. I'll just keep it as a memory, an artifact if you will. I don't ever want to forget how I started off my journey!

To those who are enjoying this story, don't you worry! I will keep certain elements in the story like:

\- Romione moments 3

\- Ron dealing with his wolfish side

Of course, there are many things I will keep.

I won't spoil anymore! I'd like to keep my new story a secret for now ;)

Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience my fellow readers. I do hope you understand.

As always, be safe and I'll be seeing you guys later on in the day :D !

~ Bloom ⭐


	57. It's Here!

I'm proud to announce that _This is Real Love_ is out now!

I hope you guys enjoy it; I'll see you there :D

~ Bloom


End file.
